Salem's Child
by Qopster
Summary: Salem once had a child that was part human and Grimm. She wanted to use this child as an agent, a way to attack the humans from the inside out. Yet this was not be. Her child has its own mind, and had no desire to attack man. Now being hunted by men who want her dead for being part Grimm, and being hunted by Grimm to return her to Salem, will Beacon be her only source of hope left?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction! I'm not new to this but I still love commentary! Also, I want to cover a few things here. 1) I think Salem is the Queen of Grimm or something like it. If that gets disproved, then this story is an AU where she is the Queen of Grimm. 2)How she became Salem's child will be explained later. 3)I hope this is enjoyable, please read!**

 **Edit 3/22/16 in the early morning: I added line breaks as the reviews said to. I had them in my original copy and they usually copy over, but not this time apparently. So yeah, it's all good! :3**

Cassandra tore through a slab of meat on a stick, chewing on the tough meat in contemplation. A fire burned in front of her to keep her warm. A coat of midnight black fur ran down her back, a white line going down where her spine was that reflected the moonlight above her.

She looked to the edges of her campfire and sighed as she saw pairs of glowing red eyes surround her. "You guys again?" she asked as she chewed her meat. "Shoo shoo, I'm not in the mood to play." She swallowed a large hunk. "Find someone else, like a nice hunter or huntress."

The eyes moved closer and became the heads of half a dozen beowolves, all growling at her.

She sighed as she stood up, cracking her neck. "Ah I see, _she_ sent you guys, didn't she?" She didn't wait for a response. She grabbed a shiny black baseball bat that was sitting next to the log she had been sitting. "Well then come on. I know you don't have enough intelligence to actually resist _her_ after all."

The beowolves took unkindly to her tone and rushed her all at once. She bashed the first one in with the bat, sending it crashing into a tree outside of his clearing. The second one faced a similar fate, its head making a sickening crack as it collapsed under the bat.

One managed to hope onto her back. It tried to bite into the white bone like structure that covered her spine, but its teeth broke instead. "That's rude," Cass growled as she slammed her back into a tree, making it tremor and a few leaves fall.

The beowolf squeaked in surprise and released her back. She didn't give the monster time to whine as she quickly swung around and bashed his head in with the bat she had. The remaining three were a bit more cautious, opting to circle around her and the fire she had.

Her eyes twinkled with glee as she saw how hesitant they were. "Aw what? Scared little puppies?" she asked as she swung the black bat around in her hand, slowly speeding it up. Sparks began flying from her bat as she did so. "C'mon now, don't be shy! There's plenty of me to go around!"

She suddenly vanished, a bolt of electricity sparking out from where she had been standing. She appeared in front of another beowolf and tapped its nose with her bat.

"Surprise," she growled as the monster's body became bright blue, electricity shot through it, killing it instantly, leaving a sizzling corpse behind.

The other two attacked her from behind. She blocked one with her bat, it's teeth wrapping around the black metal while the other landed on her back, biting into the black mass of fur that covered it. She swore as she kicked the beowolf in front of her away. She flipped over herself and smashed the other one into the ground, cracking the dirt around her. The beowolf under her let go from the hit. She popped up and looked down at the monster. It was barely alive, so she quickly slammed her bat into its head to kill the beast.

That left just the one beowolf she had blocked with the bat left. She stared at it for a few moments, both of them having a one on one staring contest. The tension in the air grew and grew before the beowolf let out a pitiful whine. It whirled around and ran, tail tucked between its legs as it escaped her bat.

Sighing as she sat down, she looked up at the broken moon. "Still coming after me even though I've told you to screw off? Damn you're a persistent woman Salem."

* * *

Ozpin sat at his desk, sipping away his coffee as he looked over the more recent reports. Increased Grimm activity on the borders, the White Fang causing more problems, it seemed like this generation was in need of some heroes.

As he swiped through news reports, Glynda opened the door to his office and came in with a fresh pot of coffee. "With all do respect sir," she began. "If you keep working so hard like this, you will end up becoming sick."

Ozpin filled his cup and nodded. "Yes I know, I will rest soon. I just need to go over the reports for the Emerald Forest one more time. Once I'm done, once everything is ready for the initiation, then I will rest."

Glynda took out her own scroll, still standing, and looked at the same reports Ozpin was now viewing. "Hasn't there been more Grimm activity in the forest as of late?"

"There has been. I was pondering whether or not to send a team in to clear out some Grimm to lower the chances of injury during the test. Your thoughts Miss Goodwitch?"

"It wouldn't be a terrible idea to do so…especially with new types of Grimm appearing all the time. Which team would you send? I'd recommend team RWBY."

"Hmm…" Ozpin took a thoughtful sip from his mug. "Perhaps…but they just recently went on their mission with Professor Oobleck…I believe team CFVY is in need of a mission though, they haven't really had a chance to prove themselves on the battle field. This could also be a good team building exercise for them."

"Should I call them?" Glynda offered. "They are in class, but I can bring them here."

"Please see to it Miss Goodwitch." Ozpin took yet another sip from his mug. "In the mean time, I need to figure out where the best location to remove the most Grimm will be."

Glynda simply nodded and left to go send the message. Ozpin stood from his desk and looked out into the emerald forest that was spread out before him. Letting loose a weary sigh, he rubbed his eyes. "Maybe I should take a break once this is done…"

* * *

CFVY was in Port's class when they got the message. Coco was listening to some music she had in her scroll, a pair of ear buds hidden behind her hair and her hat. Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi were all paying attention however. Velvet kept on trying to get Coco to listen, but she would just roll her eyes and look away. Yatsuhashi was taking avid notes, while Fox leaned back and listened attentively. Notes weren't his forte. Velvet was also taking notes, except for whenever she tried to talk to Coco, only to get rejected.

Half way through one of his "brilliant and inspiring" stories, his scroll went off in his pocket. "One moment students," the jolly man said. He opened his scroll and looked at it before looking up at team CFVY. "Team Coffee! Headmaster Ozpin needs to see you in his office."

The four of them looked at each other, well, Coco didn't because her music was too loud. As the three that heard the announcement stood up, she popped out her ear buds and looked at them.

"Is it time to go already?" Coco asked Velvet.

"What? Well yes but no," Velvet shrugged. "Headmaster Ozpin wants to see us."

"Oh okay." She got up and followed the others out of the classroom, each holding the materials they brought to class. They made a quick stop by their room to drop it off before heading to the headmaster's tower.

The elevator made a soft ding when they arrived at the top of the tower. The doors opened, allowing the four, second year students to come out. They saw Ozpin sitting at his desk with Glynda by his side.

"You called for us sir?" Coco asked, swaggering up to him.

"There's been a large amount of Grimm in the surrounding forest. In the same area you went with your team for initiation." He sipped his cup. "I'd like for you four to quickly go out there and do a quick cleaning. If you are all available, I'd like you to get ready and go right this minute."

"Yes sir," Coco said with a small bow. "We're all ready, right team?"

Everyone gave her firm nods except for Velvet who looked more nervous than anything. "Um sir?" she asked, raising her head nervously. "Is there anything that could be causing the Grimm to get more active?"

"They seem to be visiting or passing through this area," he said as a map of the forest was projected onto his desk in a 3D format. He pointed to a section that lit up as his finger neared it. "Here." He then pointed to a section about a mile away from it. "We will instruct the pilot to drop you off here. We have reason to believe that what is at the first section may be causing the increased Grimm activity. If this is the situation, you are either to obtain whatever causes the disturbances or destroy it. It's up to your judgment."

He looked up at Velvet who had been paying close attention. "Does that answer your question Miss Scarlatina?"

"Ah, yes sir," she said, bobbing her head quickly. "Thank you for explaining."

He simply gave her a small smile before becoming serious. "Any other questions?" Since nobody said anything, he nodded. "Then team CFVY, you're dismissed."

Making another stop by their dorm, they got dressed in their battle attire and grabbed their weapons. A quick flight later they were deep in the emerald forest.

"Just like old times, eh bunny buns?" Coco asked as she gently swatted Velvet on her rear. She yipped and jumped in surprise, whirling around on her leader.

"Coco, don't be like that!" she whined. She pouted as she saw her laugh before letting out a sigh. "Anyway, isn't that the direction we need to go?" she asked, pointing off to the horizon.

"That's what they said," Fox said with a small shrug.

"Well let's get this over with," Coco said, swinging her handbag around. "I have some shows that I would rather watch tonight than get recorded. And a new store opened in the mall that I want to visit…eh," she shrugged. "Let's just make this quick."

They made a straight beeline to the location Ozpin had shown them, unaware of what awaited them there.

* * *

Cassandra smiled wide at the fish she had skewered. They were cooking nice and well over her small, hidden fire. Next to the clearing with her fire was a cave that had a few shirts in it, a few pairs of pants and underwear.

The area on her back where the Grimm had bit had already healed over but was extremely itchy. The hyper healing she got from being what she was was great for healing but…

 _Damn my back is itchy!_ She swore as she tried to scratch the scabbing area. _Ugh!_

She stared at her fish and smiled softly. The first one became a nice golden brown so she tore through the fishy flesh. Cleaning the spit she made she set it to the side. She had used the same spits multiple times to prevent a waste of wood. Not to mention whittling those spits took a lot of time.

She was cleaning her second spit when she heard a branch crack from the forest. _An animal?_ She asked herself as she turned her crimson eyes to the woods. _Odd…seeing how I don't hear any animals…wait no animals._ She stood up with her bat and stared at the forest, on guard. _Shit…are there more Grimm? I thought I cleared out the others last night! She couldn't have sent more, could she?_

She stood on guard for a solid 15 minutes before she smelled burning. She whirled around and stared down at the black fish she had. "Aw c'mon!" she screamed. "And that was good fish too!" She chucked the two bad ones into the woods across the river. She had purposefully aimed for where she had heard a sound.

She got what she wanted. She heard a surprised squeak come from the forest when she launched them. Grabbing her bat again she glared into the forest.

"Who's there!" she called out, eyes darting around. "Show yourselves!" Nobody came out of the forest. "Seriously, you better come out here right now!" When nothing else came from the forest she snarled at the forest. "Get your punk asses out here right now! You made we waste precious fish! I was gonna eat that stuff you know!"

She had only a black, worn out t-shirt on and a pair of shorts. It was spring after all, so such clothing wasn't abnormal, but it would be distracting for some as the clothes were also a bit small for her. They clearly weren't meant for someone of her size. It also left little to the imagination when it came to her curves.

She heard nothing come out of the forest and slowly began to lower her bat. _Maybe I'm just imagining things…_

In the forest, team CFVY talked amongst themselves in confusion in hushed whispers.

"What the hell is that?" Coco asked. Velvet opened her mouth to respond but Coco cut her off. "Look, Velvet, I know you're gonna say she's a Faunus and we should talk to her," Velvet closed her mouth. "But look at her, it, that thing," she hissed, gesturing towards Cass. "She's not human."

"She looks human," Yatsuhashi said with a shrug. "Therefore we should try communicating with her."

"But you can see her!" She jabbed a finger at Cass who has turned away from them to attend to her fire." That pale white skin, that black…thing on her back, that Grimm bone that's running down her spine, how can you call that human?"

Nobody responded for a few moments, all thinking about what she had said. Fox was the first to speak. "I think revealing ourselves before attacking would be a liability. We owe no loyalty to her. We should simply take her, no it, out and return back to Ozpin."

"Thank you. Yatsuhashi?"

"Hmm…" He was sitting there, deep in contemplation. "I don't like it…but you and Fox have a point…this could be quite a dangerous situation." He looked up. "I agree. We should attack."

"Bunny buns?"

"I still think we should try talking to her." Coco rolled her eyes. "Why do you act like that? She spoke like a human didn't she? And she was cooking food, she could just be a normal human that's just…different."

"Still, majority rules. If you really don't like it, you can sit here and wiat for us to return bunny buns." Coco stood up straight. "Fox, move around and get behind her camp. Prepare to attack when I give you my symbol. Yatsuhashi, you're staying with me, got it?"

The two nodded, Fox running off, leaving barely a trace of his movement as he traveled through the forest.

"Coco, I really think you shouldn't do this," Velvet warned.

"Don't worry Velvet," Coco said, patting her head. "If we do somehow lose, you can have a nice long conversation with that chick," she said, pointing a finger at Cass.

She shook her handbag, turning it into its Gatling gun form. "Ready Yatsuhashi?"

"Yes," he said with his sword out. "Whenever you are."

 **Hope it was enjoyable! I'll include a bio for Cass next chapter. I hope you'll follow and favorite if you liked it. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooooooooo this got better feedback than I thought it would...a lot better...like...I'm scared now. If I don't live up to your expectations, I apologize in advance...but...cause it was such a hit I may or may not have gone crazy and typed up a second, 5,000 word chapter throughout the day...yeah...um...Again, sorry if this is terrible, I try my best. But I wanna say in advance, I don't even care if this is just chapter 2, thanks. I've never seen any of my previous stories get 13 follows and 5 favorites right off the bat. Thanks, and sorry if it's not good enough. (so fucking scared right now, not even joking)**

 **Also, thank you Phoenix Champion and kyrogue123 for pointing out the line breaks...that wasn't me, that was Fanfiction being a dick and not putting them in. It's fixed now.**

 ***hugs everyone* Please don't hate my chapter.**

Name: Cassandra Char (Cass Char)

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Race: Wolf Faunus Grim Hybrid (Will be explained as story progresses)

Clothing: Right now, a black t-shirt that exposes her midriff, black jean shorts, torn up shoes.

Height: 5 feet, 10 inches. If you live with the metric system (like everyone with a brain does) 1.778 meters tall

Eye color: Blood red

Description: On her back she has a white covering over her spine like a Grimm bone. Her back has thick, black fur like a beowolf's as well. She has a pair of black wolf ears on her head. Black hair goes down from her head to behind her knees. Her skin is paler than normal humans. She has D sized breasts.

Personality: Tisk tisk, this forms as the story goes.

Semblance: Can take energy from the surrounding air and turn it into electricity that she can use as a weapon or use to speed herself up and move at the speed of light for a short time.

Weapon: Black baseball bat made out of a special, dust infused, steel that increase durability

((If there's anything I forgot, please tell me))

* * *

Adding more wood to the fire, she sat by it and relaxed. _Must have been my imagination,_ she thought as she looked up at the clear sky. _Nobody's attacked me yet, so I guess it's alright to relax._

Closing her eyes as she contemplated taking a nap, she didn't get a lot of time to do so. A hail of bullets came flying from the forest. Swearing loudly she felt a bullet tear through her thin aura. It skimmed her arm, making a small trickle of blood form. The other bullets blew the fire into smithereens.

Coughing as the ashes and embers from the fire scattered around her, she squeezed her eyes shut as she swore under her breath. Her hand groped around for her weapons as she called out. "Who's there?!"

She got her response in the form of a sword in her gut. It sent her flying into the tree that she had previous smashed a Grimm into. It collapsed from the force, bringing her down with it.

She wiped her face as she coughed out blood. Staggering up she grabbed her bat and looked up to see Yatsuhashi there, staring down at her with his sword out.

"Aw crap baskets," she grumbled as he swung down. She narrowly rolled out of the way. The force from the hit sent her flying away. She grabbed a hold of a branch that was passing over her. Underestimating how fast she was flying, she tore out the branch instead of swinging onto it.

She crashed into the river with wide eyes. Popping out of it with her clothes now soaked, she snarled at them. "You little bastards."

She had to dodge a new hail of bullets from Coco. She ran off to the side as the bullets followed after her. Coco had to stop and reload eventually, leaving Cass standing in the river, soaked. Minor cuts were crisscrossed across her body and were leaking blood into the river. Her stomach hurt from being hit by Yatsuhashi's blade. By hurt I mean it felt like a freight train had hit it.

"Come to kill me huh?" she asked, spotting her bat in between herself and Coco. "Then come and get me! I can handle two brats like you on my own!" She launched herself from the river and made a dash for her bat.

At the same time, Coco had reloaded her gun. Bobbing and weaving at the hail of bullets that came at her, Cass managed to avoid most shots. Unfortunately for her, some managed to skim her body. One dug itself into her left shoulder, making her hiss in pain.

She managed to reach her bat. Taking it in her right hand she began deflecting shots away with it, a ping going off for each hit. When Coco was out of ammo Cass ran at her again, eyes filled with fury.

"Now Yatsuhashi!" Coco called out. He came flying down from behind her, launched into the air by a kick from Fox who was still hiding. He was above her before she knew it and had slammed his blade into her bone covering by her spine.

She crashed into the ground, flattening like a pancake from the force of the hit. A crater formed under her as she coughed out blood. Yatsuhashi drew back and hopped backwards while Cass stood back up.

Despite the blood leaking from her lips, she had no other obvious sign of injury. She seemed to be perfectly fine in fact. The wounds on her body were slowly but surely healing. As it was, the only blood coming from her was from her mouth.

Spitting some out, she readied her bat and looked back and forth between them. "Damn…outnumbered huh?" she grumbled under her breath.

Just that moment another girl came from the forest. _A Faunus?_ She thought as she watched bunny ears come out from hiding.

"Coco, really, shouldn't we try talking to…um…it…her?" The bunny eared one said nervously. "You have her…it…her pinned, so why not?"

"Ugh, not right now Velvet," the one with the massive gun. _Compensating for her tiny tits huh?_ Cass thought smugly. _Then again mine aren't much bigger…_ Coco or Miss Massive Compensating Gun glared at Velvet, aka Bunny Ears. "I'm not going to try to talk to a monster."

"Oh yeah I'm the monster," Cass growled, glaring at the two of them. "I'm the monster for trying to protect myself. Yeah sorry not sorry, but I'm not dying quietly."

"See? We heard her talking before," Velvet said, trying to convince Coco. "She has a brain, Grimm don't. We can't be sure she's a bad person. Maybe Oz wants to see her."

"OZ?!" Cass glared at them and grew more wary. She began to swing her bat as well, charging up her semblance. "If you work for that bastard then I'm going to kill every last one of you. I can't let _him_ of all people know I'm still alive," she snarled, glaring at them.

"L-look," Velvet said, still trying to be the loyal little diplomat. "We can work this out. Mr. Ozpin is a really nice guy. I'm sure if you just talk to him you can-"

"No, no talking," Cass snarled, eyes narrowed. "You attacked me, waste my time, and wasted my fish. Nobody leaves alive," she growled. Suddenly she vanished in a blue spark and appeared behind Yatsuhashi.

"Go to sleep big man," she snarled as she pressed her weapon to the back of his head. His body jerked and glowed blue as electricity flowed through his body. She let his body go limp and fall to the ground without any care. "One down. Two to go." She was still unaware of Fox.

"Dammnit," Coco swore as she pointed her gun at her, "Get away from him!"

"Or what? Well…it wasn't my intention to stay next to him for long anyway." She began swinging her bat, charging herself up again. Sparks began flying from her bat as a slow, cocky grin grew.

"Damn…now Fox!" she called out.

Fox flung himself from the tree he was in, landing behind Cass. She turned around to slow, eyes wide in surprise. She had been focused on charging and on Coco, not on her surroundings.

Fox slammed his hand into her back, sending a shockwave through it. Her eyes bulged as she coughed out an even large amount of blood than before. She fell to her knees, gasping for air as blood basically flowed from her mouth. She dropped her bat and collapsed to the ground, fighting just to breathe.

"Damn…didn't know there was another," she growled as she tried to pull herself up. Her arms were too shaky to do much though, so she just laid in the dirt.

Fox looked down at her and felt an ounce of pity. Was she really a monster? Maybe she was just a different human than themselves, she could be a new species even. Everyone knew the Faunus weren't human…maybe she was like them. Not bad, just not human.

Coco walked up, gun in handbag form. "We win don't we?" She turned to Velvet. "Take care of Yatsuhashi alright Velvet?"

"But maybe I should-"

Coco whirled on her and glared at her. "Now Velvet. I am very pissed right now," she growled.

"Alright…" the bunny mumbled as she went to check on their teammate.

The other two stood on either side of Cass, staring down at her. "Coco…maybe we overdid it?" Fox asked. "She is sentient…maybe she's not so bad. We did attack first after all."

"Ozpin said it was up to me as to how we dealt with this situation," she responded with a shrug. "This is how I thought we ought to do it. That's it."

"Well…we aren't going to kill her are we?" He looked down at the squirming Cass whose body was trying to fix the internal bleeding. "If anything we should take her back to Beacon and-"

"And what? Bring the Grimm she attracts to Beacon? While I'm confident in our ability to fight, and in the ability of the others in the school, we don't need to cause more trouble cause we rescued one person. This is for the common good. We should just end her quickly."

"You think it's so easy to kill me?" she asked as she coughed out another lob of blood. "Give me a break. I've been living by myself for half of my life." She grabbed handfuls of grass. "This won't stop me."

Fox leaned down on his knees. "Hate to break it to you, but you're dying. You'll be lucky to live for the next hour."

"Haha," she chuckled as she rolled onto her back. "HAHAHAHA!" Her laughing became hysterical, causing Velvet to look over in confusion. _Who's laughing like that? The dying girl?_

She began walking over when the other two were blown back.

"What the hell is with this chick?" Coco swore. "Can't she take a damn hint?"

"I said I'm not going down!" she howled. The blood leaking from her lips was now black and made a soft sizzle whenever it hit the ground. She turned and ran, swinging her bat so she could quickly get out of there.

Nobody moved for several moments. "Wait…" Coco asked. "Why…didn't she kill us?"

"I told you she's not bad!" Velvet was fed up with Coco. "Ugh, why don't you listen to me, I said she wasn't bad didn't I? She only hurt Yatsuhashi when he attacked her! Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Yeah but…she looks like a Grimm, right Fox?"

Fox whistled and looked away, showing no desire to get involved in the argument going on. "Wow it's really nice out today."

"Fox!"

"Look whenever you two argue…it gets intense." He raised his blade covered arms and took a step back. "I don't wish to be a part of that."

"No, I'm not arguing. I'm looking for her. I'm sure if I just apologize and explain the situation to her, she'll be more understanding and will come with me. Unlike somebody who just wants to attack everything!" she said to Coco before storming off into the forest.

Groaning loudly Coco massaged her temples. "Fox follow bunny buns. Make sure she's alright."

"Alright." He followed after their rabbit faunus friend. _Why does Coco call her bunny buns? Does she have a thing for Velvet's ass?_ He asked herself as they walked.

Coco went to Yatsuhashi and sat next to him. "Well…guess all I can do is wait now."

In the woods, Cassandra was hanging out in a tree, literaly. She was hanging onto a branch over a deer path, the same deer path she had run down. Now Velvet and Fox were walking by it.

"Hey Fox," Velvet asked her teammate. "Do you think I should call out for her?" He nodded. "What should I call her then?"

"Miss Grimm lady?" Fox offered.

"That seems rude though."

"Well what else would you call her?"

"Hmm…fine you're right." She cupped her hands around her lips and called out, "Miss Grimm Lady! Miss Grimm lady!"

She dropped down behind them as silent as a shadow. She put Fox in a chokehold and covered his mouth. He tried to call out for Velvet, but she was facing away from him.

 _Damnit,_ he thought as darkness began to cloud his vision. _Sorry Velvet…I didn't mean to lose to her like this…_

When he was out she dropped him to the ground, sending him into a pile of leaves. The crunching of leaves caused Velvet to turn around in surprise. "Hey Fox, what are you-"

She stared in shock at the sight in front of her. Cass was there, Fox was knocked out. As Cass turned to face her, she saw that the veins around her face were pitch black bulging. Her eyes had become a darker red as well.

"You called for me?" Instead of the normal voice they had heard previously, hers was much more sultry and sweet. "What did you want?"

"Um…w-what did you do to my partner?" she asked, looking at Fox. "Can I check on him first?"

She stepped to the side. "Be my guest."

She ran forward and checked his vitals. Besides some bruising around his neck he seemed fine. Letting out a relieved sigh she turned around to her. "So…I came to talk."

"I know. You're the only one that wanted to." She glared at her. "Why should I?"

"Because well…um…you know…well first could you look back how you used to? Like this you look…kinda spooky."

"Sure. One moment." She closed her eyes. Slowly her veins began to sink back into her body, her blood returning to a normal color. The internal bleeding had also stopped some time earlier as she was no longer leaking blood from her mouth.

Once she was done she opened her eyes which were still blood red. _Just like the creatures of Grimm,_ Velvet thought to herself.

"Happy?" Cass asked, crossing her arms. "So what do you want bunny?"

"My name is Velvet!" Velvet said, flustered.

"I know bunny, but you called me Grimm Lady, so I can call you bunny." She shrugged. "It's fair."

"Well call me Velvet! In return tell me your name."

"I'm Cassandra, but my friends call me Cass." She glared at her. "You're not my friend, and no, I don't actually have any as of this moment."

"Well, would you like to make some Cassandra?" Velvet asked, tilting her head as she smiled at her. "I'm sure Beacon could use someone like you there. There are lots of odd people there as well, so I'm sure another one wouldn't change much."

"Oh so I'm an odd now?" She rolled her eyes. "That's nice of you."

"W-wait that's not what I meant!" She noticed the humor in Cass's eyes and frowned. "You were teasing me weren't you?" She nodded. "Aw c'mon! Well, will you try out Beacon?"

"Didn't you say Ozpin owns the school?" She asked, eyes losing their mirth. Velvet nodded slowly. "Then no. If that bastard wants me to come to his school, then he can come and talk to me in person. I won't move from this place until he does." She crossed her arms. "This is where I've been living for the past few months. If I'm causing a problem, I want him to come to me."

"Well I mean…" Velvet scratched her head nervously. "Look, um…I can…try, but that wasn't really in our mission. Leaving you here isn't a part of our mission."

Cass looked curious. "What was your mission?"

"Our mission was to," she froze, suddenly wondering if telling her was a good idea. "Promise not to get mad if I tell you?"

"I promise not to harm any human or Faunus based on whatever you say except for Ozpin," she said, raising her right hand. "On my honor."

 _Well that's not what I asked but it's good enough_ , she thought to herself. "Well our mission was to find whatever was causing all the Grimm to come into the forest. He said this might be the area. Once we found whatever was getting them here we were told to capture and bring it, or well, you, back. If that was too dangerous, then we were told to kill you."

Noticing the fury radiating from her, Velvet took a cautious step back, worried the anger would manifest itself into something and burn her.

"That bastard Ozpin," she snarled, lips curling into a snarl. She looked like a feral beast. "I'll kill him! I'll kill that bastard! Sending students out to kill me! I'll kill him for it!"

"Now, now, I'm sure he didn't know that it was you at here," Velvet said, trying to calm her down.

"Bull!" She whirled around on Velvet and jabbed a finger into her face, making her raise her hands and take a step back. "That man knows more than I do, and I'm basically the bastard of a demoness! I should know more than him! I bet he was hoping that you'd kill me! ARGH!" She stuck a hand out. "Call Ozpin and give me your scroll. I'm telling him to come here if he wants you guys back alive."

"Wait a minute," Velvet said, not taking her scroll out. "Isn't that a bit rash? Maybe you should think this through, I mean, think about it. You're calling up the headmaster of a school made to train monsters that you've taken his students hostage. Won't that cause him to maybe bring more students to fight you?"

"Shut up and give me your scroll," she said stubbornly. "After you call him. I can't work them really well."

Sighing softly she pulled it out and dialed the number Ozpin had given them for the mission. She then handed it over to her. "Here you go. I think you'll regret this though."

"Oh boo hoo." She rolled her eyes. "Is the one that let their teammates attack me without a real reason gonna tell me what's wrong and right?" Velvet went to respond before realizing Cass wasn't in the wrong about that. She couldn't say much because she had just sat back and watched.

"That's what I thought," Cass grumbled before she heard someone pick up. "Shush now."

"Yes Velvet," A man's voice said into the mic. "Is there something you wished to tell me?"

"I'm not Velvet, I'm the one you sent them to kill," Cass growled into her side. "If you want them alive, I want you to come here and get them. I should add that I want you to come here by yourself. Bring anyone with yourself and I'll kill them."

"What about the pilot?"

"Oh you know what I mean. Anyway, goodbye," she snarled, hanging up. She turned and glared at Velvet. "He's annoying."

She just blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Never mind." She looked down at Fox. "You grab him. Let's go to where that bitch with the big gun and the guy with the compensating sword is."

"Um…alright…" Velvet bent down and lifted Fox up and onto her back. She walked with her back to the ruins of the campfire where Coco was sitting with the now awake Yatsuhashi who also had a pounding headache.

Velvet was the first to come out and got greeted by Coco. "Wait, why is Fox like that?" she asked, staring at the guy on her back. "What happened to him?"

"I happened," Cass said as she walked out, having hidden herself in Velvet's shadow. "I knocked him out. Got a problem with it?"

Coco stood up, hand already on her handbag. She didn't turn it into its gun form when Velvet raised a hand.

"Calm down," she said, glaring at Coco. "She's fine. Anyway, we have a bullhead coming for us, so it's not a big deal."

Coco still gave Cass an untrusting look but stood down. "Fine…" she grumbled. "I'll listen to you this one time, only cause I trust your decision making. But," she glared daggers at Cass. "If she does anything it's on your head Velvet."

Velvet sighed in relief and looked at Yatsuhashi. "You won't hurt her anymore, right?" He simply shook his head no. "Alright! Then everything is alright, right?"

The four teammates sat around the burned out fire, except for Fox, he kind of just laid on the ground. Cass approached him, feeling the eyes of everyone else on her. She slid her hands under his shirt and pumped them, sending a small spark into his body.

Withdrawing her hands, she simply waited several seconds before he sprung up, gasping for air. "What…happened?" he asked, aloud, looking around.

"Well, I chocked you out," Cass said, leaning close to him. "And I just woke you up. End of story."

He jumped back, thinking she was a ghost at first. He even let out a small girlish scream that caused his teammates to chuckle at his expense. "S-shut up you guys!" he called out at them. He then turned to Cass. "You're not fighting us anymore?"

"As much as I would _love_ to cover the floor in your blood with my bat and beat you to a pulp," she sighed. "I rather fight Ozpin. I hate you all with a burning passion not even the Devil could replace and want to massacre you all in a lovely shower of blood and gore. But that will not happen until after I'm done with Ozpin. Oh except the bunny girl." She pointed to Velvet. "Unlike the rest of you goons, she didn't attack me for no god damn reason!"

"We had reason," Coco objected. "We thought you were a Grimm!"

"Oh yeah cause all Grimm talk, walk, and act like a human and use a bat as a weapon." She held up her black bat. "Does this look like something a Grimm could make?"

"You could have been some new type of Grimm!" Coco hollered back at her, a yelling competition now starting. "Maybe something that imitates humans!"

"Then maybe I should kill you!" Cass snarled. "You seem pretty damn suspicious, so I ought to kill you!"

"At least my fashion sense is better than yours!"

Cass didn't have a response for that. Not at first anyway. It was such a weird comment, or so it would seem unless you were someone who knew Coco's love for fashion. No insult could be greater than insulting her fashion. "What does that have to do with any of this?!" she finally hollered after a few moments of beautiful silence.

"Everything!"

"No it doesn't!" Cass sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "You know what, never mind. This is stupid. I'm not arguing with you." She looked away from them and just ignored the sounds Coco made.

Velvet sighed and looked at the back of Cass. "Oh yeah guys," she said, getting even Cass's attention. "Her name is Cassandra." She smiled at Cass. "I figured it'd be better for them to know who they were dealing with after all, at least by name."

Cass just nodded her head in thanks. Coco started chit chatting with Velvet while the two guys just relaxed in the grass. This left Cass to her own thoughts. Sure she could feel their eyes on her back, making sure she didn't do anything to them, but she didn't care. Her mind was lost in the past.

* * *

She was 8. Her hair was cut short to the point where she looked like a boy. She sat on the edge of the forest of her small town located on the outskirts of Vale. Her crimson eyes were watering up as she cried, hiding herself under a tree. As she cried, she saw a pair of red eyes, similar to hers come from the forest.

She froze, eyes wide in terror. Everyone knew what the Grimm were, it was part of the reason she was feared and hated. But this one wasn't like the others. It walked forward and sniffed her at first. It then tilted its neck, showing where a chain was. On the underside was a capsule.

It simply stood there, waiting for her to open the capsule. Slowly, she reached forward and undid it. She took out the parchment inside of it, causing the Grimm to take a few steps back as she began to read it over. It read as follows:

 _Dear Daughter of Mine._

 _You, no doubt, have many questions to ask. Who calls you their daughter? What is that Grimm doing delivering a message? What are these powers? All will be answered in due time dear, but I know you must be suffering. Oh yes, those humans must be making you suffer with every word they say._ She began tearing up again and had to wipe them away to keep on reading. _I can help you. You must hate being tormented, singled out, locked away for "your own safety", treated like an animal. I can offer you help from this._ Her young mind got excited at the thought. _I can give you friends, a real family that cares for you, everything you could ever ask for. I can teach you how to control your urges on full moons, or how to feel wanted and needed because I need you. I plan on taking revenge on man, on taking revenge for the injustices they make people like you suffer. They claim it is for the greater good, but in fact they wish just to harm those that are weak. And you are weak right now, but I can make you strong._

A part of her could tell she was being manipulated, but the majority of herself was telling her to keep reading. _There are men in charge. They rule the area you live in. The man named Ozpin, he's the reason you are the way you are. He's the reason I had to help urge your mother to take you on as a child. Had it not been for people like him, then none of this would have happened. You would not be chosen as a sacrifice by society. You would not be made to learn how to hate before how to love. But I can help you. You must simply do one tiny thing. One trivial task._

Written in bold, underlined, as if the importance of this task wasn't any more important than it was, it read, **_Kill everyone in your town._**

The letter continued though. _They have done nothing for you besides make you suffer. They have only used you as a source of torment. You have seen the laughing faces as you have been beat by your peers. You've seen the cold indifference the teachers have given you when these actions happen. Is any of this just? No, of course it isn't. So come with me. Cut all ties with your human self and join me. Together, we will reshape the world in a new, beautiful way._

 _Sincerely, your true mother_

 _Salem_

She of course left out the fact that this new world would be devoid of any and all humans or Faunus, but it had done its work. Well it did part of its work. The little Cassandra grew a larger distaste for humans and Faunus alike, but also for the Grimm. How dare some woman send a message by Grimm to her telling her what to and what not to believe. It was ridiculous. It was absurd! It was infuriating!

Several things happened that night thanks to the letter. First was that she left her home, stealing a precious bat that had been her father's weapon. It was like a family heirloom, and since she was the heir, she figured she deserved it the most. She also stole from the grocery store on the main street, taking only what she could carry for a small trip in her old, worn down school backpack

Finally, that night was the first night she had ever killed a Grimm with nothing more than her trusty baseball bat.

* * *

Cass left her thoughts when she heard the whirr of a bullhead approaching thanks to her heightened senses. Velvet could hear it as well and stood up. "Oh guys," she said, turned to her three teammates that stared up at her. "I forgot to mention something," she said with an innocent giggle.

"Whenever you laugh like that," Fox said with a frown, "It tends to mean you forgot something big."

"Something like that…well, Cassandra here kinda said she was holding us prisoner, so if you'd be so kind as to act like we're prisoners, that'd be awesome!" she said cheerfully.

There were a few moments of silence before everyone got up and started yelling at her.

"How could you forget that massive detail!" Coco yelled. "Seriously?! What do you have the attention span of a goldfish or something?!"

Fox joined in. "I'm on Coco's side! C'mon Velvet you're better than this!"

Yatsuhashi was the only one that said nothing as they yelled at Velvet who was trying to tell them to calm down. Neither of them were having it.

Yatsuhashi stood up and soughed loudly, getting everyone, even Cass's attention. "We should act like we're prisoners. Sit down with me," he said, doing just that. "Place your hands behind your back and form a semi circle."

"Why?" Coco asked. "First off, I'm going to dirty my pants. Secondly, that would involve listening to the little Beast over here," she said, gesturing to Cass. "Which I don't want to!"

"Think about it," Yatsuhashi said calmly. "If she wanted us dead, she would have done so. She had multiple chances with Fox and Velvet, yet here they are without a scratch."

"Well I was knocked out," Fox grumbled under his breath,

Yatsuhashi continued. "Furthermore, she must have some business with Sir Ozpin if she told him such a thing. We should be glad she has been such a kind person to us, especially with our rude entrance." He looked up at Coco. "I will buy you a new pair of pants as well if it is such a sacrifice."

Coco stood there in silence for a few moments, thinking. Finally she sat down behind Yatsuhashi. "Fine…and don't worry about the pants," she grumbled. "They were getting out of style anyways."

The others finished the circle and acted as if they were prisoners. They even allowed Cass to take their weapons and place them far away to make it seem even more realistic. It was perfect timing too, as Ozpin's bullhead was landing in front of them ever so slowly.

 _Finally, I can get some real answers,_ Cass thought to herself as the door slowly opened. _And maybe some revenge while I'm at it._

 **I hope it was alright. *hugs everyone* If it wasn't, tell me what I can do to fix it and I will listen, consider, then possibly do it. I hope this was enjoyable. Ciao! Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one might be a little long. First off, holy shit. 354 views in one day...damn...*hugs everyone* I love you all! Seriously, these have been my two going onto 3 happiest days ever. It makes me go crazy with writing. Secondly a warning. I'm not the best with writing for Ozpin who makes his appearance here. BUT! I got someone to proof read it for me. blaiseingfire read it, fixed some spelling errors and commented on what I could change. Thanks man for the help :D Seriously, it killed half of my anxiety. 3rd thing, Don't expect me to always be like this. I won't always upload day after day. Right now I'm doing it cause I can, but who knows about the future? Much like with this story!**

 **Seriously. Thanks for the support. Please enjoy. If there's anything to fix or anything that needs to be commented on, please tell me. Enjoy!**

Ozpin was exhausted. He had been getting ready to go to sleep, to take some form of a nap when he received the call. Of course he wasn't the type to complain about being called to help his students, but still. Sleep was something he wanted desperately.

He didn't go on the bullhead alone. Since this was a hostage situation, he pulled all the teachers from their classes, gave the students the rest of the day off, and held a quick meeting. He chose Oobleck, Port, and Glynda to accompany him on the bullhead.

They had to crowd in the cockpit, much to the pilot's distaste. He didn't complain as Ozpin was the one in control of his paycheck. Ozpin was also someone he held in respect.

Now as the door slowly opened, he stepped out, cane in one hand, coffee in the other.

Having expected a group of terrorists, he was instead surprised to see a ghost from the past. Well, she wasn't a ghost as she was alive, and she wasn't the same woman he once knew, but the fact someone like her was surprising at the least. He could only feel shock as well as a small bit of anger that she was here.

 _I wonder if that's really Salem,_ Ozpin thought to himself. _No, she's too young to be Salem. Perhaps her daughter? But she would never have a child...hmm..._

"Oh yeah," she grabbed her bat and walked towards him, a malicious intent in her eyes. "I'm going to enjoy beating up your smug ass," she snarled as she pointed her bat at him. "Listen here. I'm Salem's spawn. My name is Cassandra Char. Now you either tell me what I want to know, or I can beat you out of you." She began bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I hope you want to fight and aren't some coward."

Ozpin looked past her at his students. "I first came to make sure they are alright. I assume you have not harmed team CFVY?"

"Tch," she rolled her eyes. "They're alive. None of them are missing any limbs, and nobody has any serious wounds. They're fine." She glared at him. "Hey, I get to ask my questions."

Ozpin's eyes scanned the forest. _How I wish I was a Faunus sometimes,_ he thought to himself. _The ability to peer into the dark would be quite useful right now._

Noticing his eyes she chuckled. "I don't have anyone here," she growled. "Just me and you. One on one. Mano y mano."

He looked at her with his calm gaze. "Do you think you can beat me in a battle Miss Char?" he asked, sipping from his glass. "If it came to a fight, you believe you can take me down?"

"Of course!" she said haughtily. "I can kick your ass anytime, anyplace."

"Well then." He pulled out his scroll and sent a message. The two teachers and his assistant walked out from the bullhead, each with their own weapon. "Do you believe you could beat all four of us?"

Port stood there, looking her over, more curious than anything. _Well this is fascinating! She seems to be some kind of Grimm. I wonder what type…_

Oobleck was, like Glynda, more worried about getting the students out of there safely. Sure they were hunters and huntresses, but they were still in training. Accidents and incidents were something they would rather avoid.

Cass took a step back, eyes still angry yet a new emotion was in there as well. Fear. She began slowly backing up, scared. She let out a nervous laugh and glared at Ozpin. "Using cheap tricks again huh? I guess Salem was right about that much."

"They were just a precautionary measure. I'm sure you won't mind if you release our students, would you?" Ozpin asked, still neutral.

Cass's eyes darted back to them. She gave them a small nod so that they all stood up. They got up and retrieved their weapons before walking calmly back to the bullhead, hopping over the river to get to it.

The teachers, even Ozpin were caught off guard.

"Children, what is the meaning of this?" Oobleck asked, confused. "Wasn't she taking you all prisoner?"

They all looked at Velvet to explain. Feeling everyone's eyes on her she lowered her head, her bunny ears going flat on her head. "Well see…I know she's not a bad person… and she wanted to talk to Ozpin, so I told them to pretend to be prisoners and gave her my scroll." She bowed her head towards Ozpin. "Sorry for any trouble it has caused you!"

Ozpin was stunned into silence, although he made it look like he was thinking. "Well then, this clears things up." He turned to Cass. "So Miss Char. You said you wished to talk to me?"

She looked around and saw they basically had a small crowd. "In private," she growled.

"Hm. Okay then. It only seems fair as I failed to stay with my side of the bargain." He turned to his coworkers. "Please wait inside of the bullhead. Do not come out for any reason. Understood?"

The teachers, even Glynda, nodded and went inside. The students were more adamant about staying inside. Well, Velvet was.

"W-wait can I come too!" she asked Ozpin. "Please sir Ozpin? I'm curious too."

He turned to Cass. "It's up to Miss Char really."

"No," she said before Velvet could plead. She saw the bunny girl open her mouth again but cut her off. "No. This is personal and private. Only us two." Cass gave Velvet a cold stare that told her that there would be no negotiating.

Hanging her head she sulked into the bullhead. She sat there quietly with the rest of her team as Ozpin left the bullhead. The moment he was a safe distance from the gate, the door was raised. He was left outside, alone with the Grimm Girl before her.

Raising her bat, she began swinging it, slowly speeding up. "You…" she growled, her face dropping several octaves. "You have caused me oh so many problems. You've trained those that try to kill me. You caused Salem to make me…" Bringing her bat up that sparked with blue electricity she pointed it at him. "You have a lot to pay for Ozpin."

"I don't believe this is up for debate is it?" he asked as he finished his coffee. He set his mug down and rested both hands on his cane. "You truly wish to fight?"

"It's a lot easier to deal with your emotions through a fight," she growled. Suddenly, she was gone. A blue spark shot towards Ozpin. Right in front of him, it stopped and out came a furious Cass.

She swung up at him, trying to catch him off guard. His reaction time was impeccable though. He was able to parry her swings that would have otherwise destroyed a normal man. But he was no normal man.

They parried like that for a few moments before Ozpin sent her flying backwards with a swift jab from his cane. She rolled in the dirt before launching herself into the air. Landing on both feet, she saw Ozpin still standing still.

"What?!" she hollered, pissed off he didn't taking advantage of the situation she had been in. "Are you not entertained? Not enjoying yourself here or something?"

"I don't make it my hobby to enjoy harming children." He admitted. "I don't mind if you need to release some pent up anger though."

She growled, lips curling in an angry snarl. "Fine then," she hissed. "I'll go all out. I'll make you retaliate Ozpin."

Her veins began to turn dark red then black as her eyes became a darker shade of red. Her teeth grew a bit and became slightly pointed as well. The fur on her back seemed to stick out, as if it was filled with static.

Tilting her head back, she let out a piercing howl. Those inside the ship could even hear it through the thick metal walls. They had to cover their ears as feeling of fear, woe, and sorrow ran through them.

Once it was done, Fox looked around. "What the hell was that? Was that Cassandra?"

"It had to have been," Coco said, stretching out in her seat. "Well not that it matters. Ozpin can handle her."

 _I don't know,_ Velvet thought to herself. _I don't think that was meant as a warning, or as something to intimidate him. To me it sounded more like…like…_ she tried to search for the word. _Like a wounded animal._

Ozpin looked at her, a curious glint in his eyes. "What was that?"

"A battle cry," she growled, even though her voice now sounded even closer to Salem's. Ozpin had to remind himself that this girl in front of him wasn't Salem.

He saw her rush forward, but wasn't prepared for the pure force she put behind her first swing. It sent him skidding back on the ground. He stumbled slightly but stood his ground again.

 _It seems to have made her more powerful, whatever it was that she did._ He narrowed his eyes slightly. _I should end this quickly but not hurt her too badly… then again if her healing is anything like Salem's she can handle quite a bit._

She rushed forward again, swinging hard and fast but now, Ozpin was prepared. He paired her swings with his cane, planning on wearing her out. She had no such weakness with stamina. With every swing, she seemed to be getting stronger.

 _What is making her so strong?_ He looked back at the bullhead and the thought hit him. Noticing the understanding in his eyes she hopped back and laughed. "Took you this long huh?"

"You're feeding off of their fear and sorrow," he said aloud, pointing to the bullhead with his cane. "Correct?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner?" she asked with a chuckle. "That bunny girl especially is giving me a lot of it. Mmm," she licked her lips. "Sympathy can cause a lot of sorrow to form."

"Well I'm sorry, but we need to end this fight quickly if you want to talk," he gestured for her to come forward with one hand. "If you wouldn't mind."

Snarling she rushed forward again. Ozpin and her went back to exchanging blows, but now Ozpin was on the offense.

 _H-he's fast,_ she thought as she narrowly dodged a jab at her side. _And dangerous with that cane!_

Slowly he began to whittle down her strength. He kept on skimming his cane against different body parts. He hit her sides, her arms, her legs. It wasn't long until she finally collapsed, panting for air. The veins sunk back into her body as she went down on all fours, gasping for air.

"You did well," Ozpin commented, offering her a hand. "For someone with no formal training, one might even call it exceptional."

She batted his outstretched hand away and sat down. "Whatever," she grumbled. "I don't need your praise of all people."

He waited for a few moments, allowing her to calm down. "Is your anger out of your system now?" She nodded. "Would you like to talk then?" She nodded again. "About what perhaps?"

She looked up at him with serious eyes. "Have you ever sent hunters to kill me?" she pointed to the bullhead. "They don't count."

He shook his head. "I don't condone the murdering of anyone who has not harmed anyone else. Have you harmed anyone?"

"No." She grinned and stood up. "Hands are clean of blood. Well except for Grimm blood and animal blood, but I had to eat."

"Well then I've never sent anyone after you." He looked up at the sky. "But no doubt I have trained some of the men and women that may have tried to kill or capture you. I would not be surprised if they strayed from the path we try to teach others at Beacon."

She looked curious. "What path is that?"

"A path where they can become the saviors of humanity." He saw the mirth that sprang into Cass's eyes. "Is that amusing to you?"

"Very much so, but that's beside the point." She waved her hand dismissively at the thought. "I have another question for you."

"Go ahead."

"Would it be possible for me to attend Beacon? I know you're the headmaster."

He looked surprised. "You want to attend Beacon?"

She huffed and nodded, crossing her arms. "What? I can't?"

"I have no problem with you doing so, but know that many people will not like how you appear."

"What is it because I'm Faunus?" she asked, gesturing to her ears.

"That…and the Grimm part of you." He gestured to her back. "Beacon is a training place to kill monsters like Grimm. Would it not be-"

She cut him off which was something nobody, well except for Qrow, did but he didn't count. He was drunk. "Look. I lived with humans and Faunus before. I hate them." She glared up at him. "I hate you too. But I can control my hate. I have lived with being picked on and hated before in the past, all based on how I look." She shrugged. "I can take a lot of hits before I go down."

"So you know full well of the diversity you will face?"

"Yes."

"And you know that many will see you as little more than a monster?"

"Yes."

"Well then. I'm sure we can make some kind of exception, I've done it in the past as well." He offered his hand to her again. "But if you do join Beacon, you should be respectful towards your elders."

"You can fuck off with that last request," she said with a chuckle as she shook his hand, squeezing it hard.

He let her squeeze as hard as she wanted. If it hurt, he didn't show it. "Well, some teachers won't take kindly to be called without their titles. I just wanted to tell you so."

As they began walking back to the bullhead, she stopped him by poking his shoulder. "Ozpin. I have something you should know."

Her eyes were serious as he turned to face her. He matched her expression and nodded for her to go on.

"Salem's stirring something, something big." She glared daggers into the forest. "I don't know what it is. The Grimm won't tell me. They keep on saying that there's some ancient beast being awakened. I don't know what beast, I've never heard of it or spoken to it. But whatever it is," she pointed to the ground. "It's close. Even I can sense it."

"You can communicate with the Grimm?" he asked, surprised. He let it show this one time. "Well, being Salem's child, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"It's not really communicate so much as…" she ran her hand through her long hair. "How do I say it? It's like trying to speak to a really stupid animal. They only say the most basic of things, but sometimes they say something important. Usually they only howl whenever they're hungry or hurt and need help. They whimper when scared, they fight when angry, etcetera." She shrugged. "Sometimes some of their information can be pieced together."

"I see…"

"And never," she growled, glaring up at him. "Never, _ever_ , compare me to that bitch Salem. I am a million times better than her."

 _Seeing how she didn't cut off team CFVY's heads when she had them helpless, I'm inclined to agree,_ Ozpin thought. Aloud he said, "I apologize, I won't do so."

"Good," she grumbled as they stopped outside of the bullhead. "So…um… I'm really going to Beacon?"

"Are you nervous?" Ozpin asked, looking down to her.

"Not nervous…" she grumbled. "Just odd…I haven't been around humans in the past five or so years. And my last encounter wasn't exactly, well, pleasant."

* * *

An 11 year old or so Cassandra peaked out from the forest. She had traveled far, constantly defeating Grimm as she went along. She went around each town, careful not to get too close, but this time she couldn't do it. This town was much larger than the others and she was starving. Slowly she began to approach the town from the forest, but retreated as she saw a couple sit down by a bench near her.

She retreated back into the forest, panting for air. _When did I get so scared of humans?_ She asked herself as she peaked out from the woods again. _I should be fine…but I'm terrified._

Slowly she managed to separate her young self from the woods. She approached the street and walked on the sidewalk in her torn up shoes. _I need new clothes too._ She could feel the stares that followed her. _I get too much attention._

She held her baseball bat in one hand as she walked around on the street, feeling more and more stares on her. _Maybe…maybe I should go._ She turned to leave the street and go back where she came, but a small mob had already formed. When she looked the other way, she saw a similar mob.

"U-Um," she said aloud, scared. "Is there something wrong?"

Somewhere from within the crowd a rock was hurled at her followed by a voice screaming, "Get out of here freak!"

She looked around and noticed something odd. There were no Faunus. That one voice caused more jeering and yelling to occur. She gripped her bat tightly and cowered as she was surrounded.

As someone swung to punch her, she responded by instinctively swinging with her bat. It was hard enough to crack a few ribs, but it didn't kill him. It still made him collapse though. People screamed when they saw what happened and called out for the police. Unfortunately, they had a tough time getting through the crowd that was moving like the sea, people asking each other what was going on while those nearest to the girl went hysterical.

Cass turn and ran. She pushed past people, batting them away with her bat to make them move faster. She never hit hard enough to leave any lasting damage, just to give them a slight sting to move them along.

When she came out from the horde, her panicked eyes darted around. She sprinted away from them and ran on towards the woods to escape them. She managed to disappear into them before the cops came. She saw them run by her, searching for the person or, demon as they called her, which had passed through the area.

They never did find her. She made sure to be gone before they could, on her way to the next town.

Not even a month later, a similar thing happened, but this time it was in a town with half the population Faunus, half of them human. Nobody let her buy anything with the money she had "borrowed" from others. Nobody let her eat anywhere, they all shoved her out.

As she sat on a bench in the park, feeling utterly alone, she saw several kids playing in the playground. _Must be nice being normal…_ she thought to herself before she felt a pebble dink her head.

She turned her head and saw a different group of kids laughing. "Let's play hit the demon!" one said. They then all began throwing stones at her. She could feel the anger build up and knew, if she turned around, if she whirled around, she could deck them all. She could kill them all. As their pebbles rained down around her, she felt bigger and bigger ones hit her to try to make her react.

Some adults on the sidelines laughed at her and joined in, screaming for the demon to leave. She just shut them out. The only pebbles that hurt were the ones that hit her head or legs. The ones that hit her back did nothing to her.

She left that town and went onto the road that went to the next town to see if she could get some food from them.

Of course there were some exceptions where there were nice people. There was a farm with a lovely family that had even allowed her to sleep in their barn on some straw for free. Sure it wasn't much, but it was better than dirt. They had even given her a blanket that lasted her for the next winter and some food as well, all free of charge.

Another time, a merchant had seen her and had given her a free notebook and pen to "write down her adventures." She had no time for such luxuries and had to tear it up for a fire starter.

But more often than not, she had to steal to live. She borrowed food from crops whenever she needed it as well clothing from washing lines if she needed to. But that only caused more problems.

She had one previous camp. It was on the edge of the Vale near a town renowned for its wine. She had to steal from the people in the area occasionally for food, for clothing, basic things. She didn't think the people would notice, but they did. Slowly but surely, they put the pieces together and realized that she was the one responsible for it.

It took them 6 months to realize it and find her camp. They used hunting dogs. What happened from them finding it was what made her hate all humans and Faunus. They didn't form a mob. No, they hired a professional killer.

She had been sleeping next to the embers of her fire when she heard a voice call out, "Here kitty kitty, come out to play."

When she opened her eyes she saw a scraggly man in his late 20s standing there, massive sword in hand. "Found you," he growled as he yanked her by her ears up. "Now come quietly with me."

She couldn't see his face because of a bandana he had wrapped around it, but he could see his eyes. Those were the eyes of someone that wanted to do nothing nice to her.

Struggling in his grasp, she howled in pain, calling for help but nothing came. He carried her to the street where a mob of Faunus and humans were gathered. They had made a small pyre and had coated it with gasoline.

"Burn her," they chanted. "Burn the demon. Burn her. Burn the demon."

She looked at them with wide eyes before the evil man looked down. "They're talking about you," he clarified. "Don't be mad I did this. I'm just oh too happy to help cleanse the world of filth like you."

Right before they could drop the torch on the pyre to burn her, they heard an earth shattering screech come from above. Heads turned to see a flock of Nevermore there, right above them.

"They're coming to save their demon kin!" One screamed. The people ran like scared lambs, dropping the torch in the process. Luckily it didn't land on the pyre, but it landed close enough. It began to roll towards her with sickening slowness.

Before it could, one grabbed her from behind and lifted her up into the air. It took her back to her camp, almost as if it had known where she had been resting. As she was taken away, she heard the pained screams of the man who had captured her as he was set upon by dozens of tiny nevermores, some larger than others.

It had been four years since she killed the Grimm sent after her, and now here was a Nevermore with a similar capsule on it. When she opened it, she saw that it read,

 _It's me again, Salem._

 _I believe someone might be intercepting our messages, so I want to warn you to be careful. People will be hunting you._ She rolled her eyes. This was obvious. _I know you may hate me, but you can trust humans less than me. I am your only hope. Come to me and we can fix the world. We can turn this into our world._

 _Come to me if you wish to live_

 _Salem_

She didn't believe a single word she said. She pulled the pen out that the merchant had given her, one of the things she made sure to always have on her. Who knew when it would be needed? She wrote something nice quick and simple before sliding it into the bottle. She handed it back to the Nevermore that flew off, leaving her with bat.

What was on the inside was nice and simple. It read, _Make me._

But despite how she acted, she couldn't risk it anymore. Getting into situation like that, getting taken prisoner, getting hurt, none of it was wanted. So she ran. She hid herself in first, Forever Fall. She moved around often as Grimm seemed to always chase her down. She eventually ended up in the Emerald Forest where she chose to stay. It was nice, had a river and a small rocky outcropping for protection from rain.

It was her new home.

* * *

Of course she never meant to live there forever.

 _And remember, I'm only doing this for one reason,_ she thought to herself. _I'm only doing his to get stronger, to get independent. Once I'm strong enough, I can go and take done Salem myself._

As the door opened and she saw the teachers and team CFVY there, she nodded again. _Remember…this is all temporary._ She climbed onto the bullhead to everyone's surprise. _This is just to get stronger, nothing else. No need to make pointless ties._

 **I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did with writing it! Also I have a favor to ask. If anyone could tell me what's the name of a story where the main character is part Grimm, can stretch his arms and is friends with team RWBY please tell me. I was reading it when half asleep and unfortunately didn't save the link on my iPod. As a result, I can't give him credit. What credit does he or she get? Credit for making me to think about this story and credit for some of the scenes, specifically, the next chapter. It will be somewhat similar to what he or she did. If anyone pms me the name, that'd be awesome! I would look for it myself...buuuuuuuuuuuuuut, there's a lot of fanfiction and I read it like, last week or something.**

 **ANYWAY! Ciao! Have a great day you lovely, lovely people!**

 **P.s. The little bit of dark shit...that's for the ending of season 3. Man that shit was dark.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a day late cause it's two days worth of fucking writing...okay I lied. I made this all in one day, but like editing and crap took a while cause I sent it to him late at night and it was sleepy time for Qoppy so yeah...well...better noon than never! (okay 1 PM). But I hope this is enjoyable! The chapter was 6.8k words long before I started adding this crap in...so yeah! Shot outs follow!**

 **Thanks to my lovely compadre blaiseingfire for the editing. It is much appreciated my friend!**

 **Thank you Proffesor What for telling me what story it was.**

 **I wanna thank "Life of A Grimmborn" for existing and inspiring, like, a solid 100% of this story being made and maybe 15% of some of the ideas that will be used. I have my own ideas too you know! Especially with Salem...she's gonna be reallllllll bitchy let me tell ya.**

 **Also Guest...like...WTF was that review? Chapter 2 doesn't equal Chapter 3. :P Herp Derp I know but still.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! (Tell me if there's anything I could do better!)**

 **Warning: Shots Fired**

Cass found herself standing in front of a large auditorium like building, inside on a platform. Standing next to her was Ozpin while CFVY stood back a ways by one of the stairs up to the platform. The rest of the school was in seats in front of them going back quite a ways.

"Well, I know it is nearing the end of the school year," he said, looking over the students. "And I am sure you have all improved greatly, but it is not enough. The forces of darkness that seek to destroy us will not wait for you. During the vacation that is coming up, I advise you all to train. When classes start, there will be no pause in your education."

Murmurs of annoyance swept through the crowd. Nobody wanted to be told they would have to do work over the summer. But if it was Ozpin, well, who could refuse? Or who had the balls to?

"And also," he continued on. "We have a new student joining us. She is old enough to be part of the current class, so while arrangements need to be made for her to join a team, for the moment she will be residing with team Coffee. Introduce yourself."

She walked forward, glaring at Ozpin. "I'm Cassandra," she called out, giving them all a small bow. Murmurs swept through the crowd as they saw her Grimm like appearance. Some looked at her in fear, others in curiosity, and some with hate.

When she said nothing and took a few steps back, Ozpin went back to the stadium. "She has already proven her strength on the battlefield. I wish that you keep that in mind. You will be dismissed for dinner after a small event. Please proceed to the Stadium," he said, walking off the stage.

Cass followed after him, glaring at his back. _Damn him, damn humans, damn Faunus, and damn him!_ She thought, gritting her teeth in restrained anger. _Damn me for agreeing to this! I would rather have food right now! I'm too much of a smartass! I should have waited!_

* * *

(On the flight)

 _Got to admit, humans can make some fascinating things._ Her eyes went straight to Coco's handbag as they flew. _Especially with aircraft and weapons. They are creative._

Coco noticing her staring and hid her weapon. "What are you staring at?" she growled.

Cass turned her eyes away. "Nothing. Nothing at all and nothing important."

"What? Making fun of my weapon now?" She rolled her eyes. "Not like yours is much to look at either."

"I go for efficiency, not for flamboyancy. I'm not worried about how it looks so long as it gets the job done." She smirked. "I'm not as vain as someone."

"Want to back up those words with fists when we get to Beacon?" Coco asked with a partly arrogant, party annoyed, purely Coco grin.

"No because you're no fun to fight," her eyes slid over to Velvet. "Haven't seen you fight though…it'd be fun to fight you."

"Huh?" Velvet looked up surprised. "Um, o-okay, maybe tomorrow though? I'm hungry…" she rubbed her stomach.

"Tch," Cass rolled her eyes. "You don't know being really hungry. You haven't gone weeks without food. You can still fight, you just don't want to because you're tummy doesn't have enough food to satisfy you," she spat out.

Velvet was caught off guard by the venom in her voice. She lowered her head. "S-sorry…"

The flight continued on in an awkward, tense silence. Nobody said anything to anybody throughout the flight. As they neared the school, Port spoke up.

"Young woman," he said, turning to Cassandra.

"Call me Cassandra," she growled.

"Well then. Miss Cassandra," she growled softly at being called Miss but said nothing. "Would you mind showing me your abilities one day? I have a feeling it would make an interesting story to tell my students."

Cass opened her mouth to swear at him but closed it and thought for a moment. "If Velvet fights me," she began, a grin growing on her face. "In front of the whole school, you'll see the full extent of my powers. That is my condition."

"Sir Ozpin?" Port asked, turning to him for approval.

"I believe it would be most beneficial," he said with a small nod. "It will be a suitable prequel to the End of the Year Competition."

"What's that?" Cass asked, somewhat curious. If she was going to spend her next few years at this school, she ought to know something. Yatsuhashi was the one to answer her.

"It is a competition between each grade in Beacon," he explained. "It's a tournament of sorts. Each grade goes against each other team. Once one team is chosen from each year, they go against each other in one massive battle royal. It is quite the spectacle and is used to show off how hard people have trained from when they first came to Beacon."

"Hm…I can't say I'm not curious," she turned to Ozpin. "It'd be nice to see if this school is worth it or if it's all talk."

Ozpin didn't respond to the jab but Coco certainly did. Hopping up out of seat she glared at her and jabbed a finger at Cass. "We kicked your ass! You have no room to talk about Beacon not training us properly!"

"Really now?" she crossed her arms. "When did you win?"

"When we knocked you to the ground and had you pinned!"

"Did I hope up and escape?"

Coco froze. "Well yeah but-"

"But nothing. If I'm not dead or knocked out, you haven't won." She slid over and sat on Coco's seat which was between Velvet and Fox. "Thanks for the seat by the way."

"What the-?! Give me my seat back!" Coco stood in front of her with her hands on her hips. "I was sitting there!"

"Past tense," Cass yawned lazily and rested her head on Velvet's shoulder, causing the bunny Faunus to stare in confusion.

"Um…Cassandra?" she asked, confused. "Why are you-"

"I'm tired," she growled. She opened one crimson eye and stared at her. "Is this problematic? I didn't see you using this shoulder for anything."

"Ah, no, I don't mind," Velvet said quickly.

"Hmph. Fine then," she closed her eye.

All during this time Coco had been yelling at them. She finally threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, whatever, ignore me. See if I care!" She grabbed ahold of a handle and simply waited for them to land.

It took a while for them to get to Beacon. Where she had been living wasn't exactly close to the school. If it had been, CFVY would have had to run or walk to the location.

As they landed on the public landing pad, Ozpin came out from the cockpit. He was exhausted but still came out as composed as ever. Seeing how Cass was dozing on Velvet's shoulder, he looked to Velvet.

"Would you mind waking up Miss Char?" he asked. "We need to get moving, but first I need to speak with her."

Velvet nudged Cass with her shoulder, causing her to grunt softly. "Just a little more," she growled as she wrapped an arm around Velvet and snuggled in. "I'm tired…"

She blushed and began bumping her with her shoulder harder. "W-wake up! Ozpin needs to talk to you!"

Cass released the confused bunny. When she looked up at her with sleepy eyes she saw just a flustered bunny in front of her. "Oh hi…" she backed off and ran her hand through her long hair, skirting over her ears. "What do you want?" she asked Oz with a groan.

"We need to discuss how we will introduce you to the school."

"Isn't it simple?" she asked, yawning and stretching. "Just make everyone come to one place. We'll then have me get introduced. We can then go somewhere else for me to do my fight with Velvet. Everyone will be happy."

"But I'm hungry…" Velvet mumbled. When Cass glared at her she paled and raised her hands. "Ah never mind! I uh, I'm okay with this." _Why do I feel like I'm being blackmailed into this?_ She thought as she looked at Ozpin.

Both Ozpin and Cass could tell just how scared she was although it was in different ways. Ozpin spoke first. "You are sure Miss Scarlatina?"

"Yes!" she said quickly. More calmly she nodded and confirmed it again.

"Does anyone object to such a measure?" Nobody said anything to make him think so. "Well then. That will be the plan. Shall we get moving then?" He used his cane as the gate lowered, two guards standing outside of it.

"Sir we're going to need to see creden-" one guard began seeing before backing away. "Sorry Sir, we didn't realize it was you that was on that flight!"

"It is quite alright," he said indifferently. He continued walking, the teachers and team CFVY following after him. "Oh and please, do not be alarmed by the new student with me."

 _New student?_ One guard thought before he saw a Grimm pass in front of him. Both of the guards stared after the human like Grimm that passed before them. One eyed the baseball bat while the other eyed the fur and bone on her body.

 _Well if it's Ozpin it's alright,_ one thought. _But we ought to keep an eye on that one. She's not normal._

Ozpin had taken her to a different end of the building while the others went to the stadium. Him and Glynda led her to a changing room that had Beacon's uniform in it. To the side were a pair of gray sweatpants and a t-shirt that was a simple gray.

"Your current attire is unsuitable," Glynda said, gesturing to the clothing there. "Chose what you wish to change into. Of course you'll have to get more clothes later, and you'll have to get used to the Beacon Uniform, but for now we can look over it."

She walked over and picked up the skirt. "You…you expect me to wear this?"

"Yes, it's considered common clothes for the students," Glynda said firmly. "There is no arguing about wearing this or not."

She threw it away. "No. I don't wear skirts. I want slacks like what the guys were wearing. And I'm not wearing them right now. Also I'd need a shirt that could fit my body, what with the fur on my back."

Ozpin raised his hand to silence Glynda who was going to speak about how wrong it was and how improper this situation was. "Give us a few days Miss Cassandra," he said. "We will have your uniform ready before a week has passed. Until then, please wear what we have provided for you."

* * *

And that was how she found herself in the stadium dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. They eventually took her to the arena after her short introduction. It was a Coliseum of sorts with all of the student body looking in. She and Velvet stood on opposite sides. Velvet had her box in her hands, wondering if it was the time to use it. Deciding it wasn't, she placed it on the ground and slid it over to Coco who was on the sidelines.

"I don't think I need to use this just yet," she said to Coco with a small smile. "I should be fine."

"If you say so," Coco said, swiping the box up. "I'll be in the front row. Do your best hon," she said, sticking her thumbs up.

Velvet smiled back, nervous. "I'll try."

"Kick her ass!" Fox cheered. He wasn't usually the loudest of all, but he knew Velvet's personality. He nudged Yatsuhashi in the side. "C'mon, encourage her as well!"

He was quiet for a few moments, closing his eyes as he contemplated what to say. "Velvet!" he called out, crossing his arms as he looked down at her. "Do your best. We're all hungry, so make this quick."

Fox sweat dropped. _Is that what he considers encouragement?_ He asked himself even though it had the desired fact. Seeing the usually stoic one tell her to do well made Velvet bounce up and down while smiling wide.

"I will!" she said cheerfully.

"You sure you don't want your little box?" Cass asked, holding her bat outstretched. "You'll need it. I'm not an easy customer to beat."

"That box took me all year to make," she spread her legs, bringing one forward as she lowered herself to the ground. "For this I'll just use my hands and feet."

"Tch, I have no problems with that. All you did was make this easier for me." She readied her bat, holding it like how someone would for baseball.

"Alright," Port called out from the podium. "The microphone is finally working! Welcome students! Mr. Oobleck and I will be-"

"That's Doctor Oobleck, Professor Port," the other hyper teacher interjected. "And on this fine spring day we have a rarity. We have the brand new transfer student, Cass versus our own well known rabbit Faunus, Velvet."

"Ah yes," Port said, notebook in hand along with a pen. "I will be taking notes on this. I would advise all other students to do so as well. This will be a fascinating battle to watch! I have never seen a human and Grimm person, this will be a fascinating show."

"Hold up!" Cass called out. "You're just doing this to see how someone part Grimm fights?"

"Well not just for that," Port called back. "But this will be a story no true hunter could pass up! You're the first of your kind after all!"

 _I'm the second,_ she thought to herself. _But if I said that they might get worried._ "Well then shouldn't I go with my Grimm side showing?" she asked them.

Port's eyes twinkled with curiosity while Oobleck was more apprehensive. "Miss Char I'm not sure if that-"

"Oh come now Oobleck," Port said, smiling wide at his coworker. "We're in a stadium filled with aspiring hunters and huntresses! They should see such a technique before their very eyes! Why, it may be their only chance! It would be a valuable learning experience none the less!"

Oobleck sighed before sliding the mic to his partner. "Fine, fine, you have to announce it though."

Port took up the mic and told the crowd that they would get to see a rare spectacle. "Miss Char!" he called out. "Please use your Grimm side to its fullest abilities!"

She growled, lips curling back into a snarl. _What do they think I am? A spectacle? An animal for them to show off? Well I'll show them._ She let out a dark chuckle only Velvet could hear, sending a shiver down the Faunus's spine. _I'll show them what true fear feels like._

"I will be more than pleased to do so!" she called back. She turned to Velvet and smirked. "Sorry bunny, but this is gonna end quickly then."

Her fur pricked up as her teeth began to grow. It was just like what Ozpin had seen. Once it was done she shook her hair, static sparking from it just like her fur.

"Well, fascinating," Port said. His writing could be heard over the powerful microphone in front of him so Oobleck took it away from him.

"Well then. The time will start down." A timer appeared above them all. It began from 10 and slowly ticked its way down to 0

The moment it reached 0 and vanished, Cassandra reacted right away. She tilted her head back and opened her mouth, letting out a piercing howl. It washed despair, agony, and sorrow over all of the students around her.

While many were able to ignore the feeling she sent out, more than half of the students weren't prepared for it. Port was scribbling away madly, trying to write down what exactly it was that had happened yet it seemed like he never had enough space on just one sheet for it.

One of those affected were Velvet. She staggered in confusion, dazed. Her bunny ears were sensitive to sound as well as touch, so it had confused her quite badly.

Cassandra wasn't taking advantage of her opening though. Instead, she was savoring the feelings of fear and sorrow everyone in the stadium was giving off. She closed her eyes and licked her lips, a feeling of pure euphoria running through her.

"Hot damn," she purred. "That feels good." Opening her blood red eyes she faced her prey. "Oh baby, if this is what it feels like to have just a stadium scared, I wouldn't mind making all of Vale scared. Well, now I would but then I'd be kicked out, but you get what I mean."

"Wha-? Huh?" Velvet asked, still staggering on the stadium.

Cass sighed and shook her head. "Whatever. I forgot you're still dazed. I doubt you even know what I'm saying." Her fur seemed to get long as she talked. "Eh, it doesn't matter. You'll be knocked out soon enough."

She strutted towards the dazed Velvet who was slowly coming to. She swung her bat around, generating more and more energy in the bat. It quickly became a blur in her hands as she got closer and closer to Velvet.

Velvet was able to hop backwards from her first lazy swing, having come to. "Don't do that!" she called out. "That scream is scary! Just don't do that!"

"Well, that's the point," Cass said with her silky smooth voice. "Now be a good girl and come back here. Or do I need to chase you?"

"You can't catch me!" Velvet said as she hopped away and began running along the outer circle of the arena. "The only one to beat me in a race is Ruby!"

"Ruby? I need to meet this girl," she pointed her bat at her as she ran. "I need to see if she can go at the speed of light."

"What? You can't go at the speed of light," Velvet called out to her. "That's impossible! Anything with mass can't move at the speed of light!"

"Really?" she vanished and appeared in front of her in a flash of blue light. "My semblance says I can go damn close enough to it."

Velvet had to slam on her breaks to avoid crashing into Cass. She looked up in fear as Cass grabbed her bat. Velvet tried to turn and run, but the moment she saw Velvet's ass she grinned.

"Home run!" she called out swinging her bat to hit her ass. Velvet's face went bright red as she was sent tumbling, rolling over and over herself with an aching ass. She landed on her face, legs in the air before rolling over, landing on her back.

She hopped up quickly and checked her aura first. It was already in the yellow from that one hit. Her ass also felt a bit tingly.

"What was that for!" she screamed out, blushing as she patted her rear. "That hurt!"

"Well you know," Cass said with a shrug. "I just felt like it."

Velvet hung her head for a moment. "You're worse than Coco!" she called out, stomping her foot in annoyance. "Honestly, the both of you are so similar!"

"What?!" Both cried out in indignation. "Don't compare me to that bitch!"

Fox put a hand on Coco's shoulder. "She can't hear you. You know that right?"

"I know that!" Coco replied indignantly. "It's just rude of her to compare us. Us? Similar? That's bullshit!"

On the floor, Cass was screamed about the same things with more profanity than Coco. Unlike Coco, she didn't have anyone there to help calm her down.

"I'm going to make this 100 times more painful for you now!" Cass snarled. "That's what you get for comparing me to Coco!"

"Well I kinda know how you fight!" Velvet shot back. "So you won't be able to hit me! You do slow and hard hits, you can't catch me if I dodge!"

"Who's faster?" Cass asked as she slowly approached her, swinging her bat. "Can you even dodge me?"

"I can," Velvet said confidently. "I have a plan!"

"Then let's see it in action!" Cass said as she vanished and appeared right in front of Velvet. She managed to dodge her first swing and the follow up swings, much to Cass's annoyance.

She pinned Cass to the edge of the ring and swung at her head with the intent to end it right there and then. Velvet slid under her swing and swiped Cass's feet from under her. Cass's eyes went wide in shock as she suddenly saw the sky above her. She fell to the floor with a grunt of surprise.

Velvet took this time to grab ahold of Cass's weapon and toss the surprisingly heavy bat out of the ring.

"There," she said, hopping backwards while Cass stood up slowly. "Now you have no weapon to fight with! Then you have no way to get your energy! I've seen it! You spin that bat to get energy! Without it you can't do your shocking things!"

"So what? I can't get any more energy?" She stretched open her arms. "Another howl and I'll have enough energy to probably take out everyone here." She smirked and lowered her arms. "As it stands? I have enough energy from the stored up energy and electricity I have in me to take you out right now."

She snapped her fingers and appeared in front of Velvet. She stared into her eyes, trapping Velvet. Velvet just stared back in shock, feeling as if she was looking into the pit of hell. It was odd. Most times when she had seen Cass's eyes they had seen either sad or just like every normal person's.

Now? When she looked into them she found herself falling into despair. Something swirled in the depths of her eyes that screamed fear at her. It made Velvet tremble in fear.

"W…what happened to you?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Didn't I tell you?" she chuckled as she brought a hand up to Velvet's chin. "I am basically the daughter of a demon."

She shocked Velvet with all of the static left in her fur and hair, all of them floating back down to normal. Velvet's body twitched at first before rolling over, knocked out. Her aura fell from the yellow to the red in a second, leaving the audience stunned.

Anybody not on the field at the time knew what had happened to Velvet. They had seen them talk, they had seen them fight, they had heard some of the things they had yelled at each other but didn't know much.

This lack of knowledge caused Port and Oobleck to look at each other, worried. Had something happened down there?

"Well…Miss Cassandra Char is the winner," Port called out. "Thank you for that interesting match. Everyone is dismissed for dinner."

Ozpin with his ability to appear out of nowhere placed a hand on each of the teacher's shoulders and leaned in. "I would appreciate if team Coffee and Miss Cassandra would come up to my office after this match. We have much to discuss. That is all. Please have an enjoyable dinner students."

The students muttered amongst themselves as they left the stadium in droves. Team RWBY and JNPR got together outside of the stadium, waiting for team CFVY to leave. They would have gone straight to dinner had it not been for Ruby wanting to wait and see how Velvet was doing.

"Velvet's a good person!" was her argument. "So we should wait and see if she's alright or not!"

They now stood out there, discussing the new girl more so than anything. "Who is she?" Nora asked, bouncing around. "Hey, hey, hey! Does anyone know who she is?"

Ren grabbed a hold of her as she ran past him. "How would we know who she is?"

"Then why are we waiting?" she asked, pouting like a child. "I have pancakes waiting for me to devour their tiny little souls!"

"I'll make you pancakes Nora," Ren said with a sigh. "We're waiting to see if Ruby's friend Velvet is alright. If you're good, I'll make you extra pancakes."

"With chocolate chips?"

"As many as you want."

"Yay!" She threw her arms around Ren and nuzzled his cheek. "Okay! I'll be quiet then!"

"She's a big girl Ruby," Yang said in a separate conversation. "She'll be fine. Sure she was a bit roughed up by what's her face, but she'll be fine."

"We're going to wait for her to come out!" she said firmly, standing her position. "She's our friend so we'll make sure she's alright before we do anything else! Got it?"

"I got it, I got it," Yang said, throwing her hands up in mock defeat. "But I got you!" She pulled Ruby into a sudden surprise bear hug, grinding her fist into her sister's head. "Noogie time!"

"Noooo~!" Ruby cried out. "Blake! Weiss! Help me!"

"Shush!" Weiss turned her ice cold gaze to her. "We're talking about her."

"Who?" Yang asked, releasing her sister. "Erm, Cassiopeia or something?"

"Cassandra," Blake said. "Weiss says she can't be trusted. I think we should give her a chance before jumping to conclusions." She glared at Weiss. "Not like our Ice Queen is that willing to listen to others to begin with."

"Why you little-" she glared at her and crossed her arms. "I'm just not fond of making friends with monsters. You heard that scream she did! That wasn't human! That wasn't even Faunus! That was Grimm based and was sickening."

"I can attest to that," Jaune said before hurling into a trashcan. Pyrrha stood next to him, massaging his back. He had suffered from her growl an odd reaction. He had gotten sick to his stomach and started vomiting from it.

"By that I believe he means it quite literally made him sick. Right Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, hoping she clarified it correctly and didn't fall in love with a racist by accident.

"Yeah," he said as he wiped his mouth, still staring into the trashcan. "What else could have meant? It made me sick."

"Well why don't we talk to her?" Nora offered as she sat on top of Ren's shoulders. "Wouldn't that be the quickest way to see if she's a monster or not?"

"Yeah!" Ruby said happily in her optimistic way. "She could be a new friend! I wanna see that weapon of hers too!" she mouth fell open as she thought about it, a small bit of drool sliding out of it. "Ooooh…I wanna see that weapon…"

"Ruby!" Weiss snapped. "Have some self-control!"

"Sorry," she mumbled, bowing her head and poking her fingers together. Yang turned and glared at Weiss. Weiss blinked and took a step back, turning her head away.

"Hmph…sorry I snapped," she finally mumbled. "But I still think she's a danger. We shouldn't try to talk with someone…like…like that!"

"Vetoed!" Ruby grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked, hands going to her hips as she saw their leader had returned to normal. "You can't just veto something I say!"

"Technically she can," Blake said, glad Ruby was siding with her. "She is our leader. Ozpin assigned her." She smirked. "You're not going against Oz again are you?"

Weiss grumbled her response and turned away. "Fine!" she final said. "We wait!"

Ruby bounced up and down happily. "I wonder what kind of person she is!"

* * *

"It was a battle!" Cassandra screamed in anger. "Why are you getting so mad at me for knocking her out?"

"Because it was uncalled for!" Coco responded with equal venom. "She did nothing to deserve that!"

"She compared us! She said we were similar!" she snarled and looked her over. "I'd hate to be compared with someone so worried with how they look! It doesn't matter!"

"Ever heard of a good first impression?" Coco responded. "That's what I do. I don't dress like a hobo or someone ready to go to the gym!" She looked her over. "Honestly. We need to take you clothes shopping."

"I thought you were yelling at me for knocking out your teammate?" Cass asked confused. "Why would you take me out shopping?"

"Because saving someone like you from having nothing good to wear would be a social justice. I'm still mad about what you did to my little bunny!" she got down on her knees and lifted Velvet's head, placing it in her lap. "C'mon! Wake up Velvet! Don't stay knocked out like this!"

Slowly Velvet woke up. She groaned in annoyance and pain, her head throbbing. She heard muffled noises of relief followed by annoyance.

She could make out Coco's voice. "Hey! What are you doing Cassandra?" she asked.

She then felt a pair of hands on her head. A small jolt ran through her, bringing her to full consciousness. She gasped for air and suddenly raised her head, banging foreheads with Cassandra. Both fell to the ground, groaning as they rubbed their own foreheads.

"What was that for?" Cassandra snarled as she sat up, glaring at Velvet. "I helped get you up and that's the thanks I get? Well sure I did knock you out…but still!"

"Sorry!" Velvet apologized. "I didn't mean to! It was just such a sudden surprise and everything that I didn't know what to do!"

Cass stared at her through narrowed eyes. Sighing she threw her hands in the air. "I don't think you're lying so I'll let it slide this time."

"Let it slide?" Coco asked, annoyed despite the fact Velvet was calm. "You're the one that caused this problem! You have no right to say you'll let it slide!"

"Nobody asked you hot chocolate," Cass grumbled as she rolled her eyes. "I'm simply saying what it is."

"Why you little-"

"Anyway," Cass said as she stood up, sticking her hand out to help Velvet up. "Let's go."

"Huh?" she blinked in confusion as she took Cass's hand. "Go where?"

"You were knocked out, right. Ozpin wanted your team and myself to go to his room for something. That includes you you know."

"Ah alright." She stood up and smiled. "Are you mad I knocked your weapon away?"

"No, why would I be?" she asked, blinking in confusion. "We were fighting. It's alright then." She shrugged. "Fighting is fighting. If you have to kick, scream, or spit in your enemy's eyes to beat them, so be it."

 _Wow she's hardcore…_ Velvet though, impressed. The group of 4 teammates led Cass out of the stadium where they were beset upon by 8 strangers. Well, they were strangers to Cass at the very least.

A blonde with a chest that made her own seem insignificant spoke up first. "Told you so Rubes, look at her," she said, gesturing to Velvet. "She's perfectly fine."

"She must drink a lot of milk," the hooded girl said as she looked at the blonde. "Do you drink a lot of milk Velvet?"

"Um…well no more than everyone else I'd guess," she admitted with a shrug. "It's not like I was hurt in any serious way anyway. If anything I just feel tired."

"Electrocuting does that," Cass grumbled, her voice barely above a growl. She had stayed hidden in the shadows behind the group but now she stepped into the light. She felt everyone else's eyes turn onto her, so she let out a warning growl. "What is it?"

Some white slick bitch spoke first. "Hmph. So you really do act like an animal."

"Don't assume that about her," some girl with a bow on her head said. _Huh, she has cat like eyes,_ Cass thought, staring at the girl who came to her defense. "We are staring at her."

"Can I see your weapon?" Ruby asked, having tiptoed closer to talk to her. "Please?" Like the master of talking she was, she got Blake and Weiss to stop arguing before it had even begun.

"Here." She offered the bat. "Take it."

Ruby grabbed ahold of the bat and let out a soft, "Ooooh." While she was enamored with it, Cass turned to the others.

"You all know my name, but I know none of yours." She looked them over before pointing at a red head. "Name?"

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos." She offered a hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Cass just stared at her hand in confusion. Slowly she reached out and shook it, wary of her friendliness. "Like…wise…"

Nora hopped off of Ren's back and grabbed a hold of Cass's hand that was still outstretched. She began shaking it up and down until it was a blur. "My name is Nora! My friend there is Ren!" she pointed to the guy with a pink streak in his hair. "I like pancakes! Ren makes great pancakes! Do you want some pancakes? Are you a good person?"

Staggering from the force of her hand shaking, she stared at her in confusion. Ren, her guardian, boyfriend, friend, whatever he was, came up and took Nora away. "Sorry about that. She can be energetic when it comes to meeting new people…or… anything really"

"I guess it's alright," she growled. "I don't know if I still like pancakes, it's been years since I've had it. And as for if I'm good…who knows? What is good?"

"Pancakes are good!" Nora said excitedly. "Everyone knows that."

"That's not what I meant," she grumbled.

A new person came forward. This one had a shield and a sword and was wiping his hands on his school slacks. "My name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it."

She stared at his hand and sniffed the area, scrunching up her nose. "Yeah… look here," she pointed to his hand. "That hand, it smells like vomit. I'm not shaking it."

He blushed a deep red. "I…it's only because your howl made me vomit!" he said in embarrassment. "I can't help it!"

Cass blinked in surprise. "You…vomited?" She chuckled softly. "You're…a coward aren't you? That howl only scares people…you vomited out of fear." She grinned like a predator realizing its predator was on its last legs. "You and I are going to have fun."

Pyrrha shot her a look that all but said, _Try it bitch. See what happens._ Cass looked at her in surprise before a slow smirk grew. "Ah alright…I see...hmm…it's kinda cute."

"What is?" Jaune grumbled, feeling more dejected than ever.

 _Wow…he doesn't even realize it. Poor sod._ She shook her head and looked at the others. "Any other names people want to say?"

"I'm Yang!" Said the big tits. "And I love _yang_ -ing out, so give me a call if you ever wanna-"

"Yang!" Everyone shouted to get her to shut up. Instead she laughed, slapping her knee in joy.

"Yes! Yes! You guys made the pun for me!" she fell onto the ground, rolling around laughing. "Hahahahaha! Priceless!"

"Yang stop that," bow girl said, kicking her side gently. "Anyway, my name's Blake." She nodded towards her. "I see you're a Faunus right?"

"I am, or at least part Faunus," she admitted. "The other part is part Grimm."

"No way!" Yang bolted up and stared at them. "You're right! Those are wolf ears! I thought they were part of you being part Grimm! Like that they were beowolf ears or something."

"No, they're wolf ears from my parents," she grumbled before suddenly turning away from yang. "You, white haired girl, name."

"How rude." She placed a hand on her tiny chest and puffed it up. "I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, surely you have heard of-"

"Yeah yeah tiny tits," she said, making Weiss's face grow crimson in embarrassment. "You," she said, turning to Ruby, the last one to be introduced that was playing with her bat. "Who are you? What's your name?"

"Ah, sorry, I was busy playing with this," she said, offering the bat back. "I'm Ruby Rose! Leader of team RWBY!"

"Aren't you…a bit young and short to be a leader?" she asked, putting a hand on her head. "You're…like really short."

"I'm not that short!" she grumbled, pouting like a child. "Ugh…meanie…"

Cass stood up and snapped her fingers. "Right! I heard you're fast! I challenge you to a race! After dinner and Ozpin's room and stuff."

"Um…sure…" Ruby said, confused as to why she suddenly wanted a race. "Only if you show me what your bat can do in return!"

"Deal."

Yang wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder, squeezing her. "Well we're all hungry and just wanted to see if our sister's little bunny friend was alright. Since nobody's hurt and we got to talk to the scary new student, I think we'll be on our way. Ciao!"

She dragged the squirming Ruby away, holding her in a chokehold while the others waved and left.

"Come join us for dinner when you're done," Pyrrha offered. "We wouldn't mind having you with us. That includes you Cassandra."

"Hmph…fine…" she grumbled. She turned to the others once they had left. "So where is Ozpin?"

Velvet simply raised her hand and pointed to the largest tower in Beacon, the one that had some odd green orbs floating around in it.

"Oh…that one…should have figured that the one with the most power gets the biggest tower…"

* * *

"With all do respect sir," Coco hissed through clenched teeth. "Why?"

"We don't have any extra rooms," he said simply, sipping from his cup. That nap he had meant to take was still calling to him. "So we need to allow her to sleep somewhere. If nowhere else, then why not in the room of the team that brought her here?"

"I don't mind," Cass said with a shrug. "It'd be nice to have an actually warm shower for the first time in…wow…." She stared out the window. "When did I take a shower last? Regardless, it'd be nice to have a private shower."

"Won't your fur clog up the drain?" Fox asked. "Not to be rude. It's a curiosity question."

"I don't shed." She shrugged. "I have to trim my fur but I usually burn off the ends. It also gets real annoying after I fight." She shook her back. "The fur's longer now cause of the damn fight…"

"I have a pair of scissors we could probably use," Velvet offered. "I wouldn't mind trimming your fir!"

"That'd be a nice favor. What do you want in return?" Cass asked her. "Nothing comes free from anybody."

"Huh?" Velvet blinked in confusion. "Um, but I don't want anything."

"No," Cass shook her head. "You need to chose something, I won't take no for an answer. I don't like owing people, it's something I never do. So tell me what you want in return."

"Well if I want anything," Velvet mused before snapping her fingers. "Let me call you Cass!"

"…pardon?" she asked, confused. "Is that…it? I don't think it's worth that much. I mean trimming my fur will be a big pain, so I don't think it's an equal trade."

"Nope! Let me call you Cass and I'll be happy!" she said, ears twitching in joy. "Alright?"

"I…guess it's alright," Cassandra grumbled. "Fine you can call me Cass."

"So Miss Adel," Ozpin asked, placing his hands together as he looked at her over his desk. "What with Miss Scarlatina and Mr. Alistar having no problem with her living in the same dorm as you, doesn't everything now fall on Mr. Daichi's shoulders?"

"Yeah, Yatsuhashi," Coco said as she looked back at him. "What's your opinion on this?"

He closed his eyes and thought for a few moments. "As long as she is willing to share a bedroom with us, I see no problem."

"Huh? Yeah I don't care," Cass said indifferently. "It doesn't matter to me if you are guys or not. I can always sleep on the ground if there's not enough space. I won't be a problem."

"Do you have any further problems with this arrangement Miss Adel?" Ozpin asked. "Your team seems fine with the situation."

She sighed and shook her head. "No sir."

"Well then, I do believe dinner is waiting on you." He nodded to them. "Please enjoy the rest of your day and Miss Char." She turned around and looked at him. "Please refrain from getting into arguments, disagreements, or fights. It would be much appreciated.

Chuckling she said nothing but just walked with the others to the elevator. _I won't make a promise I can't keep. After all, trouble has a way of finding me, even if I run from it._ She crossed her arms when they were in the elevator and nodded to Ozpin. _But I'll try to get in as little trouble as possible._

That was not to be.

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Seriously if you can't take a guess as to what's happening next, go back to Season 1 and rewatch it a bit. Look at it...look at it... there did you get my hint? Eh whatever.**

 **I wanted to say something else. Everyone reading this, I...fucking...love you...no seriously. I have never had a story like this, I have never been like "Holy shit this is really popular! Better work on overdrive!" Sure I've only released 5 stories for RWBY but still. 32 follows, 20 favorites, and 1,200+ views? Hot damn man. Sure fanfiction keeps on screwing with my morning uploads and yet still this happens! It's great! It honestly makes me the happiest man alive. I honestly just wanted to add this little thank you because honestly, you guys have made me the happiest person three days in a row. If, in return, I can make you guys happy with my writing then damn, I've done my job right.**

 **Anyway, have a nice day. :3 See ya'll next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yahooo! Qopster here again with a new upload! Again, lovely work from my lovely frien** **d** **blaiseingfire! He's the best! Seriously! He's great for reviewing work in my opinion! Ah anyway, besides that, I'm gonna tell you what's in this chapter...words. Nope! No spoilers until you read it. Also, it might be just this chapter, or it might be used in several. I'll put a little section in this chapter with different things that mean different things. You'll understand it once you see it cause other people do it. Um...besides that...I'd love it if you people keep on reading and tell me what I can improve on. I hope this is enjoyable! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bold** = Holy shit you just pissed off Cass what the hell is wrong with you (This is all I wanted to clarify really...)

Normal text = Normal talking

* * *

Cass stood with Velvet in line. She simply stared at the buffet in front of her while the cafeteria staff worked behind it, constantly adding new food.

"This…is where you eat?" she asked in a hushed whisper. "Hot damn…that's a lot of food." Her eyes sparkled as she let her jaw hang open for a few moments, drool forming in her mouth.

"Isn't it?" Velvet said happily. They moved forward in the line as they spoke. "I mean there are several hundred students all with their own tastes, so they have to make a lot of food. Not to mention some have allergies that have to be taken into consideration."

"Still…for someone who lived in the forest," she mumbled as they reached the buffet. "This is a lot of food."

"Well eat up!" she said happily as she grabbed a plate, tray and utensils. Cass followed her lead. "It's all free so long as you're a student."

Cass followed after her, eyes darting around. She could feel the eyes on her back as she walked after Velvet. She could feel the glares and the hate that people radiated from them but just ignored it. If anything it just fueled her further. She could also sense some stares were filled with disgust while others were filled with fear.

 _They have reason to feel fear,_ she thought to herself as she began stacking food on her plate. _I'm not someone fun to mess with._

She decided to start off small. She took an entire pizza and folded it in half before placing it on her plate. It was swiftly followed by several turkey legs and a large glass of orange soda.

"Um…isn't that a bit much Cass?" Velvet asked. Looking at Velvet's plate, Cass saw she only had a salad and some fruits. She also had just a glass of water. "Maybe you should just take less?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm hungry. Not to mention…" she opened up the folded pizza. "This is a meat pizza. I love meat," she said as she licked her lips. "And if I remember right, I used to love pizza too."

"Well as long as you eat it all," Velvet grumbled. "I'm going to go on ahead." She smiled wide at Cass. "Just come and join me when you're ready, alright?"

"Mhmm," Cass said as she looked around at the buffet. She grabbed some weird gooey stuff that bounced back and forth called jello and half an apple pie for dessert. She felt new stares on her as she walked to her rabbit eared friend, stares of confusion and shock at the amount of food she had.

As she was walking back to where she saw her bunny friend walking, she saw a hand reach out and grab her ears.

"See? Told you they were real," he said, laughing as he yanked on her ears. "They aren't coming off are they?"

Velvet nearly dropped her food from surprise but just looked more annoyed than anything. "Please let go," she said softly.

The four guys laughed but their leader, a blonde with a bigger ego than muscles kept on tugging. "Awe~, does it hurt the little animal for me to do this?" he asked as he laughed. "Beg some more. I love it!"

Cass set down her plate on some random student's table.

"Hey!" He looked up at her. "What are you…"

He went silent as she saw Cass's face. Her lips were curled back in a snarl as her eyes were lit with a fire. Her fur stood up as she released a deep, menacing growl from her chest.

 **"I will break every bone in his body,"** she growled as she looked down at the terrified student. **"I'm leaving my food here for a few moments. Can I borrow you empty tray?"** He nodded quickly, allowing her to take his dirty tray.

The blonde was still yanking on Velvet's ears when he felt a deep, dark presence behind him. Turning around, his eyes went wide in fear. Darkness seemed to radiate from Cass's body like an aura as she looked down at him.

 **"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"** she growled at him. **"Do you have a problem with Velvet?"**

"Oh l-look!" He said, still trying to act like a tough guy. "The little monster is feeling bad for her pet bunny. Isn't that cute. How about both of you screw off before I-"

 **"I don't think you understand your situation,"** she growled as she leaned down until their faces were inches apart. **"I am telling you what to do. You won't tell me what to do. If you do, I will break every bone in your body. Got it?"**

"W-who are you to tell me what I can and can't do!" he snarled as he stood up, releasing Velvet, quickly followed by his four lackeys. "I'm Cardin Winchester, son of a famous general that helped put down animals like you and your friend here during the great war!" He crossed his arms as Cass's eyes flashed with malice. "I don't have to listen to any beast like you! You're not even a hunter in training, you're something we kill!"

She gave him a crooked grin that caused his lackeys to back off. Saying nothing, she simply let her eyes wander over each of them. They all backed off, leaving Cardin by himself.

Cardin, noticing this, turned to look at his teammates. "What? You're not honestly scared of her are you?" He loomed over her. "Look at her! She's even smaller than me. What could she possibly-"

He was silenced as he heard a sickening crunch. Looking down he saw his hand bent backwards at an angle it couldn't normally be in. He let out a blood curtling scream of pain that was silenced quickly by her hand over his mouth.

 **"Shhhhh."** She spoke softly into his ear. **"Now, your teammates have left you all to me Cardin, you've hurt a person that had been quite nice to me, and you called me quite a few mean names."** Her lips curled back into a sadistic smile. **"I think your hand is a small price to pay for…hurting her ears. You know our ears are sensitive, don't you?"** He nodded. **"Then you yanked on her ears to hurt them extra, right?"**

She released his mouth but he just glared at her. "G-guys!" He turned to his teammates. "I need help! Help me!"

None of them moved to help him, instead just looking at each other. "Sorry," Sky said with a small shrug. "But she's scary. You saw what she did in the stadium." The others nodded in agreement. "We…we'll just stick out of this one."

 **"See?"** She grinned and laughed at his terrified expression. **"Nobody is going to come to help you."** She grabbed his arms and spun him around, twisting it behind his back. **"Nobody will save you."** She leaned in, savoring the taste of his fear. **"Nobody will care if I hurt you."**

Before she could break his arm she felt two hands land on her shoulder. She looked down and saw Velvet staring up at her, shaking her head. "I-I'm used to this," she said quickly, scared that Cass might get angry at her for stopping her. "So don't do anything that would get you kicked out on the first day you get here!"

Cass stared at her with cool eyes before sighing. She released his arm and nodded. "Fine…" her voice returned to normal, filled with less anger. "You're too nice." She saw Cardin scamper away but she grabbed his shirt and dragged him forward. "But I'll be nice. I won't hurt him any further…but…" she grinned. "Doesn't mean I can't humiliate him."

Everyone that wasn't watching grew silent as Cassandra lifted Cardin up and placed him on the tray she had borrowed. Carrying him above her head all eyes followed her as she went to the trashcan.

:W-what are you doing!" Cardin called out. "Let me go!"

"Your wish is my command," she said as she released him…straight into the trashcan. He let out a girlish squeal as he fell into it.

Turning to the shocked Velvet she dusted her hands. "Well now that the trash is gone, let me go get my meal."

His teammates came over and helped him out of the trash can, a banana peel draped over his head. "I'm gonna get revenge on you for this!" Cardin called out as his teammates helped him get his feet. "I'm going to report you to Ozpin!"

 **"Try it and see what happens,"** she growled, shooting a glare at him. His body went stiff before he rushed out with his teammates flanking him, his metaphorical tail tucked between his legs.

She went back to where her meal was and swiped it up. "Sorry for that," she said as she looked down at them. "I hope I wasn't a bother."

They shook their heads no, wanting her gone. Since she could taste their fear, she knew that they were truly scared of her, not that they didn't care.

Shrugging indifferently she left them and took her seat next to Coco. An awkward silence hung over the three teams as they all stared at her. She finally looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she grumbled. "Shocked by how much I brought to eat as well?"

"Well yes," Blake said. "But you also just broke Cardin's hand like it was no problem and then proceeded to dump him in a trash can…"

"Well yeah." She shrugged. "He messed with me and Velvet. Don't tell me you thought he didn't deserve it?"

They all looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Since the dining hall was returning to normal their noise didn't seem out of place. Yang leaned over the table with her fist out.

"I've been wanting to do that for weeks!" She said, laughing loudly. "Ever since he touched my hair I've wanted to bash his head in!"

"He's also been a problem for us," Pyrrha said, looking over at Jaune. "Although some refuse to admit that he can be a problem for them."

"What are you talking about?" Jaune looked at her offended. "Everyone knows he's a jerk! He treats everyone like that!"

"That's…not what I mean," Pyrrha began. "You remember what happened before our class trip to Forever Fall, right?"

"You should have broken his legs!" Nora said, hopping up and cracking her knuckles with a wicked grin as she took control of the conversation. "I would have helped!"

"I would have," Cass said, sliding her gaze over to Velvet. "But someone stopped me." Velvet blushed a deep red and lowered her head. "Someone who doesn't stand up for herself."

"Sorry…" she mumbled in embarrassment only to feel a hand on her ears, stroking them.

"You should feel sorry," Coco grumbled as she stroked her ears. "You made her do something I've been telling you all year to do. Seriously, why do you try being nice to asshole like him? It doesn't work."

"I have to agree with Coco on this, and only this," Cass said, causing Velvet to look to her. "I'm telling you from personal experience. People like him…people like him don't ever change."

"Does this mean you'll tell us a story?" Ruby asked. She bounced forward out of her chair with hands up like an eager puppy. "Does it?"

"All of the stories I could tell you would send you into a never ending abyss of sorrow and despair," she gave Ruby a long, cold look, colder than anything Weiss had ever given her. "I don't have a happy story to tell you. Not a single one."

"Aw really?" Ruby sat down, clearly upset she had been shot down so quickly and so hard. "But I mean, your life can't be all despair and sadness, else you'd have no reason to live! You have to have something to live for right?"

"I live to make the woman that created me toss and turn at night and wonder if she'll ever get a hold of me or have to kill me," she grinned at Ruby like a wild animal. "So no, I don't live for something stupid like trying to save everyone, or to live a happy life. I live for revenge."

Another awkward silence fell as Ruby lowered her head. "Oh…" was all she could say. She wasn't used to someone as dark and depressing as Cass. "Well… got anything happy to tell us? Doesn't even have to be a full story"

"Nope."

"Oh…so…" she looked at the others, hoping someone would revise the conversation.

Weiss did, but not in the way Ruby had been hoping for. She snapped at Cass. "Why are you being so rude to Ruby?" she growled. "She's just trying to be nice!"

"I know, I'm not trying to be mean." She swallowed a mouthful of pizza. "I'm just telling her the facts in the quickest way possible."

"Well you shouldn't act like an animal and be so barbaric when you do so!" Weiss glared at her. "I really don't care for you."

"Good I wasn't trying to get on the good side of some rich slick bitch who's had everything spoon fed to her." Seeing Weiss shock she rolled her eyes. "Oh come on now. You're doing your nails in public, you act like a goddamn queen, you have some amount of wealth behind you. If not wealth, then you're royalty." She closed one eye and looked over the table at her. "How much of that was I wrong about."

Since Weiss was fuming in anger Yang popped her head in and raised her hand. "You were right about her being rich but she's not royalty. She's the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company…so basically she's up there with royalty."

"So I was close enough," she leaned back and glared at Weiss. "I don't need someone like you to like me then. I hate rich people. They're all the same. They all use and abuse people for their own gain and that's it. They don't care if others starve."

Weiss stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "Don't talk to me as if you know me!" she hissed at her before leaving the table with a huff.

Ruby watched her leave and stood up. "I should…go after her," she mumbled as she too left the table.

"Don't forget about the race," Cass called out after her. Looking over the table she saw two more people were missing. Turning to Coco she asked, "Where's Fox and Yatsuhashi?"

"They left a while ago," Coco said, her shoulder hosting a drowsy and relaxed Velvet. "They said they wanted to get some studying in before they go to sleep."

"Ah alright." Cass looked at Velvet. "I think somebody's tired."

Velvet shot up and shook her head back and forth quickly. "Nope! I'm wide awake!" she said before yawning loudly. Her face glowed crimson. "Okay…maybe not 100% awake, but I'm awake enough!"

A few chuckled at Velvet including Coco. After finishing their meals, team JNPR dismissed themselves wanting to do some more training. Pyrrha patted Cass on her back.

Leaning down she whispered, "Thanks for that. I wanted to get some revenge for Jaune as well, but I'll take what you did as revenge for two."

"Of course," she said cheerfully. "See you later Miss Nikos."

"Just Pyrrha is fine," she said with a smile. "And I hope you don't mind if I call you Cassandra either?"

"I hate formalities when it involves my name. I'd prefer it if you called my Cassandra with Miss or anything."

"Well then, Cassandra, see you later," Pyrrha said before leaving. Jaune smiled nervously, still scared of her and was unwilling to even touch her, thinking she might bite him. Ren just nodded politely.

Nora of course had to be a bit odd. She pounced on Cass's back and hugged her, causing Cass to gasp and drop the slice of pizza she was eating on her lap. "See you soon!" she said cheerfully before bouncing after Ren who was shaking his head.

Cass let out a sigh and lifted up the pizza and finished it off. Blake and Yang were next to leave, Blake saying something about studying while Yang just gave her a 'stop bullshitting me' look.

"You're just going to read the newest edition of Ninjas and Love," Yang said as they got up and cleaned their stuff up.

Blake's face lit up as she shook her head. "I-I've never even read it before! I've never preordered them or anything before either!"

Coco looked up. "Ninjas and Love…where have I heard of it before…" she mumbled. Suddenly snapping her fingers she looked up at Blake with a sly grin. "Doesn't that have really raunchy scenes in it?"

Blake said nothing but her face said it all. Cass purred as she looked up at Blake. "Hmmm…I might want to borrow one of these books one day. To explore what you read of course," she cooed. "No problem right?"

Blake didn't respond as she instead ran off, leaving Yang behind as she laughed her ass off. "You're brutal," she said, pulling Cass into a headlock as she rubbed their cheeks together. "We'll get along!" Releasing her she stood up and waved. "See ya later then wolfy!"

Unlike with most nicknames, she didn't get mad at being called wolfy. It wasn't meant in spite. If it had been, she would have felt some negative emotions come from her. She just shrugged and watched them leave.

She began shoveling food into her mouth, Coco and Velvet watching her in shock.

"Um…you know," Coco said slowly as she watched Cass stuff an entire slice of pizza into her mouth, chew briefly before swallowing it all. "You don't have to eat so quickly. We can just wait for you…even if I don't wanna," she grumbled softly.

"I don't mind waiting with her to talk her to the dorm," Velvet mumbled as she yawned. "You can go back if you want."

Coco shot an untrusting look at Cass who just seemed to ignore it. "Fine…but if anything happens you tell me, alright?" Coco said as she slowly stood up, allowing Velvet to raise her head from her shoulder. "Got it?"

"I got it," Velvet said as she yawned again. "Don't worry, Cass is a good person," she mumbled as she rested her head on Cass's shoulder.

Coco looked at Cass who finally made eye contact with her. 'Don't you dare get Velvet in any more trouble,' Coco mouthed. Cass simply nodded in response. Coco seemed satisfied with her response so she turned and left.

Cass went back to shoveling food into her mouth but only used one hand. The other just hung at her side as she could feel Velvet's head on her shoulder. Her bunny ears grazed the top of her head as she ate.

When she was finally done with her meal, she looked to her side and saw that Velvet had fallen asleep on her shoulder. _Damnit Velvet. You had one job, one fucking and that was to stay awake and you screwed up._ Slowly, she moved Velvet's head onto the table so she could still sleep. Locking around she saw that the dining hall was empty except for a few teams scattered around playing cards, talking, or studying.

She quickly threw her trash out before returning to the sleeping Velvet. _Now what to do…_ she thought as she looked down at her sleeping friend, hands on her hips. Snapping her fingers she smiled. _This should get a nice reaction._

She reached down and wrapped her arms around Velvet and lifted her up, Carrying her bridal style she led her to the door and kicked it open as she went to the stairwell.

Velvet yawned as she woke up, feeling a slight bump as she slept. That bumping was Cass who was carrying her. "What''s going on?" she asked as she yawned, opening her eyes slowly. "Who's carrying me? Coco?"

She opened her eyes to see a ghastly pale face with burning red eyes staring down at her with a crooked grin. **"Hello my sweet!"** she growled, opening her mouth. **"Time to eat some bunny stew!"**

Velvet let out the loudest, most shrill scream Cass had ever heard. It was painful for someone like Cass that had hearing more sensitive than a human, but it was somewhat endearing too.

Cass tossed her head back and laughed as Velvet trembled in her arms. "That was priceless!" she said as she wiped her eyes, feeling tears of joy form up. "Absolutely priceless!"

Still being held by one of her arms, Velvet glared up at Cass, her lips turned down in an adorable pout. She began pounding her fists on Cass's stomach in anger. "You're a bully! You're a jerk!"

Cass just laughed and shook her head, her long hair swaying back and forth. "Tell me where your team's room is," she said with a soft chuckle. "I'll carry you there."

"I can walk just fine on my own," Velvet said, pouting up at her. "I don't need someone to carry me who enjoys making me scream. Honestly…I nearly passed out from that."

 _I doubt that,_ Cass thought as she looked down at her. _You're a tough bunny._ Aloud she said, "Well I'm sorry. Also, you get no say in this. I'm carrying you no matter what." She held Velvet close. "Now tell me where your damn room is."

Velvet reached down and pulled down her skirt to make sure nobody could look up it. Her face scarlet she led Cass to team CFVY's room, calling out the directions as they went. When they reached the door she pulled out her scroll and waved it over the lock. A soft ding went off and the door clicked, opening slightly.

Cass carried her in and looked around. "We're back!" she called out. Sitting at the only table in the room, both of the guys were hunched over it, reading something from a textbook and writing notes.

Fox looked up and nodded. "Welcome back Cass, Velvet." Yatsuhashi just nodded at the two of them before returning to work. "We're kinda busy," Fox continued. "So sorry if we're not too chatty…also…" he stared at Velvet. "Why is she in your arms?"

"Cause I scared her," Cass said happily. "She fell asleep on me so I made her scream when she woke up." She chuckled softly. "You should have seen her! She thought I was a Grimm gonna eat her or something!"

"Well, Coco's in the shower," Fox pointed to the bed farthest from the bathroom. "Velvet sleeps there if you wanna toss her onto her bed. Coco's is closest to the shower. I sleep next to Velvet and Yatsuhashi next to Coco."

She tossed Velvet up into the air, making her squeak in surprise before flopping onto the bed. "Why do I need to know who sleeps where?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "It doesn't really matter to me."

"Who knows?" Fox said mysteriously. "It doesn't hurt anyone if I just tell you right now right?"

"I mean I guess but…eh whatever." She patted the floor where she was standing, right by the door. "I'll sleep here, alright? Object now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody said anything so she stretched out on the ground. Carpet was much more comfortable than stone floors or grass, especially after a storm. She watched the others in silence with not much to do.

Velvet pulled out a small book from next to her bed and began reading in peace. The two guys kept studying in their quiet way. An hour after entering the room Coco finally came out in her sleepwear and a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. She had a pair of dark brown flannel pj bottoms with marshmallows on them and a white t-shirt that exposed her midriff.

 _Where the hell did she get the drink?_ Cass asked herself as she stood up. Walking into the bathroom after she left she peaked in and saw a small hot coco machine in there with its own dust powered stove. _Oh…I see…_

"What? If you want some there's extra," Coco said as she sat down, sipping from her drink. "I usually make enough for three. Mind pouring Velvet a cup too?"

"Do you have cups?" Cass asked as she entered the bathroom. There was a sink with cupboards underneath it as well as a few more on the wall on either side of a mirror. A shower, bath, mix was the only noticeable thing in there besides toilet with some cupboards above it as well.

"Left cupboard on the mirror," Coco called out. "There should be a few mugs in there, at least enough for you and Velvet."

"Alright." She opened it and peaked in. There were several mugs in there indeed! She grabbed the top two and looked at them. One had a cute little baby beowolf sleeping on it, Zs coming from the monster's head. The other had just words on it.

"Viva la vida? Huh…wonder what that means," she mused as she grabbed a hold of the hot chocolate pot. She poured two glasses and walked back into the main room, closing the door behind her with her foot.

She handed Velvet the cute one with a beowolf on it, earning her a small smile. "Thanks," Velvet said softly, still enamored with her book.

She held the other glass to her lips and drank slowly. _Sweet,_ she thought to herself. _It's been a long time since I've had a drink this sweet…I should make some of this by myself one day._

She went to the window and opened it, peeking out. The fractured moon was rising over the school. The statue in front was bathed it its ghostly glow, making it seem as if the ghosts of past hunters and huntresses were there.

She leaned out the window and let out a relaxed sigh. Beacon was much more peaceful than the woods. She smiled happily as she allowed the tense pressure she usually held in her shoulders fade. _I could get used to this._

Suddenly she jerked up, ears twitching. "I'll be right back," she said to the others, getting their attention as she set down her cup on the desk Yatsuhashi and Fox were working on. "Won't be long."

Nobody had time to respond as she grabbed a hold of the window and swung herself up and began climbing up the side of the building. Coco, being the first to react got up and looked out the window.

"Where are you going?" She called out, but Cass was already gone and too far to hear her. "Damnit…what do you think she went off to do?" she asked Velvet. "You're one good terms with her after all, right?"

"I dunno," Velvet said with a shrug. "I mean we did just meet her today."

Up on the roof, Cass was staring at the moon. From it came a dark, minuscule speck that one could see only if they were a Faunus and were focusing on just that. The dot grew bigger and bigger until it became a small raven sized bird. It wasn't a bird though, it was a tiny Grimm.

Cass stuck out her arm, allowing the Grimm to land on her arm. She offered her other hand to it, darkness seeping from her cells to form a small, black mass.

"So," she said, looking at the Grimm as it ate from her hand. "Tell me, what is Salem and her little posy of Grimm up to now?"

 **I hope it was an enjoyable read! If it wasn't please tell me what I can fix or change. Oh right, an explanation as to what the fuck she's doing. There will be spoilers for those than haven't seen until the end of Season 3 mentioned here, but if you honestly haven't seen it then...shame. But don't read below the line if you haven't.**

* * *

 **So, Volume 3, Episode 7, the fall maiden loses her powers. How? By a beetle. It hops onto her face, covers it in some black shit and she begins sucking the very life out of her. What colors are it? Red eyes, white and black everything else. What else has that coloring besides Grimm that we know of? Nothing (well Salem but my thoughts on her have already been said). My theory is that it's a modified Grimm modded by Salem herself and given to Cinder for her use. Like mother, like daughter. Cass made a modified Grimm for her own purposes, which was the small raven like one. BAM! That explains her power. Now... as for what will happen next, it'll be shown.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALrighty! A new chapter a new several days later :P Well, I hope this is. Again, gotta give a shout out to blaiseingfire as normal. Gotta give him a round for constantly reviewing my work. :D Honestly, he's great! *hugs him through computer* Thanks mate! Also, thank you people! Again, slight bragging but I mean, it is just amazing (to me). 1,000 views on my first chapter, 50 follows, 28 favorites, and a total of 2,480 views. Seriously, it's awesome! I love it and I'm glad I make something you guys like to read. (Not to self, stop saying the same shit over and over again).**

 **Okay for this chapter there will be the following: words. Just read it, have a chuckle, groan, or facepalm as stuff happens, and I hope you enjoy it some more! Have fun!**

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* * *

The little Grimm stared up at her in confusion. A long silence fell as the two of them just looked at each other.

"C'mon Alfred, speak," Cass commanded, glaring down at him. "I know I designed you to be able to do so."

Alfred the Grimm let out a small cough and cleared its throat before opening its beak. "No need to be so pushy. I was creating a list of thing she has done as of late. It takes a while."

Alfred was the only one of his kind. Having learned mainly through experimentation after accidently turning a butterfly into a tiny Grimm, she managed to control her power. As long as there was enough hate, which there was plenty of, she could create any manner of Grimm. Smaller things were easy to make, but not Alfred.

Alfred was special, even amongst Grimm. She had, instead of devoting the hateful energy she gave him to his size or to his deadly efficiency, had given it to the complexity of his brain, the strength of his eyes, his keen sense of smell and hearing.

It had taken countless batches over the span of three years to create Alfred. Even now he wasn't perfect. He had quite the spiteful tongue and was a 100% registered smartass. But besides the personality flaws, he did his job properly. He managed to be a fantastic scout and had warned her of the waves of Grimm attacking her before.

Burying his beak into his wing, he scratched at an inch. "Sometimes I wonder why I even let you be my master," he grumbled as he looked back up. "You're so rude and have no respect for me! Honestly!"

"Remember who controls your food supply," she growled, glaring at him. "Without me you can't get any energy. Not in the amounts your brain needs anyway."

He glared up at her and huffed. "And now you're blackmailing me, you're a terrible person, you know that?"

"Bite me," she growled. "Now tell me what I want to know."

"Ugh fine." It stared up at the moon, searching its memory banks. "Well let's see, she making massive armies of Grimm deep in the forest. They're far enough away where nobody here can see them, but she's making some tunnels underground to get into the city. Don't ask me how, I don't know of any Grimm that can do it but it might be by human help."

"Human help? That's absurd," she growled. "Why would humans help Grimm?"

"Hey look, I'm your observer," he growled back. "What do you want from me? I said it looked like humans were making them, I dunno if that's true or not!"

"Ugh fine, anything else?"

"Well…I have worse news regarding the Grimm you've taken control of…"

"Oh god what is it now? Did new alphas appear?"

"Not exactly…" the bird scratched its head with one talon nervously. "Remember, don't shoot the messenger. But…almost every Grimm in the area you've conquered has died. You have a few groups of Ursai, Beowolves, and one or two Goliaths and King Taijuitus."

"Seriously?!" She slammed her fist into the ground as her face twisted into a snarl. "Shit! What happened to them?"

"Your groups of Beowolves, Boarbatusks, and Ursai seem to have been hunted down. The others were forced from your control into going back to their primal ways by Salem."

"Damnit…" she growled as she rubbed her temples. "Now that I've lost basically everything I have to go back up from square one which is impossible now that I'm in school…" she pondered for a few moments. "Tell them to go into hiding," she grumbled. "This is bad…"

"You know they won't listen to me," he grumbled. "They don't have big enough brains to understand what I say or convey to them. They only respond to force. They would move if you came down and spoke…er…fine not speak but beat them until they understood or were willing to listen!"

"Well I can't do that as I've just said," she growled back. "I'm stuck here. I need to get stronger so one day I can take down that bitch Salem." She balled her hands into fists. "Damnit! I wish Ozpin knew about this so I could just go and fix this shit. For now just-"

A cane tapped on the roofing next to her. "I've been listening to this all you know. I've been here for quite a while and am quite interested."

She whirled around with wide eyes to see Ozpin there. "H-hey Ozpin," she said, trying to play it off. "Erm…lovely night we're having, right?"

"Quite," he said as he looked up at the broken moon. An awkward silence fell between them before Ozpin turned to her. "Will you introduce me to your companion?"

 _Companion my ass,_ she thought to herself. _He's just a tool I'm using. Kinda wished he had just forgotten about Alfred anyway…_ Aloud she said, "Alfred come out from behind my back. I don't think Ozpin will harm you…I mean…he didn't kill me after all."

Alfred popped out from behind her and settled himself on her shoulder. Peering at Ozpin he clicked his beak in amusement.

"So you're into old guys huh? That's kinda weird but hell, if you like it like that then-"

"For the love of everything Alfred!" she snarled, slapping him on his beak to shut him up. "He's just some guy who happens to own this building and its grounds who happens to let me and several hundred others live here! It's not like that! Anyway he already has Goodwitch for himself."

"That's not true. I am not in a relationship with Miss Goodwitch." He pulled a cup out of nowhere and sipped from it, enjoying the brown liquid within it. "So… you can create Grimm?"

"Some," she mumbled, Alfred shifting on her shoulder. He imitated how she felt, nervous. "If I have a blueprint in my mind I can make it, but it can quite difficult."

"Difficult enough to take several years as you said?"

"Mhmm."

"And you had an army of Grimm near Vale under your control?"

"Well I made sure they weren't anywhere where people could run into them without going out of their way," she growled. "But more or less."

"More or less? How so? Or should I ask how did you make them obey you?" Ozpin looked at her, genuinely curious. This could be valuable knowledge! Being able to tame a Grimm could prove to show that they had some basic forms of intelligence as well as to maybe show a weakness they didn't know of.

"This will take a while to explain," she grumbled. "Okay, listen. Every Grimm is different when it comes to taming. With beowolves, they all have an alpha. If you take out their alpha, they then become your back. The alpha is always the biggest and meanest looking one. Griffons are the same."

"Ursai are different. They are often in pairs of two or three. As a result, you need to do a quick bashing with them without killing them to make them obey. Nevermores need the same strategy."

"With Deathstalkers…you just need to look big and scary enough to make them obey."

"With all due respect," Ozpin said as he interjected. "You are no rather large, so how did you get any Deathstalkers to obey you?"

"Oh that's simple!" She smiled wide at him. "I made an army of enough Grimm to fill all of the school's grounds then surrounded a nest of them. They were quick to give in." She chuckled softly. "Honestly, they're not that hard to control. They're so simple minded. Really none of this matters. If you have enough force, they'll obey."

"Then…why did you bother with all of the complex measures you just listed off when you can just use force against them?" Ozpin asked, perplexed but not showing it.

"Simple, I'm not strong enough to decimate or tame an entire colony of Deathstalkers! There's like, 10 of them in a colony…would you want to fight 10 of them at once?" she asked as she placed both hands on her hips and leaned forward. "I don't know if even you could handle 10 fully grows Deathstalkers, probably not even in your prime you could have…"

"I am still in my prime Miss Cassandra," he replied without a hint of irritation at her jabs. "And all of this information is new to me. As you can guess, most Grimm do not allow us to see their social or nesting structures. What you say is quite important."

"Yeah well, I've been with a lot of Grimm. I can sum up how they think like this. The strongest is on top, the group together only for strategic purposes, and they are very simple minded."

"Be that as that may," Ozpin said, pushing his glasses up. "I believe you should attend lectures with team CFVY tomorrow. You might wish to speak with Professor Port after his class as well. He would value you information greatly."

She thought for a few moments. "So…can I opt out of going to classes?"

"I will rephrase myself," Ozpin said firmly. "You will go to classes with them tomorrow. While I do know that you wish to cause no problems, you do still have quite a temper."

"What do you mean sir?" she asked innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Please, I am aware of what goes on in my own school." He smiled. "I also know that you oh so happened to put Cardin into the infirmary for the night and get him a cast. Am I wrong?"

"Nope!" she said cheerfully, surprising Ozpin. Most kids tried to deny what they had done. "But I didn't overreact…I mean you let racists into this school, you should expect some that might react violently to that…especially when their friend is being bullied. I didn't overreact in my opinion. I reacted just properly enough."

"Be that as it may," Ozpin said, shaking his head slowly. "You're not allowed to harm other students. If they harm you, you may retaliate, but I'd appreciate it if you refrained from breaking people's bones next time. Also, the next time such an event happens, I won't be able to look the other way," he warned. "Be prepared for a punishment if this does ever happen again."

"Alright fine," she grumbled, crossing her arms in annoyance. "I get it…" She turned to leave before freezing. "Why were you up here anyway?" she asked, whirling around to see that Ozpin had already vanished. "Huh…that was weird."

"He moves fast," Alfred cawed, having seen him move. "I could barely follow him with my eyes."

"Your eyes can see anything moving at the speed of sound. You're telling he was moving like that with a cane and a cup of coffee?" she asked with disbelief etched into her voice.

"Fine don't believe me!" Alfred grumbled, pecking her shoulder. "But I know what I saw. That man…he's powerful and dangerous."

"Oh yeah I know that," she chuckled nervously as she began walking back to where she had climbed up with Alfred on her shoulder. "I don't want to piss him off… he could probably kill me in a second flat."

"You underestimate your strength," Alfred said, surprised at what she was saying. "Surely he can't be that strong?"

"Who knows?" She shrugged. "I think he was just playing with me when we were fighting earlier today. He wasn't going full out at least."

"So as for further instructions?"

"You know the drill," She stuck her arm out which he hopped onto. "Keep an eye on the forest for me. We both know that whatever Salem's planning, it's going to be big. I may hate humans and Faunus alike, but I hate that bitch Salem ten times more." She gave him an arrogant grin. "If we take her down, let's take her place in the Badlands alright?"

He bowed one wing as if he was a human bowing to a noble. "As you wish Milady," he said, voice laced with sarcasm. "I'll take my leave." He flapped his wings, rising from her arm. "I will be back in a week for my feeding as per normal, yes?"

"If you're worried I'll forget you're an idiot," she growled up at him as he began to fly away. "I haven't forgotten yet have I?"

Alfred didn't respond but had sure as hell heard her as he began flying away. Cass watched the bird become little more than a speck against the white moon before turning away. She simply stood there and took a deep breath, enjoying the cold night air for a few moments.

 _Why was Ozpin here?_ She asked herself. _There's no way he just knew I was here._ Exploring the roof for a while she found her answer fairly quickly. _Well…what do we have here?_

She peaked over the edge of the roof to a balcony below her. There were loud sounds of grunting and metal on metal as the two there trained. _Little Blondie is getting trained by the Amazon? Nice for him…although by the looks of it she's enjoying it to._

Both were smiling as they fought, training even as the moon came up. _Ah young love…should I ruin their little moment?_ She asked herself as she saw them fight. Jaune went in to push Pyrrha back and unbalance her. She took this moment to fall onto her back, swing out with her feet and knock Jaune onto his back. She hopped up and pinned the blonde under her.

 _Shit things just got serious…_ She stood up and hopped down behind them. "Boo," she whispered into Pyrrha's ear right as she was leaning down to kiss Jaune.

Her face became darker than her hair as she jerked up and whirled around. "W-who's there?" she asked, eyes wide in shock. _If someone had just seen us…_

"Hey what's up?" Cass asked as she sat on the ball of her heels. "Did I interrupt something? Something….indecent maybe?" she asked as she tilted her head, shooting them both a cocky grin.

Both of their faces lit up like fireworks. "N-n-n-no!" Pyrrha stammered out. "W-we were just training…t-that's all!"

"Hmm? Really?" she asked with a teasing smirk. "Mind if I join in on the training I saw?" she asked with a soft coo.

Jaune looked confused. "What do you mean? You have a bat, not a shield and sword…"

"That's not the training I saw…" her grin grew. "The training I saw looked more like this." She reached out and grabbed a hold of Pyrrha's chin, tilting her up. She leaned in and pressed their lips together, kissing her quickly. She released her after a few seconds and stood up.

Pyrrha touched her lips and stared up at her in confusion. "W-w-what was that for? W-we don't even know each other yet you kissed me!"

"I thought it'd be funny," she said with a small smirk as she reached down and patted her cheek. "And I was right." She turned to Jaune. "Want one too Blondie?"

Jaune's face lit up at the very idea but she didn't seem to interested. "Well, actually, if anything I wish I had a scroll right now," she looked down at the two of them. "That position…it can make people wonder what's really going on."

Jaune was on the ground with his hands above his head, shield and sword past them. On top of his chest was the redhead with her legs straddling him. Her skirt was lifted up, showing no skin but wrapping around Jaune's body instead.

Pyrrha looked down in confusion at first before blushing fiercely to the point where it seemed her face was glowing in embarrassment. "S-s-sorry Jaune!" she stammered as she shot up, offering a hand to him. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"Well, my work here is done," she stretched her arms above her head and yawned loudly. "Wanted to have something fun to do before bed…seems I got it." She gave them both wide smiles. "Thanks for the fun you too! See ya!" she grabbed the ledge of roof she had hopped from and hauled herself up with one arm.

She then vanished into the night, leaving both of the lovers confused and flustered, especially Pyrrha seeing how, by all rights, she had been kissed by a Grimm. Sure she was a half Grimm but still…not to mention…

 _I have Jaune…why does it bother me that she kissed me? I guess cause I was hoping he would be my first?_ She thought to herself as she and Jaune looked at each other. "Are you alright Jaune? She was a bit…intense."

"I'm fine." He raised both arms. "See? Not even a scratch. If she wanted to I'm sure she could mess me up. I'm fine with a little bit of joking like that." He looked at her wordily. "Are you alright though? Your face was burning up…maybe we should stop training for tonight."

Pyrrha opened her mouth to tell him they should keep training but stopped herself. "Maybe we should just rest for tonight," she said with a small smile. _More of I want to make sure nobody's watching us. If Cassandra found us after one day… I need to make sure nobody else knows._

The duo walked off through the balcony to go their room for a nice long sleep. On the roof, Cass just smirked, relaxing as she took a stroll around the roof. _That was fun,_ she thought to herself. _Messing with people is fun…I should do it more often. Oh, wait a second… Jaune wasn't scared right then._ She chuckled softly. _That's interesting… maybe Pyrrha makes him feel safe? Hmm…_

She reached the roof over her team's room. She grabbed a hold of the edge and lowered herself so that her legs and hair was dangling. She then dropped and hit the window ledge with a soft thunk, causing only one pair of eyes to look up. In the time she was gone, everyone but Coco had gone to sleep. She was sitting on the table Fox and Yatsuhashi had been at with a notebook in her hand and a small table light on.

She put a finger to her lips for her to be quiet. Cass nodded and hopped off from the ledge, landing silently between Fox's and Yatsuhashi's beds. She closed the window and shut the curtains, preventing any moonlight from getting in.

Coco closed what she was writing in softly and locked it before sliding it into the desk's drawer. "What were you doing on the roof?" she asked in a hushed whisper. "You were there for an hour."

"Was I?" She shrugged. "Time flies. But I was enjoying the view and talking to Ozpin." _I don't think Blondie and Pyrrha want others to know what they were doing out there._

Coco rolled her eyes. "Well, go to sleep. We have classes tomorrow and-"

"Oh right," she smiled wide. "Ozpin told me to go to classes with you guys. So…yeah. I need to go to classes now."

"Oh for the love of everything," Coco groaned. "Fine…but Velvet is responsible for you. You have to be at her side at all times unless, well, it's to the bathroom or something. I assume you can take care of yourself that long?"

Cass didn't go for the bait. "Yeah I can. Anyway…goodnight." She went over to the ground and stretched out, closing her eyes. As she laid there, she felt something soft hit her in the face and cover it. Sitting up she saw Coco looking over at her.

"Borrow the pillow," she said, pointing to the fluffy item in her hand. Coco had another pillow, this one bought by her as it was a dark brown color and had a furry covering. "I have another." With that she flopped into bed and closed her eyes.

"Erm…thanks Coco," she said, staring at the pillow. She set it under her head and closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep.

* * *

Coco's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she looked at Velvet's bed. "Why… why is it like this?" She growled in annoyance. "I swear I'm killing her when she wakes up!"

In Velvet's bed there was more than one person. Velvet was there, wide awake, but so was Cass. Cass had her arms wrapped around Velvet like a body pillow, her head rested on Velvet's shoulder. Her grip was also unbreakable. Velvet had tried squirming away but when she did so, Cass just squeezed her harder, holding her in place.

"Erm…I don't know," Velvet admitted softly. "I went to bed by myself…and I woke up with her in bed with me…" She reached up and gently scratched Cass's ear. "Why did she get in my bed?"

Cass squirmed slightly when she felt a hand on her ears. "It doesn't matter," Coco said with a growl, a tick on her forehead growing. "Wake her up right now! We can just ask her!"

"Erm…if I could I would have." She smiled up at Coco. "You shake her! You're stronger than me after all! You can carry that gun of yours!"

"Uhhhh…" Coco looked nervous at the idea. "Well…you see…I…don't want to get my face ripped off. She doesn't like me and I don't trust her not to attack me from waking her up. You on the other hand, she likes." She stood there, silent for a few moments in thought. "Well, at the very least she tolerates you more than the rest of us."

"Well…I tried waking her up and I couldn't do anything, so you have to shake her. If you don't...we'll be late for class again."

"Ugh fine." Coco grabbed a hold of Cass's shoulder and began shaking her violently. "Hey! Cassandra! Get your lazy ass up if you want to shower!"

Cass groaned and slapped Coco's hands away. "Five more minutes."

"You can spend those five minutes without Velvet in your arms though!" Coco growled, flustered. _Those bunny buns are mine damnit!_

Cass growled as she opened both eyes and looked up at Coco. Her eyes were a dark red as she growled, **"Give me five goddamn minutes."**

Velvet laughed nervously and patted Cass's hair. "C'mon Cass…I need to get out of bed. I need to get ready for class."

Cass turned her glare to the bunny, making her shrink and whimper in response. Seeing and feeling how scared she was she sighed, releasing her. "Fine…go get dressed or whatever." She then leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Velvet blushed a deep crimson while Coco stammered in shock. "W-w-why did you kiss her?!" she snarled, wanting nothing more than to punch Cass in the face. _Damnit! Velvet is mine!_

"Huh? Oh it's a thank you for letting me use her bed," she said as she let out a lazy yawn. "I mean, I came in without permission…it only seems right to thank her."

"So you kiss her?!"

"It was on the forehead so calm yourself down," Cass grumbled as Velvet slid out of bed to take a shower. "It's how I say thank you, alright? What? Do you want a kiss too?" she asked, lips curling into a teasing smirk.

"What?! No!" Coco stormed off to get dressed. "For the love of…we got a girl worse than Yang in our room! Ugh~" she let out the most weary sigh known to man. "Help me…"

Cass chuckled at her misery as she watched Velvet head towards the shower with a towel and a change of clothes in hand. "Hey Velvet!" Cass called out, causing the blushing, nervous, bunny to turn around. "Did it really upset you how I got into bed with you?"

She paused and thought for a moment. "G-give me a warning next time okay? We're both girls so I don't really mind…but still. A warning okay?"

"Sure thing," Cass said before she rolled back into bed. "I'll just relax in your bed for now, okay?"

"Okay," Velvet said before vanishing into the bathroom.

Cass rolled and saw that both of the guys were already gone. Looking towards Coco who was getting dressed in her uniform, she blinked in confusion. "Where did the guys go?"

"They got up early to shower and get breakfast. We swap weeks of who gets up early, this week was their week," Coco explained as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Oh…I see…well this should be interesting." She looked up at Coco. "Haven't been to school in forever and before you ask, yes, I can read and write."

"I wasn't going to ask that," Coco grumbled as she glared at her. "I was going to ask if you could refrain from touching Velvet like how you were."

She blinked in confusion. "You mean the whole, kissing her on the forehead thing?"

"Yes, that, and the fact you were sleeping with her!" Coco stormed up to her, dressed for school with her little hat on her head and shades in her hand. "I don't want to see you doing that ever again, got it? Not while you're in this room or in this school!"

"Hmmm?" She sat up, looking Coco in the eyes with a playful smirk. "Is someone maybe jealous that I got in bed with the little bunny before her?" Seeing Coco's face light up answered her question for her, making her laugh hysterically. "Aw, poor little Coco got beaten into bed by a stranger. How bad does that make you feel?"

Coco just glared at her in silence. Cass waited for a response, so when she got none, she just chuckled softly and smiled wide. "That bad huh?"

With a huff Coco turned and left, slamming the door behind her as she stormed off to the dining hall to join her teammates. Velvet came out fully dressed in her uniform from the shower. She had calmed down from earlier and was looking around in confusion, spotting only Cass there.

"Huh? Where did Coco go?" she asked Cass, walking up to her bed which Cass was still in. "Did she go ahead of us?"

"Yeah." Cass finally came out from bed, still wearing the same gray clothes she had been wearing the other day. "Also she said you're responsible for me. I have to go to classes with you cause Ozpin said so, so…yeah…you're responsible for me now!" She smiled cheerfully. "Have fun with this basket case!"

Velvet blinked in confusion. "Erm…okay…so breakfast?" she asked with a smile. "You're probably hungry right?"

"Yeah," Cass got up and followed after Velvet. "I hope they got something good for us to eat. I feel like I could eat the entire buffet by myself!"

 **Have you found the pairings? One is Jaune X Pyrrha...and that's all I'll say. I may need OCs one day...not soon as I have stuff planned out for now...but when I do I will say so. Just a little heads up if anyone's interested. Depending on my schedule, seeing how I upload these right after being reviewed (within 12 hours), this could be as soon as in 2 weeks to 2 months into the future. Just a little heads up.**

 **Anyway, I wish you all a good night and sweet dreams! I hope to see you next time I upload, ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyooooooooooooo! Sorry for the wait! Been busy for the past few days! But I got the awesome blaiseingfire (Check out his profile and the story he posted. It's smut and I got to beta read it for him :3) Also...come closer...no closer...closer...CLOSER DAMNIT! *hugs everyone* Heh heh, thank you~~ :3 I am very happy, ecstatic, whatever you wanna call it cause of those reviews. Made me light up like a Christmas tree that should have been thrown out four months ago! Also to answer something in a review...I only chose Alfred cause it was what first came to mind when I thought of a butlery name. Um...so what to expect...well, Cass's tits... ... ... Half of you have now left probably, but for those that didn't, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?! DOTH THOW NOT VALUE THY LIFE?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* * *

 _You know, I thought watching grass grow was boring…but somehow this is worse…_ Cass thought as her eyelids dropped down. Port stood in the center of class and lectured on and on, his voice a dull drone as he spoke about some mission he had once been on when he was younger.

 _NOBODY GIVES A DAMN!_ She thought as she let out a soft groan. _Seriously…this is so boring…_

Coco had a fashion magazine out, hidden behind a notebook that she pretended to write in every now and then. In reality, she was circling things that caught her attention or crossed out things she thought was stupid. Every now and then she let out a soft "ooo" at anything that really caught her eye.

Fox was having trouble staying awake. True he had made himself as comfy as possible with his legs stretched out as he leaned back in his seat, but the subject being taught was boring as hell as well.

 _Wait what's even being taught?_ She asked herself. _Isn't this class called Grimm studies or something…this is just story time!_

The only ones in CFVY, no, maybe in the entire class, that were paying rapt attention were Yatsuhashi who was listening attentively and Velvet who was taking notes. Weiss was also taking notes but she didn't care about Weiss.

Cass propped her head up on her elbow as she looked down at the teacher spewing nonsense about how he beat a beowolf with his bare hands. _Christ this is dull. Maybe I should just get up and tell a story instead._ After another half hour of listening to the boring Santa Claus talk about his life, she raised her hand, finding something he said to be flat out wrong.

"Ah yes, Miss Char. You have a question?" he asked, surprised she was the one to ask something. Usually it was reserved to Weiss who would actually participate in the class, but to have the new Grimm girl raise her hand was rather interesting.

"Yeah, you have something wrong with what you're saying erm…Professor Port."

"What so child? You are part Grimm yourself, so I wouldn't be surprised if I was wrong about something. Perhaps you care to enlighten us?"

Now she had everyone's eyes on her, even those who were asleep were nudged awake to pay attention. Coco even looked away from her magazine to listen.

"Not all Grimm are stupid, and they weren't always stupid, they're just now designed that way." She leaned back in her chair. "They used to be smarter than humans. _She_ turned them around and changed them to make them obedient."

"I'm sorry but I have to disagree," Port said firmly. "There are no records of Grimm ever being more intelligent than humans. While, yes, the older ones get more cunning, they do not necessarily get wiser."

"Yes, they are," she rolled her eyes. "Intelligence is based on perspective anyway. But that's besides the point. You say they become more cunning, right?" He nodded. "Have you ever seen one live past, oh say, 100, 200, or 300 years?"

His eyes went wide. "Why no. Such Grimm would have to be killed off right away as they could become a threat to our very way of life."

"How many years did it take humans to develop guns? Airships? Those lovely little robot armies Atlas has?"

"Hundreds of years. About 500 to be exact."

"How much of the world has been explored?"

"Approximately 50% We have yet to go to the Dark Continent but once that is discovered, all will be left is the sea and some minor islands."

"You're willing to tell me, that without a doubt, there are no Grimm out there smarter than humans? Look at me for example, I'm only what, 17 and I'm probably smarter than some of the dolts in here," she said, looking over at Cardin with a small glare.

"Well you are an exception," Port said. "You are part Faunus, are you not?"

She opened her mouth to say something but she felt a presence behind her. Turning around she looked with wide eyes to see Ozpin behind her with Goodwitch.

"Are you a ghost?" she grumbled as he patted her head. "And don't do that."

He gave her a small smile before turning to Port. "I'm terribly sorry Professor Port but I must borrow Miss Char for now. We have a uniform ready for her you see. I am terribly sorry to end such an interesting conversation between you two."

"Ah, no matter, we can continue after class," Port said, smiling. "Now as to where I was with my tale…"

Ozpin and Glynda led Cass out of the classroom, most of the class's eyes following her. Once they were out of the classroom in the empty halls, Ozpin turned around and looked at her. "Do not mention Salem to anyone," he warned, his face dead serious. "Ever. Do not mention if there is anyone of your kind either. It could cause chaos which is something we do not need ever, but especially not now."

Confused at first at his sudden serious tone she blinked in confusion. "Um…how did you know I was gonna bring up Salem."

"Intuition. It's been quite useful as of late," Ozpin said as he relaxed slightly. "But do not bring up Salem."

"Why?"

"I try to prevent people from entering this school with questionable transcripts, but no doubt there are spies in my school." He rested both hands on his cane. "Where they to know you know who Salem is, they would possibly come after you."

She just stared at him before gesturing to her face. "Isn't this a dead giveaway though? I kinda look like her."

"Did you ever see her in person?"

"What?" she blinked in surprise. "No…she sent me an image…"

"Do you believe she would be willing to tell other people what she looks like when her name works just fine?"

She was silent for a few moments before shrugging. "I guess not. I don't know much about her to begin with though…. I only know what she like from the messages she's sent me in the past which were always made to manipulate me…so…yeah."

"Well, I have a history with her," Ozpin said as he rested on his cane, Glynda dutifully by his side. "And she is a cunning, dangerous individual. Be careful." He relaxed considerably. "On a less dire note your clothing is ready early. I hope you won't mind changing into it?"

"I mean," she looked around. "A hallway is a weird place to change but if you turn the other way I don't mind."

"That's…not what I meant…" Ozpin said, surprised by her response.

"I know." She shrugged as she grinned up at him. "I felt like being a smart ass."

He shook his head and gestured to Glynda. "Miss Goodwitch will handle the new outfit. I have a meeting with the council I must attend shortly. Have a good day Miss Char," he said with a small nod before turning away.

"Alrighty," She turned to Goodwitch. "Lead the way."

"Hmph," she fixed her glasses and looked down at her with a distasteful look as she began leading her along. They went through the halls before ending up in the bathrooms the students used during the initiation. One a shelf there was a neatly folded outfit with shoes, socks, everything. "Get dressed," she said before walking about. "I will be waiting outside if you have any complaints."

Slipping out of what she was wearing she looked at her pale skin in the mirror. _Just like the moon,_ she thought as did a small turn. _Huh…never did really realize how pale my skin is until I saw other people's…_

She lifted up the top for the uniform and stared at it. To say it had been modified slightly was an understatement. It would be more accurate to say that the back half was cut off. Everywhere where her fur was was on her back, so they had simply removed the back from her uniform. There was a strip by her neck and by her rear that held the uniform in place though.

Her head jerked as she heard a bell ring but just ignored it. Glynda would probably tell her where to go for her next class.

They had also given her a guy's full set of clothing with some slight modifications to allow her to fit in her chest in it. She buttoned the two buttons on the front, finding it to be neither snug or loose, it was just right.

 _Does Ozpin have cameras around the school?_ She asked herself. _How else would he always know where we are and make clothes that fit me…or maybe he measured my body at night._ A shiver went through her spine. _Creepy! And I'm part fucking Grimm!_

The pants came on easily enough which was swiftly followed by replacing her worn down, broken, old, sneakers with the new black dress shoes they had given her. Looking at herself in the mirror she was shocked. Shocked to see that she looked as if she had assimilated into their way of life.

 _I kinda wanna kill everyone in here now,_ she thought as she glared at herself in the mirror. _These clothes…this…everything…is too orderly. Where's the chaotic fun in these clothes? It just makes me look like what I imagine that rich slick white bitch's butlers would look like._ She let out a soft growl before shaking her head. _No, no, no, calm down Cass. Remember, you don't need friends, you're just doing this to get stronger. There's no need to get worried about how you look._ She slapped her cheeks several times so that the stinging would remind her what she was there for. _Alright, let's just get through these next few years and be done with this._

She walked out, spotting Glynda already typing away on her scroll. She looked up from it briefly before looking back down at it. "Done?"

"I am."

"Are you satisfied with it?"

"Something not like everyone else's would be nice." Glynda looked up and glared at her. "But yeah, it's alright."

"Then let's get you back to class. You are with team CFVY, so they should now be in history with Pr-…Doctor Oobleck."

"Alright, lead the way then," Cass said, putting her hands behind her head. "Hell if I know where it is. I mean, I am new here."

Glynda grumbled something about having told Ozpin Cass needed a tour but still lead her to Oobleck's class. Knocking on the door, it took less than a second for the door to shoot open. A man with a cup of coffee, much like Ozpin, stood there. His hair was bright green and slicked back. He had a yellow tie and a buttoned down shirt with his collar turned up. He also had a pair of circular, thick, white glasses.

 _I like him,_ she decided. _He looks funny._

"Ah Miss Goodwitch!" He said happily before turning to Cass. "And Miss Char if I remember correctly?"

"Mhmm," she said before smirking up at him. "Quick question, is that hair your real color or dyed?"

"It is 100%, defiantly, without a doubt, my real hair!" He shot out quickly. "Not dyed at all!" Cass looked at him in surprise, a smirk teasing her lips. "Anyway Miss Goodwitch, I assume you two were busy with something?" They both nodded. "Then may I take her into my class? I reserved her a seat next to Miss Scarlatina at request of team Coffee as well, so there will be no problem if I do so."

"I would appreciate it if you did so," Glynda said, turning around. "Good day the both of you."

"Well…hi?" Cass said, looking up at him. "So…you teach…history right?"

"Correct! Now come into the class, we have much to do and little time to do it!" He zoomed away from her, creating a strong breeze as he got behind his desk. "Please take your seat Miss Char so we can continue class."

She walked in and went around the back of the class before sitting down next to Velvet. She had a seat next to the isle in the back of class, which was nice as she had Velvet on one side, and nobody on the other.

Velvet looked her up and down as she walked in. She smiled softly and nodded. "It looks good on you. A skirt wouldn't have fit you."

"If you say so," Cass grumbled, even though she felt a slight bit of joy from hearing Velvet say so. She mentally slapped herself for feeling it. _No Cass, no! Getting attached to people is dangerous, don't do it!_

"Miss Char," Oobleck said as he zipped back and forth through the classroom. "Have you ever been segregated or treated differently for who you are?"

Cass just stared at him, unamused. "…Really? Don't I kinda look like a Grimm? Trust me, people are scared of me. Things they fear, they hate and treat like crap." Her eyes roamed over the room. "About half the people here either hate me, want me dead, or are scared of me as it is. It doesn't matter where you are," her eyes locked with Cardin's. "Scum will always be there."

"Well while that is true it isn't right. That is why we are training future huntresses and huntsman." Oobleck kept on talking, making it impossible for her to continue speaking. "So anyway class, about the most recent events occurring in Vale, we will be talking about…"

Velvet reached over and tapped Cass on her shoulder, grabbing her attention. "Can you tell me some stories about it?" she asked softly.

"About what?"

"About…you know, being treated badly," her eyes flickered with pain. "We might have something in common there. I know I might not be the best person to talk about it with, but I'm told that talking it out with someone is better than nobody."

"…hmm…" Cass sat there in silence, closing her eyes as she thought. She sat there, silent for so long that Velvet began to think she might have fallen asleep.

"Um…Cass?"

"Fine, you can learn about me on some conditions." She opened her eyes and turned to Velvet. "One," she raised a finger. "You tell nobody else. Two, you listen without asking anything. Three, you take me shopping for underwear and stuff after it."

"W-what?" Velvet asked, blushing a deep crimson. "D-d-don't tell me you don't have anything o-on right now," she stammered out, bunny ears twitching.

"That's right, I got nothin' on underneath this." She reached up and began unbuttoning her top. "Wanna peak?"

Velvet shook her head so fast she smacked Coco in the face with her hair, getting a grumble from her leader but no real comment. "I-I-I'll help you after school then with clothing, r-r-right away okay?"

"Good," she rested her head on the desk. "Now it's time for a nice mid-class nap…"

She awoke to the feeling of a pencil eraser poking her nose, making her groan in annoyance. "I'm up I'm up!" she growled as she sat up, yawning loudly. "What time is it and who the hell poked me? In that order."

"Well, it's time for lunch, so it's noon," Velvet said, smiling down at her. "And I poked you."

She growled in annoyance but stood up, stretching and yawning. "Ugh…fine, let's go get some lunch. What do they have for the lunch buffet?"

"Usually lots of sandwiches, some soup, and fruits for people to grab," Velvet said, picking up her scroll as she walked out, Cass on her heels. "Everyone else already went to get lunch, I waited for you."

"Ah alright…so do you wanna peak?" she asked, fondling her own chest with a teasing grin. "Offer still stands."

Velvet's face went scarlet as she shook her head. "For the love of- No! Keep them in your shirt for the love of everything!"

"Heh heh, you're fun to tease," she said, poking Velvet's cheek. "It makes coming to this school almost worth it. Anyway," she said, walking next to Velvet like a normal person. "What classes do we have after this?"

"We have Miss Goodwitch with combat training and then nature studies with Professor Peach!" Her ears bobbed happily at the second one.

"You like nature huh?" Cass asked, earning an eager head bobbing from Velvet. "I don't see why. It's just nature. I've lived in it for a few years, and let me tell ya, it sucks to get thorns in your leg…or really anywhere really."

Velvet blinked in surprise. "Your aura doesn't stop it?"

"I got a semblance but I don't got a strong aura," she shrugged. "It's the Grimm half of me screwing with the human half of me I guess."

"Hmm, really?" Velvet asked, looking up to the ceiling, lost in thought. "Wow… wait, then how come my once hit didn't knock you into the red?"

"If there's enough hate and fear in one place, I can use it to supercharge my aura basically." She grinned and gave Velvet a small friendly shoulder punch. "You couldn't have knocked me into the red had you even landed 100 hits on me."

"That's an annoying strength," she grumbled as they reached the dining hall. "Really annoying if you have a lot of people scared of you."

"Well it's a good thing I can make people scared," she said, smiling over at her. "It means I can beat almost anyone in a fight after all! Besides, like, Ozpin and stuff."

They grabbed a meal, Velvet getting another salad of something while Cass got herself a plate of sandwiches. She went over, took a platter of sandwiches meant to feed a dozen or more people, and took them all for herself. She could feel the shocked eyes that followed her, but all she had to do was look at them and they vanished.

She sat down at the table with the team she slept with and the two that didn't seem to mind her as much as everyone else, RWBY and JNPR. Well, Jaune did but he was at least nice enough to act like he didn't. Weiss on the other hand…

Cass could feel the cold glare radiating from the slick bitch across the table. She looked up and saw her doing her nails while focusing all of her hate on the Grimm girl.

"What do _you_ want?" Weiss snarled at her.

Cass turned to Velvet instead. "Hey, isn't combat class next?"

Caught with a fork heading to her mouth with lettuce on it, she nodded. "It is, why?"

"Can people challenge each other to fights?" she asked as one hand reached out and stole Velvet's fork.

"Hey that's mine!" she cried out as Cass ate the greens on it. "Aw…"

Yang popped in. "Yup! People challenge each other all the time in her class!"

"Alright, then slick rich white bitch," Cass said, facing Weiss. "You and me, one on one, fighting in the combat class, today."

"Hmph, why should I fight a brute like yourself?" she asked, turning her nose up. "I don't have any reasons to respect the wishes of someone with such a disregard for etiquette and class like yourself!"

"Oh my god, shut up," Cass groaned, rubbing her temples. "How do you deal with her?" she asked the rest of them. "She is such a stuck up bitch!"

"Why you little-"

Before Weiss could go on a rant Ruby wrapped an arm around her and hugged her firmly. "Aw, Weiss isn't that bad, right Weiss-y?"

Weiss blushed a deep red and looked away with a hmph.

"Yeah, she grows on you like fungus!" Yang said cheerfully.

"Not helping Yang," Blake said with a small sigh.

Cass groaned. "Whatever, look, snow bitch," she said to Weiss. "You win, I don't talk shit about you anymore and treat you with…ugh…respect and shit. If I win on the other hand," she growled, pointing to herself. "You have to stop being such a stuck up whiny bitch around me. Seriously! I'm getting tired of this!"

"Hmph, I have no reason to make deals with a brute like you," Weiss said, turning the other cheek. "You're just like an animal."

"Oh," Cass leaned back, a sneer growing. "I didn't realized you were so scared of a simple animal then. I guess you can't even take on a beowolf by yourself, huh?" A tick grew on Weiss's forehead. "You must be such a massive burden for your team." Another tick formed. "Honestly, they must drag you through even basic training. Someone rich like you couldn't probably even beat a dog in battle."

Weiss shot up from the table, slamming her hands on it. "You'll eat your words soon enough!" she snarled as she stormed off.

Cass chuckled as she watched her leave. "Worth it."

* * *

Glynda's class was turning out to be interesting. First, Cardin knocked the shit out of Jaune, as is normal. Blake and Fox fought which would have been interesting had it not been for the fact half of the class couldn't see what was going on. They were moving too quickly.

After the fight, Glynda went to the stage and got everyone's attention. "Well, Miss Belladona is the victor of that match. Is there anyone else that wishes to combat on the stage?"

Weiss's hand shot up like a dust powered rocket. "I do Miss Goodwtich!"

"And who do you wish to compete against?"

"Cassandra!"

Murmurs of surprise swept through the students. Who the hell was insane enough to fight her? Weiss was, she obviously had no care for living. Most had seen, and all had heard what happened to Cardin from pissing Cassandra off. Rumors were she had done it all with her eyes closed.

"Is that alright with you Miss Char? Do you accept?" Goodwitch asked, scroll in hand.

 **"Am I allowed to break some bones?"** she growled, standing up from her chair next to Velvet.

"No, but you are allowed to get your weapon to fight Miss Schnee. She has already left to do so."

"Aw…" Cass's voice returned to normal. "Fine…" She was obviously disappointed.

The two stood on opposite sides of the ring, weapons in hand. Weiss had Myrtenaster raised, the tip pointed out at Cass. Cass meanwhile was giving her bat a few practice swings, grunting with each one. Her swings were strong enough for Weiss to feel a slight breeze across the ring.

Their faces with their aura levels appeared on a screen above them, as did a timer.

"Once one of you is disarmed, unable to fight, is knocked out of the ring, or your aura goes into the red, you are disqualified. Understand?" Both nodded. "Then begin when the timer hits zero."

Cass stopped swinging, instead she began spinning her bat up, charging herself as the timer began to count down. Weiss watched her with wary eyes, waiting for her to move first.

Neither moved once the timer hit zero, both just staring at either other in silence. Cass had an arrogant glint in her eyes while Weiss's were filled with barely withheld anger for having been made fun of.

After nearly a minute of standing still, Cass began walking forward as if she was walking on a city block. She kept on swinging her bat without a care in the world as she approached Weiss. "Aw c'mon Ice Queen," Cass sneered. "You wanted this fight, you should at least get it started," she gestured to the other students. "Our audience is getting bored you know."

Weiss didn't respond, her eyes remaining focused on Cass and her weapon. Cass just shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I'll just end this quickly then."

She vanished in a blue spark and appeared behind Weiss. The heiress's eyes went wide in shock as she began turning around to block her but was too slow. She managed to look at Cass's eyes and saw the malicious glint in them. She also saw the wide grin she had, just like a madman would have.

Cass's bat slammed into Weiss's back, sending her flying across the field and into the wall. A new hole was made for Glynda to repair as it cracked and broke under the force of the hit, creating a Weiss sized hole in it.

"Hey you okay there?" Cass called out, still swinging her bat as Weiss fell from the hole onto the ground. Cass did a quick check and saw Weiss's aura was still in the yellow. "Huh…she should be up…"

While she wasn't looking Weiss had made a series of glyphs leading up to Cass. She ran onto one and sped up, moving as fast as she could to land one, finishing swing on her. Cass turned and saw her just inches from her face, Weiss's blade already swinging up to cut her in two.

Cass used her stored up energy to move back, but she was too late in a way. She managed to dodge the blade enough to were it wouldn't cut through her skin…but her uniform wasn't so lucky.

Nobody even heard the sound of the fabric ripping. Weiss didn't even realize what had happened as her blade was so swift that it just made a clean slice through it. Cass however, noticed as she felt the fabric on her top get loose, really quick.

"Weiss…" Cass grumbled, face palming. "Do you have a thing for chicks?"

"Huh?" Weiss stared at her in confusion, panting for air. "What do you mean?"

A new line that hadn't had been on her shirt before appeared, right through the middle. It opened up, showing Cass's pale white skin. "Well you kinda cut my brand new clothes in half, so I figured you might have just wanted to see some skin is all."

Weiss's face lit up, getting brighter than Ruby's rose petals as she saw Cass's shirt fall off, exposing everything from her neck to her waist. "P-put something on!" she squeaked, covering her face in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to cut it like that! I meant to cut your aura!"

"You know," Cass growled, grinning wide. "You shouldn't close your eyes. We're still fighting you know." She didn't give Weiss a second to recover as she brought her bat into her stomach. Weiss's body lit up to the point where after the battle, some students swore they could see her skeleton for a quick second.

Weiss went flying off, crashing into the wall next to where she had crashed earlier, creating a second hole.

 _More work for me,_ Glyda thought as she looked up at the second hole. _Why does it have to be like this?_

Weiss's body fell from the wall to the ground, sizzling softly. Her hair was up to the point where it looked comical, everything pointed out everywhere else. Her body twitched as she laid there, passed out.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out, looking down at Cass. "Is she okay?"

"I mean she's gonna be hurting," she said, turning to the class with her chest exposed. "But she'll live."

She got some whistles and hollers for showing off her body from the guys and even some girls. Yang was the loudest of them all. Velvet blushed and ducked her head between her legs, groaning. Jaune blushed just like Fox and, to a lesser extent, Yatsuhashi. Yes, even the giant can get embarrassed.

Nora nudged Ren and pointed to Cass. "She has some big bonkers doesn't she Ren?"

Ren calmly closed his eyes and nodded. "If you say so Nora."

Glynda left the class for a few moments but quickly returned with a Beacon hoodie that she handed to Cass. "Put this on this moment!"

Cass complied without any complaints. "Ooooh, I like this. Can I have it?" she asked Glynda, enjoying the softness against her skin.

"If you wish," she turned to the class, pulling out her riding crop as some guys were still whistling. "Any further comments students?" she growled through clenched teeth. Everyone was quick to shut up at that point. "Miss Char is the winner, and might I add," she said, turning to her. "Please refrain from showing too much skin like that. We are in a school."

"And I've been living in the woods for the past few years," she gave an indifferent shrug. "Can't expect me to know what you people consider wrong now can you?"

"Hmph. Don't let it happen again regardless," she said as she turned away. "The bell with ring momentarily students, so please pack your things."

Team RWBY minus W came down to check on their teammates. Yang pulled a brush out of god only knows where and looked at Weiss's hair with a groan.

"This…is gonna hurt her a lot," she said as she began fixing the long white hair Weiss had.

"Remind her of the deal we made!" Cass called out as she turned and left, finding team CFVY waiting there for her by their seats.

"Was that necessary?!" Fox and Coco screamed at once.

"Yes, yes it was." Cass played with her chest. "If I have them, why not show them off?"

"Better question is, why did no bra come off!" Coco yelled. "Don't tell me you have no underwear on!"

By now Cass was getting a few curious stares. "That's right," she said louder. "I'm going commando right now. I got no underwear on."

Coco just stood there in shocked silence as the bell rang. Fox and Yatsuhashi left the scene as soon as possible, leaving a stunned Coco and a blushing, fidgeting, nervous Velvet.

"Bunny buns," Coco said softly, turning to her. "Promise me you'll take her clothes shopping? Specifically underwear?" she asked, pulling out her wallet. She handed her 1,000 Lein. "Here, use this."

"Um…thanks Coco," Velvet said, taking the money nervously. "But I was-"

"And you," Coco continued, ignoring her bunny friend. Coco jabbed a finger at Cass. "You're not allowed back in our room until you get some underwear. Goodbye!" Coco then stormed out, leaving Cass and Velvet there in silence.

"So…" Cass said, looking at Velvet's hands. "Free money huh? Wanna get dinner in Vale? That way we can get dinner and go shopping right away?"

"Sure…" Velvet mumbled. "But um…we have to go to Peach's class right now."

"Ah alright, well then," Cass said, letting Velvet get in front of her before smacking her ass playfully. "Lead the way!"

* * *

 **C'mon ya'll shake, that, ass with me, shake that ass with me. C'mon ya'll, shake, that, tail with me, shake that tail with me. YUP! It's gonna be Velvet X OC for those would have failed to figure it out! Anyway, I hope it was enjoyable (Cass don't give a fuck what you think). Have a happy Sunday and a happy week late Easter to ya'll! See ya next time, ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yoohoo! Sorry for the wait guys! It's been a week which is longer than normal for me, but...I've been busy with life! XD Yup, that's my only excuse. So, as per the norm I shall announce my most heartfelt of thanks to blaiseingfire! he is a nice guy...so...yeah...I'm just glad he's nice enough to read my chapters and review them :3 Check out his profile for his story...its good to me. Also, thank you people of the Internet for reading it. *hugs all of you* Ya lovely people! One last thing. There will be some *s in this story. That means there's a definition or explanation at the end of the story for it. If you're curious, look. If you don't give a fuck...well...don't then? I dunno. Anyway, READ!**

 **WARNING: Shitty parents and messing with Velvet 2.0**

 **Early P.S. for the guest BananaFan. I thought I put it in my story somewhere at the beginning or end but I guess I must have not. I am thinking about OCs but not until chapter, oh boy, 12 or 13? Depends on how I write it out. I already have one guy who has reserved spot #1 for me to check out their OCs. When it comes around I will say so. It won't be for a while though. :3 Thanks for taking an interest though!**

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?! DOTH THOW NOT VALUE THY LIFE?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* = Look at the end of the chapter for an explination

* * *

"You know," Cass said, hands up behind her head as she walked with Velvet. "I like Peach's class. It probably had the most education behind it besides Oobleck's."

"Mhmm, her class is nice." The two of them were on the main path that led to the school, but were walking away from the building to the bullhead docks. "We went on a field trip to collect sap from Forever Fall once. It was…eventful…"

"Stupid people did something stupid huh?"

"It was Cardin," Velvet confirmed.

"Ah, not surprised." Cass said as they neared the bullheads. Velvet walked up and flashed her Beacon I.D. which allowed her and Cass to get on for free. "He's a dumbass."

"I…have to agree with you," Velvet said with a shy smile. "So…do you remember our deal? You'd tell me about your past…?"

"Oh yeah," Cass grabbed a window seat with Velvet. "So, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know about how you were shunned because of how you look," Velvet looked at her with saddened eyes. "I've had to deal with it…so I wanna know how you dealt with it."

"Alright…well then, might as well go all the way back to the beginning…"

It was in a town called Diffido*, in their tiny, but well equipped hospital for the several thousand residents, something was happening. On that crisp, cool, February the 11th, someone was being born that was not like most other babies. That someone, was Cassandra.

Her mother, Mare** had soft blue eyes and heart to watch the eyes from the ocean. She had a wide, open, accepting and kind heart, but like the oceans, she could be terrifying if need be. Her father, Teneber*** sat next to her, holding her hand throughout the entire process. He was the polar opposite of Mare. He had steel colored eyes with a heart to match for everyone, but Mare. He had dark wavy hair where hers was a light blonde. Where he had muscles, she had curves. Where she had a brain, he had brawn. Where she was a teacher, he was an ex-huntsman, settled down and ready to work the odd jobs in the town. He was quite handy.

But when the baby came out, both were confused, well, Teneber was. Mare was a bit woozy from the procedure. The baby was quite odd though. Neither of the parents had especially pale skin or red eyes, yet this child had both. It also wasn't wailing. Where as most kids would have been crying their eyes out, she just sat there in their arms, doing nothing besides breathing and looking around.

"She's a quiet one, huh?" Mare said, holding the child close to herself. "What do you think we should name her?"

"Violet?" her father offered.

"This is why I didn't let you name the dog," she grumbled softly. "Cassandra fits her. Say…wanna be Cassandra Char?" she asked the baby with a cheerful smile. Baby Cass said nothing, instead opting to suck on her thumb. "It's decided! Cassandra!"

And from then on she was Cassandra. Her father, Teneber was conflicted. That child looked nothing like him, apart from her hair. Was it really his? He didn't want to have genetic testing done, as he remembered sleeping with her multiple times…but…

After running some genetic testing, it was determined that she wasn't related to him at all. He still loved his wife, but felt betrayed. Who wouldn't? He just found that she had a child, one she said was his but wasn't related to him at all.

He still stayed with her, but no longer cared for her daughter. She wasn't his after all, so Cass meant nothing to him. This was no more obvious than on one such day, 5 years after her birth.

By now her Grimm features were starting to show. A small bit of fur had grown over her back while a small bit of bone was also forming right under her neck and shoulders. She came back home, crying and sobbing loudly. Her backpack was torn up and she was missing half of her stuff.

Her mother ran forward and hugged her daughter, pulling her closer. "What's wrong Cassandra? What happened to you?"

"Some big boy came and beat me up. They called me mean names mama!" she sobbed. She saw, out of the corner of her eyes her father walk by. He mouthed the word, _Freak,_ and kept on walking, a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

Her sobbing got louder as her mother held her close. "Shh, it's okay," Mare said, kissing her forehead. "Everything will be alright. Everything will be fine. Don't worry. I'll take you to and from school for now on, okay?" she said, smiling wide at Cass.

Cass looked up and smiled back, nodding. "Mmm!"

It wasn't like that. Instead of getting better, things got worse. People watched them with scorn and hate in their eyes when they saw Cass with her mom walking home. Kids bullied her in school. Nobody would be her friend or play with her in school during recess. She spent her time in the library, quietly reading books instead. The librarian was one of the few that didn't seem to care about what she was.

Her mother wouldn't let her fight back though. If she ever found out that Cass had fought back, she would give her a firm talking to but never yell at her. She was a sweetheart. Her father, on the other hand, wouldn't talk to her or say anything to her most of the time. Even if she got in a fight, he would just roll his eyes and leave the two of them to talk it out.

When she was walking home with her mother at the age of 6, a student from the school threw a rock and hit Cass in the back of her head. "Ow," Cass said as she turned around.

Her mother looked back and glared at the kid. "Why did you do that?"

"Freak!" the kid said before running off. "Monster!"

They walked home in silence for the rest of the trip. When they finally got home, Cass looked up at her mother, confused. "Am I really a freak?" she asked softly.

Mare got down on her knees and looked at Cass. "Cass, look at me." Cass reluctantly raised her head to look her mother in the eyes. "You're my child. You're not a freak. You're a good girl and a good person. People just don't know how to react to you cause you're one of a kind." Cass smiled a bit at that.

"So I'm just special?"

"Mhmm, special," Mare leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Now c'mon," she unlocked the door. "You're hungry right?"

The fragile peace only lasted so long. One day as they were walking home, back when Cass was 8, a larger group of kids, this time with their parents began to hurtle stones at Cass's back. While the ones that hit her back didn't hurt, others did.

"Stop that!" Mare called out at the other kids before glaring at the parents. "Control your kids! Honestly, do you support bullying?"

"Even you have to admit that…thing," one of them said, gesturing to Cass. "Can't be your child! She's a Grimm for Dust's sake! She can't be normal like the rest of us!" This was one of the few times both Faunus and Humans could agree on something to fight against besides Grimm. "I mean really, look at those eyes and that fur! She has to be a monster!"

"Shut up!" Mare snapped, being one of the few times Cass had heard her get genuinely angry. "Just because she doesn't look like the rest of us doesn't mean she's a Grimm! She's just another Faunus, so leave her alone!" she yelled at them before storming off, dragging Cass along.

"Mama?" Cass said softly, getting her to stop after a while.

"What is it?" Mare asked, smiling down at her.

"You're hurting my hand," she said softly.

"Ah, sorry," she said, relaxing her grip. "I didn't mean too." She kissed Cass's forehead softly. "Don't worry about them, they're just being bullies. Bullies are bad, remember that. Don't ever become one."

"I won't Mama," she said softly, smiling up at her.

Several months after that, her mother went missing. They never found where she went, what happened to her, where her body was, or if she was still alive. The police went looking for weeks before giving up.

Teneber, with no reason to keep her gave her a her backpack filled with clothes and some Lein.

"Here, take this," he grunted to her.

"Huh? Why?" she asked, confused.

"I don't want you to come to this house anymore," He growled. "You're no daughter of mine. Get out of here," he snarled as he slammed the door in her face.

She ran into the forest, and sat there sobbing for what felt like hours.

* * *

"That's enough about me," she grunted as their bullhead came to a stop, landing in Vale. Cass pulled the hoodie around her head, hiding herself from peering eyes. She had told the rest of the story about the Grimm, minus the note from Salem (Chapter 2). "We're here. I told you my story, so now help me with shopping."

"Ah…okay," Velvet said as she stood up. "You had it badly though," she said as she followed after her. "At least my parents were with me to help me through it."

"Really? I figure it could always be worse," Cass said as she looked back at Velvet. "I could have had a mother that didn't give a damn about me."

"What did happen to her?" she asked softly. "Did you ever find out?"

"Nope," she said, letting out a tired sigh. "Look, let's just move on from this, aight? We have clothes to get for me. This hoodie will only last me so long."

"Ah, right." Velvet took Cass's hand and began leading her along. "One last question though. Why do you have that bat if it's your father's? He sounds like a real jerk."

"Oh he is. The reason I did it was because that bat is his little precious," she scoffed at her. "He polished it every day. Me stealing it was a little 'fuck you' to the man who decided I wasn't his kid."

"Oh…okay…" Velvet released her hand as they reached the place. Cass glanced up and grimaced at the name.

"Forever 18? What the hell kind of store is this?" she grumbled as Velvet led her in.

"Coco likes coming here," Velvet said as she led her to the escalator, going down a floor. "She says they have really nice clothes and she's the only one on the team that's really into fashion. So c'mon, let's get you dressed in some nicer things!"

Velvet took her for a straight beeline to where the underwear was and forced Cass into a changing room. Having no idea what she was doing she just began tossing random stuff into there for Cass to try on. "Just try them all on okay?" she said nervously.

Cass came out in a black lace bra and looked over at her with a smug grin. He hoodie was laying on the ground in the changing room. "I like this one," she said, reaching up to grope herself. "Nice and firm."

Velvet's face lit up as she pushed her back into the changing room. "Just get back in there! You're basically naked!"

"And?" Cass asked. "It's just my body, I can show it off if I wanna."

"We have laws against nudity!"

"I'm not showing off my crotch…not yet anyway," Cass mumbled.

Velvet let out a tired sigh, ready to start begging if need be. "Just…please stay in the changing room okay? You can only come out if you have all of your body covered, alright?"

Cass wanted to tell her to shut up, but Velvet was being nice enough to take her shopping after all. "Fine…" she grumbled. "Be that way…"

The rest of the shopping trip continued on without much commotion. Sure Cass went to slap Velvet's ass whenever she got the chance just to hear her squeak, but besides that, everything was normal.

Cass left wearing some of the stuff they had bought with Coco's money. She wore a brand new black shirt with the broken moon on the back, feeling it rub against her fur. It wasn't uncomfortable, at least not yet. She also swapped out the black slacks and shoes she had been wearing for a pair of sneakers and jeans that fit her comfortably. She still kept the hoodie on though, not wanting to have people freak out. Sure it felt great to feel their panic and fear, but…Velvet was there.

By the time they were exiting the building, Cass was carrying three large bags in each arm filled with different articles of clothing. Not all of it was for herself either. Velvet insisted they get something for Coco and bought a little something for herself. Cass didn't get a good look, but they were some kind of hats. Berets maybe?

Regardless, there was a lot of crap to carry. The two of them walked down the sidewalk, Velvet leading her along.

"What kind of food do you like?" Velvet asked as they reached the center of Vale. There were some stalls selling hotdogs, hamburgers, and snacks. Cafes and restaurants were spread around the center park, some stores in between them. "It's on Coco's money so we can really get anything. We have a lot left over…"

"Anything?" Cass asked as they entered the park. "Well…I dunno…you chose. I don't really have a favorite, but something with lots of food would be nice."

"So…like a buffet?"

"Yes!"

"Hmmm…do you like spicy food?" Velvet asked, bunny ears twitching.

"I'm not hot about it," Velvet groaned. "But I don't have anything against it. Do you like it?"

"I like it, but if you aren't crazy about it I know another place!" She grabbed Cass's hand. "C'mon, let's go!"

Cass half followed, half stumbled after Coco. Together the two of them ended up in front of some restaurant chain from Mistral that had lots of dishes with rice, noodles, and other, various (Asian) dishes.

Velvet released Cass's hand and smiled at her. "Do you wanna eat here?"

"I will eat anywhere." Cass set down the bags and pointed back where they had started running. "You just made me run 10 city blocks with my arms filled with clothing bags! I will eat you in a moment if you don't get me some food!"

Velvet gulped nervously. _She's joking right?_ Not wanting to test Cass she nodded quickly. "Alright! Let's get in then!"

Velvet opened the doors, a wave of cool air washing over them as they went into the air conditioned building. A deer Faunus dressed as a butler, as were all the waiters and waitresses, stood behind a small podium. He looked over the two of them and gave them the smile he gave all customers. "Table for two?"

"Yes please!" Velvet said cheerfully. She turned and saw Cass still had her hood up. "Pull your hood down Cass! We're inside a building."

"Didn't bother you when I did it in the store…" she grumbled as she obeyed. Pulling the hood down, she heard the deer Faunus gasp in shock. She looked up and glared at him with her crimson eyes. "Got a problem with how I look?" she snarled. "You look like you're caught in some headlights."

 _She looks like a Grimm!_ The waiter thought before shaking his head. _Can't let that bother me if they're customers._ He gave her a polite, shaky, smile. "Of course not. Please follow me," he said as he lead them into the restaurant. "Booth or table?"

"Booth," Cass said before Velvet could get a word in.

"Very well." He lead them to a booth far away from most of the other customers. He gave them their menus and bowed. "A server will be here shortly."

"But I already know what I want," Cass grumbled softly. "Hey Velvet," she asked, the bunny looking through the menu. "Where is the buffet?"

"Go back the way we came, but before you get to the exit take a left. It should be right there." Velvet smiled. "Gonna go take a look?"

"No. I just wanted to know for future reference."

They sat there in relative quiet, noise coming from other tables and the bar which were farther off. Some sport was playing, the occasional cheer or cry of defeat coming from those watching.

Their waiter, a human with soft blue eyes came over after a while. "Hello," he said. "My name's Michel. I'm going to be your waiter. What can I get you~~" he never finished his sentence as he started staring at Cass.

"What?!" She snarled, eyes flashing with anger. "Got something you wanna say to me? Huh?"

"Ah, no! Sorry ma'am!" He backed off, shaking his head and waving his arms. He calmed down quickly though. "Can I get you two drinks?"

"Just water for me," Velvet said."

"Lemonade," Cass grumbled.

"Alright." He wrote it down. "Do you need more time to decide on what you'll be having?"

"Buffet!" They both said together.

"Alright." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a golden ticket for each of them. "This is so you can use the buffet. I'll return with your drinks. Please enjoy your meal." He bowed slightly before turning to leave.

"You're getting the buffet too?" Cass asked Velvet as they got up. "Thought you were looking at the menu to get something for yourself besides the buffet."

"I was but there wasn't anything special." Velvet shrugged. "Anyway, let's go get some food!"

"Aight!" The two went to the buffet. First off, there was a line. Cass groaned loudly at the sight of it. "Now we have to wait…" she grumbled softly. "Fuck…"

"No swearing!" Velvet warned. "There are kids here you know."

Cass looked around and saw she was telling the truth. This was a family restaurant, if nothing else. As she looked around, she saw eyes on her as well. While she was dressed like a normal person, there was no doubt that the Grimm part of her was visible. Her eyes, skin, and her long hair made her look like some monster.

Cass turned her attention away from them. Who cared if people stared? They wouldn't do anything after all. There were kids there, and she wasn't doing anything to incite violence.

Eventually they made it to the actual buffet. While Velvet only piled on a small bit of food, rice and veggies with some of their sauce, Cass stacked her food up high. She slapped on some rice, piled up a tower of egg rolls then dumped meat and sauce onto her pile of rice. People stared at her as she grabbed some meat skewers and tossed them into the air, all of them impaling her eggrolls and standing up like flag poles.

Cass returned to the table with Velvet who was still shocked by how much she could eat. "Can you actually eat that all?"

"Of course!" Cass said as she carried it in one hand. Her other held a meat skewer she nibbled on. "I have a big stomach."

"I…can see that," Velvet mumbled. They returned to their booth, their drinks already there. Cass dug in right away, Velvet eating much more slowly than her new friend next to her. They both ended around the same time though, showing just how quickly Cass could eat.

"Why do you eat so fast?" Velvet asked, worried. "It can't be good for your health you know."

"Old habits die hard," Cass grumbled as she picked at her teeth with a meat skewer, setting it down as she began explaining. "Had to eat fast cause I was usually on the run from Grimm or people. I didn't have time to really enjoy my food." Glaring at Velvet, she jabbed an accusing finger at her. "I was trying to get rid of my habit when _someone_ ruined my fish dinner! Remember that?"

"Heh heh…I do…" Velvet chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that."

Cass sighed and looked off to the side, staring at the wall. "Well…it's not like I'm that mad about it," she grumbled softly. "I guess…thanks for jumping me when I was eating." Velvet stared at her in surprise. "I'm glad you got me to the school even if your team was trying to kill me. I can use this to get stronger and get revenge."

"On people?"

"No, someone who gave up their humanity." Cass's lips curled as she growled in fury. " **Someone who needs to die.** "

Velvet gulped nervously. "Ah…well…I'm just glad you don't want to get revenge on humans and Faunus."

"I do," Cass said. "Don't get me wrong, I hate humans and Faunus alike for the most part, but not until I'm done with _her._ "

"Ah…so…what about myself?" Velvet asked, tilting her head. "Are you saying you'd even kill me?"

"…shut up…" Cass muttered. "I'm a long way from that…I need to get stronger first so I plan on using this school to my advantage."

"Well…if you say so, but I don't think you'll actually get revenge on people." Cass looked over the table at her, confused. "You just don't seem like that kind of person."

"Hmph. Whatever you say." Cass stood up and got out of their booth, grabbing the bags. "Let's go. We don't have any reason to stay here any longer, right?"

"Well I guess not," Velvet said as she wiggled out of her seat and joined her. "I'll go pay, okay?"

Cass just nodded and left the building with her hoodie back up, clothes in each arm. She looked up to the sky and saw that it was night, the broken moon already looking over the city.

 _How long were we there?_ Cass asked herself, surprised. It didn't take long for Velvet to come out into the open, her eyes going wide in surprise when she saw Cass.

"Wow…"

"What is it?" Cass asked, patting her cheeks. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No…but your eyes are glowing…" Velvet said in a hushed whisper. "It's kinda cool but kinda creepy."

"Oh…yeah…I'm part Grimm, remember?" Cass said as she began walking back. "Anyway, do you know what time it is? There better be a damn bullhead left for us to get back to Beacon."

"It's 7:30 P.M. and the last bullhead leaves at 9:00 P.M. They leave every hour, so if we rush we should be able to make it on time for the 8 o'clock one."

"Eh, I don't feel like running," Cass grumbled, lifting up the heavy bags. "Let's just take a relaxing walk. We can take the nine P.M. one, alright?"

"Makes no difference to me!" Velvet said cheerfully.

The duo continued their walk down the now empty city streets, no talking. They just enjoyed each other's company in the silence. Cass noticed something Velvet didn't as they walked, but didn't mention it until they turned a corner.

Since Velvet was leading the way, she bumped into the person. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said as she tried to back off. The guy in front of her wouldn't let her do so, oh no. He grabbed her arm and yanked her forward, a vicious grin on his face.

"Well lookie here. We got a pretty one here don't we brotha'?"

Another guy stepped out from the shadows behind Cass. "And this one looks pretty damn fine too… I think we can sell them for a lot to the right buyer."

"Oh no!" Cass said in a high pitched girly voice, dropping her bags in pretend shock. "Please don't hurt us sirs! We don't want to get in trouble! Right sis?"

Velvet had no idea what the hell was going on so she just nodded.

The guy behind Cass grinned and reached forward, his hands gripping Cass's hips. "Well then if you don't want trouble just come along quietly and-" There was a sickening crack before the guy fell on his ass, screaming in pain. He lifted his hand up and saw that every single finger was bent backwards.

"Wow you guys are fucking stupid," Cass said with a sigh as she pulled her hood back. Her crimson eyes glared daggers at the guy on the ground while her pale white skin reflected the moon, making her seem more monster than man. "I should just kill you idiots for polluting the world with you existence."

The other guy pulled Velvet against his chest and withdrew a pocket knife, holding it at Velvet's throat. "Don't move bitch!"

Cass turned and looked at him, only to roll her eyes. "Wow a pocket knife… so scary…hey, you can take care of yourself, right Velvet?" she asked.

Velvet responded by grabbing hold of the man's arm. She swung her legs up and planted a foot in his face. The man screamed as it hit him in the eye, falling down onto his ass.

The other one had pulled out a pistol and was using his other, good hand to aim it at Cass. "Damn bitch!" he snarled before pulling the trigger.

Cass whirled around and caught the bullet between two fingers. "Tsk, tsk," she said, waving a finger before crushing the bullet. "That wasn't very nice."

"D-damn monster!" the guy with the gun screamed as she slowly approached him, hips swaying. "get away from me!" he screamed in fear.

Cass licked her lips as a feeling of pure ecstasy ran through her. Their fear felt _damn delicious._ The man fired off a few more shots that simply bounced off of her fear boosted aura. She reached out and grabbed the gun, crushing it in her hand.

 **"Good, fear me,"** she growled as she threw the crumpled gun away from him. **"I am stronger than you. I can kill you. But for now,"** her eyes lit up. **"Fear me."** She watched the man piss himself before leaning back, laughing.

"Oh god, you know what? I'm done here." She turned to Velvet. "Let's go. I'm done feeding. Hot damn that felt good though!"

"I'm done too." She had the other guy tied up and attached to a street pole.

 _Where did she get the rope?_ Cass asked herself as she dragged the whimpering other guy to the pole. She held Velvet tie him up before she leaned down and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't do this again, m'kay?" she asked with a cheeky grin. He bobbed his head so fast it became a blur. "Good boy." Cass walked over to her bags and picked them up. "Let's get going alright?"

"Mhmm," Velvet said as they began walking back to the bullhead launch station without a care in the world, just like nothing had happened.

* * *

*Means distrust, despair, lack of confidence in

**Means sea. Like…sea is a color-ish, right?

***Tenebris=dark. It's latin like the others

* * *

 **While it was kinda iffy of me to throw in that bit of her past, I felt it was necessary to do it here instead of, well, never. So yeah, that's that folks. Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, or if I can make anything better. Until next chapter, ciao!**

 **P.S: Thank you** **blaise :3**

 **P.P.S.: Whoever added my story to the "No yaoi No yuri" group...um...ya do know what yuri is right? It's basically fem X fem and trust me when I say, Velvet X Cassandra is the ship and both are female (at least here they are. In the future if I ever do a adult thing I might change something around a bit...but who knows? Probably won't happen anyway). I'm not saying to remove me from that community thingy, just...if you wish to keep with no yaoi no yuri, then I'd advise you to remove it. Now if you mean sexual yaoi and yuri that makes sense. This is 100% not sexual...just sexual jokes :P So like...12%?**


	9. Chapter 9

**YAAAAAAAY! 5,000 views! WOOOT!**

 **This is just a chapter of silly shit...yup! Silly shit meant just to make readers laugh. It's split into 3 subsections by the way. The first involves team CRDL and is cannon to the story. The second is all about Salem and is cannon to the story. The last is a silly little Omake (little extra thingy) that was made in part by the lovely, lovely blaiseingfire who also pre-read and editted all this shit. Love you~~ (no homo). Don't worry, I'm not making this because I've run out of ideas. One and Two were ideas for chapters I wanted to do, but I didn't until now because they were too short or didn't have enough potential to be a full chapter. Idea Three was a silly thing that i was like "eh, why not?" Well with that... READ!**

 **EDIT: 4/14/16: Changed the one time I mention Cinder to Salem. That was an error on my part, my bad**

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?! DOTH THOW NOT VALUE THY LIFE?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* = Look at the end of the chapter for an explanation

 _ **Bold and Italics**_ = Grimm to Salem or Cass communication

* * *

(1 month later)

Cass hummed softly as she walked with Velvet down the hall, talking about something to do with Port being annoying. Cass had a book open in her hands, reading from it as they walked and talked.

In front of them was a four way intersection with four people there, two on either side. A hidden wire, nearly see through was stretched out across the walkway with CR on one end, DL on the other. Both were hidden behind potted plants that didn't originally belong there.

Velvet walked over the line without realizing it as it wasn't meant for her. When Cass reached it though, the line grew taut as the group of misfits meant to trip and fall flat on her face.

That…didn't happen. She just kept on walking, dragging the wire behind her. The potted plants fell over and team CRDL was dragged along for a few steps before Cass noticed it.

She turned back and looked down at them. "Oh it's you Cardin. What do you want? And when did you get on the floor? I could've sworn nobody was laying there earlier…"

Cardin and his teammates turned tail and ran without saying a word. Cass and Velvet stared after them in confusion, both of them sharing a look.

"Did you do something?" Velvet asked, hands on her hips. "Did you scare them again?"

"No! I didn't do anything!" Cass said, waving her hands back and forth. "Honestly I'm innocent here! I'm just as confused as you you know…" she shook her foot and saw the thin wire fall. She leaned down and picked it up. "Oh…were they…trying to trip me?"

Velvet got down on her knees and looked at it. "I guess so?"

Cass shook it away and kept on walking. "Eh, whatever. It's not like they could hurt me if they tried their hardest. Anyway where's Blake? I need to return that book I borrowed from her."

Back down the hall they had come from, team CRDL was looking at the two figures walking away.

"So…um…Cardin," Sky said, confused. "Why are we doing this?"

"She humiliated me!" Cardin growled, gripping the corner tightly. "Nobody gets away with making fun of me! I'm gonna teach her a lesson, and since you guys flaked on me when she messed with me first, you three are gonna help me!"

The three really had no choice. He was their leader, and if their leader wanted revenge, by Dust they would help him get it!

"Okay, so the original plan was to kinda get her to trip, tie her up then throw her out the window," Cardin explained.

"How would we have tied her up?" Lark asked.

"With the wire we tried to trip her with," Cardin said, rolling his eyes. "God! This is why I'm the leader! None of you ever try to think at all do you?!"

A silence fell over the group as Cardin thought for a few moments. "I know what we'll do!" he said with a vicious grin. "We'll get her at lunch! Just like how she got me at lunch!"

* * *

(Later that day at lunch)

"Look Blake," Cass said as she sat down next to Blake with her massive lunch. "I'm just saying that _Ninjas and Love_ is porn, that's all. No need to get all defensive about it."

"Just because it has adult content doesn't make it a porno as you called it," Blake replied with a huff.

"When someone describes something to that extent, and that something is a sex act with a bit of BDSM in it, it's a porno."

"But it has great plot to it! It's not porn!" Blake replied, trying to defend the novel she oh so loved reading.

"Oh yeah," Cass said as she squeezed her chest. "It has some real good _plot_ if you know what I mean."

"Oh for the love of," Blake said with her face crimson, looking away. "Yang? Can you correct her?"

Yang was currently eating a slice of strawberry cake and was just listening to the conversation. Swallowing a large mouthful only to wipe away what was on her face with her arm, she blinked at Blake. "Why would I do that? I've read a bit of the saucy stuff myself. It was porn to me."

Blake's face lit up. "You read it?" she squeaked, clutching it to her chest. "When?"

"When you were in the shower," Yang said, popping a strawberry into her mouth as she spoke. "It wasn't bad."

As they spoke, their attention diverted from their food, Cardin appeared behind them with a bottle. On it was a label that read "Vacuo's Hot Sauce! Hotter than the outback itself!" There was also a warning label about how the company wasn't responsible for any injuries related to their product.

He dumped the sauce all over Cass's meal which today was an entire tray of lasagna made to feed 10 people at the minimum. Just as quickly as he came though he made sure to scram and get back with his teammates. He pulled out his scroll and acted as if he was looking something up when in reality, he was getting the camera up to record Cass's reactions.

After talking for a few moments longer, Cass turned to her food. She cut out a large slice and shoveled it into her mouth, chewing briefly before swallowing it whole. She showed no reaction at first. She simply kept on eating and eating without a care in the world.

Right when Cardin was beginning to despair, believing that even her tongue was Grimm and could withstand the fiery sauce that had made so many other cry, even Cardin. Cass's eyes went wide and she began coughing, gasping for air.

"What's wrong?" Velvet asked her, sitting next to her. "Did you eat too fast?"

Cass coughed as she began to tear up. She grabbed Velvet's water and chugged it all down before wiping her lips, panting loudly. She then stole Blake's water and chugged it all.

"Spicy…maybe…too spicy," she gasped out as she wiped her mouth with her arm. "Be right back." Cass shot out of her chair, Cardin's camera constantly training her as she sprinted to the buffet. She grabbed a pitcher of lemonade and drank it all before grabbing another. She sat down with it, cleaning her face with a napkin.

"Spicy food is great!" Cass exclaimed. "I love it!"

Everyone at the table nearly fell over while team CRDL sweat dropped. "Do you have a new plan Cardin?" Sky asked a raised eyebrow, curious.

"Of course I do!" Cardin said with a huff. "I'll humiliate her in combat class, that's all!"

* * *

(Outside Goodwitch's class)

"So…" Cass said, looking at the four guys in front of her way into Goodwitch's classroom. "All of you wanna fight me at once? This is going to be a team versus one person right?"

"That's right!" Cardin snarled as he crossed his arms, smug and arrogant. "What? Think you can't handle us? Are you too weak?"

"Hey, don't go putting words in my mouth," Cass said with a soft chuckle. "I'll kick your asses and move on with my life. Just let me grab my weapon and-"

"Did I forget to mention you have to do this without your weapon?" Cass raised an eyebrow at him. "Or are you saying you're not strong enough to handle us without your weapon?"

"I am. Actually it'd probably be more fun without it now that I'm thinking about it. It'd be too easy! I'd turn you all to much in the first few seconds." Cardin fumed when he heard this. "Get ready. I'm not showing you any mercy."

"Fine!" Cardin stomped off with his teammates following him, entering the classroom. "Prepare to die bitch!"

Cass just sighed and shook her head. "This is why alphas are always so damn stupid, be they Grimm or be they human," she muttered, following him into class.

As class started, Glynda asked if anyone wanted to fight. Cass raised her hand right away. "Miss Char?"

"I'll fight team Cardinal all by myself without my weapons. They can use their own, but I won't use my bat." Murmurs of surprise filled the crowd. "That should be enough of a handicap for them to at least pose a challenge."

Cass got up to the stadium and crossed her legs, sitting on the ground. Team CRDL came back and entered the stadium with their own weapons out, dressed in armor.

Glynda sighed and shook her head. "The current match will be between team CRDL and Cassandra Char." The timer above began to count down from 10.

The moment it hit 0 team CRDL rushed forward, weapons swinging. Cass merely sidestepped their swings at her, yawning loudly as one brushed past her face. "This is boring," she groaned. "Don't you guys have any coordination at all? At least try to fight like a team."

When Cardin swung down at her Cass hopped up and placed both feet on his weapon. She used the explosion to send her flying backwards, a safe distance from all four of them.

Cass raised a hand and gestured at them to come forward. "We don't have all day you know, come on, let's end it."

Dove and Russel rushed her first, weapons swinging. She dodged between their blades, one going to her left while the other went past her right. She kept on turning, extending both arms so that the two guys had fresh fists in their faces.

They went sailing past Sky as he rushed forward. He swung at her with everything he had, his halberd aiming for her legs. She noticed movement to her side and saw Cardin rushing forward. She made a small hop, landing on the side of Sky's weapon as Cardin came closer. Cardin swung down at her but she propelled herself off of the weapon. She launched herself into Cardin's stomach, arms shielding her head so her elbows dug into his ribcage. His armor bent in from the force as he was sent flying backwards. Cass twirled in the air before landing on her feet, a smug grin on her face.

Sky lifted his halberd out of the ground and swung it at her neck, aiming to end it all. Cass slid under his swung and kicked up, slamming his jaw shut and sending Sky stumbling backwards. She landed on her hands and looked at two figures rushing her, although they seemed to be running on the ceiling.

Bullets began to fly at her from the Dove and Russel combo. She spun around with her hands acting as feet. She dodged the bullets, her body constantly moving. With a soft 'umph', Cass launched herself into the air with her hands.

She landed just as Russel rushed her. He was by far the fastest in his team. She managed to barely dodge his swings. Being a speed fighter herself, fighting others that relied on speed was a pain, but the same could be said for how Russel felt.

Spotting movement out of the corner out of her eyes, she saw a massive mace swinging down at her. Grinning, Cass grabbed Russel who looked at her with wide eyes. She spun him around, putting her where she had been. Cardin's mace was too heavy to stop the swing, so it ended up setting off an explosion on Russel's face, knocking his aura into the red.

Cardin's eyes were wide in shock as he saw him knock his own teammate out. "Shit!" He turned his eyes to the still smug Cassandra who was bouncing on her feet. While everyone else looked like they were a step away from death, her aura was still in the green and she showed no signs of fatigue.

"Who's next? Who's next?" she taunted. She got her answer as Dove rushed at her, swinging his sword. "You are!" She sidestepped his swings, humming happily as his sword swished by her hair, trimming it with each swing. By the time Dove was gasping for air, Cass had hair that only went down past her shoulders. She reached up and touched it, smiling.

"Thanks for the free haircut. In return, I'll make this as quick as possible!" She ran up to him, moving in as if she was going to punch him. Dove responded by swinging at her. Cass slid down under his swing, his blade going over her nose as she slid in between his legs. She swung up with her fist, hitting him smack dab in between the legs. His eyes went wide before he toppled over, gasping for air. His eyes rolled up as he passed out from the pure force of her swing.

Cass popped up and smiled at her handiwork. Two down, two to go. Sky and Cardin came forward. Sky swung his halberd at her, using his reach to make her retreat. While she was moving back Cardin came in, swinging like a great big ape. Cass used her feet to keep them back, swinging out and hitting their weapons on the hilt to send them stumbling back or to make their swings miss.

Cass turned her attention to Sky, planning on leaving the ape for last. She dodged their swings and kicked Cardin in the face, sending him reeling back, stumbling before falling on his ass, dazed.

Sky raised his halberd, pointing the end at her threateningly. "You're mine now!" He rushed her, bringing the weapon back to swing at her.

Cass rolled her eyes. "Cheesy," she mumbled before rushing him as well. The two met in the middle, his halberd coming down while her fist came forward. His blade hit into her back, doing no damage as it hit the white bone that was stronger than steel. She grinned as she saw the shock, his weapon pinging up into the air. It left him wide open.

Cass's lips curled back into a bestial grin as her eyes lit up. She brought her fist into Sky's horrified face, time slowing down. She got to watch his face contort around her fist, his jaw shifting as he groaned in slow motion before time returned to normal. He spun off in the air, making a few spirals before crashing into the wall.

Velvet turned to Coco. "How did she make time slow down like that?"

"When something is that badass," Coco mumbled. "The world finds a way of making time slow down…it just does…now watch the fight bunny buns!"

All that was left was Cardin, his aura in the yellow, and Cass with her aura still bright and shiny green. She bounced around on the stage, a gleeful grin on her face.

"Ah this is so relaxing!" she taunted. "I'm really glad you told me not to bring my weapons! It's been so long since I've ever had a chance to kick ass with my bare hands!"

Cardin glared at her as he rushed forward. "Just die you damn beats!" He raised his mace over his head as he swung down at her, intending to crush her. "Be a good freak and just die already!"

Cass caught his mace in both hands, finally taking a hit to her aura. A sliver taken away counted as a bit after all. The ground around her cracked from the force of the hit as she gave him a cocky grin.

 **"I'm the freak huh?"** she growled, her eyes becoming a darker red as her fur began to grow longer. Her veins stuck out and became black as she lifted him and his mace up, releasing a dark and disturbing laugh. **"Really? A freak? That's all you have? C'mon Cardin. You have to have something better than that! Toddlers' can insult me better than that!"**

"F-freak!" he squeaked, eyes wide in fear as he was held in the air by his mace, too stubborn to let go. "Monster! Psycho bitch!"

Her head cocked to the side at the last one. **"Ooooh, something new and creative!"** Cass slammed him into the ground, causing Cardin to gasp for air. She sauntered over and hopped on top of him, straddling him. Had it been in any other situation with anyone else, Cardin would have been enjoying him but right now? He was scared shitless, and Cass knew it.

 **"Mmm, delicious,"** she cooed as she licked her lips, shivering in pleasure. **"I'm fucking the fear turkey and damn it feels good!"** Cass snarled as Cardin whimpered in fear. **"But you know, fucking the fear turkey is great and all…"** she grinned, her lips twisting back to show off her pointed teeth. **"I think I'm in the mood to eat the fear turkey!"**

Cardin's eyes went wide as she began to lean closer and closer. "N-no! Someone! Anyone! Save me!" he screamed like a little girl.

 **"Nobody will save you Cardin,"** she growled as she opened her mouth, revealing the darkness inside of it. **"Now be a good meal and go down quietly!"**

"No!" She got closer to where he could smell death itself. "No! NOOO~!"

* * *

Cardin's eyes shot open wide as he jerked out of bed, covered in a cold sweat. _Was…was that all a nightmare?_ He asked himself, panting for air. He then realized what the smell of death was…it was the fact that somehow, Sky's socks, the guy who slept next to him, had his socks on his bed. He threw them back at Sky as he climbed out of bed.

 _Damn…I need to shower after all of that._ Cardin shivered in fear. _Oh god…I'm never gonna piss her off again. I need to live to see another day!_

* * *

 **How Salem made her "child"**

* * *

In the center of the badlands, on top of her ebony throne Salem sat there, bored. She had no Grimm to make, she had no plans to put into action that weren't already being done, she had nothing to do besides wait. Yes, she had waited hundred of year to take revenge on humans and Faunus alike, but still…it got boring.

 _Oh right…what about a child?_ She thought to herself, staring up at the broken moon that reflected off of her pale skin. _Maybe I should get one for myself…no, there's no reason for me to get pregnant and take care of what is nothing more than an annoyance…_ She sat there in thought for a few more moments. _Hmmm…_

It wasn't until the next week as she was sending out some fresh Nevermores to go terrorize Vacuo that she realized what she could do. Sure it was risky, any number of things could happen before they reached their location. They could be eaten by other Grimm, attack the wrong target, or just kill themselves in their own stupidity.

She could make a Grimm to make her a child for her. No, not a Grimm carrier to hold a child, not one that could impregnate a women, but one that could change an unborn child to make it into hers, genetically speaking.

It took only a week after that idea was made to make the Grimm she spoke of. She based it off of one of the annoying bugs from the swamps around Mistral called a mosquito. She made it so that the first person whose blood it drank, it would carry the DNA of. The second person it was injected into would then get that DNA. Now, if it was injected into an unborn, well, who knows? She didn't have any test subjects near her after all.

She offered her arm and offered the tiny, minuscule Grimm her arm. **_Drink_** , she commanded. The little insect flew over and pricked her skin, taking a small sip. **_Now fly and find a woman with two lives inside of her. Inject my life into the one located here_** , she patted her stomach. **_Now go. Return when done_**

The insect Grimm buzzed away from her throne as she relaxed. _And now…we wait…_ she mused. _I wonder what kind of parents that Grimm will find…who cares… I'll bring him or her here and break them into what I want my child to be like. They will be a great weapon to use against humanity…a great weapon indeed._

Salem chuckled softly, her laugh steadily getting louder until it echoed throughout the Badlands, Grimm shivering and backing off from the source of the sound out of fear and respect. Nobody messed with Salem, which was just a fact all Grimm, ancient or young, knew.

* * *

(In Diffido from Chapter 8, but like, before Cass was born)

The new bug Grimm was flying through the air, the original route having been to go straight to Mistral. Unfortunately, with its tiny size, it had to go with the wind. The wind blew away from Mistral, instead sending it off towards Vale and the small towns dotted around it. Drifting down, it hid inside of a tree's alcove and looked around.

It had only two thoughts running through its head. **_Find women with two lives in it…inject into women's stomach…return to master when done…_** It was on a constant loop, like a broken record. It was the only commands it had received after all. Most Grimm were just ordered to spread fear or cause chaos and that was what they did, but those with specific orders just carried them out.

From its position in the tree trunk, it could see an entire town stretched out before it. Of course that didn't matter to the monster, the only thing that mattered was the people. While it couldn't detect heat signatures or anything like that, it could tell how many souls there were. It was like aura detection or detecting the actions of people's nerves within their bodies. With it, it could tell if there were two people in one.

It buzzed down to the nearby walkway. The Grimm flew into a small crack in a nearby building and overlooked the area. Since it had the largest amount of people, it made sense to just wait and see who would pass by.

The first dozen or so people were all duds. There were men, women, and children, but none of them had two people inside of them. Eventually, a woman with a larger than normal belly with a man carrying a baseball bat walked past the Grimm, going down the street. The women was Mare while the man was Teneber.

The little Grimm bused in excitement. It had found its target and could now carry out its orders. Flying out from its hiding spot, it neared her. Landing on her bloated stomach, it embedded its needle nose into her stomach. It extended inside of her before injecting her with Salem's DNA. Pulling out quickly it flew away before anyone could do anything.

Maya rubbed her stomach slowly, having felt the small prick but not thinking anything of it. It could have just been the baby kicking around after all. Still she rubbed her stomach, feeling something move inside of her.

The little Grimm buzzed away, heading back to the Badlands it had come from. Unfortunately, it would take a while to get there. It had to follow the winds, and the winds blew it West from the Badlands to Vale, then up North to Mistral, and back South to the Badlands. In total, it took two years of constant traveling.

When it finally arrived, Salem was irritated. She tapped her finger impatiently as she felt the Grimm enter the airspace around her island. **_Well?_** Her face twisted into a snarl. **_Your orders bet have been followed through._**

The Grimm simply landed on her outstretched arm. She wrapped her hand around it, crushing it while absorbing its memories. She sat there silently as she ran through the video playing in her head. She fast forwarded through the boring flights until she got what she wanted. A smirk grew as she saw the Grimm do what it had been assigned. She dropped the Grimm corpse, allowing it to dissolve into dust.

 **"Good…"** she looked out over the dead, dying land around her. **"Once I get into contact with the child and lead it here…everything with fall into place…Ozpin, you and you humans won't be on this world much longer,"** she said, releasing a dark chuckle that gradually grew.

 ** _Come here_** , Salem commanded, snapping her fingers. A large beowolf came forward, shaking its mane as it looked up at her. She got off of her throne and looked for what she needed. She produced some parchment and ink and wrote some words on it. Letting it dry in the air for a few moments she slid it into a glass tube and grabbed some rope. Salem tied it around the beowolf's neck, making sure it was firm in place.

Salem placed her hand over the beowolf's head and the memories she took from the previous Grimm into this Grimm's head. **_Find this women. Find the one that was inside of her and give her this,_** she tapped the container. **_Do NOT harm anyone. Find the one that was inside of her when she is alone and offer her the container, understood?_**

The beowolf nodded its head. While most of it was lost due to how stupid it was, it managed to select the important details. Harm nobody, deliver bottle, go to the signature inside of the woman.

 ** _She will smell like me as well,_** Salem projected into the Grimm's mind. **_Find her. Give her the bottle. Harm nobody. Understood?_** The Grimm nodded again. **_Then go._**

The beowolf turned tail and ran, the glass container bouncing against its chest. It took many years for it to travel over land after getting used to having the object strapped to its neck. While it wanted nothing more than to tear up any settlements it saw it had its orders. Nobody disobeyed Salem after all. The worst part of the journey was traveling across the sea. The beowolf had to doggy paddle nonstop to travel from shore to shore. In the end it made its way to where it was assigned to go, but it would never get to return.

* * *

 **Alucard Is Her Father!?** (( _Silly little Omake that's non-cannon with the rest of the story. Alucard is from Hellsing but its set in the RWBYverse. This idea is courtesy of one Blaiseingfire. The first yup to the fucking the fear turkey is all his with minor edits for grammar and shit by yours truly. Rest is mine!_ ))

* * *

Cass hummed softly as she sat on the roof of Beacon. Making a person piss themselves out of fear wasn't exactly accepted. Especially when you were in a sexual position. She felt her scroll rumble in her pocket, causing her to groan. No doubt it was _him._

She pulled it out and saw her father on the phone. _…Fuck…_ Cass picked it up slowly. "Yes Alucard?"

By the time they were done talking, Alucard was groaning loudly into the phone. "Oh for fuck's sake…so that's how your day at school went?"

"Yup."

"You challenged the school bullies t match?" Alucard asked

"Yep."

"And you didn't use the bat at all?"

"Yep."

"You then proceeded to wipe the floor with them and knock 3 of them out?"

"Yep."

"And you then jumped down on the last one and shouted-"

"I'm fucking the fear turkey and damn it feels good," Cass said with her father.

"And then he passed out like a damn pansy! It's not like I've just said this all! Seriously! You get pissed when your boss Integra does this shit yet you're doing it!"

A small silence fell between them all. Cass could hear some sniffling on the other side of the scroll. "I'm so proud of you," he said.

"You coming down to Vale today? You can buy me a meal," Cass asked. "Ya know, for making this guy piss himself and pass out? I deserve a reward."

"Fuck no! I have monsters to kill, and it's not like the bitch Integra ever gives me any time off. I can give some money though if you want it."

"Money's nice too."

"Fine." She could hear some scuffling around. "Police girl! Entertain yourself! No don't change the channel, that's my fucking plasma screen TV!"

"Send it to my account," she groaned as she stretched out on the roof. "I assume you're gonna tell Oz some lie about me getting punished, blah, blah, blah?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'll tell police girl to do it," he grumbled. "Anyway I need to go do…stuff…"

"Stuff?" Cass chuckled softly. "You don't do stuff! You're Alucard, you don't do anything besides fuck and kill and not always in that order!"

"You know daddy so well. Did I ever tell you how I met Salem?" Alucard said, releasing a wistful sigh. "It was a damn fun time."

"Was it when you were murdering soldiers from two fighting armies for the shits and giggles?"

"Bingo!" He laughed into his scroll. "I've never seen a woman lead an army of Grimm before. I just knew I had to screw her over. She was really tight and-"

"Stop, stop, stop! You need to cease and desist right now!" Cass groaned. "Fuckin hell, have you never heard of boundaries? You just crossed all of them!" She could hear his laughter. "Oh fuck off you mother fucker!"

"It's true."

"Oh for the love of-" Cass hung up as quickly as she could, not wanting to hear him talk anymore. "That was sickening…"

* * *

 **That's all folks! See ya next time for next chapter. FYI, I will probably not upload anything on Sunday. I'm out of town for Thursday up until 1 AM Sunday, so...yeah...I probably won't update until Monday, or I might push my Saturday/Sunday writing time up and release a chapter before hand? Who knows? Just giving a little heads up. Anyway, I hope ya'll have a great day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, it's 2 days later than normal but here's chapter 10! Seeing how the, let's just fuck around with some silly ideas chapter (AKA chapter 9) did well and you guys liked it, expect another in the future. Also, thanks to all 3 of you that reminded me that Blaiseingfire fucked up. Don't worry, I forgave him, we're all human after all! (Check his story). Anyway, um, yeah...dunno what else to say really besides dayum you guys liked chapter 9. Once I have more ideas for short skits like that I'll make another one, don'tcha worry.**

 **OH RIGHT! I need a ship name for Cass X Velvet. So far I've only come up with Black Rabbit...so...yeah...please PM me ideas or send them via reviews.**

 **And thanks for dealing with fanfiction being a cunt. It took like, 4 days for me to be able to see and read your reviews :P**

 **READ!**

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?! DOTH THOW NOT VALUE THY LIFE?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* = Look at the end of the chapter for an explanation

 _ **Bold and Italics**_ = Grimm to Salem or Cass communication

* * *

(1 month later from Chapter 8, or after Cardin's escapade.)

Cass was bored, like, very bored. She had nothing to do. Sure she could study on stuff the teachers had assigned but that wasn't any fun. She could read a book for fun but she wasn't in the mood. As she sat in the dorm room, the windows open with her head occupying the ledge, she stared out at the front of the school, pouting.

"There's nothing to do!" she growled, annoyed as a pair of birds flew past her head. She whirled over and saw Velvet calmly stretched out on her bed, reading from a book with a russet covering. "C'mon Velvet! Let's go do something fun!"

"Like?"

"Well...umm…" Cass glared at her. "No need to shut me down like that. I'm bored, so come up with something for us to do."

"You could always try studying?" Velvet offered.

"I'm bored, I want something fun to do." She rolled her eyes. "I don't want to be more bored!"

"Well did you ever race Ruby?" Velvet asked. Cass's ears perked up because no, she hadn't had gotten a chance to do so. "Why don't you go challenge her to race right now? You don't have anything better to do, right?"

"Yeah! Let's go do it!" Cass grabbed Velvet's hand and yanked her from her bed. Her book spun up into the air, twirling a bit before landing spine up so that the page was kept.

"Why'd you do that? I was in a good part!" Velvet whined, her ears flopping down.

 _Damn you and those ears,_ Cass thought as she grinned. She patted Velvet's soft ears. "Remember? You're my guard! You have to be watching me at all times, right?"

"I guess," Velvet mumbled. "But you could have waited a sec…"

"Nope! Too bad! I was bored!" Cass ran up and did her version of a knock. That involved pounding her fist against it so hard that the beds trembled inside of team RWBY's room. "Hey Ruby! I want to use one of your promises right now!"

When nobody answered she knocked again, the door bending with each hit. "Hey Ruby! Answer me!" When still nobody answered, Cass's eyes flashed in anger. "Oh that does it!"

As she went to swing and knock the door off of its hinges, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her punching arm. She looked at it and saw Ruby there, a milk-stache on her face along with the crumbs of cookies.

"I could hear you from the dining hall," the tiny leader said. "Anyway, what do you need from me? Something about a promise?"

"Yeah," she growled, grinning down at her. "Remember your offer to race? I wanna make good on that and challenge you to a race. Today. Preferably right this moment as I am bored as hell," Cass groaned. "So, whatcha gonna say?"

Ruby thought for a few moments before nodding. "Sure! We can race. Let me get my team and-"

"Wait hold on," Cass said, grabbing the reaper's hood. "Why do you need your team? What's the benefit of having them watch?"

"Nothing!" She said cheerfully. "But wouldn't it be more fun if we had more people to watch?" Cass released the red reaper's hood. "I'll go and fetch your team as well! JNPR will join in too probably! Well, Nora will."

"Nora is the crazy one with the orange hair and the love for pancakes?"

"Yup!"

"Ah…okay…" she looked over at Velvet. "I'll meet you outside by the statue then!"

"See ya soon then!" Ruby said as she began walking down the hall. "And be prepared to lose!"

Cass just laughed, watching the red reaper vanish in a cloud of red petals that settled down to the floor. She turned to Velvet and poked her cheek playfully. "Wanna grab your book then head outside?"

"Sure." The two of them walked back into the room. Cass took one look at the open window and grinned. She closed and locked the door as Velvet picked up her book. When she turned back, she saw Cass standing by the window with her bat on her back.

"What is it Cass?" she asked as she walked up behind her. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope! Nothing's wrong." Cass turned around, grinning. "Get in my arms."

"Huh?" Velvet blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"Just do it."

Velvet shrugged. So far trusting Cass has only led to mild teasing and some crude jokes, so what could be worse than that? She got into Cass's arms so that the Grimm girl was carrying the bunny bridal style.

Cass looked down at her and saw Velvet's innocent eyes looking back up at her. She abruptly swiveled her head away, blushing softly.

"Is everything alright?" Velvet asked, not noticing that Cass was walking closer to the window.

"Huh? Y…yeah," Cass mumbled as she climbed onto the windowsill. "Ready for the fall?"

Velvet looked down and squeaked, clutching onto Cass's arm with one hand while the other held the book to her chest. "Don't you dare! Don't you do it!"

"I'm gonna do it," Cass teased.

"Don't do it."

"I'm gonna do it."

"Don't do it!"

"Doing it."

Cass fell from the window with a screaming, petrified, ready to piss herself Velvet in her arms before crashing to the ground. A small crater formed as she landed but she came out of it unharmed. The same couldn't be said for Velvet.

The little bunny girl was trembling in her arms, eyes wide and petrified. Her ears dropped down, her teeth chattering in fear.

Cass tried to hold back her laughter at first, but the longer she stared at her the harder it became until it burst out. She laughed as if she was crazy, gasping for air as she went on and on. "Oh god! This is great! By Dust I love it! Buahahaha!"

Cass tried to set Velvet down on her feet, but as she released the bunny girl, Velvet's legs gave way and she fell onto the ground. "Y-y-you're an ass!" she squeaked out as she laid on the ground. "T-that was m-m-mean!"

"If you were in my position," Cass said, hands on her hips as she bent down to look at her, a smug grin plastered on her face. "You'd do it too. And honestly? Your reaction is just too adorable, I wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world."

Velvet found enough strength left to stand up. She raised the book and began bashing it against Cass's head. "Meanie! Jerk! Ass!" she cried out as she kept on swinging. "You're such a bully!"

Cass just laughed as she was hit. Her aura protected her from any serious damage. Even if her aura wasn't active, her swings wouldn't have hurt that much in comparison to what having a Boarbatusk's tusk burrowed in your leg.

Cass let Velvet vent and hit her with her book until she was gasping for air, arms weary from swinging so much. "You done?" Cass asked, smiling at her.

Velvet nodded. "You…don't do that…ever again…okay?"

"I won't." Cass ruffled her hair. "I didn't mean to scare you that badly, but it was worth it. Your reaction was priceless! It was just too damn good!"

Velvet pouted. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed scaring me that much," she grumbled. "But I wasn't scared…I was really just caught off guard, that's all."

"Sure you were," Cass said, rolling her eyes. "Whatever makes you feel better," Cass said as she turned, heading to the statue. "You coming?"

"One sec," Velvet tested her legs for a few seconds before nodding. "I'm alright." Cass kept on walking, acting like she didn't hear her. "Wait up for me!" Velvet squeaked, running after her.

Cass did no such thing and just kept on walking. As they walked, she saw Cardin sitting on the steps, bags under his eyes. When he looked up at Cass, their eyes meeting, he got up and turned tail. He tried to make it look like he was just speed walking, but he was all but sprinting to get out of there.

"What did you do?" Velvet asked, arms crossed. "Did you escape from the room and beat him up? You're supposed to stick with me, remember?"

"Hon, if I wanted to beat his sorry racist ass, I'd do it in public with a crowd. It'd be a public execution if nothing else." She shrugged. "I dunno why he looks so tired or ran from me. He was scared…" A wicked grin grew on her face. "Maybe he's still scared shitless of me! He ought to be!"

"Cass…" Velvet sighed and shook her head. "Ah, well, never mind."

Cass stared at her for a few moments. She was staring so focused she didn't notice it when there was a light pole in front of her. With a thunk she slammed herself into it and fell back on her ass, groaning. "Ow…"

Velvet came down to her and gave her a worried look. "You alright?"

"Of course I am, I have my aura on but…" she rubbed her head. "Still stings. Not to mention it caught me off guard…"

Velvet reached out and patted her head, ruffling her long hair. "For someone who thinks she's a monster," she said softly. "You do act like us."

"Faunus and humans are monsters too," she groaned as she stood up.

"Even myself?" Velvet asked as Cass stood up, tilting her head slightly.

Cass stared at her in silence for a solid minute. "No…" she admitted softly. "I guess not all Faunus and humans are monsters…I'll give you that much…"

Velvet grinned as she pounced on Cass, hugging her tightly. "Heh heh!"

Cass blushed and squirmed in her hug. "What are you doing?" she grumbled, lowering her head. "Let go of me."

"Oh, sorry," Velvet said quickly, releasing her and hopping back a few steps. "I didn't mean to upset you or anything!"

"It's alright right," Cass grumbled as the soft blush began to leave her cheeks. She turned and quickly walked to the statue, the bat bouncing on her back. "Let's go."

Velvet followed after her, on Cass's heels. The harness on Cass's back that held her bat bounced freely. The two of them had gone in Beacon's workshop and had made this little harness. It was a simple on strap harness that went over Cass's shoulder and held the bat in a large cylinder made of leather. It allowed her to draw her bat out quickly, much like a sword with a sheath.

As they neared the statue they saw nobody else there. Cass sat on the statue's edge while Velvet stood there reading from her book nice and quietly. Slowly others from team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY came out to watch. Ruby was the last to arrive, the ice bitch holding onto her back, eyes frozen wide from fear…and the wind.

Setting her down, Ruby looked at the other, beaming. "So is everyone here?" Everyone nodded. "Oh wait…where's Coco and Yatsuhashi?"

"Sparring," Fox said. "They didn't want to end it to come watch this. I on the other hand had nothing else to do so…" he pulled out his scroll. "Actually how did you get my number?"

"Doesn't matter!" Ruby said cheerfully as she turned to Cass. "So where are we racing to?"

"I dunno. I was hoping you'd have a plan," Cass grumbled, shrugging. Everyone sweat dropped, some of them sighing at the lack of preparation.

Ruby gave her a shaky grin. "Well…um…does anyone have any ideas?"

"Why don't you do laps around the school?" Ren asked, always being the reasonable one. "You could do three laps with whoever finishes first wins?"

"Like in Dust Kart!" Nora screamed, pumping her fist in the air.

Ruby and Cass both nodded their heads.

"Then let's get this stared!" Yang climbed on top of the statue, pointing her fist into the sky. "When I fire, you guys get running, got it?" The two contestants nodded.

"Ready?" Cass dropped the bat holder and began spinning her head, sparks flying from her bat as it became a blur.

"Set." Ruby put Crescent Rose's blade behind her, barrel poking out.

"Go!" Yang cried out, firing a crimson shot into the sky from her position on the statue.

Ruby shot off, bullets flying back from her gun as she used it to speed herself up. With it she made the first sharp turn, sliding around one of the towers. Her gun gave her massive control over how fast she went and how hard she could turn.

Cass? Cass just stood there, continuing to spin her bat. More and more sparks flew until her body was basically surrounded in a soft blue glow. When Velvet came closer to touch her, Cass gave her a withering glare.

"Touch me and I can't be blamed if you get burned," she growled softly. "Don't touch me if you want to stay alive."

"Ah okay," Velvet muttered as she backed off. "But you know…Ruby already went ahead…so…what are you doing?"

"One sec." She closed her eyes. Ruby came around the building and passed by them, completing her first lap. As she wished off, petals settling down behind her, Cass's grin grew wider.

"Done!" She vanished in a blur, not even leaving a trail of sparks. A second after her vanishing, a massive wind blew past them just from her leaving her spot. The wind continued for a few seconds, getting stronger as time went on. Everyone closed their eyes to keep from getting grit in their eyes. When they opened them, they saw Cass standing there, humming softly to herself.

"I'm done with the race. I beat Ruby." Cass let out a lazy yawn. "That was surprisingly easy. She's fast, but not that fast."

As she said that, Ruby came back, and went past them, completing her second lap.

"You couldn't have beaten my sister!" Yang protested. "Where's your proof?" She crossed her arms. "C'mon. Show us."

Cass just gestured to the ground behind her. There were three trails of feet burned into the ground. "The energy gets hot," she explained to the wide eyed stairs. "So the grass I stepped on either was set on fire or was just turned to a crisp…so…yeah, there's my proof."

"Nice job!" Velvet cried out, hugging Cass before being sent flying back with a loud squeak. Smoke rose for her as she lay on the ground, ears twitching. She let out a dazed groan while Cass shook her head.

"Did you think that just cause I'm here means that I got rid of all the energy?" Closing her eyes, Cass condensed the energy into her bat making it glow bright blue. She took a few steps away from everyone else and went to jab it into the ground. Instead she felt a hand on her bat.

Her eyes went wide as she saw Nora there, holding onto her bat with her wild grin. "Hiya!" She took all of the energy and just stood there grinning as Cass's bat ran dry.

"Did you just suck me dry?" Cass asked as she pulled her bat back and began looking at it, curious.

"I took it all from you!" Nora said happily. "I've gotten lots of practice!"

"I can tell," she said, tossing her bat into the air as she stared at it. "I can feel an ounce if energy coming from it…nice job there." Cass set it on the ground.

"Heh heh!" She bounced away back to Ren. "Shake my hand Ren!"

"I'm not falling for that," Ren said with a soft sigh, shaking his head.

"Alright!" She turned to Jaune and offered her hand. "C'mon, shake it!"

"Um…okay?" Jaune slowly offered his hand. Nora smacked their hands together and held on tightly as all of the pent up energy shot out into Jaune's body. He twitched and spasmed, his body becoming lit up into a bright blue as everyone got a quick view of Jaune's skeleton. As quickly as it had started though, it ended. Jaune fell to the ground, groaning and twitching as some sparks flew off of him.

"Nora!" Ren chided as he walked over while Pyrrha went to check on Jaune. "No pancakes tonight!"

"Aw but Ren," Nora whined as her teammate walked off, appearing calm but secretly fuming at his friend's problematic tendencies. "I didn't mean to hurt him! C'mon Ren?" She gave him Ruby's puppy dog eyes. "Please can I have pancakes?"

Unfortunately for Ren he had seen her look. Letting out a deep sigh he shook his head. "I will make you pancakes," Nora beamed. "But…no toppings." Nora' grin wavered but it didn't vanish.

Ruby came past the last corner as Ren and Nora talked. She slammed her scythe into the ground and spun around 5 times before coming to a stop.

"Did I win?" she asked, panting for air. "Where's Cass?"

Cass came forward from where she was with Velvet. "Heyo! You lost." Cass gave her a cheeky grin. "Not that you had a real chance to begin with."

"Hey!" Ruby deflated at what she said while Yang put her hands on her hips and glared down at Cass from on top of the statue. "She did her best! No need to be such an ass about it!"

"I'm just saying," Cass grumbled, shrugging. "I saw how fast she traveled the first lap. I can circle the grounds in less than a second when I'm overcharged." She looked away from them. "There is a downside though…"

"What's the downside?" Velvet asked, getting worried.

"My arm's frozen," she said, gesturing to her right arm. Her hand was frozen open. "It takes a few second to kick in though, but right now? I can move it up and down, but I can't move my fingers or my elbow." She demonstrated moving her arm as much as she could. "See? It'll return in, oh, an hour or so."

"That's…a really big pain in the ass," Velvet muttered, poking her arm. "Can you still feel with it?"

"Kinda. I can feel you poking it, but it's really numb." Velvet frowned.

"Does it cause long term nerve damages?" she asked softly.

"Who knows? Who cares?" Cass grabbed her sling and tossed it onto her back. Taking her bat from the ground, she put it into her sling. "I can live without my arm for a bit. See ya'll later, oh, and thanks for watching," she said, nodding to the group. "And Ruby?" The hooded girl looked up. "Nice try."

Cass turned and walked away, leaving the others to do as they wished. Velvet went after her, smiling and waving to the others as she left. The others looked at each other, confused. Cass was an odd one. She never really stuck around just to chat…

"She should try to be more friendly!" Nora cried out, pouting. "She needs to have more fun with us!"

"She no doubt has an unhappy past," Blake said, pulling out a book from nowhere. "She might not want to make close connections with anyone."

"She seems pretty close to Velvet though," Pyrrha mused aloud.

Yang's eyes lit up at this. "You're right," she said softly as she looked at duet slowly walking away. "I think…we ought to follow them!"

"Why's that?" Weiss asked with a small huff. "It's just going to be a pain. I'm going back to the room to do some studying."

"I'll join you!" Nora said cheerfully, bouncing up to Yang.

Yang looked over at Blake, eyes pleading. Blake snapped her book shut with a heavy sigh. "I'll come along."

"We need to take care of Jaune," Pyrrha said as she and Ren lifted Jaune up. "Sorry, but you'll make sure to tell us what happens, right?"

"Sure! Fox? You wanna tag along?" Yang asked, turning to him.

"I…don't want to upset anyone," he said as he went towards the building. "Sorry Yang, but I'm not getting involved in this scheme."

Yang pouted and grumbled softly. "It's not a scheme…" She turned to the other two. "Alright! Let's go watch them!" _All to get some dirt on the girl who dared diss my sister like that!_

Velvet followed Cass who was walking to the bullhead docking station. Cass stopped halfway there and turned, taking a small cobble trail that lead to Beacon's tiny park.

"Um…Cass," Velvet said softly. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just relaxing," she said softly. Velvet's eyes went wide in shock when she heard Cass's voice. It sounded so tired and old, despite Cass being the same age as her. The moment Cass found a bench she slumped into it, the bat pressed against her fur.

"Here, let me help you," Velvet said softly as she helped Cass get out of the bat sling. She set it on the ground before taking her spot on the bench next to Cass. She pulled her book out and opened it, content to read.

Cass rested her head on Velvet's shoulder. "I lied," she said softly. "Doing that…holding all that energy…it makes me really tired too…"

"I could tell," Velvet said softly as she smiled down at Cass. "You can rest a bit if you want. I don't mind."

"Shut…up…" Cass mumbled despite nuzzling Velvet's shoulder, keeping her head there. After saying that she still fell asleep, dozing peacefully.

Velvet smiled and reached up with her other hand, gently stroking Cass's ears. Cass squirmed slightly but didn't wake up. Instead, a strangely peaceful smile graced her features. Velvet stopped stroking her ears after a while and instead went to reading her book.

 _No doubt she's exhausted from that, nobody, human, Faunus, or Grimm could move like that and come out fine._ Velvet sighed softly. _Reckless idiot…or maybe you're just too prideful, hmm? Didn't want to lose to Ruby?_

In the bushes nearby, 3 scrolls went off several times. It was too quiet and too far away for Velvet to notice. Not to mention, Velvet was focused on something else, namely her book and the girl on her shoulder. She didn't notice the pictures being taken of her and Cass.

* * *

Cass woke up several hours later with a loud yawn. Smacking her lips together she looked up at the golden sky with her crimson eyes, blinking the sleep away.

"Afternoon already? Did I miss lunch?" she muttered softly. "Damn…"

"Good afternoon sleepyhead!" Velvet said happily, snapping her book shut. She looked down at Cass with a wide grin. "Arm feeling any better?"

"Mhmm, I guess." She snuggled into her side for a few moments before looking up at her again. "You're okay with this?"

"Huh?" Velvet blinked down at her in confusion. "Okay with what exactly?"

"Well seeing how we are," Cass purred, slowly sliding her arm around the now frozen bunny. "It look like we're kinda totally dating."

"W-w-what?!" she squeaked in shock. "I-I'm not dating you though! P-people know that we aren't, s-so if I let you rest on my shoulder i-it's not a big deal." Her face was crimson with embarrassment, her bunny ears twitching.

"You think Yang wouldn't tease us if she saw us like this?" Cass grinned and licked her lips, leaning in. She pressed her head to Velvet's chest and grinned. "Scared bunny?"

"N-n-not scared," she stammered out.

"Then why is your heart beating so fast?" Velvet didn't respond, instead looking away. "Are you actually interested in this…maybe?" She chuckled softly, Velvet's face getting to a darker shade of crimson as the seconds passed.

When Velvet opened her mouth to respond, Cass leaned in and kissed her firmly. Pinning her to the bench she slid herself on top of her, straddling the reserved and shy bunny girl. Velvet's eyes froze open wide for a few moments, her heart still pounding in her chest as she felt Cass's hands, one on each wrist, pin her.

The two of them held that position for what felt like an eternity. Cass kept her eyes closed while Velvet's drifted shut as she allowed herself to be held there. When Cass felt no fighting, she released Velvet's wrists and wrapped her arms around her, holding her there much more gently.

The sun was still sinking as the kiss ended, Cass backing off slowly. She could feel it in her own chest. Her heart mirrored Velvet's with how fast it was beating. A soft blush graced Cass's own pale white cheeks as she sat back on Velvet's lap.

"I guess I have my answer hmm?" Cass said softly as she sat there. "You like me don't you?"

Velvet didn't respond right away. Her eyes darted to the side, then to the other side, then to the ground and finally up to Cass. "Mhmm…I do. I think I do."

Cass and Velvet sat in silence for a few more moments before Cass leaned in and kissed her again. She held her there for a slightly shorter kiss before breaking it. She leaned in and rested her head under Velvet's own, her wolf ears twitching softly.

"Then…" Velvet said softly. "Do you feel the same way?"

Cass sighed softly into Velvet's chest. "I dunno," she admitted, Velvet's ears flopping down. "I feel a way I haven't before…but I dunno if this is love…"

"Does your heart do a little skip when we kissed?" Velvet asked softly. Cass nodded. "Do you enjoy seeing me?" Cass nodded. "Do you like cuddling with me?" Cass nodded again. "I'm no expert," Velvet admitted. "But I think you do…"

"Then…wanna do that thing I've heard others do? A…date?" Cass kept her face hidden under Velvet's so that velvet couldn't see how crimson her face really was.

Velvet beamed and patted Cass's head. "Sure! Does that mean we're girlfriends?"

Cass finally peaked up at her. "I thought we're already friends?"

"I mean like lovers."

"Oh, yeah sure," Cass muttered as she hid her face again. "We can head back in a bit though, okay? I just wanna rest some more out here…"

Velvet just began to stroke her long black hair, giving Cass time to relax and snuggle with her.

In the bushes Yang was spamming her finger against the camera function, taking thousands of pictures of the entire event. It was a scoop! More than a scoop, it'd be like finding a picture of Glynda and Ozpin doing it in his office, it was amazing!

The other two were watching with jaws dropped, Blake having the sense just to record the whole thing.

 _I am so blackmailing her with this,_ Yang thought as she grinned like a beast. _I'm getting revenge for you Rubes! Watch me!_

* * *

 **Some might say it's out of character for Yang to do that but I don't think so. What with Ruby being her sister and all, I think she'd lose an arm for her :3 Anyway I hope it was enjoyable. See ya'll next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yoohoo! Another chapter two days late...sorry...more bad news as well! Might as well get it out of the way after all, I won't upload until the 8th. I'm making myself not upload so that I can get more ideas out before I hit the big ones and get some chapters ready in advance. I also want to have a one week upload week where every other day is an upload. So yeah...little message to begin this off. Good news...um...ummmm...I made another chapter? Blaiseingfire is still working with me and uh...I dunno...I made a lovey dovey bullshit chapter (or tried to). Tell me how you feel about it. It won't show up for a while, trust me. Anyway, READ!**

 **Warning: Ruby's innocence lost.**

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?! DOTH THOW NOT VALUE THY LIFE?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* = Look at the end of the chapter for an explanation

 _ **Bold and Italics**_ = Grimm to Salem or Cass communication

* * *

(A week later)

Cass and Velvet had refrained from telling anyone of what they had going on. Cass didn't really care either way, but since Velvet was so adamant about it she didn't protest. It would be like arguing over how much air someone breathed, it was stupid.

Cass nibbled on a chocolate bar she got from Ruby. _I wonder why she gave me this,_ Cass thought as she nibbled away. _It's not like I helped her out of anything._

As she went on nibbling, she rounded a corner and bumped into someone. Growling softly she looked up, ready to give them a piece of her mind, but saw it was Ozpin.

"Oh, it's you." She looked down and saw that her chocolate bar had left a smear on his suit. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Ozpin said with a relaxed smile. "How are you with your current accommodations?"

"They're just fine," Cass said as she followed Ozpin down the hall. She looked down at the chocolate bar that had gotten on Ozpin's suit and sniffed it. Finding that it smelled just as it had earlier she chowed down on it. "Thanks for letting me room with team Coffee by the way. They tolerate me…more or less."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ozpin said with a relieved sigh. "Although if you wish, we can get you a room for yourself now. We cleared one out."

Cass froze, the bar halfway into her mouth. "Um…what?"

"We have a room ready for you. Would you like to move into it?" Oz repeated.

"I'll…uh…put some thought into it," Cass grumbled softly. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Not really, no. Just continue not to terrorize my students and we won't have any further problems." Ozpin continued to walk off with those words. "I have business to attend to."

Cass stopped and looked out the nearest window. _Today…is so damn boring,_ she thought as she went to the window sill, leaning against it. _I wish something would happen…anything really…_

Velvet cam scampering down the hall, scroll in hand as she zoomed up to her, clearly annoyed. "Cass! You're not supposed to go anywhere without me! I need to watch you, remember?"

"Isn't that rule kinda silly," Cass grumbled as she rested her head on the window sill. "I mean I've been a good girl so far and I haven't done that much damage…"

Velvet sighed and reached out, wrapping an arm around Cass. "Don't be like that, you know you love me," she said as she rested her head on Cass's shoulder. "Right?"

Cass turned the other way, her cheeks blushing softly. "S-shut up," she grumbled. "I thought you wanted to keep it private, right?" Velvet nodded, still smiling from how cute Cass was acting. "Then why are you cuddling up like this with me in public?"

"Nobody's here," Velvet said as she leaned back. "I don't know why, but this hallway is basically empty."

It was true. Cass smiled softly and raised her chin from the windowsill. "I guess it is, huh?" She whirled around and pinned Velvet to the wall, a predatory grin on her face. "You might not have wanted to tell me that though."

Velvet blushed and looked away. "W-why's that?"

"You know damn well why," Cass growled softly, leaning forward. "Now just stand still and-"

"What kind of training are you two doing?" Pyrrha called out as she turned the corner and saw them. "It seems rather interesting."

Cass quickly stepped back and whirled towards Pyrrha, eyes filled with barely contained anger. "Is this what you guys call Karma?" she growled softly.

Pyrrha just smiled peacefully. "What do you mean?"

Cass let out a soft "tch" and turned away. "Nothing."

Velvet's face was crimson as she looked over at Pyrrha. "H-h-hello P-pyrrha, w-what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much. It is the weekend so I thought I would take a relaxing stroll around the building." Pyrrha said while looking out a window. "What were you two doing? You said nothing, but it didn't look like nothing."

Cass rolled her eyes before glaring at her. "Shut up, or do you want me to bring up what you and Jaune were doing?"

Pyrrha's face lit up at the very thought. "T-then we agree for each of to keep quiet about what we've seen?"

"Fine," Cass snarled. "I wasn't even thinkin' of telling everyone what I saw, but if you're being this way…" Cass grabbed Velvet's hand and began to storm off. "C'mon, let's go."

"Huh? W-what's going on?" Velvet asked, confused as she was led away. Cass took her down a flight of steps and back outside. Once they were out the doors though, Velvet stood her ground, forcing Cass to let go and turn around.

"What was that about? Why'd you get so mad? She didn't do anything wrong, she just came up at the wrong time."

Cass crossed her arms. "I thought you didn't want people to find out that we liked each other like that?" she growled softly. "Was I wrong?"

"Well no but that's no reason to get mad at Pyrrha," Velvet protested softly. "I'd prefer to avoid any fights or arguments with others."

Cass opened her mouth to snarl something, but seeing how upset Velvet was she just growled under her breath. "Fine…" she said after a few moments. "I'll…try to be nicer…and less snappy with others…would that make you happy?"

Velvet nodded softly. "But I don't want you to force yourself if-"

"Oh for the love of everything!" Cass groaned. "No, shut up. It's my decision. I'm gonna try to act nicer and shit so that there's less confrontations, alright? It's my choice!"

Velvet's ears twitched happily. Sure Cass would probably still have a rude mouth, but if she wasn't so mean to others… "Thanks!" Velvet pounced on Cass, throwing her arms around her. "Sorry I'm being so selfish."

"Shut up," Cass mumbled more softly. "Not being selfish…it was my choice." She still pulled Velvet into a soft hug. "Sorry for snapping at Pyrrha."

"It's alright," Velvet said happily. "Just apologize to her later, alright?"

"Okay…" Cass mumbled. The fire that had been in her when she spoke with Pyrrha was all but gone. "Are you mad at me?"

"Nope!" Velvet nuzzled Cass's cheek affectionately. "Try not to do it again though, okay?" Cass nodded. "And since you learned from it, why would I be upset? People, Faunus, and even Grimm learn from their mistakes."

Cass grumbled something incoherent and just let Velvet hug her while she hugged back. After a while though Cass's arms were getting tired so she loosened them, Velvet doing the same.

"So now that that's over," Cass said softly. "What do you want to do now?"

"Hmm…I dunno," Velvet purred. "Why not a date?"

"A date? You mean when two people go to a place and do that romance stuff?" Cass asked, blinking at Velvet.

"Yup!"

"Sure, I…don't have anything else to do…but you have to pay…"

"Aw…why do I have to pay for everything?" Velvet grumbled.

"I look like a monster," Cass growled softly. "So I don't exactly have a job you know, or any way to get money."

"Oh…right, that makes sense," Velvet said as she brightened right back up. "Then I'll spoil you a bit and buy dinner and the like for us!"

"Thanks, sorry for making you do that…" Cass muttered, making a mental note to see about and try to get a job sometime soon. Having to rely on Velvet and Coco for money either upset her or angered her…especially when she had to borrow from Coco.

"Don't worry, it's my choice!" Velvet said cheerfully as she grabbed Cass's hand. "Now c'mon, let's go!"

As Cass was dragged away, saying something about needing to grab her jacket, a figure above the moved.

Up a floor, Pyrrha lowered her scroll, an amused grin playing on her lips. She opened up Yang's profile and made a message, attaching the video of Cass's and Velvet conversation.

 _Now…where's Jaune,_ Pyrrha asked herself, not caring what Yang did with the information she shared. It wasn't her problem anymore.

* * *

Yang was stretched out in her bed in short shorts and a tank top that hung from her body as she simply played a game on her scroll. When she saw little Chibi Pyrrha pop up, holding up a message she blinked in surprise.

"Pyrrha huh?" she mumbled aloud. "Wonder what it's about."

She listened in silence to Cass's and Velvet's conversation, eyes going wide. She saved it to a folder labeled _Secret Shit_ and jolted out of bed. "This is great!" she screamed, causing Blake, the only other person in the room to glare at her.

"Quiet down," she grumbled, looking back at her book. "I'm reading."

"Silly kitty!" Yang said, hopping up and running over to shove the book away. "This is no time for reading! This is time for an adventure!"

"I don't want an adventure," Blake grumbled as she fished for her book. "I want to read."

Yang grabbed the book and yanked it away. "C'mon please?" she batted her eyes at Blake. "It's just this one time too! I don't make you do this all the time right?"

"No but you made me do something like this recently," Blake grumbled. "What is it anyway? Better be good if you're stealing my book."

"Just watch." Yang gave Blake the video and hit play. They watched it in silence, Yang leaning over Blake's shoulder as she watched. "See?" She said excitedly. "Let's go follow them!"

Blake let out a, long, weary sigh. "Yang…I would rather relax on the weekend instead of chase after the two of them. Why not give them some peace and quiet and let them have a nice date?" Blake looks at Yang's hand. "And if you give me my book back I can promptly go back to what I've been doing all weekend…"

"You get the book back after you come with me on my trip," Yang said, cheeky grin plastered on her face. "Alright?"

Blake sighed and used her semblance to get behind Yang, snatching her book back. "I said I'm not interested."

"Aw c'mon, please? It'll be fun." Yang's lips twisted into a grin. "I'll buy you fish~"

Blake froze when she heard that, halfway to the door to the hall. "Buy me a full dinner and you have yourself a deal Yang."

"Um…one sec." Yang went over to the team's closet, pushed all of Weiss's stuff out of the way and looked for her shorts. She pulled out her wallet and checked it. "I should have enough for us to get two dinners…" she muttered to herself. "Alright, it's a deal. Let's go!"

Blake snapped her book shut and slid it into the bookshelf, the saucy material hidden between two nice, thick textbooks that nobody, save for Weiss, read from. She looked up and saw Yang in her sleepwear. "Maybe we should get changed first?"

"Oh, right." Yang hurried and got dressed while Blake did the same. Once they were done she grinned at her. "Well then, let's get going!"

As they left the building, Blake looked at her partner, curious about a small detail. "Do you have anyway of finding them?" she asked. "They have probably already left by now and are in the city."

"Um…" Yang looked to the sky for inspiration and found, "Nothing!" She smiled wide at Blake. "Got any ideas yourself?"

Blake sighed. "Thank Dust Velvet's on Friendspace."

"Oh that social media thingy?" Yang asked.

"If she's hooked up her scroll to it," Blake continued. "It should tell us her location…and…she's hooked it up!"

A map of Vale popped up along with a red blip showing where Velvet, and therefore Cass, were. They were currently in the center of town.

"Alright! Let's go then!" Yang grabbed Blake's arm and made a dash for the parking lot where Bumblebee was.

"Oh…not her motorcycle," Blake groaned as she walked towards it, head hung.

"Oh don't be like that," Yang said as she popped open the small trunk and pulls out a second helmet. She tossed it to her, it having a little red rose on the side of it. Yup, it was Ruby's helmet. "Just get on. We're going into Vale!"

* * *

(In Vale)

Cass pulled the beacon hoodie closer so that people couldn't see her pale skin and crimson eyes. "I'm beginning to regret coming here," she grumbled as they walked in the park, hand in hand. Soft sunlight fell from the trees. "I feel out of place…"

"Don't worry about it," Velvet said cheerfully as she leaned against Cass's arm. "I think you're just fine! Even if wearing a Beacon hoodie when it's nice and warm out is kinda odd…I don't think anyone will make a fuss about it!"

"…was that supposed to comfort me?" Cass grumbled softly as she was led along by her more excited, still smiling bunny girlfriend. "Did we even have any plans for this or were we just gonna walk around some and see what happens?"

"The second thing you said!"

"Oh…okay…" Cass suddenly yanked Velvet away from the walkway and onto a nearby bench, overlooking a small pond with some ducks in it. She got on top of her and grinner down at her, her crimson eyes lit up with mischief. "Well if we don't have any plans then I'm just gonna take a few liberties."

"Huh?" Velvet asked, face crimson and eyes confused as she saw Cass lower her head to her neck. "N-no wait…s-stop," she protested.

"Why should I?" Cass growled softly.

"P-people are here."

When Cass looked up she saw two people standing nearby, a couple probably, staring at them. A glare with her menacing eyes and a deep, throaty growl sent them scurrying off, scared shitless. Looking back down at Velvet, Cass leaned back and sighed.

"Well that killed the mood," she grumbled as she stood up, offering a hand. "Here, let's go."

Velvet took her hand, still blushing fiercely. "You like messing with me…" she grumbled softly.

"That's a lie," Cass said as she pulls her back onto the path. "I like messing with everyone. It's funny to see how people react to stuff."

"Hmph," Velvet pouted and looked away as they headed for the road.

Trailing the two of them were Blake and Yang. Yang hid behind Blake so that her partner's darker hair could cover her own blonde hair. The two peaked out from behind a tree, Yang's head above Blake as the other duet walked away.

"Where do you think they're going?" Yang asked softly.

"How would I know?" Blake asked. Thinking for a few moments she looked back up. "Maybe to the movies or to somewhere to eat?"

"Hmm…then let's go trail them!"

Yang went to move forward but the collar of her shirt was grabbed by Blake. "First," Blake said, stomach grumbling. "Dinner."

"But c'mon," Yang gestured to Cass. "We can catch them in a good spot if we go right now."

"Well I agreed to do this if you got me dinner, so we're getting dinner now!" Blake held onto Yang's collar and dragged her away.

"No~! I wanna catch them making out some more! C'mon! Let's go!" Yang whined even as she let herself get dragged in the opposite direction to a nearby ramen stand.

Cass and Velvet had no idea what was going on in the park as they themselves left it. "So…what do you wanna do?"

"I'm not really hungry yet," Velvet admitted. "How about a movie?"

"A movie?" Cass blushed softly, using her other hand to pull her hood closer. "Haven't really gotten a chance to see one in a while…"

"Don't worry, I know what's out." Velvet smiled up at Cass. "Just follow me!"

Cass followed Velvet down the road to a large building that had a neon sign with the word "Theater" on it.

"This is the place!" Velvet said cheerfully.

"I honestly couldn't tell," Cass grumbled as she rolled her eyes. "Well c'mon… let's go." Cass said as she tugged her into the building.

Velvet ended up buying a massive thing of popcorn that she had to carry in both arms while Cass carried two large sodas, one for each of them. Velvet had bought some tickets for some action movie made that she said Coco said that her cousin said was a good movie.

 _This movie is gonna be total garbage…_ Cass thought silently. She didn't say anything though as she got to watch Velvet bounce along happily. _Not that I mind I guess…_

When they walked in they saw some commercial for some kind of clothing store in Vale going on. As Cass looked around, she saw the place was basically empty and let out a sigh of relief. _Thank Dust there's nobody here…_ Cass thought as she pulled her hood down. She let her long black hair come out and go down as it usually did, all the way down to her knees.

"Where are we sitting?" She asked Velvet as she followed after her. She didn't get a response so she simply followed after her up to the middle. She shuffled after her into the middle of the middle row and sat down next to her. "Here then?"

"Mhmm, now shush," Velvet said, placing a finger over Cass's lips playfully. "The movie's gonna start soon…and where's my soda?"

Cass handed her her soda with a small smile. She reached into the massive tub of popcorn and took out a handful, stuffing her face. "Ya know," she said as she ate. "You got a lot of popcorn, can we even eat it all?"

Velvet gave her a ' _really?'_ look and rolled her eyes. "Have you seen how much you eat? You could probably eat all of this and then some and not even feel full." She pulled the bucket closer. "Don't eat it all, alright?"

"Fine, I won't," Cass said as she grabbed another handfull. "What are we even watching? Some lovey dovey bullshit flick?"

Velvet's ears went down. "Not a romance fan?" she asked softly.

"Um…well…I like explosions and violence and stuff…but romance is fine I guess," she grumbled softly, seeing Velvet perk up. _Thank Dust,_ Cass let out a relieved sigh. _I thought for a moment I had upset her…_

Those in the theater quieted as the commercial ended at the movie began to play. Cass paid attention to the movie and for once, didn't mess with Velvet. Her hand snuck over to take more and more popcorn as it played, both of them remaining quiet.

Much to Cass's approval, there were enough explosions to satisfy her. There was enough lovey dovey bullshit, as Cass called it, to satisfy Velvet as well. When the main character, Monty, died from a shot through his heart multiple times by his best friends, Miles and Kerry while they were in a hospital, velvet gripped Cass's shoulder roughly.

Looking down, she was surprised to see Velvet crying. _Aw shit…what am I supposed to do in this situation?_ She asked herself as Velvet's eyes watered up. Slowly, Cass reached out and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a warm hug.

Velvet turned and cried into Cass's chest while she remained mainly unmoved. Sure it was upsetting to see a nice character die, but it was just a movie. She still held onto Velvet, resting her chin on top of Velvet's head. Once Velvet's sobbing slowed down, then ceased, Cass gently pulled her away.

"Feeling better?" she asked softly, crimson eyes twinkling with worry.

"Mhmm," she mumbled as she turned back to the movie. "Hey Cass? Why aren't you upset over his death?" she asked softly. "Doesn't it affect you?"

"It's just a movie, it's not reality," she said softly. "Now shut up and watch…I like this movie."

Velvet rested her head on Cass's shoulder, a small smile tugging on the edges of her lips. She was just glad that Cass was happy.

* * *

Yang and Blake left the ramen stand, waving to the owner. "Come again!" he called out as they walked back onto the street.

"So Blake," Yang said, whirling on her teammate. "You've had your meal, now tell me where they are! I wanna get some good photos of them making out damnit!"

"One sec." Blake pulled out her scroll and opened up the app. "They're…at the movies."

"At the movies…" Yang let out a soft tch. "We can't go in there without being seen…alright, we'll wait outside and follow them from there!"

"Wouldn't it be odd to see two girls just standing outside of the movies, doing nothing at all?" Blake asked as Yang began to walk with a confident stride.

"I have a plan!"

"…that's what I'm worried about," Blake grumbled as she followed after the blonde, her bow sagging. "Ugh…I have a bad feeling about this."

Yang's plan consisted of standing against the wall with their scrolls out, typing on them. …Yup that was her plan.

A few minutes passed without anything happened, prompting Blake to sigh. "Look, Yang, don't we just stand out more if we stand here?" she asked as she looked off to the side at the blonde. "C'mon…let's just go somewhere else and wait for them to move."

"No!" Yang said stubbornly. "We wait here, got it?"

"Ugh…fine…" Blake grumbled. "If she spots us…don't be surprised."

As she spoke, Cass and Velvet came out, hand in hand with Cass's hood back up. Their other hands held their sodas which they had refilled, despite the no refills rule.

"So you enjoyed the movie?" Velvet asked, smiling up at her lover.

"I did…I guess,' Cass grumbled. "Do we have any other plans for tonight?"

"I guess we could get something to eat?" she offered. "I'm kinda hungry…you?"

Cass grinned and patted her stomach with her hand holding her drink. "I can always eat."

"Well…I mean…yeah but…" Velvet just shook her head, sighing. "Nevermind. I know a good sandwich place. We can get the sandwiches for to go and eat while we walk."

"I assume that means you also have a destination in mind then?" Cass asked as they began to walk.

"I do! The beach!" Her ears twitched happily. "Do you like the beach?"

"I don't mind it per say," Cass said, looking throughout the crowd. "But let's get food first." Her eyes locked with Blake's, causing Cass to freeze in the road.

Blake's eyes went wide in shock and she went to look away, but she couldn't move her eyes, she was frozen in place. Cass's lips slowly twisted into a sadistic grin as she licked her lips. A soft growl began to escape her lips as her eyes gleamed with fury. Blake's eyes stayed frozen wide as she felt her heart rate pick up.

A quick squeeze on Cass's hand sent her back into reality. She looked down at the worried Velvet. "Is something wrong?" the bunny asked. "You just kinda froze and gave off a…well…a scary vibe."

As Cass looked around she noticed it was true. In the massive crowd of people, some moving towards them, others moving away, a small circle had formed around them. She had simply scared them off. Cass chuckled softly and scratched the back of her head. "Don't worry about it. I thought I saw someone I knew but…" she gave Blake a quick look. "I guess I was wrong…"

"Alright…then let's get going," Velvet said as she tugged Cass away and down the road.

When Yang saw them move she got ready to go but froze. "What's wrong Blake/" she asked wordily. "Did something happen?"

Blake was sweating and gasping for air, having finally been released from Cass's glare. "She…" she said softly. "Is…scary…" she wiped her forehead of sweat. "I think we should back off now Yang. Pissing her off is unhealthy for the two of us."

"Aw c'mon Blake," Yang said, tossing an arm around her and pulling her into a tight hug, her large bosom in Blake's face. "Don't be like that. The night's still young, who knows what we'll catch them doing!" Seeing the doubt lingering in Blake's face, Yang's grin grew. "If you do this, I'll take you to that bookstore you love and get you five books."

"…Fine…but only for the books," Blake grumbled as they followed after the Grimm girl and the bunny Faunus. "But if this ends poorly, I get ten."

"Deal!" Yang said, confident she wouldn't be caught despite her golden mane giving her the subtly of a zebra in a dog show.

Ahead of them, Cass was being pulled into some kind of dinner that smelled of dough, sauce, cheese, and other goodies. Cass licked her lips while Velvet's stomach growled rather loudly.

Cass grinned and rubbed the head of the crimson cheeked rabbit Faunus, her hands gently caressing her ears. "Hungry huh?"

"Kinda…" she grumbled as she led Cass to the front desk. She grabbed two carry out menus and offered one to her girlfriend. "Here, pick anything but please not anything too expensive…I'm not rich after all," she said with a soft chuckle.

"I know…" She looked down and stared at one item on the menu. "I want this," she said, showing her. "A… stro…strom…strom…."

"Stromboli?" Velvet asked with a grin. "And a meat lover's one at that? Alright." Velvet went up to the front and put in their order, getting herself an item called " _A bucket of Greens_."

"Is the _Bucket of Greens_ literally a bucket filled with greens?" Cass asked as they stood to the side, watching others order their food. "Like they just give you a bucket with carrots, lettuce and shit?"

"No it's not like that! It's just a really big salad!" velvet crossed her arms and pouted. "You're teasing me aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Cass ruffled her hair playfully. "You're my bunny, I have to tease you!"

Out the window, Yang and Blake had finally arrived at the place and were peaked in. Yang had her scroll out and snapped a few photos of Cass and Velvet chatting and being all flirty with each other.

"This is good stuff," Yang said with a large grin as she kept on taking more and more pictures, other people walking by staring at her like she was some freak. "I'm gonna get revenge for her badmouthing Ruby! Just you watch Rubes!"

"Wait what?" Blake said, grabbing Yang's arm. "You're doing this for Ruby?"

"Huh? Yeah," Yang blinked at her partner in surprise. "Why else would I do this?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe to mess with people?" Blake growled. "You love doing that! I thought you were doing this just to mess with them, that's all!"

"That is what I'm doing," Yang grinned as she looked back at the duet as they got their food. "I'm gonna mess with them real good…aw shit they're coming here! Hide!"

Blake and Yang ran down into the nearest alley and peaked around the corner as Cass and Velvet came out.

"To the beach then?" Cass asked Velvet, holding the bag that had their food in it.

"Mhmm!" Velvet nodded and walked along. "Honestly though…I didn't expect them to put my salad in a literal bucket…I won't be getting another salad from this place, that's for sure," Velvet grumbled softly.

"Really?" Cass chuckled softly. "I figured _Bucket of Greens_ was a real obvious name but hell… what do I know?"

"Shut up…" Velvet muttered. "Let's just get to the beach alright?"

"Hmm? Alright." Cass looked back and spotted Blake's golden eyes behind her, along with Yang's golden mane. She simply winked at them before continuing along as if nothing was amiss. "Let's get going then. The sea probably smells nice right now…"

Yang made a run to follow them but Blake grabbed her collar. "She saw us," she hissed into the blonde's ear. "Didn't you see her look at us?"

"You're overreacting!" Yang rolled her eyes. "She didn't see us in this crowd!"

"Well…" Blake looked around. True it would have been hard to see anyone in such a crowd but… "I know what I saw. She saw us, trust me."

"So what? She won't do anything, not with Velvet there," Yang's grin grew. "As long as they're together, we have free reign with photos!"

 _You mean you do…_ Blake thought with a soft sigh. "Whatever…you're not listening…let's just go…"

"Heh heh," Yang took Blake's arm in hers and led her down the street after the others. "I knew I could convince you!"

Down the road, Cass and Velvet had reached the docks. Chit chatting as they walked, they went to the right and kept on walking. Down a set of stairs and they were on the soft sandy surface of the beach. Since Vale was on the coast, they had a nice little beach that anyone could use whenever, even with lifeguards on duty during the daytime.

Cass and Velvet walked for a while, the pale moonlight reflected in both the ocean and its waves lapping at the sand and in the sand itself, covering the beach in a ghostly glow. A good way down from the dock they sat down and pulled out what they had gotten. Cass dug in ravenously while Velvet ate more slowly, just like always.

Once they were finished with their meal, Cass turned and stretched out on the beach. She pulled back her hood, allowing her hair to fall out again. She placed her head in Velvet's lap, smiling up at her.

"That was a pretty nice date," she said softly. "Thanks for taking me out."

"Anytime!" Velvet said, practically beaming down at her. "I'm glad you liked it!" Reaching down slowly, she cupped her hand around Cass's ear and began scratching it softly, right at the base. Cass closed her eyes and purred softly, eyes fluttering.

"Oooh? Like that do you?" Velvet asked with a small mischievous smile.

"S-shut up," Cass grumbled before she felt a finger rub over an extra sensitive bit of her ear causing her to squeal softly, her cheeks burning.

"Heh heh…I found your weakness~" Velvet teased as she began scratching at the base more fiercely. "I'm gonna make you turn into putty in my arms!"

"S-stop it!" Cass begged, squirming in her lap as her ears were assaulted. "S-stop it p-please! I-it's too much!"

After 15 minutes of such torment, Velvet finally withdrew her hands and smiled down at Cass. "A bit of revenge for all your teasing."

"F-f-fuck off…still felt nice…" Cass grumbled softly as she went limp, her head sagging to the side. She panted for air, relaxing in Velvet's lap. "For someone so sweet, you can be pretty damn evil…ya know that?"

Velvet giggled light heartedly. "What are you talking about?"

"Ugh…nevermind…"

They rested like that for a solid hour, giving Yang plenty of time to snap lots of photos from her scroll. She sat on the sidewalk with Blake on the road that went parallel to the beach, giggling evilly.

"So much material!" she squealed softly. "This is great!"

Blake meanwhile shook her head and let out a deep sigh. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen that night…

Nearby at the docks, an explosion went off, a column of fire shooting into the sky. All four of them jumped at the sound, eyes going wide as the plume of fire went straight up.

"Well…I guess our date's over," Cass growled as she stood up. "How about we go check that out Velvet?" She asked, offering her hand to her. "Seems like fun!"

* * *

(Back in Team RWBY's Dorm)

Ruby sat on Blake's bed, eyes wide as she flipped through the pages of Blake's _Ninjas of Love_. She had been looking for something, with Weiss's prompting, to study. As she had looked through the books, she saw the small, slender black book belonging to Blake.

 _They put the what it the butt?!_ She thought as her face burned crimson. "W-w-w-what is this book?!" she shrieked aloud, sending birds flying off from a nearby tree.

* * *

 **Annnnnnnnnnnd the innocence is gone. Well guys and girls, tell me how you liked it. I'll see you in a while, ciao!**

 **I am sorry about the, not gonna upload next week, by the way. I just need to get life sorted out and some chapters written up. I hope you guys understand. Cass and Velvet will be back soon enough though, don't worry...sorry...I really am...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Said I'd upload after the 8th right? Well here it is! Thank you blaiseingfire for reviewing as usual! Um, I don't really have much to say...so enjoy! I hope it was worth the wait! (Probably wasn't :P)**

 **PS: Cass gets her ass handed to her on a golden platter. It's not even silver.**

 **PPS: There are a few references in here to things the internet made popular. Can you find them all? :3**

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?! DOTH THOU NOT VALUE THY LIFE?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* = Look at the end of the chapter for an explanation

 _ **Bold and Italics**_ = Grimm to Salem or Cass communication

* * *

Velvet looked up and took the hand, rising up on shaky legs. "W-what was that? We should call the cops…and get the hunters and stuff…"

"Aw c'mon, we're hunters in training," Cass said, tugging Velvet along. "We can handle a few baddies at the docks."

"Did you see the size of that explosion though!" Velvet squeaked. "They have to have some serious firepower!"

"But we have some serious firepower here too." Cass stopped walking and turned to the road above them. "Yang! Blake! Get your asses out here!" When nobody moved, Cass just sighed, shaking her head. "If you don't come out I'll tell everyone that Blake is a Faunu-"

"We're here!" Blake said, bolting up straight. "And don't you _dare_ say that to anyone! How do you even know that I am a Faunus?"

"Takes one to know one," Cass said, shrugging. "Now where' Yang?" Blake yanked up the blonde brawler by her collar who just waved down at the two Faunus on the beach.

"Hiya…"

"Alright…let's go beat up whoever's at the docks! We got four of us…that should be enough," Cass said as she began walking, only to feel Velvet grab her shoulder, holding her back

Velvet pulled out her scroll. "Let me just do something real quick, alright? Do you remember your locker number?"

"I have a locker?"

"Of course…remind me to show you it later," Velvet grumbled as she hit a few buttons. Yang and Blake were doing the same on their own scrolls. Cass turned her head to the sky as she heard a soft rumble slowly get louder before three lockers from the school came shooting down from the sky, slamming into the beach. Plumes of sand rose, causing Cass and Velvet to cover their faces.

"Hey you assholes!" Cass snarled, her hand balling into a fist. "Why'd you land your lockers here? Just to mess with us?!"

"No," Blake said, remaining calm as Cass's eyes flared up. "We can't just damage the roads with our lockers when we're not on a mission. We'd get in trouble."

"Oh…" The fire left Cass's eyes rather quickly. "I guess that makes sense then…"

The blonde and kitty came down and grabbed their weapons while Velvet went to her locker and retrieved what she needed, even if she didn't plan on using it. Not to mention this would be a good time to snap a few photos!

Cass watched them grab their weapons with a bored expression. "You guys go ahead and take your time," she ran down the beach towards the docks. "I'm gonna go have some fun ahead of you!"

"No! Cass!" Velvet shook her head, sighing. "Ugh…why can't she be a bit more patient?"

Cass launched herself up the stairs, getting onto the road. Already, the wail of sirens could be heard in the distance, no doubt coming to check out what happened at the dock.

 _Sorry popo, but I call dibs on them,_ Cass thought as she vaulted herself over a chain fence that surrounded the docks. _I wanna have my fun!_

Her blood went black, her eyes darkening, her incisors growing as her fur began to stick out a bit more. She sped up, static flying as she sped up, stopping behind a shipping container. She could hear movement on the other side. Taking a few steps back, she looked at the red container with a grin. Tilting her head back she let out a piercing howl that could be heard even by Velvet and the others.

They shivered in fear as they heard Cass's howl echo throughout a good portion of the city. "I guess she's started then," Velvet said as she walked down the beach with the others. "Let's hurry and catch up."

At the docks, the people there, hostages and terrorists cowered.

"What the hell was that?!" One of them asked as they stood back up. "What kind of monster is kept here? Nobody told us about some monster!"

 **"A monster? Funny…"** Cass hopped ontop of a shipping container, her knees bent. **"I think I've never been more proud of that title except for now."** As she looked around, she took note of the guns and swords they had. None of them looked exceptionally dangerous, even if they were White Fang soldiers.

Everyone stared at her in silence for a few moments, the broken moon behind her, making her seem even more eerie than normal. Her sadistic grin made some of them back off in fear while others held their ground. One of them finally called out the order to attack.

A hail of bullets greeted empty space as Cass was already moving. She hopped down, grabbing the blade of the nearest soldier with her hand. A swift kick to his chest sent him flying back into another crate which cracked from the force of the hit. She was already moving as more bullets came at her, testing the weapon in her hand.

 _Not what I'd really like to have, but it'll do,_ Cass thought to herself as she ran forward, sliding under or sidestepping bullets. She began slicing at every White Fang member that got close enough to her, mowing them down, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

"R-retreat!" one called out. The White Fang scrambled and began sprinting away, heading to a boat docked at the port. Cass chased after them, laughing manically as she cut them down, one after the other. She didn't care if she killed them or just injured them, she was lost in the delicious taste of their fear,

As she neared the boat, she saw a guy with a rocket launcher come out. As she cut down one goon that was blocking his shot on her, he pulled the trigger. The missile whizzed towards her, having locked onto her body's aura.

Eyes wide in shock, Cass whirled around with her back facing the missile. It crashed into her back, a ball of fire soon surrounding her body.

"That monster can't survive a missile!" One of them said with a boisterous laugh.

From the fire, Cass slowly stood up, burn marks across her arms and legs as she glared at him. **"Hey now…just cause I fell,"** she growled, lowering herself to a crouched position. **"Doesn't mean I'm down."**

Those on the deck stared at her with wide eyes. "F-fire more!" The guy with the rocket launcher said as he stuffed another rocket into his own launcher. "Fire! Fire! Fire!"

Cass laughed like she was insane, rushing them. **"I won't let you!"** She grabbed the first rocket launcher she could, pointing it to the sky as the guy screamed and pulled the trigger. The rocket sailed straight up, exploding harmlessly in the sky. Cass slugged him in the face, knocking him out cold. She stabbed the next one, a blood choked gurgle coming from him as she pulled the blade out of him and kicked him down onto the ground.

Her eyes were lit with pure sadistic joy as she licked her lips, her eye twinkling slightly. **"Come at me!"** she howled while the others began to back off in fear **. "I want you all to die by me! Come and fight me!"**

The other made a mad dash for the boat, dropping their weapons as they screamed in fear. Cass laughed as she ran after them, the borrowed blade slicing across their backs as they tried to escape. One by one they fell, until the only ones left were the dozen or so on the boat.

On the boat, Roman slammed his hand into the console. "Shit! Why the hell is there…that _thing_ there…" he picked up his scroll. _I guess I have no choice…_ he thought, pulling up one of his contacts "Cinder," he called out. "We need you here, right now!"

"Darling," she said in her sweet and sultry voice. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm already coming."

"What? Why are you already coming?" Roman asked. He was surprised, and secretly glad, but at the same time, it was odd for her to come in advance.

"What do you mean why?" she sounded annoyed, which made Roman gulp in fear. "I saw that massive fireball you created…no doubt the cops are coming as well…"

"Blame the White Fang and their lack of good soldiers!" he snarled. "They shot a god damn oil barrel on accident apparently, so don't blame-"

"You are their boss for this mission, so no complaining," Cinder said, cutting him off rather swiftly. "Anyway…why is one person giving you so much trouble?"

"I don't know!" he growled. "I can tell you this much though, that thing, if it's even a person, isn't a hunter or huntress as its killing people. Its also got a weird ass call that sent a chill down my spine…and…it's using one of the White Fang's swords as a weapon."

"Anything else darling?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Can you survive for another five minutes then? I'm nearly there." Even as she said it, Roman could look out and see a bullhead approaching from the distance.

"Fine…I'll stall for as long as I can," Roman grumbled.

"Ta taa~" Cinder said as she hung up, leaving Roman alone. He walked out onto the metal deck and tapped the rail with his cane.

"Hey mutts!" he called out, getting their attention. "Grab the hostages and use them! We might be able to stop her if we have prisoners."

"T-that thing's a monster!" One protested. "We can't just-"

"It's better than doing what you're currently doing!" Roman snarled. "Shut up and move!"

As Cass climbed onto the deck, breathing heavily with corpses or half dying Faunus behind her, she wiped away some sweat dripping down on her forehead. Laughing softly she vaulted over a crate.

As she climbed onto the deck of the cargo ship, Schnee Dust cargo containers sitting idly on it, no doubt stolen, she kept on walking. Who cares if the material was stolen? She just wanted to find some people, and kill them! The more bloody the better!

As she rounded a corner she saw a man in a white suit with black slacks and a bowler with a red stripe around the base. She looked up at him, eyes lit with excitement. **"Are you here to entertain me?"**

Roman clicked his teeth in annoyance. _Some monster…this is just some girl, probably no older that those bastards with Cinder…_ He placed both hands on his cane and looked down at her, chin tilted up. _But she is powerful…_ "Why hello there," Roman said, grinning down at her. "I hear that you put down some of the animals I work with. I have to admit, being able to put down a mangy mongrel is _really_ impressive," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

 **"Shut up and let's fight already!"** Cass growled as she began walking forward.

Roman raised his hand, causing her to stop, tilting her head curious as to what he would say or do. "Stay right there monster." He nodded and out from behind him came a white Fang soldier with a trembling human dock worker. "If you come any closer, we'll blow this man's brains out, got it?"

Cass stood there, silent for a few moments. When neither side did anything, she rolled her dark crimson eyes. **"Is that all you had to say?"** She gestured to the guy. **"Kill him if you want to, it doesn't affect me. I just want to have some fun fighting. The more time we spend here talking, the more time we waste."**

Roman was taken aback by her attitude, having expected her to want to save the hostages. Cass began walking up to him, a slow, sadistic grin growing back onto her face. "S-shot him!" He said to the White Fang soldier. "Shoot all the hostages!"

Before the soldier could pull the trigger, a screaming fist slammed into his cheek. The soldier went flying off the deck, landing all the way on the dock. The blonde let go of Gambol Shroud and stood there in her boxer stance. "Not today Roman!"

Inside the ship, Velvet dusted her hands off. "That wraps things up," she said as she looked around with a happy smile. The hostages were released. The rope used to tie them up now had all of the White Fang soldiers tied up. "I wonder how Cass is doing…"

Cass laughed as she saw what happened and Roman's shocked face. **"Oh god… I dunno whose plan this was but damn it was great! You and me bowler,"** she said, gesturing to Roman. **"I want to fight you by myself…I have a feeling you might offer me some challenge."**

"Smug brat," Roman growled as he whipped back and slammed his cane into Yang, sending her tumbling into the ship itself. "Fine! But don't be upset when I send you home, crying for mommy and daddy to kiss your boo boos."

 **"Yeah right,"** she growled as she rushed forward, fists swinging. Roman was able to parry her hits for a few moments but all it took was one hit to slip through his defense to all but end the fight. As Roman swung, his cane slamming and dislocating her left shoulder, she swung up and punched him in the stomach. He was sent flying backwards until crashing into a cargo container that crumpled from the force of the impact. He gasped for air as he fell from it to the ground, clutching his stomach.

 **"You were saying?"** Cass growled as she slowly sauntered forward. **"If anyone's gonna be going home, crying to mommy, it's you."** Cass was close enough to grab Roman's chin and tilt his head up. His hat fell off as they made eye contact, Cass's eyes filled with euphoria. **"Now beg to live…I want to see you beg like the bitch you are."**

Roman began to tremble as her eyes seemed to get bigger and bigger until red filled his vision with swirling black inside of it. It was like staring down death and fear itself…and it was one of the few times Roman was ready to piss himself in fear.

Cass was cut off guard and broke eye contact with him, dropping Roman who scrambled back, gasping for air, as a bullhead came closer and began to hover over them. _Cops?_ Cass asked herself as the door opened. Now it was her turn to be scared as she saw a woman in high heels and a crimson dress walk out onto a shipping container.

 **"You're not the cops…"** she growled softly as she began to back off. The aura that woman gave off was one of someone not to be trifled with. **"Who are you? Telling me your name would be a common courtesy."**

"Funny that a beast like you would care about something like common courtesy," the woman commented. "But I'll grace you with the courtesy. I'm Cinder Fall…and that man is mine."

 **"Oh ho?"** Cass's grin changed from being more nervous to more sly. **"I didn't think anyone could fall for such an idiotic, racist, smartass son of a bitch, but I guess I was wrong…I'm Cassandra Char…"** She stood up and raised her head so she was looking at Cinder down her nose. **"And you aren't fully human, are you?"**

"Do you think I have some Faunus in me?" Cinder asked with a soft chuckle as she raised her head. "Sorry girl but that's wrong…I'm human, and nothing more."

 **"Bullshit,"** Cass snarled as she looked around. **"You aren't 100% human…you did something to your body, or sold something to someone…I can feel it…you aren't 100% human…that's all."**

"Well, I may have made a deal with a devil to get this power, but when that devil becomes a god, then I will be her right hand woman." Cinder raised her hand. "Enough chit-chat though. Go down doggy, and don't get back up."

Cass had to roll away as the ground under her erupted in fire. _We're on a damn boat!_ Cass thought as she dodged eruption after eruption. _Where the hell is the fire coming from? Glyphs?_

Cass launched herself on top of another shipping container, glaring at Cinder from across it. **"I don't like you…"**

"That makes two of us." Cinder raised her hand, forming a dozen small spears of black fire above her head. "Now die." Lowering her hand, she sent them flying at her.

Cass dodged the first two that flew at her, both sailing past her rather quickly. Cass had to drop to the ground to dodge the next one that sailed over her head, a trail of sparks following it. The others grazed her, removing what remained of her aura, leaving small, shallow cuts on her body. Cinder stopped when she still had two on her side, leaving a panting Cass on the other side.

"Oh? You're still alive?" Cinder asked, smirking at her. "I'm impressed child, I expected you to die much faster."

 **"Fuck you,"** Cass snarled as sparks flew from her hair. **"And die!"** She launched herself from the shipping container she was standing on over at Cinder. She drew her fist back, sparks flying from it as she neared her. Cinder sent the two she had at her, but two aerial hits shattered.

Cinder's eyes went wide in shock while Cass's narrowed in a victorious grin. "Just kidding," Cinder mumbled as she brought her hand closer to her body. The spears from before swung back around and dug into Cass's body. Cass's eyes went wide in shock as they tore through her Grimm hide and went into her body. Two couldn't break her white spine covering and pinged off, dissolving in the air.

Cass stumbled as she landed on the container Cinder stood on. She was kept on her back while Cinder looked down at her, a grin playing the edges of her face. "You know," she said in her sweet and sultry voice. "We could always use a creature like you."

 **"Burn in hell you bitch,"** Cass snarled as slowly her eyes and blood began to return to normal, the fight fading as she felt her body get pinned. "If what I think is right…killing me won't help you."

"Oh?" She formed a cutlass out of thin air and brought it to Cass's neck. "Oh? And why is that?"

"You have Grimm in you…" she glared up and back at her. "You know Salem don't you?"

Cinder's eyes flashed with surprise at that name. She thought that only herself and Ozpin knew of that woman. She was quick to become composed. "How do you know that name?"

"Genetically I'm similar to her," she snarled. "So yeah…I'm a pet project of hers."

"Interesting…" Cinder withdrew her cutlass and turned, seeing Roman stumble into the bullhead. "Well, I have what I came for…I guess I can leave now. Well, see you later then spawn of Salem." She began walking away. "Don't die like that either. It'd be disappointing if she made such a weak offspring."

"Well fuck you too!" Cass snarled as she watched her get into the bullhead. Velvet came out from under the ship as it began to fly off, looking around in confusion. Where was Cass? She followed the trail of destruction from their fight as saw Cass stretched out on a shipping container. The spears were dissolving and becoming dust, but her wounds were still bleeding.

"Cass!" she squeaked, running out to her. She looked her over, panicking. "T-the cops and ambulances are already coming! Blake called for them, but…you really need help right now! You're losing a lot of blood."

"What this?" Cass stood up and shook her head. "This is just a flesh wound."

"That's not a flesh wound!" Velvet squeaked as she watched her girlfriend hop down, landing onto the ground with wobbly feet. "You're losing so much blood! You need to go to a hospital!"

"Meh, fuck hospital. They have too many needles there," Cass growled as she kept on walking, more blood flowing from the wounds on her back. "I don't need no…hospital…" Cass's vision was getting dark around the edges as she spoke, and the more she walked, the darker it got. She finally teetered forward and collapsed, landing on her face with a thud.

"Cass!" velvet squeaked as she ran after her. She slid and got down on her knees, looking her over. _My aura should help a little at least…_ she thought as she placed both hands on Cass's back, trying to heal her with her aura. She was shocked as sparks flew and her hands were sent backwards.

"Huh?" She tried again with the same result. "What the?!"

Yang came out from the building, rubbing her sore head. "Ugh…how's the little demon-ling?" When she saw the amount of blood pooled around Cass, her eyes went wide with shock. "Oh…damn…"

Blake came out from the shadows and looked Cass over with a grimace. "While I do feel bad for her, did you see what she did to the White Fang?" The others looked at her and nodded slowly. They had seen the blood bath. "I don't like judging one for how they look, but based on their actions. Based on Cassandra's actions…" Blake looked away from Velvet. "I think she's a ticking time bomb. That wasn't even a fight; that was a bloody massacre."

"B-but Cass is a sweetheart deep down," velvet mumbled as she lifted Cass's head into her lap, Cass's breathing labored. "She is a good person, I swear!"

"With you maybe," Blake mumbled. "But if you're not there, or something happens to you…who knows what would happen?"

"Then…" Velvet looked away.

"She's right," yang said softly. "She is dangerous…but I mean, she is one of us. She won't go too crazy I guess…regardless we need to take her to the hospital."

"I agree," Blake said. "I'm just saying…someone needs to get her some mental help," she said with a nod to Cass. "We can't have her go nuts in our school. Ozpin would probably have to put her down…"

"N-no," Velvet whimpered with tears in her eyes. "No! She's going to be fine! I'll keep her safe and sane! I won't let her go crazy."

"If you say so Velvet," Blake muttered as she and Yang walked forward, the blonde grabbing Cass's feet while Blake grabbed her shoulders. Velvet Got up and supported the middle as they were carrying Cass with her back up. None felt confident enough to roll Cass onto her stomach.

 _Please live,_ Velvet thought as they walked, storm clouds growing in the distance. _Don't you die on me Cass!_

* * *

Cass woke to…fog. Lots and lots of fog. Everything was a blur of soft grays so she just assumed it was fog. Gradually it cleared and Cass realized her eyes were only half open. Opening them wider she had to close them again.

"Shit that's bright," she growled softly. "Where am I?"

"Cass you're awake!" someone squealed. Cass couldn't figure out who though. Her muscles wouldn't respond and everything was still kinda blurry. She could see someone with white skin and lots of brown on their head lean into her field of vision. "How are you feeling?"

"Velvet?" Cass muttered. The brown blob bobbed its head. "Oh…hey Velvet… I feel like shit."

"Well, at least you're still you!" Velvet slowly came into focus for Cass. The light also began to hurt less and less, so Cass opened her eyes wide enough so she could finally focus on Velvet. She saw tears in her eyes and looked away.

"Did I make you upset?" she grumbled softly. "Sorry…"

"No…I'm happy" Velvet wiped a few away and hugged Cass tightly. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Cass growled as she was hugged. "Look I'm glad you're happy and all but for fuck's sake let me go before I go back to dying! It hurts!"

"Oh sorry!" Velvet released her and took a step back. "Wait… you aren't a masochist?"

"A maso whatty?" Cass asked, confused.

"A person that enjoys and gets turned on by pain."

"Oh…why do you know that term?"

Velvet opened her mouth to respond, closed it, and ended up repeating that multiple times before looking away. "No reason…" she grumbled softly.

"Well…" Cass was grinning despite the massive amount of pain in her back. "I'm not one. So don't worry, if I ever get you in bed I won't have you beating my ass raw or something crazy like that."

"I never said I would do that!" Velvet squeaked.

"You would if I asked."

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Ugh whatever! This argument is stupid anyway," Velvet grumbled. "Should I tell everyone else that you're feeling better?"

"Why would you?" Cass asked, confused. "I'm not really close to any of them. They probably only tolerate me because I'm with you all the time. They don't give a damn about how I feel."

"You shouldn't be so cynical Cass," Velvet chided. "Shouldn't you be at least a bit more optimistic about how others think about you?"

"No." Cass's eyes went cold. "I don't need other people. I just need food, water, shelter, and air. That's it." She pulled the blanket over her head. "That's all I need."

"What about me then?" Velvet asked softly, leaning down closer. "Don't you need me?"

Cass was silent for a few moments. "S…shut up…I like you…I have a crush on you…we're dating…" she pulled the blanket down. "Fine I need you! Happy?"

Velvet kissed Cass's nose. "Yup."

Cass growled softly and reached out, pulling Velvet into a kiss. Bolts of pain shot through her body as she grabbed Velvet by the collar and kissed her firmly on the lips. Releasing her after a few moments, Velvet stumbled backwards a bit, cheeks flushed.

"For the love of Dust," Cass growled softly. "That's how you kiss a person. Don't beat around the bush. Grab them and kiss them."

"D-d-did you kiss anyone e-else before me?" Velvet stammered out while trying to calm down her heart beating at a jackrabbit pace.

"Nope."

"Then why do you know?"

"I dunno." Cass just made a small shrug, still showing no sign of pain. "That's just what's always seemed right to me. If you don't dominate, you're doing it wrong."

"Oh…so does that mean I have to dominate too?" Velvet asked, confused.

"No."

"But you just said-"

"I take it back," Cass said quickly, a grin growing on her face. "Just go for the lips more often. It means I don't have to grab you and kiss you the proper way."

"O-okay…" Velvet's face was crimson as she looked away. "Want me to bring you a snack? I've heard hospital food isn't that good and-"

"Hospital food? Oh right…that's where I am…a hospital," Cass looked at the white ceiling. "I got stabbed by Cinder huh? That's a bummer. I really wanted to kill her…"

"Speaking of killing." Velvet took Cass's hand in her own, becoming serious. "Cass. When you went into the docks, did you feel anything?" Cass looked at Velvet and nodded slowly. "What was it?"

"Joy. Euphoria. Really, really good." Cass shrugged, another shot of pain spiking throughout her body. "Any of those work."

"What? But you killed people!" Velvet squeaked. "Don't you feel bad about it?"

"Velvet," Cass said as she looked at the ceiling. "Do you eat meat?"

"Once in a while but not often," Velvet muttered. "Why?"

"What do Faunus, humans, and animals all have in common? The answer is as follows: We kill, we sleep, we consume, and we're all animals in the end. Lives only have value to them when you add value to them. To me," Cass shrugged. "They were animals In my way. I had to put them down. I did nothing wrong, they were just unlucky. In the wild, luck can mean all of the difference between life and death after all."

"But aren't we more intelligent than animals? Doesn't that put us above them?"

"Intelligence is based on perspective. We think we're more smart, but nothing wrong."

"What about the fact you didn't eat them? Isn't that what animals do?"

"Hey, they were threats to my health. I had to attack them. Killing was a way to do that permanently. Now they can never harm anyone else in the future. They're dead. Not like they were doing anything with their lives anyway. They were just causing problems. Hoenstly people should be thanking me that I got rid of such terrible people."

Neither of them said anything for a while as they sat there in silence. Velvet was the first to speak. "Is that…really how you feel about lives?"

"It is," Cass didn't look her in the eyes, her own wolf ears flat on her head. "I don't care about anyone else except for those I love and myself."

Velvet stood up and headed for the door. "If that's really how you feel…I'll work to change it."

"Good luck then!" Cass called out as Velvet opened the door to leave with her head down. "I hate almost everyone in the world. You won't change me easily~!"

"But I was the first one you had feeling for, right?" Velvet asked as she whirled around, a confident look in her eyes. "I'll make you like humans and Faunus again! Just you wait! I'm the first person you let into your heart and I'll change you for the better!"

Cass sighed as the door closed with a bang. "Sure you will sweetheart," she grumbled as she closed her eyes. "Sure you will…"

* * *

 **:3 There will be more to come! Don't worry about that. Um...but besides that I hope it was enjoyable. OH YEAH! Time for a little bragging so if you don't care about what I'm gonna say, ciao! See ya next time. This story went over 9,000 views and is nearing 100 followers. HOLY SHIT! Thanks guy and girls and anyone in between for this. Seriously. I've never had a popular story before but I can say, it feels damn great! This is corny shit and all but it really is great that you guys like this story. As a result, making a 2nd story set 10 years in the future after all of this seems like something I might do one day. I might not even make a 2nd story and just put it here. Who knows? But anyway yeah, thanks guys. Ciao! Have a great day everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr another chapter here. I dunno what to say. Shout out goes to blaiseingfire and A Hypocrite for having reviewed the chapter before release. Besides that...I got nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?! DOTH THOU NOT VALUE THY LIFE?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* = Look at the end of the chapter for an explanation

 _ **Bold and Italics**_ = Grimm to Salem or Cass communication

* * *

Cass…was bored. The TV was off as it was always the same mind numbing news about terrorists, fires, homicides, or Grimm action on the borders. It was all so boring! The view out the window never changed either. The nurses and doctors never changed the weird looks they gave her just for being what she was. The only thing that changed was the number of days it was until they would let her go as well as what garbage food they gave her.

One day, she was fed up with it. "Fuck it." Cass stood up from her bed and walked to her window. "I'm out." With nobody in the room to stop her, she simply opened the window and climbed out. Wearing only the gown they gave her she hopped out from the window to the ground, letting it flutter up. More than a few people looking out their window got to see some skin…if they were able to see anything. She passed by as a blur.

A nurse saw her falling and ran to the window of the room she was in. She slammed it open and looked down. "Are you alright?!" She cried out. "What the hell were you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?"

"Aw it's not like you people would have cared," Cass called up. "Oh wait, it'd lower your reputation so you would care…eh whatever. I decided to leave cause I'm bored. Bill Ozpin or Beacon or whomever with my medical bill. I'm out, see ya!"

"Wait! You're not properly dismissed from the hospital!" the nurse called out. "You need to stay until you're fit to leave!"

Cass merely flipped her off and kept on walking. She didn't want to stay, so she was gonna leave.

"Wait!" The woman through her hands in the air and stormed back into the building to find a doctor. Surely someone could convince that girl to stay in bed and rest!

By the time she and several doctors arrived at the front gate, the only easy way to exit the facility, they couldn't find her. They investigated every room and kept a close eye on the security cameras, but nobody could find her. Why? She had already left.

Cass had gone straight for the exit when the woman had seen her. She made a mad dash until she was out, leaving the building. She had moved fast enough so that the cameras couldn't even pick her up. Only if the camera's recording was slowed down and paused at the right .1 of a second would they see her, and even then it was a blur.

Now walking in the street, on a warm Wednesday morning as it was late spring or early summer, depending on whom you asked, she could feel eyes staring at her. Dressed in nothing more than a patient's gown from the hospital, with her pale skin and crimson eyes, she looked more like a ghost than a living being. If she wasn't a ghost, then most people just assumed she was a monster of some kind.

Cass was irritated with the staring. She was also irritated by the fact her stomach was growling from hunger. Those meals at the hospital never had enough damn food! And what food they did give was utter trash! Imagine how she felt when a police officer stopped her.

"Ma'am," the officer said, realizing he was talking to someone who was probably in their teens. "Um…are you from the hospital?"

"I was in it," she growled. "Why are you asking?"

"Well you are still in a patient's clothing…I was wondering if you might have run away when you were there for some mental disorder perhaps?" the cop ventured.

"Do I look like a nut job?" With Cass's hair ruffled, her eyes glowing with annoyance, the officer was forced to nod his head. "Oh for fuck's sake…no, I'm not a nut job. Well I'm not sane, but I'm not crazy. I'd like to think I walk the fine line of it every day."

"Well regardless you should come with me to the station." He said, nodding to his car. "Just so that we can get you to your parents."

"I don't have any parents."

"Well then you're guardians."

Cass stared at him in surprise. "Huh…I guess that means Ozpin? Contact him then."

"Your guardian is Ozpin?! The headmaster of Beacon?!" the officer squawked. "Are you two related in any way?"

"Nope. He took me into his school. That's all."

"Oh…well then…" He pulled out his scroll. "Then would you please call him?"

"I don't know his number."

"WHAT?!"

"Ugh fuck this," Cass growled as she began to walk away. "This is taking too long. Call him on your own time, I'm out."

"Wait," the officer said, grabbing her by the shoulder. "You can't just-"

"Ugh just screw off already!" she snarled, whirling her fist around to slam it into his face. She heard the cracking of his nose breaking as she sent him flying backwards, falling onto his back. "I'm hungry and pissed. Call Oz on your own damn time!"

With that she stormed off, leaving a gasping and groaning cop on the ground. He fumbled for his scroll. "All units," he growled out. "Please respond. We have a nut job to catch. Possible terrorist."

Cass meanwhile just kept on walking through the streets. She still felt the stares follow her as she moved through the city, heading straight for the bullhead station.

As she rounded a corner, she saw an officer writing a ticket for a car parked in front of a fire hydrant. As she walked past him, he looked up with wide eyes. He yanked out his tazer and pointed it at her.

"Ma'am," he said calmly. "Face me with your arms raised!"

"Huh?" Cass turned slowly, glaring at him. "Why would I do that?"

"Just listen to me, I'm an officer of the law."

"The law can fuck itself," Cass snarled as she kept on walking.

"I said Freeze!" she kept on walking so he followed her. "I'm tazing you on the count of three. 3…2…1…" He pulled the trigger. Cass stumbled forward as the prongs hit her fur before she was shocked. Smoke hissed from where she was hit, but she calmly turned and faced him.

"Is that all you got?"

"W-what the fuck!" He backed off and pulled out his pistol, pointing it at her. "W-what the hell are you?"

"A monster," she snarled, flipping him off. "Now leave me alone. I'm going to Beacon!" Cass yanked the prongs out of her fur, a few hairs coming out with them. She turned and kept on walking, stomach grumbling. The officer backed off, scared. Not to mention, firing your gun in public meant a _lot_ of paperwork. Instead, he called the station.

She kept on walking to the bullheads before remembering something. She was broke! _Eh. I'll figure something out._ As she neared the bullhead station, she saw a chain metal fence surrounding it. Smiling, she simply vaulted over it and kept on walking as if nothing happened. She didn't notice the security cameras that had seen her do so, or the guard calling that they had an intruder in a hospital gown.

Cass entered the pavilion that had a list of departures on a large screen. She saw that the nearest one for Beacon was in 2 minutes and was across the docking station. "Aw shit!"

Cass got up and made a dash across the station. She vaulted over benches and dodged people to get to the bullhead. As she neared it, she saw that the doors were closing. She managed to barely slide in through the door into the bullhead, her gown fluttering around her.

"Made it!" Cass fist pumped. "Woot!" she walked past the shocked attendant and took a window seat, stretching out and relaxing.

All of this was caught on camera, unfortunately. The station told the police whom were quick to mobilize a bullhead filled with officers. Knowing that tazers and that simple pistols didn't intimidate her, they got their riot squad mixed and all of their officers trained to use assault rifles and loaded them into two bullheads. These were sent straight to Beacon to land there before the civilian bull ship, flying at cruising speed, got there.

Cass watched the police bullheads fly past the bullhead she was in with a neutral gaze. _Probably just practicing flying or something…_ she thought to herself.

As their bullhead landed, she went straight to the door and got off. Being the first one off, she saw the situation right away. The door slammed behind her and the bullhead flew off, leaving her with the police. Riot shield surrounded her in a half circle while those with assault rifles stood behind them with guns pointed at her.

"Wow…all for punching a cop in the face?" she asked, hands on her hips. "Isn't this a bit much?"

One officer, _Probably their boss,_ Cass thought. "Arms up," the officer commanded. "Nice and slow like. You're arrested for suspicious behavior, assaulting an officer, and suspicion of being a terrorist."

Cass slowly raised her hands but only went until her hands were by her face. She raised a finger on each one nice and slowly, her middle finger. A wicked grin grew on her face as her fur grew slightly, her teeth getting larger and her blood going black as her eyes got darker.

 **"I'm really, really hungry. I'm in no mood to deal with you bastards,"** she snarled. **"Back off before you're all dead meat!"**

"Now, now," a calm, wise voice said as she heard a cane tap on the pavement. Cass's eyes returned to normal as her fur settled down as she recognized the voice. "I would prefer to avoid a bloodbath on the school's grounds."

"Yo Ozzy," Cass called out as she looked over the riot shield to the man. "Oh, and you too Glynda."

"Refer to me as Miss Goodwitch," Glynda said while glaring at her.

"Sir," the officer said, saluting him. "Sorry to cause a disturbance, but she has several charges on her and-"

"The matter has already been settled officer," Ozpin said, relaxed. "I've informed those higher up that they were to withdraw your forces. You should be getting the message anytime now."

True to his word, the officer in charge of the operation's scroll rang. He picked it up and spoke briefly before hanging up. "Stand down men," he said, causing them to back off. "The orders came in from above…we'll be leaving no Mr. Ozpin."

"Thank you," Ozpin said with a small smile. "If any of you are hungry, you can stop by and have a bite to eat."

The officer shook his head no. "Thank you for the offer but I have to decline. We were told to return back to HQ right away." He saluted Ozpin. "Sir."

Ozpin saluted him back while the policemen quickly filtered onto their bullheads. They were quick to take off and fly off into the distance, away from the school.

"Yeah that's right!" Cass growled, flipping them off. "Run you fucking bastards before I tear your asses a new one!"

"AHEM!" Glynda coughed rather loudly.

"What? Want a cookie Good-bitch?" Cass snarled, eyes flared with anger. "Shut up! It's not like you're so goodie goodie as you like to act!"

"Why you little-" Glynda snarled, withdrawing her crop.

"Come at me old bitch!" Cass snarled back, static forming in her fur.

"Now, now," Ozpin said, walking between the two women. "No fighting. Cass," he said, turning to her. "Will you calm down?"

"Hmph…fine…" Cass's eyes settled as she crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

Ozpin smiled. "Do you remember what we said about not having any more occurrences?" Cass's eyes flickered away. "You remember don't you?"

"…and if I did?"

"Nothing will change. I still wish to speak with you in my office…I assume you want some food as well?" Cass nodded. "Then why don't you have brunch while we talk in my office? I assume that's fine with you?"

"Yeah, sure," Cass growled. "Make sure to bring lots of food though."

"I will, don't worry," Ozpin said as he turned, his cane clacking against the pavement as he walked. "I'll also have someone grab you a change of clothes in your room as well, okay?"

"Yeah sure." Cass stared at the back of the man as Glynda brought up the rear, walking behind her. _I wonder how he knew I was coming…_

Ozpin sipped from his mug while Cass chowed down on a burger. Since they had had no more breakfast left, they had prepared a plate of mainly lunch foods. Today was a burger day, and Cass was grateful for it.

"So…" Ozpin began as she swallowed a mouthful of milk to wash down the burger. "What happened?"

"I was bored."

Ozpin said nothing for a few moments. "Bored?"

"Bored."

"Bored how?"

"Just bored of being at the hospital." Cass shrugged as she splatted the inside of a burger with ketchup. "So I left."

"What about your stitches?"

"I overheard that they were the kind that dissolve over time," Cass said as she licked her lips at her massive cheeseburger dripping with ketchup. "So I'm not really worried…why?"

"Well usually they have to be removed," Ozpin said. "But if that's the case then there's nothing to be worried about." He saw Cass holding back a laugh. "What is it?"

"You're not god?" she asked with a grin. "You seem to know everything after all."

"If I was a person that said I knew everything I'd be idiotic," he admitted. "I don't know everything, but I do know a lot. I'm also quite old."

"How old are you?"

"I'm-" Ozpin was cut off as the elevator door opened, a pair of rabbit ears peeking out from them at an angle.

"Mr. Ozpin?" Velvet called out. "I brought the clothes you asked for, by the way," she said as she walked in. "Why did you-…" she froze when she saw Cass with the burger heading to her mouth.

Pulling the burger back she waved an empty hand. "Heyo."

"Cass!" Velvet dropped the clothes and hopped over, hugging her, forcing Cass to stick her burger hand out to avoid getting it on Velvet. "Why aren't you in the hospital?"

"I left cause I was bored," Cass admitted as she was released. "That's why."

Velvet looked at her worriedly. "Is it okay that you're out of the hospital then?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cass waved her worry away. "Don't worry 'bout it."

"If you say so…" Velvet mused before looking back at Cass's clothes. "Shoot! I dropped them!" She ran back and returned with them. "Here you go Cass!"

"Oh, thanks." Cass dropped the patient gown and took the clothes. "I need to get dressed. I can't wear that gown forever after all."

Velvet's face lit up when she saw Cass naked. "There are others in this room you know!" she squeaked, looking behind Cass at Ozpin. He was turned away, sipping from his mug calmly. "You didn't see anything did you Mr. Ozpin?"

"No."

"Good," Velvet said, letting out a relieved sigh while Cass got dressed. Velvet had even made sure to bring Cass underwear, as Ozpin had asked for Velvet to bring everything Cass would need to wear.

 _I honestly thought we'd take it to her at the hospital,_ Velvet thought. _It never occurred Cass would come here._

Cass looked up, shirt half way on. "What're staring at Vel?"

"Nothing!" Velvet squeaked as she too looked away, cheeks crimson. "Sorry for staring!"

"Well it's not like I care…" Cass grumbled as she finished getting dressed. "You can look now…both of you."

Ozpin turned around in his chair while velvet whirled around, both seeing Cass looking rather normal…except for her back covered in black fur, extraordinarily long hair and, you know, everything else that made her look like a Grimm.

"Well I really don't have anything else to talk about," Ozpin said, sipping from his mug. "If you would like to you two can return to class. If you need rest Miss Cassandra you can-"

"Fuck no I'm not having any rest!" Cass swooped up her plates and was quick to storm towards the elevator door. "See ya later Ozpin!"

"C-cass he's the headmaster of this school!" Velvet called out as she ran after her. "You can't just swear freely around him!"

"Huh? Why not?" Cass asked as they disappeared, the doors closing behind them.

Glynda came out from a room nearby, shaking her head. "Honestly…that child… she ought to act more like her age."

"You think so?" Ozpin mused as he looked out his window. "Well, no use thinking of it right now. Back to business, yes?"

Cass and Velvet were in the halls, having taken the closest elevator to the ground floor. Cass stopped by the kitchen to drop off the extra plates before Velvet took her hand.

"Are you sure you want to go to class?" she asked. "It's Professor Port's…and it's…well…really, really boring," she admitted in a soft whisper, as if scared to get caught. "And I really don't want to return to it…"

"Oh?" Cass's ears twitched as she grinned at her. "Little goodie two shoes doesn't want to go to class? She wants to ditch? How naughty~" she cooed. Taking Velvet's arm in her own, she shot her a goofy grin. "Too bad! We're going back to class!"

"Aw…okay…" Velvet grumbled as she hung her head. "Do we have too?"

"Yup!" Cass kissed her cheek affectionately. "Just cause you said you don't want to!"

"Aw….meanie…" Velvet grumbled as she was led along back to class.

They stopped outside Port's room first, their arms releasing one another's before they could go in. As Cass opened the door to professor Port's class, her eyes narrowed. She felt everyone's heads turn to her and right away, the mood soured. The air grew tense with unease and fear as she looked around. "Hey," she said in a rough growl, walking over to where she usually sat. Without saying anything else she sat down and closed her eyes. She was savoring the feeling of everyone's terror but…why? She was sued to feeling a bit at a time, but not this much. _The fuck is going on?_

Velvet came in behind, smiling at first until she felt the mood in the room. "Urk…" she said softly as she came in behind her and sat down. "I forgot to mention something," she whispered softly.

"What was that something?" Cass growled. "It seems like a pretty big something."

"Well you see…everyone kinda knows what happened at the docks…" Velvet turned her eyes to the floor. "See the news took some photos and some got leaked and…well…everyone thinks you did it…"

"But I did…"

"Well yeah but…doesn't having everyone else scared of you…you know, upset you?" Velvet asked in a hushed whisper.

"Nope." Cass grinned and shrugged. "They're giving me energy, why should I care?"

Port cleared his throat. "Ah, welcome back Miss Cassandra. Would you like to focus on the lesson or…?"

"Oh right, sorry Professor," she said. The moment he looked away though she rolled her eyes at him and turned to Velvet. "Explain this all to me later, alright? I'm sure you're leaving out some very, very important details."

Velvet gave a meek nod. _Cass isn't going to be happy…_ she thought, her rabbit ears going flat on her head.

The class continued on like that, tension choked the air. Once it was over, Cass took Velvet's hand. The rabbit girl let out a startled squeak as she was forcefully dragged out of the room. Cass took her down the hall into the woman's bathroom before releasing her.

"Explain," was all she said.

Velvet took a deep breath and explained everything. Yang had taken the details and had magnified a bit of the gore while making a few details a bit fancier than they had been. Some details, like Roman who punched her in the face, were left out. Nobody wanted to admit to something embarrassing like that.

Once all was said and done, neither person said anything for a while. A tense silence fell before Cass sighed and shook her head. "I dunno how to feel about this."

Velvet blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"You heard me. On one hand," she grinned. "It feels great to have all that fear…on the other hand," she frowned and looked at Velvet with serious eyes. "Are you okay with it? Won't it affect you negatively cause you're kinda my girlfriend?"

"Well nobody knows about it, remember?" Velvet said with a large grin.

"Besides Yang and Blake who were following us all day on our date?"

Velvet eyes went wide in shock. "WHAT?!" she squeaked out. "They were following us?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I didn't see any harm in it," Cass said with a small shrug.

"But Yang is the biggest gossip in the school!" she hissed. "I need to go get her to stop before she starts!" Velvet said as she ran out of the bathroom. "Don't cause any problems okay?"

"Sure," Cass called out as she left the bathroom. Despite the bell having run, there was nobody in the hallway she was in before Cass remembered what the time was. It was time for lunch! Since she already had food she instead pulled out her scroll. She had found one for her in her pocket. Ozpin had to have put it there.

Dialing Ozpin's number she called him. He picked up after the first ring. "Yes Miss Char?"

"Where's my new room?"

"Are you moving into it?" Ozpin didn't sound surprised. If he was, he didn't show it. "Why have you decided to do so now?"

"Is that your business?" Cass growled back before remembering who she was talking to. She cleared her throat. "No reason though. I just want a bed to call my own."

"My sources have told me that you've had a bed that you've been using just fine for now," Ozpin said before sipping from his mug.

Cass's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "How the hell do you know that?!"

"I may be the headmaster, but this is my school. I hear the rumors," Ozpin said remaining as calm as he always did.

Cass growled softly. "Do you have my room or not?"

"I do." Cass's scroll pinged. "I sent you the electronic key and where it is on the school grounds. Is that all Miss Char?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Cass hung up before her fury could grow. All of a sudden she snapped out of it, becoming calm. _Wait…when did I act like this?_ She asked herself, leaning against the wall. _When did I start acting so emotional and stuff? Have I always been like this? I could have sworn I used to be more cold…huh…_

Cass got up and opened the message. Finding the location easily she walked towards it. Stopping outside the door, she looked up and down the hall. Down the hall she could see where teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and CRDL were. _What room do I have?_ She asked herself as she opened the door.

 _Oh…this is a teacher's bedroom isn't it?_ It was in fact the supervisor of the hallway. Each hallway with gender mixed teams had a room like that but more often than not, they were used as storage rooms. Kids in Beacon tended to not cause problems in their rooms, instead having fights or arguments in the arena. Occasionally a prank gone wrong would happen, but it never required a monitor's intervention.

Cass went back to team CFVY's room and got the clothes she had in their closet and her weapon in its sling. She didn't have much else to take so she simply walked back to her room and hung them in the closet and took another look around the room. She had a small kitchen with a normal sized fridge, a toaster, a dishwasher and a sink, along with cupboards.

The bathroom was just like the one in team CFVY's room so Cass didn't give it a second look. Instead of four beds there was just one bed, large enough to hold two people. A grin teased Cass's lips as she looked over it. _I have to bring Velvet here with me…we can sleep real well in here. Without Fox's snoring too._

An empty bookshelf was on the side of the wall. Cass went to the window and opened it, taking a deep breath of the relaxing, warm air outside. "Room's not bad," she muttered to herself. "Not bad at all Ozpin…"

Cass went to go take a shower, but saw there was nothing but towels there. "AW SHIT! Money!" She face palmed and yanked out her scroll. Calling Ozpin again, she had to wait until the second ring until he picked up.

"How can I get money?" she asked quickly.

"You could get a job in Vale." A silence fell between them. "Never mind. Would you like to do odd jobs in Beacon then?"

"Odd jobs like what?" she asked hesitantly.

"Delivering packages for me. I've heard you can run fairly fast after all. I have a feeling you'd make a good deliverywoman."

"Will you give me money for doing that?" Cass asked, skeptical.

"That's what a job is."

"Then sure."

"I'll send packages down to your room when I need things to be delivered and send the addresses of the locations straight to your scroll. Do you like the scroll?"

"Yeah, it's good," Cass said, a small grin on her face. "Never had one before."

"Consider it a gift for joining the school," Ozpin said nonchalantly.

"Thanks," she growled softly. "Anyway that's it. So…when do I deliver the first package?"

"Whenever I have one ready. Good day Miss Char," Oz said before hanging up.

Cass smiled and flopped down on her bed. Her body sunk down slightly as she rolled around in the soft sheets, a happy purr escaping her lips. Her ears went flat on her head as she relaxed and savored the soft, fluffy texture.

 _So soft…so nice…_ she thought as she felt the warm sunlight stream in through her window, along with a soft spring breeze. _So…sleepy…_

Cass was a step away from falling asleep when the bell rang, startling her awake. "FUCK!" she swore as she got out of her bed. Slamming the windows shut she stormed out of her room, pissed. She had been so close to sleeping!

She stormed out of her bedroom, locking the door behind her. _Thank god Goodwitch's class is next!_ She thought to herself. _I need some fun!_

"Miss Char this is quite unusual," Goodwitch said, not overly surprised by her request. "A duo against you? What duo would you like to face?"

"Jaune and Pyrrha," Cass said, confidence oozing out of her voice.

Murmurs of surprise went around the room at her choice. Everyone knew Pyrrha was strong, but Jaune? Jaune was weak! Why would she want to fight someone that weak?

"Miss Nikos? Mr. Ark?" Glynda asked the two fighters. "Do you accept?"

"C'mon don't be chicken," Cass taunted. "I need a nice warm up from the hospital. You two would be a real~ nice warm up for me."

"Miss Char," Glynda snapped at her. "Control yourself."

"We accept," Jaune said, getting her attention. "Right Pyrrha?" The crimson haired warrior nodded. Maybe this was the chance she could get to get real revenge on Cass for ruining her moment with Jaune! Sure sending Yang after her was nice, but real revenge was nice too.

"Well then. Get your weapons and prepare for combat. Enter the ring when you're ready." Glynda walked off to her vantage point, shaking her head. Cass was more than a handful to handle.

It didn't take long for Jaune to come out, quickly followed by Pyrrha. Cass took the longest as she had to go all the way back to her room to get her weapon.

 _Oh crap! I need to show her her locker!_ Velvet reminded herself. She pulled out her scroll and typed up a quick note on it.

Once everyone was ready, Jaune and Pyrrha on one side while Cass stood on the other, a smug grin on her face as she tossed her bat up into the air, bringing it back down before tossing it up.

"Is everyone ready?" Glynda asked, getting nods from the three on the field. "Begin when the timer hits 0. The fights ends when you've been knocked out of the field or your aura is in the red. Understood?" Both nodded. "Then begin the countdown."

As the timer began ticking down from 10, both sides got ready. Jaune unfurled his sheath into a shield. Pyrrha raised her shield in front of herself while keeping her spear pointed forward, barely above her shield.

Cass…Cass wasn't doing much of either. She was just juggling her bat, a calm grin on her face as she looked them over. _This is going to be easy with blondie,_ she thought. _Ginger might be a problem though._

When the countdown hit 5 she stopped looking relaxed. Her eyes narrowed as she caught her bat. She began twirling it, sparks flying from it as she charged herself up.

"3!" the students chanted as the three fighters eyed each other, Jaune looking more nervous than anything.

"2!" Cass stopped swinging and stood there, sparks flying from her fur on her back as she got into a batter's position.

"1!" Pyrrha got ready to charge forward.

"0!" Pyrrha made the first move as she rushed forward, straight for Cass. Cass grinned and swung down at her, Pyrrha's shield coming up to meet it. Sparks flew as they clashed, the clash of metal on metal reverberating in the arena.

As Cass pressed down, Pyrrha grit her teeth. She found herself getting pressed down just with the pure strength Cass had. _She's strong,_ she thought to herself. "Jaune!" she growled out.

"Coming!" Cass had to pull her bat back, twirling backwards as Jaune charged at her, sword pointed out. Cass was quick to bat him backwards, using only one swing to his gut to send him reeling backwards.

That was enough time for Pyrrha to rush forward and jab at Cass with her spear. Cass had to bat it away, Pyrrha narrowly missing Cass's cheek. Cass swung at her in response, but Pyrrha slid under it. She used her semblance to send Cass off of balance and slice at her. She landed one blow before Cass vanished in a blur and appeared at the edge of the field.

"OOoooh~" she hissed, rubbing her hand over her stomach. Her aura had protected her, but it still stung. "That wasn't very nice Pyrrha."

"This is battle," she said, standing tall.

"True." Cass spun her weapon around, charging herself up before dropping it. Shocked gasps went around the room when everyone saw what she was doing. "So c'mon. Come at me. If I'm guessing right, you just lost your trump card right?"

Jaune staggered up, panting for air as he stood next to Pyrrha. "What's she talking about?"

"Nothing," Pyrrha said quickly. "Nothing…do you have a plan?"

"Don't get hit," Jaune said with his award winning smile.

"You know we're fighting, right?" Cass asked, now behind them. Using her boosted speed she had gotten around the two of them and now stood behind them. She stepped forward so that Jaune was between herself and Pyrrha. Unfortunately, Pyrrha didn't notice this as she swung forward.

Jaune let out a startled cry as he was stabbed by Pyrrha's spear, half of his aura going down. Pyrrha drew back right away, eyes wide in shock. "Sorry Jaune!"

Cass took this time to roundhouse kick Jaune in the side of his head. He went sailing out of the arena and into the wall which cracked under the pressure. Jaune's limp body fell from the hole, lying on the ground.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out as she whirled around, swinging her spear at Cass with unbridled fury. "You!" she growled.

"Me?" Cass asked as she dodged Pyrrha's swings. Despite being furious, she was quite accurate. "I didn't do anything. You were the one that hit lover boy first."

"Shut up! You used dirty tricks! This is an honorable battle!"

Cass hopped up and pinned the blade of Pyrrha's spear to the ground. Leaning in she whispered, "This is a battle. Honor doesn't matter. The winner does."

Pyrrha took this time to bash her shield into Cass's face. A soft 'oooh' came from the crowd. That looked like it stung. Cass had to back off, grunting in surprise as she rubbed her face.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Cass said as she laughed. Sparks flew from her fur as she lowered herself, balling her fists. "Don't disappoint me now Pyrrha."

Cass vanished and appeared behind Pyrrha. She was shocked to see a gun barrel already in her face. She vanished again and this time came to Pyrrha's side. A shield met her there, swinging at her. Cass vanished again and the fight continued like this, Pyrrha's constantly spinning as she tried to block all of Cass's attempts.

Some swings managed to get through. When Cass appeared in an area of Pyrrha's vision where her hair was covering it, she managed to get some blows into Pyrrha's side before having to vanish again.

Cass backed off, breathing hard. Her aura was still in the green while Pyrrha's was just barely in the yellow. "Let's just end this alright?" she asked with a groan. "I'm getting bored here ya know!"

Pyrrha rushed forward, releasing her battle cry as she charged Cass. Cass returned the favor by letting out a small howl. She rushed forward and met Pyrrha half way. Cass dodged her spear's thrust, letting it go under her armpit. Squeezing her arm shut, she gripped it with her armpit and yanked her forward.

Pyrrha, caught off guard, stumbled forward with wide eyes. She tried to back off and give up her weapon, slowly raising her shield but she was too slow. With her other hand, Cass grabbed a hold of Pyrrha's shield hand and kept in down. She leaned in and began head butting her over and over and over again until Pyrrha fell back on her ass with a groan.

The woozy Cass raised her fist in the air and let out a joyful howl, a grin teasing her lips. As she looked at the other students, she felt their fear refill her with energy. _Seriously? That wasn't even my scary howl…_ she thought as she gave them all a sadistic grin.

"Miss Char is the winner," Glynda said as she walked back onto the arena. She fixed the wall Jaune had crashed with her glyphs. "Please leave the stage now. All three of you." Cass left with a triumphant grin while the other two came out groaning. "Now…does anyone else wish to train?"

* * *

 **That's all folks! See ya guys next chapter and have a nice day! I might have another upload Sunday...might. Ciao!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyo! This is the 3rd chapter within 7 days so I've done my 3 in a week upload week! :D So yeah, I'm happy about that. Other things to be ahppy about? Well...got 10,000+ views on this story now and 101 followers. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Yeah that's how I feel. Oh and I'm happy blaiseingfire and A Hypocrite still edit this for me.**

 **Things that pissed me off: I can't see reviews 63-65 yet cause fanfiction. I'll read them when I get the chance. But besides that...um yeah enjoy! (Love you all, no homo, and it's all purely platonic, like love you like a bro and stuff)**

 **READ! XD :D :3**

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?! DOTH THOU NOT VALUE THY LIFE?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* = Look at the end of the chapter for an explanation

 _ **Bold and Italics**_ = Grimm to Salem or Cass communication

* * *

Cass was stretched out on couch in the library, a book propped open in one hand. She was skimming through the textbook for Grimm studies. It didn't really matter to her. It was just a way to pass the time while Velvet studied for real.

The rabbit Faunus was sitting at a nearby table, textbook open and scroll to the side. Cass looked over at her, looking her up and down. "Hey Velvet?"

"Mhmm?"

"I'm bored."

"And I'm studying. You should do it too, we have a test coming up soon, our finals."

"What's a test?" Cass asked, looking more curious than anything.

"Right, you haven't been in school for a while, right?" Velvet turned around from her chair and looked back at Cass. "A test is basically when we're asked about what we've learned in the past all at once."

"Oh. Okay." Cass rolled her eyes. "Who cares about that?"

"I do!" Velvet said with a huff. "We need to learn this material! This is a school after all."

"This is a combat school."

"It's still a school."

"Meh. I can be the brawn and you the brains," Cass said as she rolled off of the couch. She got behind Velvet and draped her arms around her, hugging her softly. "Alright?"

Velvet's face lit up and she stared at her papers. "W-we're in public," she hissed softly. "If we get seen like this…p-people might put two and two together."

"Sure you don't want to go public with this?" Cass asked, backing off from her hug. "Might be easier on you if we just did it and got it done with."

"Well…maybe…" Velvet conceded. "You don't mind?"

"It wasn't my problem to begin with," Cass grumbled. "You were the one all unsure if you wanted this to be public and stuff. And it's not like we have to go around and show it off. Just hold hands and stuff I guess?"

"Okay…" Velvet snapped her book shut. "Well I guess I can't focus on this anymore. Why don't we go back to our room?"

"Oh right. I got my own room," Cass said as she stood up. "Did I forget to tell you?"

"You did!" Velvet squeaked as she lifted all her books up. "You have to show it to me!"

"Sure." Cass pulled out her scroll as it dinged. Oz had a package to be delivered to the city. He also had something to be picked up at a bookstore. "Huh. Oh yeah, I also got a scroll."

"You need to tell me this stuff!" Velvet said with a pout. "I'm your girlfriend, remember? Can I have your number?"

Cass pulled up her number and gave it to Velvet. Velvet sent a text message to Cass who nodded when she got it. "I got your number."

"Good!" Velvet gave Cass a quick kiss, this time on the lips. "Share with the others too! You'll never know when you'll need it for an emergency."

Cass just shrugged. The duet walked first to CFVY's room. Fox was there, stretched out on his bed with headphones on, rock music playing. When they came in, he raised one end and looked at them. "What's up?"

"Just dropping off my stuff Fox," Velvet said, dropping her books on her bed. "I'm going to check out Cass's room!"

"Alright. Have fun," Fox said indifferently.

Cass and Velvet walked down the hall. Cass opened the door without any ceremony and led her in. "This is my room."

Velvet looked around and frowned. "It's not very special…you don't have decorations or anything…"

Cass just stared at her. "What would I decorate it with? What money do I have to decorate stuff?" A soft ping came from her scroll as she spoke. Checking it, her eyes went wide. "According to my account…I have 10,000 Lien to spend now."

"What? How?" Velvet's eyes narrowed. "Did you rob a bank when I wasn't looking?"

"What? No. I got a job," Cass growled. "Is 10,000 Lien a lot?"

"Um, well, if 1,000 Lien is enough to buy a lot of clothes and food, then that's enough to buy like, 2 scrolls." Velvet's ears twitched. "Who do you work for?"

"Oz."

"Oz?"

"I deliver shit."

"Ooooh…okay. That makes sense. He's probably busy." Velvet flopped onto Cass's bed and stretched out. "You have a soft bed, even softer than mine."

"I know." Cass looked at her and grinned. Launching herself from where she was she pounced on Velvet with a cheeky grin on her face. "You shouldn't have been laying like that though."

Velvet's arms were up above her head and her legs were stretched out. She blushed and squirmed under Cass but she was stuck. "C-cass don't do anything crazy."

"Aw? Why not?" Cass asked, leaning forward to nibble on her neck. Velvet let out a muffled whimper. "You offered yourself for me after all."

"N-not on purpose," Velvet protested, closing her eyes as she squirmed.

"Mmm, well oh well." Cass rose slowly, stealing a quick kiss before sliding back and off the bed. "I won't force you into anything."

"T-thanks," Velvet muttered as she sat up, cheeks crimson. "Thanks."

"No problem." Cass grinned as she saw Velvet stand up. She stepped up behind her and gently patted her ass. "Bunny buns."

Velvet squeaked and jumped as she was hit. "S-stop that!" she pouted. "I-I hate that nickname! Why'd you have to steal it from Coco?"

"Cause you have a nice ass," Cass said, her cheeky grin coming back in full force.

Velvet blushed and walked out of Cass's room. "D-don't you have a job to do?" she asked as she walked away. "G-go do it!"

"Will do!" Cass said cheerfully as she picked up the packages. She looked at the retreating Velvet and sighed. _Maybe I went too far?_

* * *

Cass hummed softly as she walked through Vale, packages in a bag they had been given in. Despite the heat, Cass had the hoodie drawn close over her face. It had ice dust in it so it had a cooling feature, keeping her at a nice temperature.

Cass opened the door to a dust shop and looked around. Canisters holding dust in a powder form hummed softly as they kept it at a safe temperature. An AC unit blasted on in the background as she walked to the old man behind the counter.

"From Oz," she said, placing the package on the table. Cass stood there, her crimson eyes glowing from within her hood. The man opened the box and pulled out a book, smiling.

"Ah, I'm glad he returned it," the man said.

Cass just nodded and turned to leave. "Ah wait," the man called out. "Your name is?"

"Cassandra."

"Well Cassandra. Thank you for delivering this," the man said. "This is a very important book to me, it's been passed through generations. Ozpin said he wanted it for research….I'm just glad you brought it back."

Cass just nodded and kept on walking. All that mattered was she got paid. _Honestly I wondered what Ozpin would need delivered, but I'm glad it's just normal stuff like this,_ she thought to herself.

Her next stop was the mail depot. She went in, attached a few stamps and placed the letters he wanted sent into the mail. Some were from teachers back to family, friends, or relatives in remote areas with poor signals. Some were tax forms and the like. Cass didn't care.

Leaving the depot she turned around and walked into an alley behind it. Pulling the hoodie closer, she leaned against the wall and pulled out her scroll. _11:29. He should be here any minute now…_

Another person wearing the same beacon hoodie entered the alley from the other end. He raised his arm and nodded. "Hunt the monsters?"

"Only myself," she growled as she tossed it to him. The code itself was written on a piece of paper strapped to it. The other guy caught it and nodded. He took off and vanished from the alley.

 _I swear this isn't what a normal headmaster would do…then again do I know what a normal headmaster would do?_ Cass asked herself as she left the alley. The note had also had some information about how what was in that package was vital to someone on a secret mission in the White fang or something. It didn't bother her.

Her last location was a bookstore. Tuscan's Book Trade to be exact. Cass walked in with her hood up, a tiny bell ringing to signal her arrival. When she looked around, she saw a Faunus man standing behind the counter. While it wasn't obvious, it was something she could smell.

She approached him, hood drawn. He looked down at her, curious. "What can I do for you?" he asked, voice deep.

Cass looked into her bag and pulled out the last parcel. "Here. From Ozpin," she said, sliding it over to him. He opened it slowly, tossing the wrapping into the trashcan with a perfect shot. When he saw a book called, _The Third Crusade_ there, his eyes went wide in shock.

"How do you-"

"I'm the delivery woman," she growled. "Don't ask me."

As he flipped through the book, he saw tickets that would take him to Vacuo, as well as a credit card and an ID not under his name. "Thank you for bringing it here little one," he said, his voice soft and filled with gratefulness.

"I'm getting paid for this. Don't thank me," she growled as she turned to leave, a little bell ringing as she did so. As she left, she bumped into a girl with green hair who blinked at her in surprise.

"Sorry," the green haired, dark skinned girl said as she backed off. "Didn't see you there."

Cass just nodded and turned to leave, crumpling the bag she had and stuffing it into her pocket. A silver haired guy right behind the green haired one stared after her.

"She has a nice ass," he commented.

"Shut up Merc," the green haired girl said, hitting him in the chest. "Remember why we're here. We're not here to stare at others."

"Jealous Emerald?"

"Shut up," she grumbled as she went into the store. "Focus."

As Cass kept on walking, she froze when she was halfway down the street. Her ears perked up in her hood and she swiveled around, staring at the bookstore. Over the noise of traffic, she thought she heard the sound of gunshots. She stared at the bookstore for a few moments before shrugging.

 _Just my imagination,_ she told herself as she kept on walking. _Maybe I need more sleep? I can't have my judgment getting clouded…_

Cass stopped by a bakery as she was walking back to the bullhead station, eyeing something that she found rather appeasing. A smirk grew as she stared at it. _This is perfect for you Velvet…_

* * *

There was a knocking on team CFVY's door later that day. Fox was the only one in, but he didn't want to get up. "Ugh, who is it?" he groaned.

"Me," Cass said.

Fox shot out of bed and ran to the door, Opening it quickly, he gave her a worried look. "Were you going to break down the door?"

Cass blinked at him in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

"Um…no reason," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway…do you need me or were you looking for Velvet?"

"Velvet."

"Ah. Check the library."

"Thanks." Cass turned and left, waving to him as she walked, the other hand holding a plastic bag.

Fox watched her go, sighing softly. _Why'd I get all worried? She won't hurt me, not as long as Velvet's on my team._ He walked back in, closing the door behind him. _Back to relaxing…_

Cass hummed softly as she kept on walking, bag in hand. She stopped humming as she saw others in the hall with her, biting her lip to remain quiet. Everyone gave her odd stares and was scared of her. Some were angry, but everyone had some degree of fear in them. She could taste it.

Shrugging it off she kept on walking. Entering the library she heard a commotion to one end. Both RWBY and JNPR were playing some kind of board game together and were being quite loud about it. Ruby and Yang were playing with Nora and Jaune while the rest were either studying or watching.

Cass approached them. Blake was the first to notice her and gave her a wary look. While she wasn't scared, she wasn't trusting. Ren noticed her next and gave her a polite nod which she returned, respecting his desire for peace. When Jaune looked up, his eyes went wide in shock.

"Guys," he hissed. "Cassandra is here." He was ready to piss himself, Cass tasted it. Pyrrha looked up and gave her as neutral a look as possible. She was still upset with how Cass saw fighting, but would let that slide, given time.

Weiss looked up then looked away. Her nails were more important.

Yang glared at her. "Oh hey Cass," she growled out through clenched teeth.

Ruby on the other hand felt like talking to Cass was like walking around a minefield. "Hey Cass," the crimson reappear said to the crimson eyed girl. "How are you?"

"Fine," Cass said, being curt. "Where's Velvet?"

"I dunno," Yang said with a wave of her hand. "Why don't you get out of here you monster."

"Yang!" Blake and Ruby chided.

"Well it's true!" She turned to Blake. "And don't act like that Blake! You saw what she did on the battlefield! She can't be called human or Faunus, she acts like a monster! Who the hell kills that many people? Lives matter! Even if they're our enemies" Yang stood up, rocking the table as she glared at Cass.

Cass glared back with just as much strength, lips twisting back into a snarl. "Careful blondie," she snarled, setting the bag on the ground. "You've seen how I fight. Don't fuck with me."

"You want to make this into a full on fight?" Yang asked while raising her fists. "I'll pummel you into the ground!"

"Y-yang c'mon stop this," Ruby said, trying to keep the peace. "We're all friends here and-"

"I'm not your friend," Cass said rather bluntly. "I'm nobody's friend here. If all of you died right now I wouldn't mourn any of your losses." Cass's fur bristled. "In fact I would _really_ love to give a certain blonde the proper introduction between her face and my fist."

"CASS!" Velvet stormed up from nowhere. "Didn't we talk about this."

Cass's reaction was priceless. First she froze, then she bowed her head and looked at the ground, cheeks crimson as she shifted on the balls of her feet. "Sorry…"

"Didn't we talk about this earlier? Before you went into the hospital?" Despite being shorter than Cass, velvet managed to make Cass squirm and stare at the ground, her wolf ears flat on her head. "I thought you agreed to act nicer!"

"I did but-"

"No! You need to try harder!" Velvet had her hands on her hips as she leaned in and looked up at Cass. "Got it?"

"…Yeah…" Cass mumbled as she scratched the back of her head.

"Promise to try harder at not being mean and rude and an ass?" Velvet asked. Cass nodded sheepishly. "Good." Velvet turned to them. "Now. Did you guys do anything to cause Cass to get so upset?"

Nobody responded for a while. They were all shocked into silence, their jaws hanging open. The mean, asshole, crude, rude, arrogant, and general bad girl Cass was just shown up by Velvet, the tiny rabbit Faunus that was nice to everyone and could stand any amount of torment.

"Um…" Blake finally said, the first to snap out. "Yang did antagonize her a bit."

"Yeah," Ruby jumped in. "Both of them are in the wrong."

Yang sat down with a thump and looked away. "Well…whatever."

"Apologize Yang," Ruby said.

"I didn't say anything wrong!" she said stubbornly. "You saw it too," Yang said, looking at Velvet. "What Cassandra did on the docks? That's not normal. She has no morals."

"Well…her morals are skewed," Velvet conceded. "But she just sees the world different from the rest of us. That's neither good nor bad, right?" she said to the others.

The most nodded. Yang threw up her hands and flipped the table. "Whatever. I don't need this! I'm out." She stormed off, heading to the gym to release some steam.

Cass stared after her. "I have to apologize to her later right?"

"Yup."

"Fuck."

"Anyway," Velvet said, leaning against her. "What'd you bring?"

Cass's face changed from a frown filled with anger to a small grin. "Cake."

"Oooh." Velvet beamed as she lowered herself and looked through the bag. "One of these are for me?"

"Mhmm," Cass mumbled, smiling softly. "The top one's for you."

Velvet took it and lifted it up. Cass grabbed the table and flipped it back up, placing it between the three people that had been playing. Velvet placed the box and opened it. Rolling her eyes she looked up at Cass. "Carrot cake? Really?"

Cass reached out and ran a hand up Velvet's ear. "Well…you know…"

Velvet shivered in pleasure and closed her eyes. When she opened them, her cheeks were crimson. She swatted Cass's hand away and looked down at the cake slice. "You didn't bring forks did you?"

"Nope…I forgot," Cass admitted. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. I'll get some," she said, smiling as she turned away. "Be right back. Don't get in a fight when I'm gone, got it?" she warned. "Or else."

"I won't," Cass said. The moment Velvet left she whirled around and glared at them. "Don't you _dare_ tell anyone what you saw!" she hissed.

"Why?" Ruby asked, smiling innocently. "It was cute!" Everyone else was grinning as well except for Weiss who was still filing her nails. They had seen a side of Cass that at least made them agree that there was something human about her.

"That's exactly why!" Cass slammed her hands on the table, startling the crimson reaper. "I don't do cute, got it? Velvet does, but I don't."

"But you just did," the little reaper said softly.

"And you enjoyed it," Pyrrha jumped in. "If anything, it seems like you're trying to fight yourself with this. Why? Are you scared?"

Cass scoffed. "I'm not scared. I don't get scared," she growled. "Getting scared is for weak people like you guys."

"You're scared of getting attached," Ren said calmly.

"Shut up!"

"You are~" Nora teased. "Heh heh. Don't worry."

"Velvet isn't the kind of person to abandon someone they care about," Ruby said, smiling. "She's a real nice girl."

Cass glared at all of them. "I hate all of you." She grabbed Yang's chair and turned it around before sitting down. "I'm…fuck it, yeah I'm scared of getting attached."

"Language," Pyrrha chided only to get flipped off.

"Don't like it, leave." Pyrrha didn't move. "Yeah. Anyway, I'm scared. I've never had anyone to like like this…and…well yeah. It's something new…"

"Aw, I wish Yang was here," Ruby sighed. "She'd enjoy teasing you about this." Cass just glared at her to silence Ruby.

"Just be yourself," Blake said calmly. "That's what she fell in love with after all, right? So long as you stay like that, you'll be fine."

Cass was silent for a few moments. "Thanks…" She looked up at them. "Why are you being nice to me? I'm not nice to you guys."

"Well yeah," Nora said, grinning. "But we forgive you. But if you hurt Velvet," she smashed her fists together. "We'll break your legs!"

"That's nice to know," Cass said, rolling her eyes. "But I have no intentions of hurting her."

"Besides that," Ruby said, looking into the bag. "Did you get us anything?"

Cass pulled the bag closer and shook her head. "No. Why would I have?"

"Aw~" Ruby whined, pouting. "Well I mean…oh you said we're not friends so I guess you don't have a reason…um…to be nice?"

"I'm not a nice person."

"Oh…" Ruby shrugged. "I was hopeful."

Cass opened the second box, showing a dark forest cake slice. "I guess I can give you some…" Cass mumbled. "I don't see the harm." Ruby's eyes lit up. "In return though," she began. "You tell your sister nothing of what happened here."

"Will do!" Ruby said, eyes twinkling.

The moment Velvet returned with the forks, Cass took hers and cut off the front inch of cake. She gave the fork to Ruby who ate it all in one fell swoop. Cass stood from her chair and turned it around, allowing Velvet to sit down.

"So…" Nora began, a conspiratorial grin on her face as she leaned in. "How far have you two gone?"

Cass looked at Velvet for a translation, but she got one from Ren instead when he saw her confusion. "She's asking what the most romantic thing you two have done is."

"We've gone on a date," Cass mused.

"Have you kissed?" Jaune asked, cheeks flushed.

"Lots," Cass said with a shrug, like it was nothing. "Why? Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Plenty of-"

"Kissing family members on the cheek doesn't count Jaune," Blake muttered as she read her book.

"Oh…never mind then," Jaune said, rather dejected. "Well there was this time with-"

"And we're not talking about kissing anymore," Pyrrha said as she jumped in, covering Jaune's mouth. "Okay? Okay."

Cass's eyes twinkled but she said nothing. "Pyrrha, I have your silence with the Yang matter as well, right?" Pyrrha nodded. "Blake? Ren? Jaune?" They all nodded. "Nora?"

"Nope!"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

 _Oh for fuck's sake,_ Cass thought as face palmed. _I'm not surprised she's the problem…_ "What about you Weiss?"

"I don't care about any of this."

"That's fine." Cass looked at Nora and sighed. "What do I have to do to bribe you?"

"Bribe her about what?" Velvet asked, nibbling on her cake.

Cass froze. "I…don't want anyone to know I can act all sweet and stuff," she admitted truthfully. "Nothing that big really."

"Well, if that's all then I guess I don't mind," Velvet muttered. "It's your choice after all. I can't stop you."

Cass leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "Thanks." Everyone stared at her, causing Cass's cheeks to get slightly flushed. "What?!"

"Nothing," everyone said together except for Weiss and Nora. Nora was grinning.

"Have you two booped yet?"

"Nora!" Ren chastised. "That's a personal question! Why does it even matter?"

"I'm just curious Ren," she responded, looking at them. "Have you?"

"Nope," Cass said. "Not that I haven't asked her if she wanted to. Anyway Nora," Cass became serious. "What can I do to bribe you?"

Ren sighed. "Just make her pancakes." He looked to Nora. "If she made you pancakes would you stay silent?"

"Yes!" She said, jumping up. "And if you ever boop record it and show me!"

"Not sure on the second one," Cass grumbled. "But I'll agree to the first one."

Velvet sat there with flushed cheeks. Gradually, the conversation fell into nothing more than meaningless banter and playful talking. For the most part, Cass remained out of it, just relaxing. Sometime as they sat there, she had taken Velvet's hand in her own and had just gently held onto her, smiling softly for quite a while.

After an hour or so Cass released Velvet's hand and stood up. "I'll see you all later then." Kissing Velvet quickly she smiled. "I think you might have been right by the way, back at the hospital."

"Of course I was," Velvet said happily. "Haven't been wrong yet after all."

Cass left with a small smile teasing the edges of her face. She wiped it off when she left the library. _I wouldn't be surprised if some people have seen what happened there,_ she thought to herself.

Cass made a beeline for the gym. Popping in she saw that there were many people. Some were in a pool doing laps, others were running on machines, others were lifting weights. Where the punching bags were, there were two people.

Yatsuhashi and Yang were there. Yatsuhashi was watching Yang train while Yang went to town on punching bag after punching bag. Already there were a dozen bags torn in half, their stuffing scattered on the ground and in chunks. Yang had on a pair of short shorts and a training top**, all of bright yellow with black accents.

"Another one!" Yang ordered as she smashed yet another bag to pieces. "Give me another one."

"Maybe you should slow down?" The samurai asked the blonde as he heaved another bag into the ring. "You have destroyed quite a bit of property. This will take out of your wallet quite a bit of money."

"Who cares?" Yang growled as she released a flurry of punches on the bag. "That bitch Cassandra pissed me off. I need to get rid of that anger," she snarled.

"I understand that but-" he began before noticing Cass. "Oh. Speak of the devil."

"Hey," Cass said calmly. "What's up?"

"Oh. You." Yang dropped the boxing gloves on her hands. "What do _you_ want?"

"…Sorry," Cass said as she looked at Yang's back. "That's all."

"Hmph. You think sorry is enough?" She whirled around and jabbed an accusing finger at her. "How many people did you kill?"

"A lot."

"And you don't feel an ounce of pity?"

"Nope. They were my enemies, that's all that matters."

"What if we were your enemies?" yang asked as she walked forward, looking Cass in the eyes. "Would you kill us?"

"Without hesitation," Cass said calmly. "I wouldn't try to keep you alive. If you show your enemies mercy, they will only use it to either get revenge on you, or to kill you. Ending their lives was just a way to make sure they never did anything again."

Yang grabbed Cass but her collar and lifted her up slightly. "Lives matter more! You can't just kill someone even if they are your enemy! Even enemies deserve some respect in battle!"

"No, they don't," Cass said calmly. She was so calm, Yang dropped her in shock. "If an enemy is an enemy, all that matters is who wins. How doesn't matter." She shrugged. "Well, I've done my job." She nodded to Yatsuhashi. "See you two later."

"Bye," Yatsuhashi said while Yang just glared at her.

"I don't like her…not at all," Yang admitted to Yatsuhashi.

"Differing opinions from our own are important in any situation," he said, remaining calm. "Don't you think so?"

"Still…that's a really screwed up way to see your enemies." The door slammed as Cass left. "I don't like it. I think she has too many screws loose. If and when she loses more, I don't want her to be near my sister."

"Do you have a plan?" he asked.

"Nothing yet," she admitted. "But I'm keeping an eye on her for now." Looking up at him she gave him a small nod. "And you keep an eye on her as well. Who knows what she'll do to Velvet. Keep them safe, alright big guy?"

"I'll keep an eye on her," Yatsuhashi said. "But I think you're overreacting. I don't believe she'd do anything rash in the school, or in any situation in which she could be affected. She does care for Velvet."

"Uh huh, so she says." Yang lifted another bag onto the hook. "But I don't trust her. She's a sly, evil bitch. Trust me."

*I don't apologize for making a reference everyone does.

**I'm a guy and I don't do gym. I dunno WTF it's called. I honestly want to call it a training bra, but I don't know the name.

* * *

 **That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed it, next upload should be next Sunday/Monday/Tuesday, one of those days. It all depends on how much free time I have. Anyway, um, yeah, thanks for the continued support. Love you all! *hugs everyone except that one guy* You need to shower before you get a hug.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Herro~~~! So um...yeah. I'm here. I ain't got much to say.**

 **Thanks again to blaiseingfire and A_Hypocrite to reviewing.**

 **Warning: Bitching, Yang puns, and Cass being Cass to be there...fuck it I'm out of things to say :P**

 **READ!**

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?! DOTH THOU NOT VALUE THY LIFE?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* = Look at the end of the chapter for an explanation

 _ **Bold and Italics**_ = Grimm to Salem or Cass communication

* * *

Cass stared at the message on her scroll with wide eyes. "Is…this what I think it is?" she asked Velvet. "Please tell me this really is what I think it is!"

"It is," Velvet said, forking a mouthful of salad into her mouth. "Why are you so excited? It's just Goodwitch's final."

"It's a fucking battle royale!" Cass said, excitement dripping from her voice. "Ooooh I can't wait! I want to bash everyone's head in! This is gonna be great~!"

"Could you phrase that any other way?" Blake muttered softly. While JNPR and RWBY had gotten more used to her colorful language and attitude, especially with how she saw the world, there were still some moments where they didn't get along.

"Nah. I really~~ wanna have another go at team Cardinal's leader. I wanna see if he got any better…or if he's still a pansy ass motherfucker that can't do shit."

"Language!" Pyrrha chided as she ate her sandwich. "You're in public."

"Meh," Cass said, waving her hand dismissively. "Who cares?"

"Normal people do," Blake grumbled as she nibbled on her food.

"C'mon, this is basically just a massive fighting competition," Cass held up her scroll and waved it around. "Who isn't excited?" Jaune slowly raised his hand. "Besides you."

"Well I do want to see how far I have come," Pyrrha admitted. "But I wouldn't say I'm excited per say."

"I'm excited!" Nora said, fist pumping. "I'll break everyone's legs!"

"You can't break legs Nora," Ren said, grabbing her and pulling her arm down. "Not to mention you're always excited."

"Well life gets boring if you don't get excited!"

"You don't count Nora," Cass growled, eyes narrowing. "Seriously? None of you are excited, minus Nora?" Nobody said anything. "Ugh…you people…"

"Well, I'm glad you're excited for it," Velvet said, leaning against Cass's shoulder. "At least you have something to look forward to."

"Yeah," Cass said softly, looking away. Her cheeks went slightly pink as she began to squirm in her seat. Knowing that others could see her and Velvet doing this, ruining her reputation, made her antsy. "And it's tomorrow. This should be fun."

"Did you put your stuff in your locker yet?" Pyrrha asked.

Cass slowly turned to look at Velvet, the rabbit Faunus girl's eyes going wide. "Aw…I keep on forgetting to take you to it right?"

"Yeah."

"Want to do it after classes?"

"Yeah," Cass grumbled, looking away from her.

Velvet reached out, gently poking her cheek. "C'mon…don't be like that," she cooed. "I didn't want to upset you…" Cass still didn't turn to look at her. "C'mon…" Velvet kept on poking her cheek. "Don't be upset."

"I'm not…" Cass mumbled. "Just don't forget this time, okay?"

"Okay!" Velvet gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I won't let you down!"

Cass just looked away, blushing. "Mhmm…do that…"

 _Heh heh…Cass is kinda cute,_ Velvet thought to herself, reaching out to scratch Cass's ears. Cass lowered her head even more, her pale cheeks showing her crimson blushing even more than normal. Cass's wolf ears flopped down as she lowered herself in her seat, squirming. A soft pleasant growl came from the base of her throat as she kept her eyes on the table.

When Velvet tried to withdraw her hand, Cass's head followed it, not allowing her to withdraw her hand. "Do you like it?" Velvet asked, a small smile teasing the corners of her mouth.

"…yeah…" Cass mumbled as she lowered her head into Velvet's lap, her growling getting louder whenever Velvet's fingers scratched at the base. "Feels good~~"

Everyone stared in shock. "Is…she purring?" Ruby asked, eyes wide. "That's adorable~!"

"Ruby shut up," Cass grumbled from Velvet's lap. "I'm not adorable."

"Well, we've found your weakness at least," Yang said, a teasing grin on her face. Sure she didn't like Cass, but teasing her was more important. "Those ears of you make you a lot less bitchy than usual huh?"

"Was that a joke about me being a female wolf Faunus?" Cass growled.

"Yup!"

"It was bad Yang. You can do better," Blake said, a small grin teasing the corners of her lips. "Really Yang…what about all the cat puns?"

"Aw c'mon Blake, don't be getting _catty_ with me." Everyone groaned. "I was told to make better puns so don't groan!"

Cass snuggled into velvet's lap. "Your hands are soft," she mumbled, ignoring yang. "Can you do this every day?"

"Sure," Velvet said, smiling down at her as she kept on scratching away.

"I'm surprised you could tame her though," Weiss said, looking over the table at the two of them. "Cassandra doesn't seem like the kind of person that would enjoy something like that."

"There's more to people than what you can see," Ren said calmly. "People have sides of them that others can't see."

"I understand that…but still," Weiss gestured to them. "Think of how Cass normally is, and now look at her."

"Ice bitch," Cass called out from Velvet's lap. "Shut up before I get up and kick your rich bitch ass."

"Why do you have to respond to everything with violence?" Weiss asked with a huff. "Are you really more than an animal or a monster?"

"Weiss…" Blake warned, not wanting this to become a discussion about racism again. "Be careful, you're treading dangerous ground right now."

"I have an answer for that," Cass called out. Everyone looked at Velvet, seeing Cass's ears poke out from her lap. "Violence brings results when you're strong. People obey the strong, people listen to the strong, the strong don't have to deal with problems. That's why I use violence and-" Cass stopped talking and growled happily, her ears twitching as Velvet began to scratch them more roughly.

"You should try to use other methods first," Velvet said, smiling. "Try talking to another person first. You never know when they'll just respond to talking better than violence. We're all like that here, well…most teams are."

"Violence against team CRDL is just fine," Nora said, hopping onto the table. "Break their legs! Then their knees! Then EVERYTHING!"

Everyone froze and just stared at her in silence. _She might be more crazy than me,_ Cass thought to herself while Ren got her down from the table. Thankfully, she didn't step in anyone's food and didn't cause that much of a ruckus.

"How much longer till class?" Cass asked, her eyes fluttering open.

Velvet slowly pulled out her scroll. Squeaking as she saw the time, she tapped Cass on the nose. "We need to get moving right now! We'll be late if we don't get moving!"

Everyone else quickly finished their meals and cleaned up while Cass got up lazily. Stretching, she let out a yawn and hugged Velvet. "Mmm, thanks for the ear treatment," she purred as she nuzzled her cheek against Velvet's.

Velvet blushed and patted Cass's head. "No problem. Now, time for class?"

"Mhmm," Cass said as they walked on, hand in hand.

* * *

After classes and dinner, Cass and Velvet found themselves walking back to their dorms, hand in hand, alone. Cass smiled softly as she looked out the windows, the afternoon sun sending rays of golden light through them.

"It's nice here," she mumbled as they walked, squeezing Velvet's hand softly. "I can see why you people like peace and quiet."

"You're one of us you know," Velvet teased. "I wish you'd stop acting like you weren't one of us. Don't you like the peace as well?"

"I do, but you know," Cass shrugged. "A part of me always will like the chaos."

"You shouldn't," Velvet said, tapping Cass on the nose. "You should just enjoy the peace…I mean I guess I can understand considering you're part Grimm and all, but as long as you don't act on it…"

"I won't," Cass said, moving forward to nuzzle Velvet's cheek affectionately. "I don't have any intention of causing problems, not any that'll harm you at least."

Velvet's eyes narrowed. "Are you causing problems at all? For anyone?"

"Not yet."

"Why did you add the yet?"

"Meh why not?" Cass asked with a small shrug. By then they reached Cass's room. "Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Nope!" Velvet grinned and hugged Cass, her arms wrapping around the taller girl's waist. "I'm staying with you tonight! I can't leave you alone for a moment if you're going to think about causing problems!"

Cass sighed and shook her head. "I said I wasn't go-…know what? Never mind. You can sleep with me, I don't mind." She opened the door and led Velvet in, locking the door behind her. "But here, we follow my rules."

"Your rules?"

"Yup. First off," she pointed to a TV. "If I don't like what's on, I get to change the channel."

 _When did she get a TV?_ Velvet asked herself but didn't ask Cass. "Sure."

"No studying."

Velvet looked away. "Do I have to agree to that?"

"Yup."

She sighed softly and shook her head. "Fine…I won't study."

"Good…I also get first shower in the morning and you sleep in the same bed as me, alright?" Velvet nodded. "Okay…so…what do you want to do?"

"Well first I need to grab my pajamas," Velvet admitted. "Why don't I go do that?"

"Sure," Cass said, waving her off. The moment she left Cass flopped into her bed with a grin stretched across her face. Having Velvet all to herself was going to be fun!

Velvet came back quickly, her pjs in her hands. She closed and locked the door again, launching herself onto the bed. Stretching out next to her lover, velvet kissed her cheek. "So, any plans for what we can do tonight?"

Cass turned her head slowly, a vicious grin on her face. "Oh I know what we can do," she said in a sweet and sultry voice. "I know very well what we can do~"

Velvet's eyes went wide in surprise. "C-cass c-c'mon, you're j-j-joking right?"

Cass reached out and reached for Velvet's waist. "Oh? Joking about what?" she cooed, slowly lifting her top, revealing her smooth skin. "I mean, you did come to me after all and offer yourself to me~. Why should I let you go? You came into the wolf's den on your own choice after all."

"B-b-but I-" Cass silenced the stammered bunny with a deep kiss, drawing back slowly.

"Better~" she purred. "Now get ready for lots of fun~"

"N-no…" Velvet whimpered before crying out. W-what are your fingers doing!? Eep~~!" Birds flew out from nearby trees from the sheer volume of Velvet's squeal.

* * *

The next day, Cass sat at the table, ears perked up and radiating joy while velvet seemed to be more dead than alive. Velvet had her head on the table, bags under her eyes.

"So…what happened?" Ruby asked, curious. "Why are you so tired Velvet?"

"I don't wanna talk about it~" Velvet groaned, keeping her head down.

"Well…then…how come you're so happy Cassandra?" Ruby asked, looking at the usually scary girl that seemed less scary than normal. "It's…kinda weird actually."

"Oh no reason~" Cass said in a sing song voice as she looked at Velvet, a small gleam in her eyes.

Both Nora and Yang leaned towards her, grins growing larger by every passing moment. Blake looked up, blushing as she too thought of what the two of them might have done.

"You have your own room, right Cassandra?" Yang asked, stroking her chin.

"I do."

"Where was Velvet last night?" the blonde asked, leaning towards them, showing off her endowments.

"Velvet?" Cass asked her.

"Not answering."

"I can," Coco said as she sat down, a cup of coffee for herself and Velvet in her hands. "Velvet went to-mmph!"

Velvet had hopped up and closed her team leader's mouth, whom didn't seem too happy for being silenced. "Nothing!"

"She slept with Cass," Fox blurted out, getting their attention. Velvet gave him a 'I'm gonna cut your balls off' look to which he just shrugged. "I don't see the harm in-"

"YOU TWO BOOPED!" Nora screamed, getting everyone's attention. When she said it aloud, velvet's face went crimson and dropped down. She donked her head on the table, groaning loudly as she wiggled her head down farther in between her legs.

"Oh…that's the harm in what I said…" Fox muttered. "Huh…"

Blake smiled softly and shook her head. Out of her pocket she pulled out her scroll and began typing away on it, writing down the events. It would make good material for later.

Ruby tilted her head to the side in confusion, and looked to her partner for help. "What does boop mean Weiss?"

"Ignore them, you're our leader," Weiss grumbled. "There's no reason to pay attention to their banter." Despite that, her cheeks had a slight pink tinge to them.

Yang was laughing her ass off, pounding her fist into the table over and over again. The glasses rattled as she laughed, Nora joining in. Ruby found herself unable to ask the two of them what booping meant.

"Pyrrha, what does booping mean?"

The crimson spear woman blushed and looked to Jaune. "Jaune?"

"Hey I'm not answering that~!" he said, shaking his head and waving his arms. "Yang would kill me!"

"Well…then ask your sister," Pyrrha said. "I don't want to upset her."

"Ugh…why can't you people tell me?" Ruby looked to Ren, but he just shook his head no as well. "Cassandra?"

"We fucked," she said bluntly. "That's what booping means."

Ruby just stared at her in silence. You could almost see her brain slowly processing what she had heard and turn it into a reaction. When the gears finally clicked, her face went darker than her cloak as she flopped onto the table, covering her face.

"Well, it's not like we meant full out," she admitted, reaching out to gently stroke Velvet's back. "I just showed her a few tricks I had to keep myself satisfied in the forest. Right Velvet~" she cooed, grinning down at her.

"Shut up," Velvet muttered, peaking up at her. Cass could see how crimson Velvet's cheeks were just then, her grin only growing.

"Aw~ You look adorable like that," Cass cooed, somewhat lost in the moment.

Velvet looked up at her. "P-please don't tell anyone else about it, o-okay? What happened in our room?"

"Where's my video!" Nora complained. "I want my video!"

"Sorry, I didn't get a recording," Cass said, reaching down to scratch behind Velvet's ears, trying to calm her down. "Was kinda lost in the moment after all."

Nora pouted. "Aw…double the pancakes then!"

"Sure," Cass said with a dismissive wave. "I'll make double the pancakes for you."

"Hmph…then it's fine," Nora grumbled.

Yang finally calmed down, shaking her head. "Ah…that's great. Let me go spread the news."

The moment Yang pulled out her scroll Cass snatched it from her. "I can't have you doing that," she taunted. "That would upset Velvet, and I won't let you do that."

"But you did it."

"…" Cass looked away, frowning. "I didn't mean to…it's not like she didn't enjoy it…I mean she was making all these cute sounds and stuff so-"

Velvet clamped Cass's mouth shut. "W-whatever," she stammered out. "Nobody talks about this, a-alright? You guys know, we know, and nobody else spills."

"I won't," Coco said calmly. "I won't hurt any of my teammates."

"Team RWBY will stay quiet!" Ruby said softly, blushing crimson as smoke came out of her ears. "I…just need a bit…" Yang pouted but didn't protest. Her sister was their leader after all.

"S-sure we'll stay quiet," Jaune stammered out, playing with his collar. Messing with Cass wasn't on his agenda, she was a scary chick. "In return, you take it easy on me during the battle."

"Alrighty," Cass said, grinning ear to ear. "I won't break any of your bones."

* * *

The entire class stared up at the screen at the outdoor stadium. Their faces flashed around on different rectangles, their names under each photo. Slowly the spinning began to slow down until it was all ready. Whoops of joy and sighs of defeat came from the gathered students, all depending on whom they got to fight.

Cass found her name rather easily and grinned. Cracking her knuckles, Velvet gave her a worried look. "I know you hate him, but please don't send him to the hospital."

"What me? Send someone to the hospital?" Cass asked, rolling her eyes. She held her hand to her chest, batting her eyes innocently. "I would never~ do something like that!"

"Yes you would."

"Well of course I would," Cass said, grinning. "Especially _him._ "

"Well now for the first battle," Glynda called out, silencing the students with her powerful voice. "Miss Char and Mr. Winchester please come onto the stage after getting dressed in your battle attire."

Cass was the first to come up, black shirt and shorts on with a pair of sneakers. She tossed her bat in the air, juggling it. Cardin came out with a slight wobble to his step, but once he was on the stage, he stood confidently with an arrogant aura.

"Ready for another ass handing?" Cass asked, pointing her bat to him. "I won't take it easy on you."

"Heh heh," Cardin felt sweat trickle down his cheek. "You're the one who's gonna get their ass handed to them!"

Cass's eyes darkened, her grin growing wider. **"Really now? Then you better not piss yourself,"** she snarled, tasting his fear. **"Cause right now? Right now you're ready to run screaming home to mommy."**

Whenever Cardin saw her look like this, he felt ready to pass out. That nightmare really messed with him. "H-hey! Don't use any petty tricks like that!" he protested. "That's not fair!"

 **"This is a battle Cardin,"** Cass teased. **"Do you think enemies will care about being fair? Cause that's what I am right now, so why would I care about being fair?"** The timer reached 0 right then, so Cass calmly looked up. **"Oh…it's time."**

Cardin gave a battle cry and rushed forward, swinging his mace down with a large arc. Cass rolled her dark red eyes and raised her bat, moving quite slowly. Their weapons hit each other's with a loud clang, Cass sighing.

 **"Is all you have muscle?"** she asked. **"Gotta admit though, you do have a lot of it. It's a shame you don't have any brains to go with it."**

Cass drew back causing Cardin to stumble forward in surprise. She whirled around and slammed her bat into his cheek. He went reeling backwards, spinning a few times before righting himself.

Cass stood back, swinging her bat over and over again. Cardin glared at her as sparks flew from the bat, readying his mace as he charged in again. Cass calmly kept on charging her bat and backed away from each swing.

 _Too slow._ Cass vanished from sight and appeared behind him, a blue trail of sparks following her. Her fur on her back sparked wildly as she grinned, slamming her bat down on his head. His body lit up with electricity before she backed off, giving him time to right himself.

Smoke rose from his head as he turned around slowly, gritting his teeth. While his aura protected him from most damage and pain, getting electrocuted still hurt like hell. Cass on the other hand seemed just peachy. She was grinning and bouncing around without a care in the world. Her aura was still in the green after all while Cardin's was in the yellow.

Cardin held his ground for a while, choosing to see if letting Cass take the offensive would be a better idea. After a few seconds passed, Cass did get bored and chose to rush forward. She ran straight towards him, causing Cardin to grin, thinking he had won.

He raised his mace, swinging at her again. She sidestepped it and had to back off to avoid the explosion. She whirled around and rushed forward again, sliding down under him to avoid his next swing. She jabbed up with her bat, slamming it into his jaw. It closed with a sickening snap before she hopped back, leaving a dazed Cardin stumbling around.

Cass just calmly sat down and waited. Cardin kept on stumbling before he fell backwards onto his rear, head clutched in both of his hands. Cass pointed her bat to the sky and tossed it in a gentle arc.

Everyone's eyes followed the bat as it swung, end over end in a graceful and smooth, almost perfect arc. It began to slowly come to the ground right as Cardin pulled himself together. Slowly Cardin began to stand up, his face twisted in an ugly snarl as he moved to raise his mace.

Before he could even charge Cass's bat slammed into his head with a dull thunk. Cardin's face shifted from one of anger to surprise before his eyes rolled up into his head. He toppled forward and fell on his face, his mace falling to his side.

"Huh…that thunk…" Cass muttered as she stood up, dusting off her pants. "Maybe his head really is hollow?"

Everyone just stared at her in shock as she approached Cardin, a slight sway in her walk. Her eyes and voice had returned to normal after the battle ended. Her grin grew as she got closer. She reached down and picked up her bat, tapping his cheek with it.

"Sleep well," she taunted before turning to Glynda. "The match is done, right?"

"Yes," Glynda said, the only one to be unaffected by it all. "Miss Char is the winner. Would the rest of team CRDL please assist their leader in leaving the stadium?"

The three guys came up, giving Cass nervous looks. She grinned and jumped forward, hands out like claws. Russel squeaked and jumped backwards, being the closest one.

Cass laughed and shook her head, walking away from them with her back to them. "Take him off the stage won't you? Garbage doesn't belong where we fight after all."

Russel and Thresh lifted Cardin's chest while Sky got him by the legs. Together they managed to carry their larger leader off the stage without much difficulty.

Cass sat down next to Velvet, grinning. "I didn't send him to the hospital."

"No, you didn't." Velvet gave Cass a quick kiss. "That's your reward for not doing so."

"Mmm…not a bad reward," Cass admitted. "I might have to do stuff like this more often then."

Cass sat there calmly and waited until her next battle. Velvet's was against Sky and she easily kicked his ass, not even having to use her weapon in a box.

"What is that?" Cass asked, nodding to Velvet's weapon.

"This?" she asked, raising her box. "It's a secret weapon."

Cass rolled her eyes. "I know it's a camera…but is it anything more than a camera?"

"Maybe," Velvet teased. "If you fight me I'll show you."

"Then don't lose," Cass teased. "Unless it's to me."

* * *

Cass's next fight was against Ren from JNPR. As they both got on the stage she looked his oddly shaped weapons over before they were tucked away into his sleeves.

"Hey Ren!" she called out. "Don't be mad when I win, okay?"

He slid one foot forward and raised his hand. "Arrogance will be your downfall," he warned.

"I'm not arrogant," Cass said, spinning her bat until it was a black blur, blue sparks flying from it yet again. "I'm just saying what I know will happen."

"Hmph," was all he said in response.

Nora hollered from the rows, supporting her best 'friend'. "Break her legs!"

Most of the class was on Ren's side, cheering for him to knock her down a peg or two…or ten. They wanted to see Cass get knocked on her ass.

Cass didn't need anyone else to cheer her on but one person. Looking off the stage, she saw velvet giving her the thumbs up and mouth, 'Do your best!'. Cass just winked back, grinning wider. _Might as well put on a good show._

The moment the timer reached 0, Cass rushed forward. She laughed as she swung her bat sideways, expecting him to get hit and go down easily. She was shocked to see him slide under her swing and instead jab his palm into her stomach. A slightly pink pulse came from it and Cass found herself flying in the air with a stomach knotted in pain.

Gasping for air she took a quick look at the screen. His one hit had taken off 10% of her aura! Her eyes wide with surprise she found herself focused back at the battle at hand as a hail of bullets came at her. Deflecting them with her bat she saw that he now had his weird submachine gun/knife weapons out.

One grazed her cheek, but only left a stinging sensation. She landed and glared at him, her hair spiking out as it grew. Her eyes got darker and her blood went dark as her grin grew. _Time to get serious._

Ren didn't give her much time to recover. He was rushing forward, swinging with StormFlower as she activated her Grimm blood, but she was running at full strength by the time he reached her. She blocked and began beating him backwards as he swung at her, adding his feet in for some degree of unpredictability.

He managed to swing his feet down under her and knock her off balance, but as he swung down with his weapon to hit her again, he left himself open. Cass threw her weapon forward, forcing him to block while she fell backwards. As she laid on her back she had enough time to dodge back and forth as he swung down, trying to stab her with StormFlower to knock her aura down some more to no avail.

Cass pushed herself forward, towards Ren. Ren didn't expect this so he was caught off guard as he felt her hands wrap around his ankles. His body went rigid as electricity flowed straight into him, making him twitch and sputter. Cass took this time to pull him down.

Ren fell onto his face still twitching before he managed to control himself. He pointed his weapons down at Cass and fired some blind shots. Several managed to hit, but Cass was fine with taking some damage. She swung herself up so that she was doing a handstand, her hands still wrapped around his ankles. She dropped down so she was laying on top of him.

Grinning she sat up, pulling his legs up. With her rear on the center of his back, he was pinned to the ground, unable to move his legs. The constant shocking he was being given didn't help. He shot into her back, but her fur managed to make the damage 1% of what it was to anyone else, so it wasn't any damage to her.

Glynda began counting down from 10. So long as Cass kept Ren pinned, she could win. He would be unable to fight if he was pinned after all. After it passed the 5 second mark, Ren found himself out of bullets so he just began tapping the ground.

"I give!" he called out. "I give up!"

Cass released him and stood up, her eyes slowly reverting to normal. Grinning wildly she offered him a hand. "You were fun. We should do this again!"

"I would prefer not to," he admitted, shaking his head. Cass was more rough and crazy than Nora, so battling her wasn't exactly in his agenda. It was like asking to be killed. "Maybe when we're closer in skill levels, but not before that."

"You won't get stronger unless you fight those stronger than you," Cass said, still grinning as they walked off the stage. "Like me."

Nora ran up and hugged Ren, looking up at him. "Did she hurt you?"

"No," Ren ruffled Nora's hair. "I'm fine. She didn't hurt me…not much anyway."

Nora grinned up at him, the two of them sharing a moment. Cass grinned cheekily and coughed, ruining the sweet moment. "Do you two need a room?"

"We're just friends! Good childhood friend!" Nora protested.

"Sure, _friends,"_ Cass said, making air quotes. She walked past them, waving bye to them. "Would you two hurry up and start dating already?"

The jitterbug and calm lotus both blushed and walked back to their seats, slightly miffed.

Velvet raised an eyebrow as Cass came back to her seat with a goofy grin on her face. "What did you do to Nora and Ren?" she asked. "Did you say something?"

"I told them to shut up and start dating already," Cass admitted. "Nothing wrong with that right? They would make a cute couple right?"

"Well they would, but you don't have to be that blunt about it," Velvet chided. "You could try being more…tactful or gentle about it."

"Meh," Cass rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "I'm not that kind of person, so I won't act like it." She reached out and took Velvet's hand in hers, squeezing it softly. "Do you want me to be different?"

Velvet shook her head and rested her head on Cass's shoulder. "Nope. Being a bit more tactful wouldn't be bad though."

"Yeah, yeah," Cass grumbled, waving her free hand. "Maybe one day…"

* * *

 **Ugh...I wish I had more to say. OH RIGHT! All of those reviews and crap, 65-71 I think, I could only read on Wednesday. I dunno WTF happened to fanfiction's review system but it can take a while...but anyway, thanks for the positive reviews and my two lovely beta readers. *hugs the two of them* We'll see ya'll later. Ciao! *tips Roman's hat and walks off* What? Roman's awesome.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm not saying this will make you hate Cass...but...well...um...yeah...you won't like her. That's why this is gonna be on Friday, and the next one will be on Monday! You can go from WTF CASS WHY to Awwww...good Cass. Anyway, Um...thanks to blaiseingfire and A_Hypocrite for reviewing like always. Soooooooooo yeah. READ!**

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?! DOTH THOU NOT VALUE THY LIFE?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* = Look at the end of the chapter for an explanation

 _ **Bold and Italics**_ = Grimm to Salem or Cass communication

* * *

Cass stretched her arms above her head, yawning. Another knocked out opponent laid stretched out on the ground, his right leg twitching slightly. His name was Blaise Fire and he wasn't as hard as Ren to beat, she didn't even have to use her Grimm side, but fighting as a normal person, he wasn't easy.

His teammates came to pick him up, but Cass only had three rounds to rest. She got to watch Fox and Velvet fight, and then there was Yang and Coco followed by Ruby versus Pyrrha. Honestly she wanted to see all of the fights. They were great line ups! She saw some with their scrolls out, recording the fights that were to happen.

She flopped into her seat as velvet stood up. Cass reached out and gave Velvet a comforting squeeze and a small smile. "Do your best bunny buns," she cheered softly.

"Don't call me that," Velvet grumbled on reflex. "But thanks. Maybe then we can fight!"

"Wouldn't that be fun?" Cass asked, releasing her hand. "Go on. Let's make that hope into a reality."

Velvet did just like she wanted. After all those fights, the remaining fights were Yang versus Pyrrha and Yang was pissed at Pyrrha for having hurt Ruby. Cass and Velvet had to fight each other, and both of them were excited.

"No hard feeling when I deck you bunny buns?" Cass asked as she walked, hand in hand with Velvet onto the stage. "Right?"

"You mean no hard feeling when I deck you, right?" Velvet asked, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "After all, I know how you fight. You've never seen me fight, right? With my weapon I mean."

"Nope!" Cass said happily. "But I can still win. I'm me after all."

"A bit arrogant are we?" Velvet asked, releasing her hand. "Good luck to you!"

"Same to you," Cass said, giving her one swift kiss before backing off to the other side of the stage. She knew people were taking pictures of their displays of affection, probably Yang was recording, but she didn't care. Their relationship was public after all.

Cass stood on one end, eyes narrowed. She was going to go full out. She didn't want to underestimate Velvet's weapon. For all she knew, she had God in a bottle there. Why would that have a camera? Maybe as a disguise?

Velvet meanwhile was standing still, fiddling with her box. She strapped it to her side and turned to Cass, a small grin on her face.

"Go all out!" Coco called out. "Use everything you have Velvet!"

Velvet just gave her a thumbs up. Cass meanwhile was spinning her weapon up, charging herself up again. She activated her Grimm side, making her eyes go dark red.

Velvet looked at Cass with a small grin, the timer counting down above them. "Ready?"

 **"Ready."**

"Good!"

The moment the timer reached 0 Cass rushed forward in a blur, sparks flying out from behind her. She wanted to end this as quickly as possible. She appeared behind Velvet and began to swing at the back of her head, but as her bat neared it, she felt her bat arm get flung upwards.

Looking down in surprise, she saw a blue Myrtenaster in her hand. Cass spun around, making a full 360 to swing at Velvet again, her arms a blur as she brought her bat over only to feel it hit the fake Myrtenaster again.

She jumped back before Velvet could retaliate, an eager and dangerous twinkle in her eyes. **"How did you block that?"**

"I'm a speed fighter too you know," Velvet called out. "I just took a guess as to what you would do. Seems I was right, that's all." Her weapon dissolved so she reached out, gesturing Cass to come forward again.

Cass took the bait and rushed forward again, hair flowing behind her. She made a straight beeline for her face, jabbing with her weapon instead. She felt contact and saw instead of skin, she had hit a copy of Pyrrha's shield.

Velvet grinned as she knocked Cass backed and stabbed at her with the spear, it getting longer as she swung. Cass easily dodged the first jab but had to knock the next swing away, knocked the spear into the air. Velvet threw the shield at her, forcing Cass to crouch and knock the shield into the sky.

Velvet jumped up, grabbing both of them before they dissolved. She replaced them with Ruby's scythe and came soaring down fast than before. She swung down, the scythe holding down Cass's weapon.

Cass glared up at her, but it was filled with joy. This was the most fun she had ever had while battling! She pushed up with all of her strength, her muscles screaming in protest as she knocked Velvet backwards.

As Velvet was in the air she replaced Ruby's weapon with Ren's. She landed on her hands and began doing black flips to increase the distance between them. The moment she landed on her feet, she pointed her copied guns at Cass and fired.

Cass bobbed and weaved between the bullets as they soared past her, her eyes lit up. She vanished and appeared in front of Velvet, down near the ground. She moved up with her bat, moving her body and bat as if they were one, all with the intent to hit her and knock her out.

Velvet wasn't going to let that happen. She lowered Ren's weapons, letting the blades take the brunt of the force. She was sent flying from the pure force of the hit, going up towards the sun, doing flips in the air. As she was in the air, she replaced Ren's weapons for Nora's.

Cass reached up, covering her eyes as best as she could to see past the sunlight. Her lips twisted into a snarl as she had to back away, unable to see anything besides a small speck. That black speck grew and grew before it shot down 10 times faster than it had been.

Velvet came crashing down, the ground cracking before splintering into pieces, some which flew into the sky. Cass vanished in a blur and appeared 1- feet away, safe from the initial blast. She wasn't expecting the hammer to swing around and send chunks of debris flying at her.

Cass narrowly dodged the first one but the second chunk of rubble hit her, sending her flying. Velvet followed this up by turning Nora's weapon into a gernade launcher. Canisters blew up around Cass as Velvet fired them off in quick succession.

Cass's aura slipped into the yellow as she stumbled backwards, smoke between herself and Velvet. Panting for air, she glared at the smoke, her lips twisting into a snarl.

Velvet didn't dare enter the smoke, instead choosing to let it dissipate over time. Cass took the time to spin her bat, gathering more energy than she usually took. She had limits after all, but this time she was going to break them. Cass's spinning bat gradually dissipated the smoke a bit faster as well.

Emerging from the smoke, Cass was covered in a blue shine. Sparks flew from her body and bat as she walked forward, her body outlined in blue. Saying nothing she raised her bat and charged, vanishing from her speed.

Velvet replaced Nora's Magnhild with Cass's own bat and charged forward as well. The two slammed bats with each other's, Cass's real one versus Velvet's copy. Both had grim looks of determination on their faces, but there was one key difference. Their eyes. Velvet's were more worried while Cass's were still lit with joy, despite the fact she was losing.

Cass pulled back at the same time Velvet did, both hopping backwards. Cass rushed forwards first, bashing her bat wildly. Velvet had to back away, using her fake bat as fast as she could. She could barely keep up with Cass, and Cass was constantly speeding up too.

Sparks flew again and again with each metallic ping that sounded off. Velvet's holographic weapon cracked before breaking into pieces. The rabbit Faunus's eyes went wide in shock while Cass's face changed to a wicked grin. She swung forward and slammed her bat into Velvet's stomach.

Her eyes bulged out wide as Cass drove forward. Electricity built up before it came out all at once. Velvet's body shuddered as it was shocked vehemently before she was sent flying towards the wall. Cass vanished after she sent Velvet flying and went to where she was, chasing after her. She bashed her bat into her several more times before Velvet crashed into the wall.

Velvet was embedded in the wall, groaning softly, her head hung. Cass's eyes burned red as she pulled back with her bat. Her eyes were lit with pure sadistic joy as she began to swing down at her.

 _NO!_ something in her screamed. The bat, sparking with electricity, stopped right in front of Velvet's hung head. She dropped her bat and grit her teeth. _Get control of yourself damnit!_

Cass heard other sounds as her eyes slowly reverted to normal. She breathed heavily as she crumpled to her knees, her body devoid of energy. She turned her eyes to the screen, both going wide as she saw their reading. Her aura was a step away from the red. Velvet's…Velvet's bar was empty.

Cass felt someone tackle her to the ground. She let out a tired grunt as she was pinned. Turning her head slowly, she saw a furious Yang pinning her there, Cass's arm twisted and pinned behind her back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she snarled. "You nearly killed her!" Cass said nothing as Yang glared down at her. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"You don't need to pin me like this," she mumbled softly. "I won't fight back."

"Like hell I'm going to do that!" Coco and Fox were helping the knocked out Velvet out of the hole in the wall. Blood was dripping from the back of Velvet's head as she was lowered from the wall. "Look what you did!"

"I can see it," Cass muttered, her voice dead and hollow.

"Can you?!" Yang snarled.

"Yes I fucking can!" Cass snarled, her teeth bared and grating against each other. "Now let me go Yang! I need to see what I did!"

Yang stared at her in surprise. "Fine." Yang backed off, letting Cass stand up. "Do anything fishy and I'll kill you though."

Cass could feel the eyes stabbing at her. She looked up briefly and could feel the cold looks RWBY and JNPR gave her. Cass sighed softly and just kept on walking. They didn't matter. Nobody mattered except for one person.

She walked forward to where Coco, Fox, and the knocked out Velvet was. Fox stood up and glared at her when she came closer.

"I need to see what I did Fox…please move," she said softly.

Fox followed after her, staying right by her side as she reached Velvet. Coco was busy feeding Velvet her aura to try to slow the bleeding. Cass got down on her knees and looked Velvet over, her wolf ears going flat.

"I…hurt her…" she mumbled softly. "I hurt her…"

"Yeah, no shit," Fox grumbled.

Cass reached out slowly and patted Velvet's ears. "I…" She reached to her chest and held her chest. "It hurts…why does it hurt so much?" Tears began to build up. "I…I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't, really!"

Fox said nothing, but his eyes spoke volumes. Cass stood up and sighed softly. "Will you…contact me when she wakes up?" Cass asked softly. "I need…to…I need to make it up to her…"

Fox sighed softly and shook his head. "Fine…I'll send you a message when she's awake. If she's upset with you though, don't get mad at me."

"That's alright. If she wants to never see me again, I wouldn't be surprised." Cass leaned down and gave Velvet's forehead a soft kiss despite the glares on her back. "I…I'll go now."

Fox said nothing, instead turning to Velvet. Cass made a quick check on her aura and saw she was still on the border. _I should have enough…_ She vanished from her place. A trail of sparks show she ran up the wall, through the seats and dropped out the arena. Her aura dropped into the red as she fell to the ground. Her legs crumpled under her weight, pain shooting through them.

Cass ignored it and kept on walking until her aura couldn't be detected by the arena's machines. She just kept on walking, limps slightly. _Landed hard on my left leg,_ she thought to herself as she kept on walking.

Cass climbed up the stairway to the hallway holding all of their rooms. She simply went into her room and locked the door behind herself, hiding from the outside world. She didn't want to be or see anybody for a while.

* * *

Three days had passed without any signs of Cass. She didn't come to classes, nobody saw her eat, nobody saw her in the school at all. The teachers were at a loss as to where she had gone as well. She skipped the other finals for all of her other classes.

Ruby, being the sweetheart she was was worried about her. "So has anybody seen Cassandra yet?" she asked during breakfast.

Everybody shook their heads no. "You saw what she did to Velvet," Yang said. "Velvet hasn't even woken up yet. We don't even know if she'll come out without any mental damage. Seriously! That girl's a monster!" Yang growled out.

"Well…shouldn't someone check on her?" Ruby asked as she sat down, pancakes stacked high (but not as high as Nora's). "What if she's stuck in her room or hurt or something?"

"What? Like she hurt herself?" Yang growled. "Like she'd do that. Monsters like her don't feel things like that."

"While I don't like her," Blake said, jumping in. "You're being a bit harsh Yang. I'm sure it was an accident."

"Was what happened at the docks an accident?" Blake remained silent. "That's what I thought. She's a monster I'm telling you! She's not a bitch, she's a monstrous bitch!"

Weiss glared over at Ruby, spotting the leader's contemplative look. "Don't do it."

Ruby jumped and turned to her in surprise. "Don't do what?"

"Whatever you're planning."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, an innocent smile on her face. "I'm not planning anything."

"You were thinking of going to check on Cassandra weren't you?" Weiss asked accusingly. Ruby looked away from her. Weiss sighed softly and shook her head. "Don't do it."

"It'd be like Little Red Riding Hood going to the big bad wolf!" Yang growled, standing up. "Do not check on Cassandra! Got it sis?"

 _Overprotective much?_ Blake thought silently while Ruby nodded.

"Good," Yang said with a huff as she sat down. "I don't want you getting hurt by her."

Breakfast continued on without any surprises or special events. As it ended, Weiss and Yang went on ahead to class while Ruby and Blake cleaned up their plates. Blake grabbed Ruby's arm before they could go to class, stopping her.

"Do you want to check on Cassandra?" Blake asked. "I'm curious about her situation myself."

"But Yang said not to…" Ruby said softly, hanging her head.

"I'm sure she just didn't want you to go by yourself," Blake said, grinning slightly. "After all, Little Red Riding Hood never had someone else there to protect her. Not to mention we can bring our weapons."

"Do you think that will make it fine?" Ruby asked, a small twinkle coming back into her eyes.

"Sure, why not? Not to mention, I'll take any blame if anything happens to you."

Ruby paled slightly. "Are you sure you want to get Yang's wrath?"

"No…" Blake said, shaking her head. "But if everything works out, we won't have to tell Yang we did this."

"Okay!" Ruby dashed away and came back with a plate of food that had more pancakes than anything else. "Let's go check on her!"

The duet went through the winding halls of Beacon before knocking on Cassandra's door.

"Hello?" Ruby called out. "Cassandra?" Nobody responded. "Um…are you in your room? Please respond…"

"Where else would she be?" Blake asked her leader. Nobody responded as they stood there, the plate of pancakes, bacon, and sausage getting steadily colder. "Why don't we see if the door is open?" Blake reached out and took the handle, tuning it. Her eyes went wide as the door opened slowly.

"Hello~?" Ruby called out as they walked in, looking around the dark room, the curtains drawn. Blake reached out and fumbled for the light switch, finding it eventually.

What greeted them was pure…ly depressing really. Everything seemed alright. There wasn't a huge mess, there wasn't any signs of someone going on a rampage, the only thing they could see was a bundle in the bed, all of the blankets thrown around said bundle.

Ruby set down the pile of pancakes and a small bit of meat and approached the bundle. "Cassandra? Are you awake?" She reached out and tried to lift the blanket from her, but she found resistance.

"D-don't…" Cass muttered softly, her voice sounding much more weak than it normally did. "I…I don't want to."

"What? Why? It's nice outside," Ruby said as she released the blankets. "Blake? Can you open the window and let some fresh air in?"

"Sure." Blake went over and opened the window, letting in fresh air and sunlight as she moved the curtains out of the way. The light streamed onto the bed, causing the bundle to squirm.

"P-please close the window," she said softly. "I…I don't want sunlight…"

The two stared at each other in confusion. What was with Cass? Where was her snarky, smartass, rude, crude, pain-in-the-ass self?'

"Um…Cassandra?" Ruby asked, leaning over the bundle. "Are you okay? You're acting odd."

"I-I'm not acting odd," she muttered. "I'm not…you're the weird ones…you said Blake is there right?" Ruby voiced her agreement. "Well…she knows what I did at the docks…I…I don't feel bad for it but…Velvet…" They heard a garbled sob come from the bundle.

Ruby and Blake shared another look. This _definitely_ was _not_ like the Cass they knew. It was like she was acting like the polar opposite of herself or like a child or something.

"Cass," Ruby said softly, trying to coax her out. "We brought food. You didn't have anything to eat since that day right? Why don't you come out and eat?"

"I-I don't want to eat!" she called out, followed by more sniffling. "N-not until Velvet is better…"

Blake shook her head and approached Cass, hands out. She grabbed the blankets and yanked it off before anyone could say otherwise, leaving Cass exposed.

Cass cried out in surprise and tried to cover her face as best as possible but they could see her now. She was curled into a tight ball, her hair a mess. The blankets were stained with tears and had clearly not been washed in a while. It was possible she actually never had left her bed since that day. Her face was also stained from crying and her eyes were puffy and red.

"W-what do you guys want?" Cass asked, trying to put some strength in her voice. "L-leave me! I-I'm not like you people, d-don't try to be nice."

"I can't do that!" Ruby said as she grabbed one arm and began pulling Cass away from the bed…or tried to anyway. "I'm becoming a huntress to become stronger so I can help people. I'll start by helping you!"

"I-I don't want help," Cass protested.

"But you want food right?" Ruby asked, grinning. Cass's grumbling stomach was all she needed to have her answer."Then come to the table and eat!"

Blake had cleared the table of everything else that had been there. There had been a few dirty dishes and some trash, probably from old meals. Blake was now at the kitchen, putting her dishes into the dishwasher. She looked up as she saw Ruby leading the reluctant Cass to the table. Cass herself walked with her head hung, her shoulders slouched, her ears flat on her head, and her body devoid of all energy. Compared to how powerful she usually acted…it was like looking at the pure opposite of her.

Cass sat down and looked at the pancakes. She then spotted some bacon to the side and took a piece, wiping some syrup onto it before nibbling on it softly. "Why are you here?" she asked Ruby softly. "Your sister would kill me if she knew you were here…and Blake too…"

"I was worried about you! You're still a student of Beacon whether you like it or not," she said cheerfully. "Which means we're on the same side! If we're on the same side, I need to help you whenever you feel down."

"You Blake?"

"I'm a guard," she said, shutting the machine before turning it on. "I'm here to make sure shit doesn't hit the fan."

"Makes sense…" Cass's ears perked up slightly. "Do you guys know how Velvet is? Is there any good news?"

Ruby and Blake both shook their heads no. "She's still in a coma," Blake explained. "Doctors say she'll wake up either tomorrow or the day after though. Maybe you should visit her?"

"I…" Cass began, before bowing her head. "But…she's going to hate me…"

"It was an accident wasn't it?" Ruby asked with a grin. "So if you just explain that to her I'm sure she'll-"

"You wouldn't understand," Cass grumbled softly, shaking her head. "If…If she told me to never look at her again…" Cass gripped her arm in her own hand, squeezing it tightly. "I'd…" she let out a choked out sob.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked softly, her smile gone.

"I'm not," Cass said softly as she wiped away from tears from her face. "I'm so weak…crying just because I hurt someone…it's…it's…so-"

"Human?" Blake asked, sighing softly. "You know, just because you have feeling doesn't make you weak."

"But I-"

"You're just not used to it," Blake continued on. "Am I right or wrong in assuming you never had a girlfriend or boyfriend or any real love before Velvet?" Cass nodded meekly. "You've never hurt her before, right?" Cass nodded again. "Then you're just in shock. You're not used to feeling this way."

"Like the time Yang got sad for dragging me into the forest!" Both of them just blinked at her in confusion. "Long story. Might tell you about it one day."

"So…what does that have to do with this?" Cass asked, confused.

"Well Yang got all upset and everything…after a month of so she finally went back to normal though!" Ruby smiled softly. "Given time you'll feel better."

"But…Velvet…she's in a coma and-"

"And you can apologize to her the moment she wakes up," Blake said, cutting her off again. "Instead of sitting around, moping, you ought to be with her and wait for her to get better. There's no good reason you should be moping here. You're just wasting your time."

Cass lowered her head. "…I guess…"

"No need to be so stern," Ruby said softly into Blake's ear before turning to Cassandra. "Cassandra…can I call you Cass?" Cass just nodded. "So Cass, do you feel any better?"

"Kind…of…"

"Then should we go?" Cass nodded slowly. "Then let's go Blake, we'll be late for class if we don't go right now."

"Hey… um," Cass called out as the duo walked to her door. "Could you…not tell anyone about what you saw here…about…how I'm acting and everything?"

"If…you don't want us to," Ruby said slowly. "But wouldn't it be better if everyone realized you weren't some monster?"

"Yeah but…I don't need them to like me…I just need Velvet to like me…" Cass muttered softly.

"Then there's no problem if we tell them, right?" Blake asked. "You don't care, right?"

Cass's brow furrowed. "I…guess…but…"

"Then we'll tell people!" Blake said as she pushed Ruby out of the room. "See ya later Cass!"

The door slammed with a bang, causing the pile of pancakes to wobble slightly. Cass just stared at them in surprise before looking to the pancakes. _They're good people…I guess…I guess I should go check on Vel…I miss bunny buns…_

* * *

"In here," the nurse said, opening the door to where Velvet was laid out. It was in Beacon's medical ward but thankfully, nobody else seemed to be using it. Cass walked in and closed the curtain behind her, putting up a small wall between them and the world.

Cass took the nearest chair and dragged it over to where Velvet was, looking down at her face. _She looks so peaceful…_ Cass thought as she reached out, gently rubbing her rabbit ears. She felt a twinge of sadness, knowing full well that she had put Velvet in such a position.

 _I'm the reason she's like this…but…_ Cass kept on rubbing Velvet's ear. _I guess I can at least keep her company until she gets better…she hasn't told me not to talk to her yet or be near her so…I guess I can…_

Cass reached down and squeezed Velvet's hand softly. _Sorry Velvet…for everything…_ Cass quietly sat there and watched over Velvet, holding her hand firmly. _I won't let anyone hurt you again, not even me._

Several hours later, Coco, Fox, Ruby, and Yang all found themselves heading towards the infirmary where Velvet was.

"Do you think she's doing any better?" Coco asked Fox.

"Probably not," he admitted with a small sigh. "On the bright side the teachers said they would excuse her from their finals but…still…I'd like to see her before school's over."

Coco looked over at Yang and Ruby. "And why did you two tag along?"

"That's rude," Ruby said, pouting. "I'm friends with Velvet too you know!"

"And I'm her sister so I have to keep an eye on her," Yang said with a cheeky grin. "Not to mention I like her…even if Velvet isn't the most assertive of people."

As they walked in, drawing back the separating curtain they saw quite the sight. Cass had her head resting on the edge of the bed, sleeping. Her breathing was soft and even as she laid there, her hand still firmly placed in Velvet's.

Velvet seemed relaxed as well, even more so than normal. Maybe she was having a pleasant dream or something but they all thought they could see a small smile on her face as she laid there.

Coco and Yang both glared at Cass and made a move to attack her but Fox held back Coco and Ruby held back Yang.

"How dare she try to hurt Velvet again!" Coco snarled. "Let me at her Fox!"

"Call down," he growled back, his voice low and quiet. "She's not doing anything wrong is she? If anything she just seems to be waiting for Velvet to wake up."

"But still! What if she-"

"Worry about the what ifs if they ever happen," Fox growled back as he slowly dragged Coco away. "But calm down!"

"You too Yang!" Ruby cried out as she was slowly being dragged forwards. "Cass isn't that bad of a person!"

Yang froze and turned to look at her sister. "Did you call her Cass? I thought only Velvet could do that." Ruby's face went pale. "Did you…check on her?"

Taking a nervous gulp, Ruby slowly nodded her head. "Y…yeah…b-but I had Blake with me for safety and-"

"Bake was with you?!" Yang snarled through gritted teeth as she turned around and stormed through the infirmary to the exit. "Cassandra can have Velvet, I have a kitten to see to!"

"Y-Yang!" Ruby squeaked as she was dragged along, her feet dragging on the ground. "S-slow up! I-I'm still hanging onto you!"

Fox just help onto Coco until she was calm enough to be let go and look over the two of them without any threat of attacking Cass. "Do you see that it's fine?"

Coco just grunted, "Yeah I guess…"

"Then can we go? It's obvious she's not awake yet."

"Yeah I guess…" Coco gave Velvet one last look. _Get well soon bunny buns…_ she thought before turning to leave.

Fox approached them and grabbed a nearby napkin. He wrote a message on it and tucked it in their hands. It read, "Get well soon, the both of you." With a small nod, he turned and left, turning off the lights behind himself.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaand...yeah that was a thing. Did you guys like it or hate it? Also, since it's nearing summer, I figured on doing a few summer chapters and the like.**

 **Also, I found a massive fuck up that nobody else has pointed out yet, so I'll just admit it. CFVY is a year 2 team when RWBY is a year 1. It's not a big fuck up, but it's a fuck up nonetheless. For this story, just assume they're all a part of the same year, okay? Makes my life easier.**

 **And yeah...review, follow, fav if you wanna, the normal stuff. Um...yah that's that. See ya'll later! Ciao!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey hey hey! Sorry for the delay! I;m just glad I got it out at all seeing how _someone_ (Named A_Hypocrite) had to lose their internet for the weekend and only yesterday did the editting... *grumble grumble* EH whatever, I'm glad I just got it out. BLasieingfire was able to review on time though...so yeah. ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy this. Again, sorry for the delay, but I enjoyed this. Next chapter is the last (or 2nd to last) one before summer vaca time for the girls. Besides that...well...READ**

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?! DOTH THOU NOT VALUE THY LIFE?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* = Look at the end of the chapter for an explanation

 _ **Bold and Italics**_ = Grimm to Salem or Cass communication

* * *

When Cass woke up, her head was groggy, yet she could feel a small bit of pleasure coming from her ears. She purred happily and kept her eyes closed, snuggling into Velvet's side. "Feels good…" she purred softly.

"Does it?" Velvet asked softly. "I'm glad."

Cass eyes shot wide open. "V-velvet?" she squeaked out.

"Yup," she said, smiling softly. She was sitting up in her bed, one hand still in Cass's hand while the other scratched her ears. "I'm awake now."

Cass drew back as if touching Velvet would hurt her. She bowed her head and got on her knees, placing her head on the ground. "I-I'm sorry! I really am! I didn't mean to hurt you! I don't want to ever hurt you again! I-I'm sorry!" Her voice began to get choked up with sobs and quaver. "I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry! I-I'm s-sorry!"

"Cass," Velvet said softly.

"T-tell me what you want me to do," Cass continued on. "I-I'll do anything! It's my fault you've been passed out for the past three days! T-tell me whatever you want me to do!"

"Why are you so worked up Cass? It was just three days," Velvet said, blinking in confusion. "I can make up those three days whenever."

"B-but….I hurt you…"

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"…No…I didn't…."

"Do you feel bad about it?" Cass nodded meekly. "Yet you still want to be punished? Cass nodded again. "Fine, I can make you do something, but first, get up here right now. Sit on the bed."

Cass slowly stood up, tears in the corners of her eyes. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over at Velvet. "Yeah?"

"Come closer." Cass leaned in a bit. "Closer." Cass leaned in closer. "Okay. Good." Velvet leaned in and kissed her softly. Cass leaned into it slightly, both of them remaining there.

Cass pulled back after a while, blushing. "W-why did you do that?"

"I haven't gotten a kiss in three days," Velvet said with a teasing smile. "So I figured on getting one right now."

Cass smiled softly and reached out, flicking her nose. "Do you still hurt anywhere silly bunny buns?"

Velvet crunched up her nose and tapped her head. "Just a little headache." She reached out and brushed away the tears Cass still had in her eyes. "But don't worry, I'm sure it'll be gone in a few days."

"Well then I'm going to do this!" Cass pounced on Velvet, wrapping her arms around her as she nuzzled her cheek affectionately. She was stretched out across Velvet and held onto her tightly, squeezing her harder and harder. "I'm just glad you're alright!"

Velvet let out a soft 'urk' and began tapping Cass's back with her palm. "Can't… breathe…"

"Sorry!" Cass released her and instead just rested with her head on Velvet's shoulder. "Did I hurt you Vel?"

"Squeezing me won't kill me," Velvet said with a small chuckle. "I'm not made of glass you know."

"Yeah but…I don't want to hurt you again…" Cass mumbled softly, hiding her face in Velvet's shoulder.

"Then just don't hurt me," Velvet said, patting her head. "You're not a bad person. You're a bit crazy but that's alright. Nothing wrong with being a bit out there."

"Should I call the others and tell them you're up?" Cass asked with a small smile. "They're worried about you too you know."

"Let's just relax with the two of us for a bit," Velvet said, wrapping her arms around Cass. The two of them just relaxed like that, Velvet's hand patting Cass's head gently.

"I may have…kind of…skipped class a few days," Cass admitted softly.

Velvet sighed and flicked Cass's nose, watching her girlfriend crunch up her nose in discomfort. "Why? Classes are important you know, not to mention this is the week of finals and everything."

Cass blushed and looked away. "I spent it…crying…and stuff…"

"And stuff?"

"Mainly crying and sleeping."

"Cass…" Velvet ran her hand through her hair, frowning slightly. "Did you think I wouldn't like you and abandon you?"

Cass looked down at the sheets and nodded slightly. "Maybe…"

Velvet flicked Cass's ear, drawing out a startled squeak. "Have more faith in me. We've been dating for a while now so don't worry, I won't ditch you so quickly."

Cass buried her face into Velvet's shoulder, ears perked up. "Okay…" she mumbled softly. Secretly she was grinning and her eyes were building up with tears.

Velvet could feel the wetness on her shoulder and pulled Cass away. "Why are you crying?" she asked worriedly. "Are you still worried about me? I said I'm fi-"

Cass cut her off, stealing her lips again. She broke it quickly and smiled up at her, her crimson eyes shining with tears and joy. "I'm just glad you're okay and we're okay," she said before burying her head in Velvet's side again. "I'm glad everything's fine…"

Velvet just smiled and went back to stroking Cass's hair, teasing her little wolf ears. _Honestly…it seems like she's worse for wear than me,_ the rabbit Faunus thought to herself. "Just remember Cass," Velvet said softly. "What matters most is the why. Since you didn't mean to hurt me…it's okay, okay?"

Cass nodded softly, her ears twitching happily. "Love you bunny buns."

"Love you Cass."

They laid like that until Velvet's stomach grumbled. Her face lit up crimson as Cass withdrew her head from Velvet's side.

"Hungry?" Velvet nodded meekly. "Want me to get you something?"

"Please."

"Want me to tell the others you're alright as well?"

"Hmm…if you want to ruin our special time alone, then sure!" Velvet teased, smiling up at Cass.

"Aw…well I don't want to…but…" Cass sighed and scratched her head. "Here's my scroll," Cass said, setting it down on the bed with Velvet. "I have Fox. Yatsuhashi, Coco, Ruby, and Nora on it. Send a message to them if you want them to come. They're your friends…you call them."

"But I don't want to," Velvet whined. "I want to have a special time just for us! I like it!"

"Then don't call them," Cass said, opening the door. "But I am going to at least tell a nurse that you're up, okay?"

"Okay…I mean that is important."

"And I want to be the one to take care of you," Cass said, cheeks lighting up in embarrassment. "I mean I am the one that hurt you and everything and-"

"Its fine Cass," Velvet said with a wave of her hand. "I shouldn't need any taking care of. I might have a concussion at worse, but nothing more."

"But-" Cass saw the look in Velvet's eyes and just sighed. "Okay…I'm going to go check the dining hall. They should be serving lunch soon. Anything you want in particular?"

"Salad and an apple…or maybe a banana…or a pear…"

"Okay, salad and fruit…" Cass shook her head. "You even eat like a rabbit don't you?"

Velvet's face lit up. She grabbed a pillow under her and tossed it at Cass. "J-just get out already! I want my food and you standing there won't get it to me!"

Cass chuckled softly and caught the pillow. Tossing it back in a gentle arc it landed in Velvet's lap. "See ya soon then."

Cass walked in the medical area and told the nearest nurse that Velvet was awake before leaving. She ran full tilt through the school but wasn't willing to use her semblance. If she ended up crashing into anyone, I would cause a problem. Not to mention, the sparks could catch the carpet on fire!

She stopped running as she reached the bottom floor. People were moving around, causing Cass to sigh. _Fuck._ As she entered the halls with them, she heard conversations quiet around her. She could taste their fear and hate as she walked past them, a walkway forming in front of her. It was like she was parting a sea of people.

As she was walking, someone in the opposite direction hit her and fell to the ground. It was a squirrel Faunus girl, who just blinked in confusion as she saw Cass looking down at her. With her crimson eyes and her pale skin the girl's eyes went wide as adrenaline was pumped through her body.

Cass could taste that fear and just sighed softly. She got down on her knees and gathered what was dropped while the girl, and everyone else, stared silently. She put the books and papers in a pile, hoping that they were in the right order. Without another word she stood up and walked off.

"T-thanks," the girl called out, but Cass showed no signs of hearing her, or caring about what she said or felt. One act of kindness wouldn't change how others saw her. _Not that I care,_ Cass told herself as she entered the dining hall. She made a beeline for the buffet and got in line. People gave her odd looks but she said nothing.

As she reached the front, the cooks all shook their heads. There she was, the girl that always took half of their food. They were shocked when, instead of looting all of their food, she simply grabbed two sandwiches and made a salad. Yes! A salad! And grabbed some fruit! Was it really Cassandra?

Cass walked off before anyone could speak to her. As she opened the door, she ran into team RWBY and JNPR, returning from class. She froze, as did they, as they all stared at each other.

Ruby was the first to speak. "Hey Cass…when did you like salads?"

"Never," Cass said simply.

"Then why do you have one?" Nora asked.

"No reason."

"Where are you going with that food?" Yang pried. "Might it be…for a bunny we all know?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Nope."

"You aren't being…bitchy?" Yang asked, a smug grin on her face.

"Isn't this the third time you've said that?" Cass asked, turning to leave. "Get a new pun Yang, nobody even face palmed this time. Get some new material."

"Oh shut up," Yang growled.

"So is Velvet awake?" Ruby asked, bouncing on her feet. "Is she?"

Cass sighed and shook her head in defeat. _Even if I denied it, they would still check on their own volition. Better tell the truth._ "She is. Visit after lunch."

"Woo!" Ruby bounced up and down. "Is she alright?"

Cass gave her a genuine smile, her face brightening up. "Yup. She's fine."

Everyone stared in silence for a moment, shocked again. Cass's smile and vanished and was replaced by a blush. "W-what?"

"Nothing," Yang said, a teasing grin spreading. "You just seemed really~ happy when you said how Velvet is. Like really, reallllly happy."

"Shut up," Cass grumbled, her pale cheeks still slightly flushed. "Of course I am. She didn't turn me away either…she forgave me so…" Cass's flushed cheeks turned upwards into a small smile. "Of course I'd be happy…"

"It's a good thing she doesn't have any lasting injuries," Yang said, cracking her knuckles with Nora. "Otherwise we'd have to teach you a lesson."

"Fine, whatever you say," Cass said, giving them a dismissive wave. "See ya."

Cass returned to the medical ward, walking more slowly than she had when she went to get the food. When she entered, she saw Velvet doing something with her scroll.

"What are you doing?" Cass asked, sitting on the edge of the bed while offering Velvet the salad and fruit. "Did you find something on my scroll?"

"Nope. I was checking the news and stuff," Velvet muttered as she swiped up, sighing. "These White Fang people…they really do terrible things."

"Mmm…yeah, at least we don't have to deal with them…have you seen them on any missions you've been on?" Cass asked as she nibbled on her sandwich, curious about what Velvet had done.

"Just a simple Grimm infestation clearing mission," Velvet said with a smile. "It was funny, we didn't run into the White Fang until later. When we returning to our bullhead and were flying back, we passed by a White Fang marked bullhead loaded with stolen Dust. We decided to stop and join the cops chasing them. It wasn't that big of a deal though. We just helped the cops beat them."

"Nice," Cass wiggled closer to Velvet so that their sides were touching. "Can I get on the bed with you?"

"Just take off your shoes and you can," Velvet said, taking a bit from the apple. "Did you tell anyone I'm awake?"

"I told them, although I wouldn't have liked to."

"Did the salad give it away?"

"Kinda."

"Oh well," Velvet sighed, smiling softly. "It'll be nice to see them."

"It's only been three days," Cass reminded her. "I doubt anyone's really changed…well besides the fact everyone hates me more than ever."

Velvet groaned. "They're mad about you knocking me out, right?"

"Right."

"I'll set them straight," Velvet said, shaking her head slowly. "Coco was probably especially mad."

"She was…is…"

"I'm sure if I talk to her I can smooth things over." Velvet said with a hint of confidence in her voice as she patted Cass's head. "They'll listen to me…probably."

"Mmm…I'll leave it to you," Cass purred as she nuzzled Velvet's hand.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Velvet snapped her fingers. "What are you doing for summer?"

"Huh?" Cass asked, blinking up at her in confusion. "Um…go to school obviously?"

"We don't have school in the summer," Velvet said, smiling softly. "Everyone leaves school and goes home for a few months every year. It's in the summer…it's called summer vacation." She saw Cass's blank look and sighed softly. "You don't know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Yup. I don't have a clue."

"Well…yeah…I'm gonna go home for a few months, so-"

"No."

"No?"

"No. You're not going," Cass said, wrapping her arms around her. "I want you to stay."

"I live in Vale you know," Velvet said with a small smile, poking Cass on her nose. "You can always come and visit me, or I can visit you. I assume you'll be staying here at school?"

"Um…maybe? I dunno what I'm doing yet…" Cass admitted softly.

"Well…you're welcome to come and visit me, no matter what you plan on doing," Velvet said, kissing Cass softly. "Okay?"

"Mhmm…" Cass said as she closed her eyes and rested her head on Velvet's shoulder. "They'll be here soon."

"Who?"

"Your team and the others," Cass said, yawning softly. "I'm going to take a nap before they get here, okay?"

"Okay," Velvet said. The moment Cass closed her eyes the door slammed open and in flew in Coco.

"Or not…" Cass grumbled as she opened her eyes and watched Coco come to Velvet's side, Fox and Yatsuhashi following her.

"Are you alright?" Coco asked worriedly. "You weren't awake for three days and I was worried that maybe you'd-"

"Don't worry Coco," Velvet said with a small smile. "I'm fine. Really. The doctor said I can leave tomorrow. They just want me to rest up for now."

"Good," Coco said with a relieved sigh before turning to Cass. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm her girlfriend still," Cass said, raising her hand, her fingers intertwined with Velvet's. "So I'm here to keep her company, cuddle with her, and apologize. That good enough for you?"

The two of them glared fiercely at each other, Velvet sighing softly as she shook her head. "Can't you two get along?" she asked them, looking back and forth between them. "Cass, you promised to try to be nicer, right?" Cass looked away with a small huff. "And Coco, it was an accident. I'm not mad about it, so try to be nicer too, okay?"

"Hmph…" Coco frowned as she crossed her arms. "I don't trust her…but…I'll try to be nicer. That good enough for you Velvet?"

"Good enough!" she said happily. "Fox? Yatsuhashi?"

"Hey, if you're not mad, why should I care?" Fox asked, ruffling her hair. "So long as you're fine, I don't mind. But Cass…" He turned to her, giving her a dangerous glare. "Hurt her again and-"

"I won't," she said firmly. "I won't ever hurt her again…if I do you'll have trouble beating me to the punch. I'll kill myself before any of you can hurt me."

"Cass," Velvet flicked her ear. "Don't say that. Don't do that."

"…fine…but…well…fine…" Cass grumbled.

"Yatsuhashi? Do you forgive Cass?"

Yatsuhashi just stared at Cass in silence. Cass squeezed Velvet's hand softly as she stared back at him. "No," he said firmly. He raised a hand to silence Velvet before she could protest. "But, I'm sure she will earn it back. I have a feeling."

"I guess that'll do," Velvet muttered before looking down at Cass. "See? I told you they wouldn't be too mad. They can forgive, we're all teammates after all."

"Well you four are," Cass grumbled softly.

"Cass, you go to this school," Coco said with a soft sigh. "We're all have to work together, even if we don't like each other. We can't be picky."

"Well we can," Fox said with a small grin. "But if we are, we'd be at a disadvantage."

The 5 of them chatted idly before the others came. Seeing it was getting rather crowded, CFVY minus the V left, all of them giving Velvet their best wishes. Once they were gone, the process of convincing them that Cass wasn't so bad went through again.

Ruby, Blake, and Ren didn't need any convincing at all. They all were fine with what Velvet said, surprising the rabbit Faunus.

"How come?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion. "I mean…I'd figured it take some time to convince you guys, at least a little bit."

"Well…" Ruby shared a small grin with Blake. "We have our reasons."

"So long as everyone is fine, I'm fine with it," Ren said. "Not to mention, it's your choice and your grudge. I have no reason to hold it for you."

"Then I'm fine with it!" Nora said, hopping onto Ren's back. She hugged him from behind, grinning wide. "Whatever Ren says is fine with me!"

Pyrrha was much like Yatsuhashi when she needed to be convinced. "Actions speak louder than words Cassandra," she said calmly. "Show us we can trust you."

"Yeah," Jaune said, crossing his arms. "I mean, what, do you think we're idiots?"

"Do you really want me to answer that Jaune?" Cass asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N…no…"

"Smart," Cass grumbled, a small grin teasing the edges of her lips.

"Yang?" Velvet asked, turning to the blonde.

"I won't forgive her," she said firmly.

"Why?"

"I don't trust her. She's too much of a loose cannon."

Cass turned and coughed into Velvet's shoulder. "Hypocrite!"

"What was that?" Yang growled, her eyes glowing red. "C'mon, speak up if you have something to say!"

"Hmm? I don't have anything to say to you," Cass said, yawning lazily. "You don't make a lot of sense you know. One moment you want to tease me, another you want to kill me."

"Cass," Velvet warned, sighing softly. _These two are just too much like each other to get along I guess…_ "Whatever. Weiss?"

"What is it?"

"Will you be nice to Cass?"

Weiss stared at the Grimm girl and shrugged. "So long as she doesn't bother me."

"Good enough!" Velvet smiled around at the others. "So, will you tell me what I've missed in school? I know it's only been three days, but you never know!"

They caught her up with what she had missed, which was mainly tests. Cass got bored of listening to the conversation, so she just snuggled into Velvet's shoulder, eyes closed. She just relaxed and waited until the bell for classes rang, causing everyone to leave.

"Cass?" Velvet asked softly. "You awake?"

"I am," Cass mumbled, opening one eye to look up at her. "Why? Don't like the position I'm in? I can always move if you want me to."

"No not that." Velvet pulled up Cass's scroll and waved it around. "You have a message from Ozpin. Do you want to read it?"

"I guess," Cass said as she sat up, taking the scroll from her lover. She opened the message and sighed softly. "Job calls."

"Oh okay." Velvet smiled up at her. "I think I'll go back to sleep. Go back to classes when you're done, okay?"

"…Maybe…" Cass muttered as she walked to the door.

"Cass," Velvet warned. "You need to take your finals."

"I said maybe!" Cass growled. "Ugh…whatever…see ya later!"

"Bye bye!" Velvet said with a wave as Cass closed the door.

Cass ran at full tilt back to her room, not breaking a sweat. She looked in and saw the package she was to deliver. This time it was some confidential documents for the Vale police department to help with the capture of an ex-huntsman gone evil.

 _Probably has information on his or her fighting style and the like,_ Cass told herself as she locked the door behind herself, package in hand and hoodie wrapped around her body. _Meh. I just need to deliver. It shouldn't be dangerous._

Cass stopped by her locker to grab her bat and sling before leaving the building. She looked back at where the medical ward was and smiled softly. _At least Velvet's okay. If I get hurt though, I'm sure she won't let me hear the end of it._

* * *

In Vale, Cass pulled the hoodie closer so that she couldn't be seen. She stood outside the police station and sighed. She looked sketchy as hell, and she realized it. As she went into the building and looked around.

An officer came over and looked down at her. "What do you need kid?"

"Who's the boss here?"

"Who's asking?"

"Someone sent by Ozpin."

"Oh. In that case," the officer turned and waved. "Hey chief, kid here has something you want!"

An older man with gray hair, a white beard, and a large belly came out from an office. "What is it?"

"Here," Cass said, offering the file. This is for you, right?"

The chief took the file and cracked open the seal. Looking it over he nodded. "Thanks. Ozpin could always be counted on."

Cass just nodded and turned away from him, walking as if to leave. "Wait," he called out, causing her to freeze at the door. "Let me see your face."

She froze. "Why?"

"I'm curious."

 _Well…what's the harm?_ Cass asked herself. She turned around and lowered her head. Her crimson eyes looked over the shocked faces as her pale skin glistened in the artificial light. "Happy?"

"Huh…yeah…" the chief muttered as he looked away. "What the hell is Ozpin getting himself involved in?" the chief muttered as he walked into his office.

Cass rolled her eyes and pulled her hood back up. "Everyone's the same I guess, except for Velvet I guess."

As she left the building, she found herself on the main street that cut through the heart of Vale. Cass hummed softly, hands up behind her head. Sure Velvet would get mad at her, but she had no intention to return to school and go to classes. Maybe tomorrow, but not right then.

Cass wandered throughout Vale without any true destination in mind. Eventually she found herself at the docks again. She looked over where the battle had taken place and smiled softly.

"Vale knows how to clean up a crime alright," she muttered to herself as she went over to a shipping container that had been there during the fight. She ran her hand over a small dent, probably where a bullet had hit. "But I guess some marks can still be seen."

"Someone seems to be busy muttering to themselves instead of doing anything productive," came a smartass voice, landing on her shoulder. "Remember me?"

"No, I don't," Cass said in a dry voice, rolling her eyes. "Alfred, you took longer than I expected."

"Yes, well, finding the remains of whatever you had was a pain in the ass. Convincing them was an even greater pain!" He ruffled his feathers. "Honestly I should get paid for this."

"What would you do with money?" Cass asked as she walked to the edge of the dock. She hid behind a shipping container and tossed her legs over the edge of the dock.

"Well…shut up," he grumbled.

"Let's end this idle chit chat," Cass said suddenly. "So are they all in hiding?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you come and get me?"

"Well…I, first off, needed another feeding."

"Not a problem," Cass said as she formed a black mass in her hand, offering it to him. "Feed."

Alfred dug in, tearing it apart and eating up the ball with his beak. Once he was done, he let out a satisfied belch and looked up at her. "And I wanted to tell you something worrying."

"Worrying?" Cass's eyes narrowed. "If you say there's something to worry about, it's bad. It's bad isn't it?"

"Well…perhaps it's not bad, but it is unnerving. Unnerving for me at least." Alfred hopped around until his claws were on her leg, his beady eyes looking up at her. "I was caught."

"By whom!" Cass asked, eyes wide. "Did Salem catch you?"

"No…it wasn't her. It was a strange woman with red eyes. She came out in a portal much like the one you make whenever you make Grimm…it was odd really."

"WHAT?!" Cass screamed as she slammed her fist into the ground, sending cracks through the pavement. "What was her name?"

"Um…it was Raven."

"Raven?" Cass relaxed. "Ah okay…it wasn't Cinder…did she interrogate you?"

"No. She didn't do any such thing. She just…warned me," Alfred ruffled his wings and looked away. "She warned me that someone close to you would be your downfall. That was it." Cass's face changed to one of worry. "Do you have any idea of what she might have been referring to? I don't understand why she would tell you that, right Cassandra?"

"Yeah…," she mumbled softly. She tossed her head back and groaned. "Damnit I wish I could just meet her in person and show her who's boss! Damn those cryptic messages and shit. They don't help anyone. If you want to tell me what's gonna happen, just tell me!"

"Have you gotten close to anyone recently? If so, you shouldn't continue with whatever that relationship is," Alfred warned. "I can't have my food source dying on me after all. I need you alive."

"Yeah, thanks," Cass growled. "I'll stay alive and I'll live how I want to live."

"Hmph, fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Alfred ruffled his feathers and turned away from her, giving her the tail. "Is there anything you want me to do right now? I've told the message I was told to and told the Grimm to hide."

"Do some recon for me," Cass growled, rubbing her temples. "Fly around the city some and tell me if you find that person Raven again. I want to…no, I need to talk to her. I want to know how she knows what she knows…it seems impossible to know such a thing."

"Will do. Anything else?" Alfred rolled his eyes. "Want me to get you groceries or something? Maybe do your laundry?"

"Shut the flying fuck up," Cass snarled, pushing him off her leg. Alfred squawked in surprise and flapped his wings fiercely to keep airborne.

"That was rather rude." His eyes narrowed. "Why are you so antsy?"

"What that woman Raven said to you," Cass grumbled. "It bothers me."

"You…" Alfred flapped closer. "Did you actually get close to a person?"

"M…maybe?" Cass muttered, cheeks lit up softly. "Why? Got a problem with it?"

"I do!" Alfred squawked loudly. "It lowers my chances of survival! Stop getting close to someone like that! It makes no sense!"

"Shut up," Cass growled, swinging her hand at him, shooing him away. "I'm still somewhat Faunus. Me falling for another Faunus…it's…it's…not that out of the picture."

"But it's going to cause you to-"

"Fuck whatever Raven says," Cass snarled. "She doesn't know shit!" Cass stood up, eyes filled with anger. "Why should I listen to some cryptic women I've never even met before? Hell, I've never even heard of her before! Seriously, she can screw off. I'm dating whomever I want to, and not you or her can stop me."

Alfred sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, fine. Don't regret it." He flapped his wings. "I'll be taking my leave then."

"Hmph," Cass growled, pissed with Alfred. "Then leave. We're done here." Cass stormed off, heading towards the bullhead station straight from the docks. _Fuck her…who's she to say what I can and can't do and to give out cryptic messages. Maybe if Ozpin said it I'd listen but some random stranger? She can fuck off._ Cass punted a can on the street, sending it flying into an alley. "People suck," she growled softly.

* * *

 **Soooooooooo yeah, Alfred came back, I added a few more cliffhangers and was a general ass. Sorry it was late, but life is life. I hope it was enjoyable and I'll see ya'll next time! Ciao!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sooooooooo yeah I actually got this one out on time for once! YAY~~~! Um...I ain't got much to say about this chapter besides this. There was something I foreshadowed to a while back that pops up at the end (I actually don't know how far back it was to be honest) so yeah. Um...thanks to Blaiseingfire and A_Hypocrite for editing. Anything else for me to say? Nope...I don't think so...I hope you enjoy it. READ!**

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?! DOTH THOU NOT VALUE THY LIFE?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* = Look at the end of the chapter for an explanation

 _ **Bold and Italics**_ = Grimm to Salem or Cass communication

* * *

Cass snored softly, her back rising and falling as Port rambled on. Velvet sighed and began gently nudging Cass's side. "Wake up," she hissed softly. "You can't sleep in class, even if his stories are…rather boring."

Cass lazily opened one eye and stared up at her. "But I'm sleepy."

"So?" Velvet flicked her forehead. "Focus on class."

"Stuff it Velvet," Cass muttered, closing her eye again. "People like it when I'm asleep. Trust me, there's a lot less fear in the room when I act like I'm asleep."

Velvet frowned slightly. "That…doesn't mean you can just sleep through class!"

"Meh," Cass sat up straight, opening both eyes. She looked around the classroom and could feel the fear and tension steadily grow as people realized she was awake. "I'll listen to you for now…I guess…I mean there's not that much school after all."

"That's right," Velvet muttered. "So just act awake until the end of it, okay?"

"Fine…" Cass growled softly. She pulled out a pencil and paper and began writing on it.

Velvet looked over in surprise. "I didn't say you have to take notes you know."

"I'm not taking notes," Cass grumbled as she kept on doing what she was. "I'm just drawing random crap. I think Nora called it doodling? Is that the right name for it?"

"I guess," Velvet said, looking down at what Cass was drawing. "Is that a gun?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you drawing weapons? I thought you weren't that interested in them. I mean you have your bat, isn't that all you need?"

"I thought doodling was something you just did when you were bored," Cass said with a small shrug. "I just chose to draw this cause I had nothing else to draw…not really anyway."

"Ahem," Port said, looking up at them. "Is my lesson not interesting enough for the two of you?" he asked in slight annoyance. While Velvet was a good student, Cass was much, much less than stellar.

"Sorry sir," Velvet squeaked as she lowered her head. Cass just looked up at him, shrugged and went back to her doodling, not really caring what he said.

With a small harrumph he turned back and continued his story of how it felt to graduate school at his first year of Beacon. Class continued on like that without interruption, as did the most of the rest of the day. Lunch was normal, classes were normal, all was normal until the end of the day. As Cass left her classes with Velvet, hand in hand, she turned the corner and nearly ran straight into Ozpin.

Cass jumped in surprise and took a step back. "Damn Ozpin! Don't come out of nowhere like that! Give me some warning would ya?"

He just looked at her. "I was just standing here."

"Yeah, but at a corner. Who does that?"

He shook his head. "Regardless, I need to talk to you Miss Char. Would you please accompany me to my office?"

Cass looked at Velvet. "Grab me some food, okay?"

"Okay." Velvet leaned over and gave Cass a quick kiss. "Don't be too long, m'kay?"

"Okay," Cass followed Ozpin to his office, up several flights of steps and through the elevator. She sat down across from him as he accessed his scroll and set it on his desk.

"It is common for students to attend one mission per year they stay at Beacon," Ozpin started, pulling up what he wanted to. He turned the hologram around and showed her the missions. "I plan on sending you on one, just a simple reconnaissance mission of a nearby town. Things may get violent due to the suspicion that there is a White Fang base located near the town, but it shouldn't be too difficult."

"So I just go there, look around, and come back?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"Sure, whatever, I'll do it," Cass said, waving her hand dismissively. "When do I leave for that little trip?"

"Whenever you are ready to Miss Char."

"Tonight then," she said as she stood up. "Anything else you wanted to speak to me about?"

"What are your plans for the summer?" Oz asked, looking serious as he spoke.

Cass blinked in surprise. "Come again?"

"What are your plans for the summer?"

"Why does it matter to you?" she growled out. "My plans shouldn't affect you, should they?"

"Well it does, actually. Do you have a place to live?" Cass looked away from him. "What about a place to eat? Doesn't Beacon supply all of that?" Cass nodded slowly. "So doesn't it concern me if you stay here for the summer or not?"

"I guess," Cass growled out softly. "Is it common for kids to stay here over summer?"

"Those without family often do," Oz admitted as he pulled up another list, adding her name to it. "Although we don't keep a strict eye on what they do, it is summer after all. A few of the staff, myself and Glynda included, stay here during the summer to keep said relaxed eye on the students."

"Meaning…" Cass prompted.

"If you were to spend the night or bring Miss Scarlatina to your room for the night, we would not intervene," Oz said with a small shrug.

Cass blushed softly and crossed her arms, glaring at him. "So you know what we did in my room then?"

"What did you do in your room?" Oz asked, sipping from his mug.

"Wait, you don't know what we did?" Cass asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well of course I've heard the rumors, but that's all," Oz said with a small shrug. "Not that it really concerns me. So long as there aren't any problems that arise from your actions, I don't wish to get involved."

"Good." Cass stood there while Oz sat there, the two of them staring at each other in awkward silence. "So…is that it?"

"It is."

"So I can leave right?"

"You can. The details for your mission will be on your scroll." Ozpin spun his chair around so he could look out of his window. "Have a good day miss Char."

As Cass left, Ozpin turned back to his scroll and opened up a minimized tab. "So, do you still see her as a threat to the four kingdoms?"

"It is possible," one voice said, "that she could become a threat."

"Or she could be made into a weapon by the enemy," another said.

"Yet we are all a part of the council," Ozpin said with a small sigh. "We exist to help all do we not? That includes people born different than the rest of us, including her."

"Well no matter what happens, it's on your head Ozpin," the final voice said. "Is that all you called us here for? To listen to the devil's child speak?"

"Well, and to discuss another matter. A certain village which is becoming a problem…"

* * *

"So that's that," Cass growled as she tore into a chicken leg, chewing it briefly before swallowing it. "I have a mission."

"Did he send the details to you yet?" Velvet asked, nibbling on another salad. "I'm curious you know!"

"Um…let's see," Velvet leaned over Cass's shoulder as she pulled out her scroll and checked her messages. A coffee mug in the bottom corner showed that she had a message from Oz. Opening it, she read it aloud.

"Cassandra Char, you are to go to the small town of Adoratio*, weird ass name," Cass mumbled before continuing, "and examine it for possible Grimm infestations and White Fang activities. You will spend anywhere from 3-5 days there and will be supplied with money to purchase food with, as well as somewhere to sleep." Cass looked up at Velvet. "Not that bad I guess."

"Not bad at all. It's a nice easy, and simple mission," Velvet said happily, kissing her cheek softly. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

Velvet's smile faded and was replaced with a frown. "Oh…okay…"

"What's wrong?" Cass asked, taking Velvet's hand under the table.

"I wanted to have another date tonight, at your place maybe but," Velvet kissed Cass's cheek. "I can wait until you get back. You'll be back before we leave, so we can still hang out in your room."

"About that, Oz said you can come back whenever you want to visit me." She shrugged. "Well, he said something close enough to that at least."

"Are you staying here for the summer?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh okay," Velvet said, hugging her. "I'll walk with you to the bullhead, okay?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Cass cooed, squeezing Velvet's hand firmly.

There was a loud cough that came from Weiss whom sat across from them. "Do you two mind? You're in public. Stop being so…so… _that!_ "

Cass tilted her head, a wicked grin growing on her face. "Awww? Is the little Ice Queen jealous that the big bad wolf got a lover before her?"

"W-who are you calling little!" Weiss stammered as she stood up. "I'm at a perfectly normal height for someone my age you know!"

Cass's eyes slowly went down from her face to her chest. "Huh…really now? You're at the perfect size for someone your age? It doesn't look like it to me."

Weiss looked to where she was staring and crossed her arms over her modest chest, blushing fiercely. "D-don't look at me with those lustful eyes you fiend! Not to mention I'm still growing. I'll be at least as big as my sister!" Weiss looked to the side. "At least the doctors say I should be…"

Cass snickered before she felt someone flick her ear. "Ow~!" She turned to Velvet, pouting. "That hurt. What was that for?"

"I love you and all Cass," Velvet said, frowning slightly. "But don't tease others, and don't stare at other's bodies…okay?"

Cass frowned and leaned forward until their faces were just inches apart. "Were you…jealous?" A smirk slowly began to grow on her face. "Jealous of the Ice Bitch over there?"

"Hey!"

Cass ignored Weiss's cry of protest. "Look, you're the only person I care about, got it? Nobody's going to steal you from me that easily, okay?"

"…Promise me?" Velvet asked, offering her hand to Cass with her pinky out.

Cass stared at it in confusion. "Erm…yeah?"

"Don't you know what a pinkie promise is?" Ruby asked as she vacuumed another cookie down her mouth. "The thing where you wrap each other's pinkies and shake. It's something kids do a lot."

"Erm…no, never heard of it till now…" Cass mirrored Velvet's hand and wrapped her pinkie around Velvet's. They shook like that, Velvet smiling softly as they did so. "So…is that it?"

"Mhmm," Velvet said happily. "That's all!"

"…you…you people," Cass sighed. "You people make no sense sometimes."

"And you still love me," Velvet said with a giddy giggle as she rested her head on Cass's shoulder. "Don't you?"

"Yeah…I do," Cass said as she wrapped an arm around the other woman, squeezing and rubbing her shoulder affectionately. "I love you, you lovely idiot."

* * *

Cass and Velvet stood outside in the dark, Cass's Beacon duffel bag on the ground between them, Velvet shivering from the cold. "Is it always this cold out at night? I swear it was warmer yesterday!"

Cass came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, nuzzling her neck. "I'll keep you warm if you want me to."

"Ahem," Ozpin cleared his throat, causing them to jump apart. "Miss Scarlatina what are you doing here? This is a mission for Miss Cassandra, not for team CFVY."

"I'm just here to wish her good luck on her trip sir!" Velvet said, giving Cass a full grin. "Even if it is chilly out."

"Yes…it is quite the cold night for a summer night," Oz admitted as he looked up at the stars. "Yet it is rather nice out? The moon and stars are shining quite brightly…it is quite serene isn't it?"

"Nah, this isn't anything compared to the woods," Cass said as she looked up, Velvet doing the same. "Hey Vel, remind me to take you to my special spot one day. I should be able to find it…it's a real nice spot."

Before Velvet could respond they all turned their heads as the roar of approaching engines could be heard in the distance, steadily getting louder. Over the soft roar she called out, "Okay! I'll remember!"

The bullhead landed with a soft thud, the back opening slowly as the pilot came forward. "So who's the little lady I'm dropping o-…" he saw Cass and stared at her before jumping back. "Dear Dust there's a Grimm here! Shoot it! Shoot it!"

"Ha, ha, ha," Cass said with a dry laugh, rolling her eyes. "You're so funny aren't you? Would a Grimm stand on two legs and talk?"

"B-but you look like a Grimm and-"

"Yeah, just shut up," Cass grumbled as she ran her hand through her hair. She turned to Velvet and gave her a small smile. "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck!" Velvet threw her arms around her and kissed her gently. "I'll wait for you, so you better come back safe, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Cass mumbled as she squeezed Velvet gently. "It's not like it's anything too risky. I just get to sight see and I come back, that's all."

Oz was speaking with the pilot, calming him down and the like as Cass walked over to the bullhead. She could overhear some fragments. "And you swear she isn't violent? She won't attack me as I'm flying?" the pilot asked.

"Well she is quite violent but I doubt she'll attack you. She needs to use your bullhead to take her to the village after all."

"That's not very comforting sir," the pilot admitted with a soft sigh.

"I can hear you," Cass warned as she came closer. "And I don't like what either of you are saying." She glared at the pilot. "If you take me to where I need to go, we won't have a problem, got it?"

"Y-yeah," the pilot stammered out before clearing his throat. "A-anyway let's go. I have other deliveries to make as well."

"I wish that you do well in your endeavors Miss Char," Oz said as he raised his mug to her, watching her climb into the bullhead. "And do come back safe, having an injured student does create a lot of paperwork after all."

"Screw off Oz," Cass grumbled under her breath as she tossed her bag into the bullhead.

"What was that miss Char?"

"Nothing!" She called out in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"See ya Cass!" Velvet said with a small wave as she and Oz backed away from the bullhead, the back lifting up to close itself again. "Have a nice flight!"

Cass smiled and waved back to her before the door closed and she was locked out from the outdoors. The indoor lights turned on, illuminating the cabin in a dull glow.

"Do you want the lights on or are you gonna take a nap?" The pilot asked from his cabin. "It's up to you."

"I'll just be resting here. Let's agree to just not talk to each other, alright?"

"Alright," the pilot said, releasing a sigh of relief. That girl looked scary as hell! "I'll tell you when we've landed."

"Alright," Cass said with a yawn. That nap really did seem like a nice idea. She closed her eyes and relaxed, allowing herself to enter a half awake, half asleep state.

* * *

Cass's eyes flew open as the bullhead jostled to a stop, throwing Cass off of her seat and onto the ground. She managed to catch herself on all fours, her head whipping around.

 _What the hell was that?_ She asked herself as she silently stood up, eyes darting around. She could hear the pilot talking to someone, so she knew he wasn't dead, not yet anyway.

Cass went towards the door and stood there, bag in hand, waiting for it to open. It did open slowly after a few seconds, but what Cass saw wasn't a town. There wasn't a building it sight. What she did see was a dozen men in crimson armor, crimson cloaks, masks covering their faces (Guy Fawkes masks like what Anonymous has cause why not?). On their right shoulder, all of them had the word _Purity_ inscribed on it.

They all raised their guns and pointed them at her as she stood there, her bat still on her back. "We've found the monster," one of them said, their voice transmitted through the helmet. "Orders sir?" The captain stood still and nodded. "Yes sir." He turned to the girl and gestured for her to leave the bullhead. "We'll be taking you with us missy."

"Oh?" she asked as she left the bullhead. The moment she was off of it, the engines revved up and it took off. Cass looked back at it, shaking her head. _He must have been part of this group._ "Who are you guys?"

"We're Purity!" the leader said proudly, despite the fact he had no way to show he was leader besides a sword on his leg. "We're the group that will rid the world of the Faunus that want equality and will put the rest in servitude! We will make the world great again!"

"So you're the human White Fang huh?"

"Don't compare us with those animals!" the man snarled. "Our cause is much more noble than theirs! Not like a monster like you would understand."

"So what do you guys want with me anyway?" Cass asked, her hand slowly sliding back to her bat.

"That's confidential!" the man snarled. "Now enough chit chat! Hands behind your back!"

"Yeah, yeah," Cass said as she put her hands behind her back. As they began getting closer she just grinned.

"What's so funny?" the leader asked, keeping away from her.

"Oh nothing, nothing," she waited until one was close to her. She kicked out, sending him flying backwards into a tree, knocking the tree over. "It's just funny that you guys thought I'd obey and all. Damn you're stupid."

"Shoot but don't kill!" the man ordered. "The captain wants her alive!"

Cass pushed her hands up, popping the bat out of the sling and into the air. "Good luck with that."

The bullets flew around her as she spun her bat in front of herself, deflecting the majority of the bullets as she blindly kept on spinning. She crouched down as much as she could, allowing those that had gotten behind her or to her sides to shoot into her fur. Her spine and rough hide on her back kept the bullets from digging into her skin and hurting her.

Cass's body sparked as she grinned. _Why don't I let myself go full out? Velvet's not here, nobody's watching me, I might as well._ Cass eyes got darker and darker before becoming a step away from black. Her canines grew and her teeth became sharper as she cracked her neck, her fur sparking more and more, electricity jumping from the discarded bullets in her fur.

Cass vanished in a blur, appearing behind one of the goons. She laughed as she slammed her bat into the back of his head. His helmet cracked and shattered before the back of his skull did the same. She sent him flying away, blood dripping from her bat.

An insane grin on her face she leaned back, tilting her head up to the sky. She let out a blood curdling scream. The soldiers put their hands over their ears, dropping their weapons in the process. The captain even fell to his knees, swearing.

"What the fuck was that?" He snarled as he looked up at her. "What did you do?"

Cass didn't respond. A demonic light in her eyes and a sadistic giggle showed that she wasn't in her right mind. She had given in to the Grimm side of her for now.

As he looked her in the eyes, the man took a nervous gulp. _We…we're not leaving alive are we?_ He withdrew his sword. It grew from a small short sword to a longer broadsword that he gripped in both hands. Electricity sparked from his weapon as he let out a battle cry and charged.

Their weapons clashed, sparks flying as the captain grit his teeth, Cass's face nothing else but a massive grin. Cass pushed down harder than he could hold back, sending him stumbling backwards. She followed up with several quick swings, all the while laughing. The other man was forced to back off, barely defending himself.

 _Damn, she's playing with me,_ he thought as he saw his men pick up their guns and head for the woods to their vehicles. _Well, at least I can buy time._

Cass took advantage of the moment he lowered his defenses. She swung up, knocking his sword out of his hand. He swore as it spun out and into the air, lodging itself into a tree behind them, the electricity shutting down. The man fell to the ground, raising his hands.

"You wouldn't hurt an unarmed man would you?" he asked, nervous.

Cass grinned and licked her lips, pressing her weapon to his chest. **"I don't give a flying fuck if you're armed or not! You die today, got it?!"**

The man opened his mouth to respond but Cass silenced him. She pressed her bat to his chest, on his ribs over his heart and began shocking him. His body twitched and spazzed before he grew still. She had stopped his heart. To be more exact, she had fried him. Smoke rose from his body as she turned to the men running into the forest.

With a small giggle she ran after them. One by one she bashed them down. Her bat slammed into heads, cracked skulls, broke bones, and ended all but two of their lives. Those two managed to get to their vehicles which happen to be ATVs.

Cass watched them speed away, hand on her hip as blood dripped from her bat. Rolling her eyes she spun up her bat, gathering more and more energy. Once she felt she had enough, She crouched down and entered a running position. She vanished and appeared 100 feet farther. She only appeared whenever her feet touched the ground, otherwise she remained a blur of electricity.

The two running away could hear her ominous laughter as they put their feet on the gas, hoping they could escape. The one that was in the back felt his ATV hit a bump and thought it was just a tree root. That was until he felt a hand on his back.

Looking back, his eyes went wide as he saw Cass sitting on the back of his ATV. She swung around and knocked him off the ATV. His neck snapped as she hit him, sending the corpse flying into the woods. She hopped off of his ATV and landed on the back of the last one.

Hearing the driver whimper she leaned over, her lips next to the person's ear as she whispered, **"Stop the ATV. I might let you live if you do so."** The driver meekly nodded and slowed to a halt. **"Now get off."**

The driver got off and stood there as Cass sat on the seat and swung her feet over the side. Slowly her body reverted back to normal, Cass cracking her neck again. "Aw Dust letting go felt good~!" She yawned and stretched, grinning at him. "Anyway, what's your name?"

He looked away and growled through gritted teeth "Adrian."

"Good, so Adrian, I have a deal for you." Cass pointed her bat at him. "Do you feel like dying? I'll ask that first so I don't waste my breath."

He took a nervous gulp and shook his head no. "I want to live."

"Good. This makes what I want to ask relevant." She lowered her bat and crossed one leg over the other. "You can either die, which you just said you didn't want." He nodded. "You can go back to your boss and tell him to fuck off and not try to capture me. I'm not a person that can be captured, you saw so yourself, right?" He nodded again. "So will you tell him?"

"I will," he said softly. "You…you're a monster, you know that?"

"Yup!" Cass hopped off of the ATV and tossed her bat into the air. She moved herself so that it would slide straight into her sling. "At least I'm not a monster in denial like some."

"Like who?"

"…" Cass sighed and shook her head. _Idiot. Whatever…_ Adrian climbed onto the ATV and started it up. Before he could go, Cass grabbed his shoulder. "By the way," she began, her grin growing back. "Where's the nearest village? My ride was rudely interrupted after all."

Adrian pointed to where the sun was rising. "In that direction. You can't miss it. It's on the coast."

"Thanks," Cass said, patting his head. "Good boy. Now get your ass out of here before my new message to your boss becomes your head on a stick."

Adrian didn't need any further prompting. He slammed his foot to the pedal and sped away, spraying up dust. Cass coughed and swung her hand around to clear the air around her.

"For fuck's sake that was rude," Cass growled as she stared after him, hands up on her hips. She shocked a nearby tree, cracking it in half with a small grin. She turned around and followed the tracks of the ATVs from earlier back to where she had landed first. Her bag was still there after all.

Cass grabbed her bag and returned back to where she left the cracked in half tree as a marker, humming happily to herself. With her bat in her sling and her bag on her back, she walked into the forest, a cheeky grin stretched across her face.

* * *

(Purity Outpost)

"So you came back here after failing your mission?" A man asked, sitting at a desk. "You know she won't be happy."

"I understand sir," Adrian said quickly, scratching his neck with nervous energy. "But I saw what she did. She's not a force we can recon with."

"I'll take you warning with due consideration," the other man said as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Now get out of here and get some rest. Your nerves are probably shot."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Adrain said with a small salute as he walked out.

The man sighed and pulled out a cigar. He reached into his pocket for a lighter but couldn't find one and groaned. Someone snapped their fingers and he felt a flame in front of his lips, lighting the cigar for him.

"Now, now," the sweet and sultry voice of Cinder said, a teasing grin on her face. "You won't actually stop sending soldiers after her, will you?"

"Cinder…I respect you and all but suicide missions aren't something I want to send my men out on. We have few enough resources as it is and-"

"Don't worry about resources, just worry about hurting her and those close to her," Cinder said as she stroked his cheek, leaning closer and closer. "Remember our deal and everything will be fine, okay?"

"Well okay but-"

"No buts, just obeying, okay?" The man nodded. "Good. It's nice to see you know your place. I'll see you next time then, okay?" Cinder said with a small wave as she turned to leave the same way Adrian did. "Oh and Marcus?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep up the good work."

"Will do ma'am." The moment Cinder shut the door Marcus's body went limp as he gasped for air. That woman…was scary.

* * *

Cass, meanwhile, was pissed as fuck. She had been walking through the forest for an hour and wasn't getting anywhere. There weren't any towns to see, there wasn't a coast, she was beginning to think he was bullshitting her this entire time.

 _If he was lying I swear to god I'm going to break his neck!_ She just froze in place as she thought that. _Wait…I don't know how to find him…FUCK HE LIED TO ME DIDN'T HE!?_ Cass kept on storming through the forest, fuming with anger.

As she smashed down a nearby tree she heard the sound of water crashing onto a shore. Her ears perked up as her venomous snarl was replaced with a large grin. _Maybe he's not a sack of shit racist like I thought he was!_

She rushed through the forest and emerged onto a sandy beach, skidding to a stop. Her eyes darted around as she searched for any sign of a village. Spotting a group of buildings off in the distance, she grinned and clapped her hands.

"I found a town~! I found a town~!" she said in a sing song voice. "Oh shit, right, clothes." She pulled the hoodie closer to herself, hiding her face as best as she could.

Humming happily she walked along the beach, enjoying the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. It was calming. As she reached the edge of the village, a dozen people came out, armed with guns.

"Who are you?" one asked, glaring at her. "What do you want?"

"I'm a hunter in training named Cassandra," she said, looking at them with the hood of the hoodie covering her face. Her crimson eyes seemed to glow as she stared out of her hoodie. "I was told there would be a room here for me."

An older man walked forward, eyes narrowed. "We never were told about a hunter in training coming here…"

"Well isn't this Adoratio?" Cass asked, crossing her arms. "Or am I at the wrong town."

"No this is Adoratio," the older man said as he walked forward, the men with guns following close behind him. "May we see your face?"

"Sure I guess, but don't shoot." Cass reached up and pulled down her hood, letting her obviously Grimm like face stare at them. "Happy?"

Everyone froze and just stared in silence. Cass stared back in quiet confusion. They continued this staring contest until Cass coughed. "Um…anyone home?"

Everyone dropped to their knees and bowed to her, dropping their guns in the process. The old man spoke, "Oh wise and power Mother of the Grimm, please keep us safe in the coming dark times."

"…" Cass just stared in silence for a few moments as she did a double take. "What…what the fuck?"

"We are your loyal followers, worshipers of the one and true God, the Queen of the Grimm. You have come again to save us, have you not?"

Cass took a step back, mind reeling in confusion. _What the fuck is going on here?_

*Latin for adoration/worship.

* * *

 **Can you tell me where I foreshadowed? If you do get it right you get...um...my...respect? I dunno, I'll give you a "FUCK YEAH" but not much else really. It'd still be nice to see if any of you could find it. If nobody finds it by the next chapter, I'll say it. So um...besides that, have a great day everyone! Ciao!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welp. I'm back (for better or worse). Sorry for the wait, I really am. Also, thanks to everyone who participated in the poll! It made me a very, very happy person to see you guys particpate! Anyway...I don't have much to say really.** **  
**

 **Thanks to Blaiseingfire and A_Hypocrite for reviewing.**

 **Thank for helping me reach the milestones of 100 reviews, 100 favorites, and 150 favorites! Love you all! :3 *hugs* Even if I am a bit late on it all, but I'm still a very very happy happy Qoppy!**

 **Without further delay...READ!**

 **10/2/16 note: I meant to upload this on the 1st...oops...**

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?! DOTH THOU NOT VALUE THY LIFE?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* = Look at the end of the chapter for an explanation

 _ **Bold and Italics**_ = Grimm to Salem or Cass communication

* * *

Cass stared down at them in silence as the men with guns that had previously wanted to kill her bowed before her, all saying the same thing over again. "Praise the Queen of Grimm! Praise the Queen! Praise the Queen!"

Cass held up her hands. "Alright, shut up already would you? Someone explain to me why you're bowing your heads down and kissing the ground so lovingly, would you?"

"What do you mean oh glorious Queen?" the oldest man asked.

"Explain why you're bowing to me," she growled, eyes flashing with annoyance. "And do it quickly before I feel like killing you all."

"But aren't you the Queen? Aren't you Queen Salem? Don't you already know?" the man asked in confusion.

"I'm not Salem," Cass snarled, placing her hand on her chest. "I'm her spawn called Cassandra. Call me Salem and I will crush your windpipe!"

"Her spawn?" The people looked between themselves in confusion. "Like her child then?" the older man asked.

"Yeah, kinda like that."

"Then you are a demi-god?"

"A demi-god?" She scratched the back of her head in confusion. "Well I dunno about that, but I guess? I mean if you see _her_ as a god, then yeah."

"Then we should still celebrate!" The older man said as he stood up. "We will give you the best room we have and have a large party! Would you like that Princess Cassandra?"

 _Process?_ Cass felt a small rush of euphoria. It felt good being called Princess. "Yeah, sure why not? Nothing wrong with having a party I guess?"

The men stood up and walked back into the village, chattering excitedly amongst themselves. News was going to spread fast. The older man bowed before her. "I'm the elder of the village, please let me lead you to somewhere you can sleep comfortably."

"Go ahead," Cass said, walking behind him. He led her through the town to a large building in the center that resembled a church. As they walked down the cobblestone main road, Cass noticed the looks she got from the people in the houses nearby. Unlike everyone in Vale, they weren't scared, that much she could tell. As she turned to look at them, she noticed that many were smiling. Kids were even tugging at their parent's hands, trying to run towards her.

 _What the hell is wrong with these people?_ She asked herself as she shook her head slowly. _Why am I asking myself this? They worship that bitch Salem, why would I think they're normal or sane?_

A group of kids ran forward and in front of the elder, starting up at Cass. She stared back at them, her crimson eyes staring deep within them. "What do you four want?"

They squeaked and ran away, laughing with each other. Cass just stared after them in confusion. _What the hell is in the drinking water here? Crazy juice?_

"I'm sorry Princess," the Elder said, sending another wave of euphoria through Cass's head. "They're reckless young ones. Should I punish them for you?"

"It's fine, they didn't do anything," Cass said with a wave of her hand. "Just show me where I'm gonna rest. I had a very eventful flight here."

"No doubt you flew on the back of one of your most powerful creatures, a Nevermore," the Elder commented. "I'm sure your personal Nevermore is quite powerful."

"Yeah…" Cass mumbled. _Let the geezer believe whatever he wants, it can only help me._ "So this party, what's it going to be like?"

"Did your mother, the great and glorious Queen, not tell you?" he asked in confusion. Cass shook her head no. "Well first we will have a feast, then a dance, then prayer followed by the burning of a Nevermore made of straw, followed by more dancing. Is that alright with you Princess?"

"Yeah, sure," Cass said with a small shrug. No real reason to crap on their traditions. By then they were outside of the large church like building. Two towers stood on one end while the entrance in front of them was a large gate. Large windows stood on all sides of said building, shining fresh sunlight into it. As the man opened a small door inside of the gate, leading Cass in, she could see murals on the wall as well as small orbs hanging from the ceiling, filled with yellow dust crystals for night lighting, when they were needed.

"Has your mother told you the stories of the world? The truth?" The elder asked. Before Cass could respond, the man pointed to one tapestry. On it, it showed Salem standing there, a black orb in her hand. _It looks like the stuff I feed Alfred,_ Cass thought to herself.

The Elder smiled and began speaking, "As man began to expand, they became corrupted. They fought amongst themselves, they committed crimes and other atrocious deeds. Our savior, the Queen of Grimm made the Grimm herself to punish the mortals that dare soil the land with petty conflicts."

"Nice…" Cass muttered, not really caring. _Why should I care? It's just some nut job's ramblings after all._

"She released these horrors onto the world to unite man under one banner. Unfortunately, her act of good will became lost upon the uneducated masses," he said with a small shake of his head. "This was when she came to us, to make us into the preachers of the truth." He gestured to a tapestry of Salem standing in front of a wooden gate. "We are one of the few groups that know about her."

"Who else does?"

"I know of a group in the city of Vale that knows of her," he mused. "We sell some dust to them when we have extra. There's also another village that I know of that worships the all-powerful Queen as we do."

"Cool."

"And this tapestry," the Elder continued on, not hearing the lack of interest in Cass's voice. "This shows-"

"No thanks," Cass said. "I already know all of this," she lied. "So can we just go to the room you've prepared? I'm rather tired."

"Ah yes, it must have been a long trip here from the badlands," the man admitted as he lead her along. Cass's ears perked up at what he said, surprised he knew where Salem was.

 _The bitch is in the badlands? Huh…I guess that makes sense,_ Cass mused as they went to the back of the building, passing pews. Past a little podium like in a church, there was a set of double doors. Past them was a large bedroom. The bed was covered in black sheets, the window had black curtains and a closet contained only a black dress. Another nearby door led to a simple bathroom.

"The queen told us to build this church as a sign of worship," the man explained as he took her bag from her and set it down on the bed. "But seeing how her child is here, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you were allowed to sleep here."

"Yeah," Cass flopped onto the bed with a groan. Fighting made her sleepy. "Hey, tell me the story of how you people met her."

"Well it was a long time ago, 50 or so years and…"

* * *

(A long time ago)

Salem looked around at the wooden wall surrounding the small seaside town. With her pale white skin reflecting the sunlight, she looked up and down the walls. _So weak…these could easily be destroyed by an ursa._

A man came up to the wall and looked down at her. "Who are you?"

She looked up and smiled slightly. "My name is Salem. Might you have a room for me to sleep in? I am quite tired from my journey."

The man stared at her in silence for a few moments before snapping out of his trance like state. "Um yeah…give me a second to open the gate."

Salem just smiled. The man rushed down and unlocked the gate, opening it. "Here you go, please come in," he said, stepping to the side.

"Thank you," she said with a small nod of her head. "Could you take me somewhere where I could rest?"

"Well…I am on guard duty…so I can't," he said, scratching the back of his head. "But I can give you directions?"

"That would be appreciated."

"Just go down the main road," he said, pointing to the cobble road. "Take the third right, then the second left. There's an inn run by the Elder and his son."

"Thank you," she said with a small nod of her head. "You've been of great help."

"Aw, don't worry about it," he said with a large grin. "Just doing my job."

Salem calmly walked through the city, taking the directions she had been instructed to follow. _Everything's going to plan,_ she thought as she walked. She stopped outside the door to the inn and knocked softly.

"I swear to Dust if it's you Jimmy and you're drunk I'm going to kick your ass!" a gravely man's voice said. He opened the door to see a pale skinned foreign beauty standing there. "Oh…sorry…"

"It's no worry," she said in a soft, relaxed tone, waving her hand dismissively as she gave him an amused smile. "My name is Salem. You are…?"

"My name is Carl Aslad," he said offering his hand. "But most people call me the Elder. Pleasure to meet you."

He was surprised at how strong her grip was. She looked so kind and dainty. "Pleasure to meet you as well. This is an inn isn't it?"

"That it is," he said with a small chuckle, stepping to the side to let her in. "Sure we don't get many visitors, but I'm stubborn. My family's been running this place for the past few years, so I don't have a problem doing so."

"Ah I see," she said, smiling a bit wider as she looked around. It wasn't a bad or run down looking place. A bar stacked with some good beer and other drinks was on one wall, a door to the side leading to a cellar. Tables and chairs, enough to house 30 or so people stood freshly cleaned. It was a place that had volumes of history in it. "I don't have much lien, but I can give you what I have for a night, will that do?"

"Well we do have a fixed price…" he mumbled.

She pulled out a wad of money. "Will this be enough to cover a night and some food? Maybe a bath as well?"

He stared in shock at the paper lien. He took it and counted out what was needed for a night, three meals and a bath. He passed the back to her. "More than enough," he said with a small smile. "Don't have much lien left my ass, or were you a Queen or something?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Salem's crimson eyes were lit with amusement as she chuckled, putting a finger to her lips as they walked to the bar. "Not telling."

"Well, any kind of gossip about the outside world would be welcomed," he said as he got behind the bar. "REMMY!" he called out. "Get over here!"

A scrawny boy, maybe 10 or 11 years old came out from a nearby hall. "Yes papa?"

"Draw this woman a bath in room 101."

The kid nodded and looked at Salem with wide eyes. "Is she the person that's staying?"

"Yes, now run along," his father said, waving him away. The boy ran off to go and get her bath ready while Salem chuckled.

"He's amusing," she said softly. "Cute kid. I hope mine is like him."

"Are you expecting one soon?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She had a good figure so…it'd be odd if she was.

"No, no, no, but I'm still in my prime," she said with a dismissive wave. "I have time to have my child."

"True. It's a shame death doesn't wait for us to have kids though," he said as he grabbed a glass. "Want to drink anything?"

"Just water is fine," she said, giving him another smile. He poured her a glass from the tap and gave it to her while she looked off to the side. She was staring at Remmy who was watching from the hall, peeking around the corner. "Thank you."

"No problem." Carl leaned on the bar and smiled. "So where are you from?"

"I'm from Vale."

"Oooh, from the big city huh? Well if nobody else has done it," he stood up tall and spread his arms. "Welcome to our tiny town and our tiny slice of life. I hope you like seafood, because that's all we got!"

She chuckled softly and nodded. "Seafood is fine with me. Actually…can I have something right now?" she asked with a small tilt of her head. "I'm rather hungry from my journey."

"Oh sure, is there anything in particular you want?" he asked as he walked towards the cellar.

"Just surprise me," she said as she watched him disappear. The moment he was gone she turned to Remmy. She shooed him away, winking at him. "Before your father gets back, leave! Don't get in trouble okay?"

He squeaked and vanished, sprinting to her room to draw that bath she asked for. She just chuckled and smiled, waiting patiently for Carl to come back with food.

He came back with a fix of veggies, fish, and some rice. "Did you say something when I was going down?"

"Nope," she said cheerfully as he walked over to a stove behind the bar. He turned it on for the veggies and rice and began preparing the fish. They idly chatted as he made her lunch until someone opened the door.

"Oh hey!" Carl said, smiling as someone walked in with groceries in their arms. "This is my wife, Sydnie."

"Hello," Salem with a polite wave from the bar.

"Hello," Sydnie grunted as she carried the food over to the bar. She set it down with a grunt, panting for air. "That was…heavy…" She smiled and offered Salem her hand, shaking briefly. "Pleasure meeting you."

"Same," Salem said, nibbling on the fish. "Your husband is a good cook."

"Well it is the only reason I married him," Sydnie teased. "I mean, why else would someone want to marry someone like him?"

"Hey!" He rolled his eyes as he heard his wife chuckle. "For the record," he said to Salem. "I had women lined up at my door and around my house to marry me."

"Did not."

"Well fine, they were just knocking on my door," he admitted.

"The 'they' he's referring to was just me," his wife grumbled.

Salem just smiled at the two of them as they kept on ribbing each other throughout her meal. Eventually she excused herself and went to take the bath that had been readied for her.

As she ate dinner at one of the table, another meal of fish and veggies, people began to slowly filter in. Soon the alcohol was flowing and people were getting a bit more than tipsy.

Salem came out wearing the same thing she had worn coming in, her black dress. She calmly sat in a quiet corner and listened to the bustle and buzz of people, paying attention for any interesting news or gossip.

Unfortunately, there was none to be had. As she stood up, getting ready to leave, three drunk men waddled over, grinning.

"You da new girl huh?" One asked, looking her over before focusing on her chest. "Ya got a nice pair of melons ya do."

Salem's eyebrow twitched as she gave them a pleasant smile. "What can I help you three with?"

"Well we were just –hic- wondering if you wanted a good time," one asked, a shit eating grin on his face.

The last guy, whom had been silent up till then reached out, taking her by the arm. "We can show you a really good time if you know what I me-"

He never finished his sentence as he went from standing to on his back in a second. Salem smashed him into a table, sending splinters and chunks of wood flying. The room became silent, the shock of the sound of violence getting everyone's attention. Salem calmly dusted her hands off and looked at the other two men.

"I'm not interested. Understand?"

They both nodded, sweat building on their foreheads as they stared at her in shock. Neither of them expected her to have such strength. "Y-yeah we understand."

"Good…then please leave me."

The two nodded and grabbed their friend by his shoulders, dragging the groaning man away. Salem calmly sat down and waited, the room still staring at her. Gradually the background roar returned, people forgetting the actions of Salem under all the booze they were drinking. She relaxed despite no longer having a table. She simply leaned back and watched the other people in amusement.

 _Good, it seems like nearly everyone is here._ Her eyes flashed black before returning to normal. _Plans are all going as I want them to._

10 minutes after her eyes flashing, someone burst through the door, gasping for air. "Grimm!" he screamed before running back out.

All of the sounds of drinking stopped as the people rushed out one by one. Carl sighed as they all left without paying for their tabs. "I swear to Dust if this is a prank…" he grumbled as he followed suit. He pulled out a shotgun from under the bar and a pistol. He looked around and saw Salem still sitting at her chair. "Would you like a gun to protect yourself as well?"

"No. I'll be fine," she said with a small smile, offering him some Lien. "For the table."

"Thanks," he said, taking it and pocketing it before he followed the other people. Everyone else were heading home to get their guns while the man from earlier directed people to head towards the main gate where the Grimm were.

Salem calmly walked out of the tavern and watched as the people left, waiting until everyone wasn't near her. Her eyes went red, the sclera becoming black. Her veins turned black, becoming easy to see against her pale white skin. Launching herself from the ground, she created a small crater as she landed on the roof. She hopped from roof to roof, making sure she moved quickly and silently to avoid detection.

As she neared the gate, she could hear the sounds of battle. The sounds of Grimm tearing at the wooden wall, the cry of men and women stabbing or shooting the Grimm that tried to crawl up the wall or fly over, it was quite the amusing sight. She simply sat back and waited for her time to shine.

The battle continued on like this for a while, and it seemed like the humans might win. The beowolves at the base sniffed the air and turned tail, running back into the woods. The humans cheered happily as they watched them run, firing off a few shots to kill a few stragglers. As they cheered in joy, a low rumble came from within the forest. Two Death stalkers, three Goliaths, and a dozen Nevermores burst out of the forest, all heading towards the town.

The people stared in shock before they began to panic. Everyone made a run for the other side of town, screaming in fear. Nobody could take them on so many powerful Grimm at once! People pushed each other out of the way, all in a vain attempt to get further into the town before the Grimm burst through. Nobody noticed the women with pale skin and a black dress on top of someone's home, smiling wide.

Salem shivered as she let out a soft moan. _Fuck that fear feels good~_ she thought as she watched them run. The other Grimm felt the same way. They burst down the gates, the goliaths using their massive tusks to burst through while the Death Stalkers used their massive pincers to tear the pikes of wood out of the ground and hurl them away.

People screamed as the Nevermores flew down and landed, screeching. They blocked off the human's escape by landing in the road they were all running down, and in the side roads. The other Grimm came in and blocked their exit. What nobody took the time to notice was that 11 Nevermores, not 12, were in the roads. One hovered behind Salem, blinking its crimson eyes at her own.

 **"** ** _Good_** **,"** she cooed, gently scratching under his chin. **"** ** _Now pick me up. If you drop me, I will destroy you, understood_** **?"** It cawed to show it did, and gently wrapped it's talons under her shoulders and lifted her up in the sky.

As the townspeople gathered in a large clump in the center of town, Salem flew over them. She looked at the Nevermores and other assorted Grimm, all of them lowering their heads to her one by one like knights bowing before their king. Of course this wasn't in their nature, but with her power she could bend anyone and anything to her will.

As she floated there, held by the wings of the Nevermore she looked down at the people. **"I am Salem,"** she said, the Nevermore lowering her slightly. **"And I am god."**

The townspeople stared at her in silence for a few moments before someone asked. "How can you be a god? We all worship the Dust."

 **"That is a false religion,"** she said, glaring down at the person who spoke. Her crimson eyes flashed with anger as her lips twisted into a snarl. **"I'm the true god. Only someone that was a god could do this."** She snapped her fingers and the Grimm flew or ran away, depending on what they were. **"I can control the Grimm. I can control who lives and dies. My power is far-reaching and wide. I am a God."**

The people were shocked to see the Grimm run like that. All but the one on her back had left without killing a single human. Another person, finding some strength in themselves asked, "Why haven't you shown yourself before?"

 **"Because this was the right time to do so. That's why."**

"Why has nobody else heard of you?"

Salem sighed and shook her head. **"I have to start somewhere. You will be my first to worship me. In return for worship, I will keep your city safe from all future Grimm attacks for they are under my control. I have shown my power. I am a god."** She turned and looked at Carl. **"You…because you were so kind to me for the day in which I spent at your place, I will tell you and your family about how the world was made. From then on, you shall be the ones to spread the word. Understood?"** '

"Yes Ms. Salem," Carl said quickly.

 **"Please, call me the Queen of Grimm,"** she said, giving them a crooked smile as she did so. _It has a nice ring to it,_ she thought to herself.

"Yes Queen."

 **"Then let us go,"** she said, getting the Nevermore to fly up and over to his home. **"We have much to discuss."**

* * *

(Back in normal time)

Cass rolled her eyes as the story ended. _Power hungry bitch…doesn't make sense though. What's the point in having a town of worshipers? Does it just feel good for her?_

"While she was there," Carl said, still talking. "She told us the stories and made the murals and told us to raise a church. Of course we all agreed to do so after seeing her powers ourselves…ah what I wouldn't do to see her terrible brilliance again one day," he said with a wistful sigh.

"That's great and all but I wanna sleep." She made the shooing gesture with her hands. "Let me get some sleep, alright?"

"Yes ma'am," he said. He gave her a small bow before backing away, leaving from the same door they entered.

Cass flopped on the bed and groaned. _Salem's an odd one. What was the point for coming here? Maybe I'll figure it out tomorrow,_ she thought to herself before in a troubled sleep, thoughts of Salem flying through her head despite never having seen her…yet.

* * *

 **Hope it was enjoyable! Again, sorry for the wait but thanks for staying. Please favorite, review, and follow, not in that order. Have a nice, dare I say, great day! Ciao!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hullo again! This is Qopster again with another upload for the month of uploading! Um, since this is all being made in advance, anything below this is gonna be my comments on what people say. But besides that, enjoy!.**

 **As per usual, shout out to A_Hyporcrite and Blaiseingfire who helped me out by reviewing. Show them some love :3**

 **10/6/16 - I'm glad you guys stuck around. *hugs* Here's another chapter!**

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?! DOTH THOU NOT VALUE THY LIFE?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* = Look at the end of the chapter for an explanation

 _ **Bold and Italics**_ = Grimm to Salem or Cass communication

* * *

Cass woke with a groan as there was someone knocking on her door. Her unpleasant dreams had kept her from sleeping properly. "Who is it?" she groaned out.

"It's me your Majesty," Remmy called out, the current leader of the village. "I came to get you for the celebrations."

"Oh right, those." Cass sat up and looked about. Walking over to the door, she opened it and gestured for him to enter. "I don't mind if you're in here."

"Thank you, you're too kind to me." He walked in and looked with wide eyes at her hair. "My word! Princess! Your hair is a mess! We can't have you coming out there like that!"

Cass groaned loudly. _I'm not in the mood for this…_ Aloud she said, "Alright. You can fix my hair. Do I also have to get dressed up in a fancy dress as well?"

He blinked in confusion. "Why no, you're the princess. I'm not saying your hair is bad, I just believe that it's ruining how majestic your presence truly is." He walked around behind her and went to work with a brush, making sure to not hurt her. "As for a dress…only if you truly desire one should you wear it. This is a celebration, no need to ruin good clothes due to us having a good time."

"Oh…alright…" Cass said before grunting as he tugged rather hard. "That's good. I'm not a fan of dresses you see."

"Then why would we force the daughter of our savior to wear one?" he asked as he worked for a solid half hour on her tangled mess. "There we go. Done."

Looking in the mirror, Cass saw that Remmy had fixed her hair as best as one could when it was so long. He had at least combed it so that it fell down from her head not in a tangled mess, but in straight rows. "Thanks," Cass mumbled as she touched her hair. Whatever he had done had also made it feel ten times softer than normal.

"Anything for the princess," Remmy said happily. "Anyway, shall we go to the celebration? We can't start without you, you know."

"Oh okay. Let's go then." Exiting the building she had to stop and do a double take. She knew it had been several hours since she went to sleep, but damn the villagers worked fast. A 15 foot tall straw statue of a Nevermore, each wing 10 feet long, stood in the center of town. A safe distance from it sat a long table. At one end of the table, facing the pyre, was a wooden, magnificently carved throne raised several feet above everything else.

Pointing to the throne, Cass had to do a double take. "Am I supposed to sit there?"

"Why yes." Remmy's brow furrowed in worry. "Is it not good enough for you?"

"No, no, no, it's fine. It's great." She watched as Remmy smiled. "So…want me to sit there…like…right now?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Okay…" Cass quickly walked up and sat down on the throne. Looking over the table, she noticed it was spread out with goodies. All different kinds of meat, veggies, even pastries were spread out on the table. "Did you guys know I was coming in advance?" she asked, Remmy standing by her side.

"No. We just prepared this all today." Tapping his cane into the ground, he slammed it down, resting his hands on the top of it. "Everyone worked hard while you slept." Before Cass could respond, he took a deep breath and tilted his head back. "Everyone! The Princess has graced us with her presence! Start the celebration!"

The people let out a roar of approval as Remmy shrunk back down, plopping into a small chair set for him. He let his cane in the ground, too tired to pull it out. Cass looked down, slightly worried. "You okay?"

"Ah yes. I'm sorry. I'm fine Princess," Remmy said with a small smile. "Yelling like that tires me out." He turned as a man came running forward, holding up a torch. He bowed before Cass, causing her to double take. The torch was offered to her as Remmy explained, "The people wish for you to light the pyre. Would you do us the honor?"

"Sure," Cass said as she hopped out of the throne. Taking the torch from the man who stared up at her in awe, Cass walked over to the pyre. She could feel countless eyes on her as her grip tightened on the torch. Walking up to the head of the Nevermore, she stared at it.

 _I could simply light its nose…or…_ Cass pulled her arm back and let the torch swing into the air. The people's eyes followed it until it was a speck. Cass took the time to walk back to her throne and sit back down. The torch began to fall before landing on the center of the Nevermore. The fire spread, lighting it up as the people roared in approval.

"Impressive throw Princess," Remmy said as he stood up. "Is there anything you want to eat?"

"Meat…lots and lots of meat," she said, looking at the sausage links, cooked turkey, ham, roasted chicken and other goodies in front of her. She pointed to a massive drumstick. "And two of those."

"Yes Princess." Remmy called forward two of the village men and they gathered one of every meat based product and two drumsticks. The drumsticks were handed up first. Cass grinned as she leaned in, savoring the sweet aroma of the cooked fat and spices. She didn't savor it for long though. Instead she dug in, letting the fat drip down her face. She tore the meat from the bone, eating ravenously as Remmy and some of the villagers stared on in shock.

"Wha?" Cass looked down at them, blushing softly. "I like meat. Tastes good."

Everyone looked away except Remmy. "Would you mind doing us a favor though? Please Princess?"

"Sure. What can I do for you?" Cass asked, stopping her eating session to listen.

"Could you show us the symbol of being Queen Salem's Child?"

"What's the symbol?" Cass asked, tilting her head slightly. "Is it like… a birthmark or something?"

"Well, it's black blood…do you have it?"

"Of course." Cass closed her eyes and relaxed. Her veins became black, showing through her skin. Her fur grew, her nails and teeth getting longer. Opening her eyes, she looked at them with her black and crimson eyes. " **Satisfied?** "

Instead of seeing them cower, terrified of her, the people let out a cheer of joy. "It really is our Queen's child!" the people cheered. Someone with a guitar started up a tune and the people began to dance in the town center, around the burning Nevermore.

Cass simply stared at them and sat back, her mind in awe. These people didn't fear her, they didn't push her away or try to kill her…they were worshipping her and it felt great! She had an inkling of an idea as to why Salem would make them worship her. It felt fucking fantastic!

Cass watched the people dance in celebration, remaining in her Grimm state. She leaned on the edge of her throne, nibbling on her drumstick as she savored the scene in front of her.

The party continued as such until the booze was brought out. Mugs were passed around, filled to the brim with ale. Cass took one and sniffed it before pulling her nose away. "Damn this smell strong…"

"Is it not to your liking?" Remmy asked, as the old man downed the mug in no time flat. Cass could only stare in shock as he grabbed another. "I'm sure we can find something weaker."

"Hell no!" She stared at the amber liquid and took a nervous gulp. "If someone like you can drink it…then damnit so can I!' Tilting her head back she pressed the drink to her lips. Chugging it down, she slammed it into the throne's arm once it was empty. "See?" she let out a small burp. "I can drink too!"

Remmy clapped and laughed. "I can see that Princess."

As the booze flowed, people's dancing became more energetic as the laughter seemed to get louder. Cass drank and spoke with anyone that came up, finding herself smiling and laughing more than normal.

As the party began to draw to a close, Cass found her smile gone. _I wish the part would last longer…I'm not even tired._ Remmy noticed this and looked up, smiling softly.

"Your people don't have your kind of endurance Princess," Remmy said, letting out a tired yawn. He pointed to the horizon. "Look."

The shattered moon was slowly setting, and on the edge of the horizon, a sliver of orange could be seen against the waves. Shocked, Cass took out her scroll and checked the time. It was 4 A.M.

"The celebration lasted this long?" Cass muttered. "Seriously?"

"It did," Remmy began walking ahead, heading to the church. "The people need their rest."

"Yeah you're right." Cass hopped off from the throne she had spent the night perched on. "I enjoyed it though. You guys know how to throw a party, not to mention you set it up so fast…I'm honestly impressed."

"Why thank you," Remmy said with a small bow. "The people would be happy to hear you say so."

"Tch," Cass rolled her eyes. "I'm not complimenting them, I'm just telling the truth as I see it."

The old man smiled and shook his head. "Regardless…they'd be happy to hear such a compliment from one as yourself." Cass turned her head away so he wouldn't see that she was blushing.

"…whatever…" Cass grumbled. The old man lead her to her room. Opening it, she went in, turning to give him a small smile. "Thanks for helping me out."

He bowed his head. "No need to praise me Princess. I live for the Queen after all, so anyone related to her is someone to be worshipped."

Cass gave him a wry smile. "If you say so," she mumbled before closing the door. She stripped, her thoughts a jumbled mess. Everything she had heard about Salem made her seem like some terrible villain hell bent on destroying humanity, yet here…she was the hero?

 _Nothing makes sense anymore,_ Cass thought as she flopped into bed. She pulled the covers up and snuggled into the bed, before drifting off to sleep. She was too exhausted from the party to have a dream that she could remember.

* * *

Later that morning, Cass woke to the sound of a pounding on her door before it burst open. "P-princess! Big news! Big news!"

Cass sat up with a groan, letting the covers fall off her body. Pushing her hair out of her way, she looked at him with lazy, sleepy eyes. "What's up?"

Remmy looked down, then back in Cass's eyes before whirling to face the other way, towards the door. "S-sorry Princess," he stammered out. "I-I didn't know you were nude I swear! I'll end my life for seeing you like this if you wish!"

Cass yawned lazily, stretching her arms above her head. "Why would I do that? It's just my body," Cass grumbled as she climbed out of bed. Remmy kept on staring at the wall as Cass got dressed in the same stuff she had been wearing the entire trip, but a different set of it. Pocketing her scroll she tapped Remmy's shoulder. "So, what is it?"

He finally turned around, his cheeks still crimson. Clearing his throat, he said softly, "We have another guest here."

"Another guest?" Cass was confused. Who would want to bother coming to this town in the middle of bum fuck nowhere? "Who is it?"

Remmy beamed. "Your mother!"

Cass had a moment of silence. She opened her mouth to say something, only to close it. "Take me to her."

"With joy!" Remmy said as he led her out of the church. "And it's really not a big deal I saw you in the nude?"

"No. I don't mind."

"Oh thank Salem."

Cass rolled her eyes. She saw a large crowd of people ahead of them and pushed her way through them. When they saw who it was though, they parted for her. She could see a Nevermore's head sticking out of the crowd and made eye contact with it. Her lips twisted into a snarl and she saw it shuffle, only to feel a stronger force near it calm it. Cass didn't even have to see her to know who it was. _Salem._ She began walking faster, eager to see the women responsible for fucking up her life.

Cass held back a snarl as she watched a women with features all too similar to her own in the crowd. Her Nevermore sat back a bit, watching over the people without attacking them. _Fuck what I was thinking…she all but radiates hate and fear…like a fucking Grimm..._ A part of her tried to remind her she does the same, but she pushed it away.

"B-both of you at once!" Remmy stammered out as he came up behind Cass. He clearly didn't feel like Cass. As he reached them, he and the villagers fell and got on their knees, a sign of respect for Salem. "We have truly been blessed. What has brought you to our town, oh great Queen?"

"I came to visit my worshippers," her eyes slid over to Cass. "But look what I found instead. I'm honestly surprised…."

Cass refused to believe Salem. _She has to be lying. Like shit if she's here as just a coincidence._ She grabbed a hold of her bat in her sling, eyes narrowed as she stared at Salem.

Salem chuckled softly and shook her head. "Really? That's the response you'll give me?" Her eyes were lit with mischief as she stared at Cass. "What about the villagers? Do you think the town, let alone the people, could handle a battle between us here?"

Remmy looked between them, unknowing about the unspoken battle going on between the two women. "Um…may I ask what's being spoken of?" he asked the two of them. "I'm lost."

"Nothing to worry yourself about dear Remmy." She smiled as she looked at him. "Why, you look just like your father you know…I can see the resemblance."

He blushed crimson and shook his head. "Why thank you Queen."

"My daughter and I need to have a private chat in the forest." She gestured to the wooden gate. "Would you open it?" At the same time she dismissed her Nevermore, letting it fly away.

"Yes my Queen." Remmy barked out a few orders. Some of the village men ran off and worked the gate, lifting it all the way up.

"Good." Salem began walking, turning her head to look at Cass. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

Cass grit her teeth. The villagers were misguided, but they were nice…and she had to admit, she didn't want them to be hurt. Had it been a year ago, she wouldn't have cared…but…well… "I'm coming," she growled as she followed after her. The two disappeared into the forest. As Cass entered the shrubbery, she was sure of one thing. Only one of the two of them would be leaving alive.

As they walked, Cass remained silent and a few steps behind Salem, hand on her bat. She pulled it out slowly, watching as Salem cast her a quick glance. Cass noticed that Salem had a smug grin on her face as they walked but didn't jump her. She waited until they were far enough from the town that she wouldn't have to worry about the people. The moment they entered a clearing, Salem opened her mouth to say something, but Cass didn't give her a chance.

While Salem had her back facing Cass, she rushed forward and hopped up, planting both feet on Salem's back. Kicking out, she sent her flying. Salem whirled around and landed on both feet, her feet dragging through the dirt, leaving two trails. Salem quickly activated her Grimm side, her veins turning black and her eyes going crimson and black.

Cass rushed her again, not giving her time to recover. She snarled as she got closer, spinning around for momentum. She slammed the bat at Salem, but was stopped dead in her tracks. Salem simply caught the sparkling bat, her hand covered in a black aura.

" **Naughty naughty** ," Salem chided, pushing her back. Cass was sent flying, crashing through three trees before stopping in the fourth. She grunted in pain as she stood back up, bat held in front of her.

She didn't have time to get ready though, Salem was already coming for her, hand extended. Cass swung at her but Salem dodged underneath it. Cass swung her foot out, connecting it with Salem's cheek. She sent her flying backwards and into another tree which fell from the impact.

" **Ooooh, I actually felt that** ," Salem taunted as she stood back up. There wasn't even a mark from their battle on her. Her dress still looked immaculate as well, as if they hadn't been fighting. Meanwhile, Cass was panting for air with her aura almost in the gutter.

Cass began to silently spin her bat up while Salem sauntered forward. Once Salem was a dozen feet away, Cass felt satisfied with her charge and vanished. Appearing behind Salem, her lips twisted in a snarl, her eyes glowing red. **"Die!"** She swung down, slamming the bat into Salem's back. Sending her flying through several trees, she vanished and appeared behind her again. She hit her up, launching her into the sky. Running up a nearby tree, Cass pushed off and launched herself so she was above Salem.

Salem stared Cass in the eyes as Cass swung down with her bat with the intention to end it. As her bat came down, Salem moved in midair. Cass could only stare in shock as a pair of Nevermore wings sprouted from Salem's back, allowing her to fly. Salem flew behind Cass, hands forming into black claws. She slashed down, cutting up Cass's Beacon sweatshirt. Cass went flying down, crashing into the ground, a crater forming under her.

Cass groaned as she got up slowly, propping herself on all fours as she tried to catch her breath. Salem landed near her, tucking her wings in. She simply waited until Cass was standing, raising an eyebrow. " **Stubborn aren't you**?" she asked, no care in her voice.

"Damn right…" she gasped for air. Cass's veins went black as her eyes went black. " **How about we make this fairer?** "

" **Do whatever you want** ," Salem said, indifferent.

Cass snarled as her fur grew longer, her ears flat on her head. She rushed forward and began swinging her bat, her arms and weapon becoming a blur as she tried to bash Salem into the ground. Salem held her ground, not moving an inch. She deflected each swing, her hands still coated in the same darkness as earlier, each finger covered in a longer, claw-like version of it.

Cass was slowly running out of steam. Her hits were beginning to slow up and her arms were screaming with exhaustion. Hopping backwards, she fell down, remaining on one knee. Salem meanwhile just stared at her, almost disappointed. " **Is that everything you have? I honestly expected my child to have some more spark in her…some more power.** "

"Fuck…you…" Cass said as she fought for breath. Her eyes and veins returned to normal, her body too exhausted to handle keeping it up. She propped herself up on her bat, still panting. "You sack of shit!"

" **You do realize you assumed I was here for some evil purpose without even bothering to ask me, correct?** " Salem asked, an eyebrow raised. " **I didn't have a moment to even explain why I was here before you attacked me.** "

"Then why are you?" Cass asked, still holding onto her bat. "Huh?"

" **Well originally it was to check in on the town, but having found you…"** Salem's lips twisted into a diabolical grin. " **I guess I'll take you with me and train you in your new role.** "

"Tch, as if I'd come with you," Cass growled, picking her bat up. "You'll be taking my corpse, if anything."

Salem wagged her finger at Cass. " **No, no, no, I'll be taking you with me.** "

Salem rushed forward. Cass raised her bat to stop her but Salem grabbed a hold of the sparking object with her darkness clad hand. Pushing it into the ground, Cass was forced to release it. Cass moved her hands up to guard her face, but Salem was faster. Her hand darted out and grabbed Cass's neck. Squeezing it hard, Cass squirmed and gasped for air.

" **This will hurt a lot,** " Salem said as she began choking Cass out. Cass squirmed, clawing at Salem's darkness clad hand. Pulling her feet back, she kicked out, her feet landing in Salem's gut. Surprised by the force, Salem released Cass who fell to the ground, while she slid backwards. When Salem looked up, she saw Cass standing, knees bent as she gasped for air.

With a final cry, Cass charged forward, swinging. As her sparking bat came forward, Salem raised her own hand. Instead of catching it though, she made a swarm of pure black nothingness come out. Cass was absorbed by the darkness.

 _What the fuck?_ Cass asked herself as she swung her bat around. She tried to clear the area around her, but it was just too thick. The sparks from her bat began to die out and she could feel the energy slowly fading from her body. Her desire to kill was also replaced by something else. It was something she was accustomed to feeling. Fear.

Once the darkness cleared, Cass was on her knees. The bat laid by her side while Salem remained standing. Salem sauntered over and reached down, taking a hold of Cass's chin. Pulling her chin up, Salem grinned down at her while Cass growled in defiance and fear. Every bone in her body wanted to run, if only she had some energy to do so.

 **"Now that you're done fighting me…let's see what you have seen."** Placing her hand over Cass's head. The darkness seeped out and began to seep into Cass's head. Cass tried to squirm away but Salem was stronger. Cass's eyes rolled up before she passed out, but remained stock still.

Salem pulled back once she was done, a small smile on her face as Cass collapsed into a heap on the ground. " **You found something you love? Amusing. I suppose I could take you with me…but it's easier to train a broken body then it is to train something that can think for itself still…"** Salem rolled Cass onto her back, still talking to herself. " **Not that I won't leave you with nothing new my child. I'm a monster after all."**

* * *

(In a Nearby town)

"Thanks," the grizzled man said as he took the bottle of whisky. Walking out the door of the liquor store, he took a deep breath, relaxing. Having just finished his mission, he had nothing to do until Oz assigned him onto another one.

That was his train of though until he saw a pillar of darkness shoot out from the forest. It had to have been a few miles away. Frowning when he saw it, he picked up his weapon and whiskey.

 _Guess I found what I'm doing until Ozpin calls me…_ he thought to himself as he walked into the forest. _Wonder what that was…whatever it was, it didn't look good._

* * *

 **Hope it was enjoyable! (Heh heh heh...cliffhangers. Shitty cliffhanger but a cliffhanger none the less) Follow, favorite, and review if you wanna! Besides that, I'll see you next upload. Ciao!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 3 for the upload spree. Hope it's enjoyable. As I said on the last one, I made this ahead of time, so anything underneath this is gonna be stuff of me responding to current stuff. Besides that, I hope yall enjoy it!**

 **Blaiseingfire and A_Hyporcrite. Still my two lovely darlings reviewers. :3**

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?! DOTH THOU NOT VALUE THY LIFE?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* = Look at the end of the chapter for an explanation

 _ **Bold and Italics**_ = Grimm to Salem or Cass communication

* * *

Qrow held his hand over his face, covering his nose as he walked through the forest. _Fuck, this smells rancid… better take a drink._ He took a swig from his flask which calmed him down. "That's the good stuff."

As he went deeper into the forest, he saw it changing before his eyes. The ground changed from a luscious green to a dull brown, before the grass went dead. The trees were just like the grass. As he neared the center of the blast, he saw that the trees were becoming more and more bare and dead.

When he did reach the center, he saw a large crater. Looking down in, he saw a figure at the bottom. Pulling out his scythe, he folded it into its sword form and slid down the side of the crater. Walking up slowly, he pointed his sword at the mass in the center. "Who are you?" he growled out as he approached the bundle.

Poking it with his sword, it didn't stir. Lowering his sword he came closer to inspect the bundle. _A human?_ He gingerly rolled the figure out, so that they were on their back.

He didn't know how to react. The girl, couldn't have been anything besides a teenager, was way too similar to his enemy. _She looks exactly like Salem…_ he thought as his hand tightened around his sword. His eyes roamed over her body, noticing the scratches, and how her clothes were torn up. _Maybe she has an ID on her._

He reached into her pockets, finding her scroll. Qrow tugged it out and looked it over, noticing the cracked screen. _There was a battle here… maybe?_ Activating the scroll, he looked at the main screen. It had Beacon's emblem on it!

Qrow grit his teeth in irritation. _Damnit Ozpin… here I was about to kill one of your students…communication is a two way street you ass!_ Sliding the scroll back into the girl's pocket, he leaned down and checked her pulse. _Good…she's alive, if only barely._ Cass's pulse was a very slow, tiny beat. Her skin was even cold to the touch.

Sliding his arms under her, Qrow grunted as he lifted her up. "Sure not light huh?" he grumbled as he carried her, bridal style through the forest. "Don't worry kid, I'll get you to the hospital."

* * *

Velvet was nibbling on her salad when she heard her scroll buzz wildly in her pocket. Pulling it out, her eyes widened in surprise. It was a message from Ozpin! How'd he get her number?

The message read as follows: _Please come to my office at your earliest convenience. We have something to discuss in private."_

Velvet told them about it. For the most part, didn't see it as a big deal. So what? Ozpin texted her, big deal. The rest of CFVY turned to look at her, thinking I might be something more.

"Do you know what that's about?" Coco asked as she watched Velvet quickly finish her meal. "It's unusual for him to text, instead of just call over the intercom. And how'd he get your number…?"

"I'm sure it's nothing," Velvet said with a dismissive wave. "I'll be back once it's done, okay?"

"I'll keep your seat saved," Coco said, placing her bag over velvet seat. Her rabbit friend gave her a grateful smile before bounding off, ears bouncing happily, unknowing of the news waiting for her in Oz's office.

Oz sighed softly, shaking his head. _Why is it that the children with the most promise cause the most problems? Perhaps it's because of their promise…_ he was snapped out of his thoughts as Velvet opened the door.

"Excuse me~" she called out as she entered. "You called for me Mr. Ozpin?"

"Yes…please sit," he said, gesturing to a chair. "I have news regarding Miss Char."

* * *

Velvet never did return to the dining hall. Her teammates didn't see her after she left. Some people, however, saw a rabbit Faunus running to the bullhead launching station. Nobody could be sure it was Velvet, but…well…who else could it have been?

Velvet hopped into the first bullhead that came and took a trip straight to Vale. Sprinting out of it once it landed, she made a beeline through the city to the hospital. Anyone she couldn't run around, she vaulted over, not having the time or patience to wait for them. She was in a rush. Storming through the door, she stood at the main desk, bouncing in spot. She nibbled on her nails nervously before someone came to talk to her.

"Hi," the woman said with a small smile. "What can I do for you today?"

"I heard that someone named Cassandra Char was taken here," Velvet said, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "Is she here?"

The women scrolled around on her desktop before nodding slowly. "Yes she is…she currently has one visitor. Would you like to visit her?"

"Yes please!" Velvet all but begged.

"What's your affiliation to Ms. Char?" the women asked as she printed out a visitor's pass. "If you don't mind me asking."

"We um…" Velvet didn't know how to answer. The women could be okay with it but… "We're really good friends and go to Beacon together."

"Oh Beacon! That explains why she was taken to the ER first…" she muttered, only adding to Velvet's worry. Once the pass was printed, she handed it to Velvet, along with the room number. "Here you go. It'll last you a day and-"

Velvet didn't wait. She sprinted off. Glancing at the room number, she went to the stairs. Bouncing up them, three at a time, she arrived at the third floor rather quickly. She ran down the hall, then back again, having gone the wrong direction. She swerved out of the way of medical equipment, narrowly missing a person in a wheelchair before she reached Velvet's door. Panting for air, she stared at it in silence.

 _What if Cass is missing an arm? Or a leg? Or an eye? Or has brain damage? Or what if she's in a coma she can't come out of…_ Her arm trembled as she went to knock, only to have the door open. She squeaked in shock and hopped backwards. When she did, she hit an IV stand, knocking it over. That stand knocked into a tray of medical supplies on a cart, sending the medical supplies flying and the cart rolling. Velvet and the disheveled man could only watch as the cart went down the hall before crashing into a wheelchair rack, knocking them all over.

"You did it," the man said as he went to close the door, but Velvet stuck her foot in it.

"Who are you?" she said abruptly. "And why are you in Cass's room?"

The man stuck his head out and looked around. "Look, I can explain everything kid, but first, why don't you come inside…you did make a mess after all."

"Only because you scared me!" Velvet said with a small pout. Still the man was right. Looking around behind her, Velvet could only stare at the mess she had made. "Well…maybe you're right." The man moved his foot so that she could enter.

Qrow quickly closed the door, sighing softly. "You really caused one hell of a mess," he grumbled. Looking up he saw the girl was already gone, instead standing by Cass's bed. Cass was hooked up to a few machines, some watching her heartrate, others feeding her through an IV, others making random boops and beeps that Velvet didn't know what the hell they were doing.

A silence fell over them as Velvet squeezed Cass's hand softly, frowning. Her skin was still chilly! She sighed and shook her head, resting her head on the edge of the bed.

"So…" Qrow finally said. "You and her are…like, half-sisters? Cousins? Best friends?"

"Um…" Velvet raised her head, blushing softly. "Kinda…we're dating."

"Oh okay." Qrow pulled out a silver flask and began to loosen the top before he took a small sip. "And yes, I am breaking the rules."

"I wasn't worried about that," Velvet said with a nervous smile. "You…aren't going to freak out or anything? You don't care if two Faunus date?"

"Hey, let's get something straight here kid. I'm an alcoholic responsible for raising and training a sugar crazy scythe and sniper wielding girl." He took another swig from his silver bottle. "I'm not in a position to really judge anyone and who they like. Not to mention it doesn't affect me, just like how my booze doesn't affect you."

"Oh…okay…so what's your name?" Velvet asked, feeling much more relaxed around the drunkard.

"I'm Qrow Branwen…what's your name little missy?"

"I'm Velvet Scarlatina," she said with a small smile as she offered a hand to him. "Please to meet you Mr. Branwen."

"Just call me Qrow," he said with a small chuckle as he shook her hand. "No need for the whole, Mr. thing."

"Alright then Qrow…so um…why are you here?" she asked, looking over at Cass. "Do you know Cass?"

"No. I found her in the woods in the middle of nowhere, passed out." Qrow leaned against the wall, eyes narrowing as he looked at Velvet. "Do you know what she was doing there?"

"No…I was just told she was going on a mission," she mumbled, squeezing Cass's hand. Getting up, she grabbed the nearest chair so she could sit next to her. "Is there any news on how she's doing?"

"Dunno." Qrow shrugged. "Do I look like a doctor?"

"Unless that doctor was an alcoholic…" Velvet muttered, earning a scoff from Qrow. "Do you know who the doctor is for Cass?"

"No. I know he's some old looking guy though." He stood up with a groan, stretching. "Anyway I'll be on my way. You have fun with your lover kiddo."

"Why were you here?" she asked before her cheeks lit up. "You weren't-"

"No. I wasn't," Qrow clarified, snapping at the rabbit Faunus. "For the record I have two nieces around her age…so I would never do anything like that. Besides…that's fucked up." He shook his head as he neared the door. "I was just doing another favor for Ozpin. Thank the geezer, not me."

"T-thanks anyway!" Velvet called out as Qrow opened the door. He opened it in time as a bespectacled, white haired man tumbled in. Qrow and Velvet both stared at him as he fell to the ground before shooting back up. Qrow used this time to silently sneak out.

"Who're you?" the man asked as he walked over, not even looking at Velvet as he spoke. Velvet withdrew her hand from Cass's and just stared back in silence. As the man pulled out a penlight and opened Cass's eyes to look at them, he finally looked at Velvet. "Well?"

"Good friend with Cass," she said, nodding to her. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know." The man continued to look her over. "She's alive if that's what you mean."

"No. I mean is she going to wake up anytime soon?"

"Dunno."

"Is her head alright?" Velvet asked, getting impatient. Her love's life was on the line here, and this man was acting like nothing was wrong!

"Dunno."

"Well what do you know?!"

The old man raised an eyebrow at her tone. _This rabbit and Cass was her name? They're not just friends hmm?_ He shook his head. "Little to nothing. Her pulse is steady but slow, her brain is active, yet her body doesn't move. Any dust treatments or shock therapy to wake her up isn't working. We can't do surgery on her back because of that fur, and we can't do a full body scan because something inside her messes with the system." He crossed his arms as he stood up to full height and sighed. "So your friend here is a conundrum."

"Well do you know if it's a coma or anything?" she asked softly. "Or is she a vegetable now?"

"A vegetable wouldn't be having that much brain activity as she does." He sighed as he pulled out his scroll and tapped something onto it. "But for now? Right now we can only keep her alive. I can't do anything else, nor can anyone in this hospital."

"Oh…okay," Velvet mumbled, sounding quite dejected, her hope waning.

"If it makes you feel any better, we've done all we can." He stood up and walked back to the door he so recently stumbled though. "Do you want to know my own personal theory?"

"Sure. Anything will be better than nothing," Velvet muttered.

"I think she's just taking a mental backseat. I have no idea what or who she is, or what her life was like, but I think she's fine for now." He opened the door. "Of course, that's just an old man's ramblings."

Velvet's ears perked up slightly. "T-thanks anyway!" she called out. As to whether or not he heard her, she didn't know as the door slammed shut. Velvet gave Cass's hand a small squeeze and scooted closer, resting her head on her lover's chest. _Get well soon Cass,_ she thought to herself before drifting off to a stress induced sleep.

* * *

(In Cass's head)

Cass sat on a rocky outcropping, leaning against a propped up hand. The sky above her was crimson, the color of blood, while the ground was black and filled with rocky outcroppings. The one Cass was on was on the top of a large hill, allowing her a nice 360 view of the world.

She remained silent for a few moments before groaning. She tilted her head back and howled, "WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!"

The last thing she remembered was passing out during her fight with Salem. Now she was in some world that looked like a cross between the pits of Vacuo's desert and some hellish landscape. Not having an idea as to where to go, Cass chose to sit and wait for a bit. The downside of her decision was that it was boring as fuck!

Getting tired of doing nothing, she launched herself from the rocky outcropping. Taking a deep breath of the dusty air, she began to trek through the landscape. Cass slid her hands into her pockets, humming softly to some tune she made up. The landscape never changed as she continued to walk and walk before she heard a new sound.

She ran forward and looked for it, head darting back and forth. Sprinting up a rocky outcropping she finally found it. There was a large pool of blood red water with a river running to it. _That's what I heard!_ Sliding down the rocky outcropping, she looked down into the water to see if anything had changed.

Her eyes widened in shock. "That's not me," she growled out. Whenever her lips though, the thing in front of her moved its lips too. She batted the water to clear it, but when it reformed, the same image was in front of her. "That can't be me…right?"

She reached up to gently stroke her face. Her face felt normal, like skin, but the image of her was touching midnight black fur. When she reached up to touch her ears, they felt normal and small. The image however had massive ears that looked more like they belong on an animal. The image also had much larger and sharper teeth than Cass, who examined her own teeth. More black fur crept up her face on the image, but she still has some white skin poking out around her eyes. If anything, having that little bit of skin showing made her more ghastly.

Raising her arm, she looked at her own. In reality, if this was even that, it was smooth, pale white skin easily seen. The water's image of herself wasn't the same as that though. Her arm was covered in black fur. Her elbow had some black, thing, shooting out of it. Smaller ones went down her arm to her hand.

Opening her hand, she watched as the mirror image did the same. The image's hand had long, black claws that jutted out a few inches. _Not that different from Salem's,_ Cass thought to herself as she leaned closer to the water. For some reason, curiosity was getting the better of her. She dipped her hand into the water, the image melding with her own. Pulling her hand back out, she smiled in relief, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. It was normal.

"Why are you so surprised?" a smooth, silky, and familiar voice said. Startling, Cass whirled around to see Salem standing there. "It's just water. It's not going to bite you."

"You!" Cass snarled. She reached for her bat but found it missing. "What do you want?"

"To talk." Salem walked to one of the few flat rocks and sat down, smiling. "Not that you could do anything to me anyway."

"Fuck you I can't!" Cass rushed her and swung to punch her, but it just went through her. She ended up flying past Salem and crashing into another stone with a loud umph before crashing to the ground. She stared up at the crimson sky as Salem walked over, smirking.

"See?"

"Fuck you."

Salem merely smirked as she sauntered back to her seat. Cass groaned as she brought herself up, following after her. Salem probably had some answers for her after all. If not, she could try to make the women talk.

"So what's this," Cass gestured to the wasteland around them. "Where are we?"

"We're in your head. I guess this could be called your subconscious then hm?" Salem said as she looked around. "Whatever. Just know we're in your head."

Cass's eyes narrowed. "Why are you in my head then?"

"Because I changed your body slightly." Cass's eyes began to turn darker as she growled. "What? You're part Grimm. I can change what's Grimm as I made them all. Therefore, I can change you."

"What the fuck did you do to me then?"

"A little bit of this, and a little bit of that." Salem shrugged. "You'll find out over time. I don't see the point in wasting the surprise too early." Salem clapped her hands and shook her head. "That doesn't matter right now though. Right now what matters is this," Salem offered her hand. "Join me Cass. You can rule by my side, all you have to do is leave the humans and join me."

"No," Cass said, her voice devoid of all emotion. Her eyes were filled with hate as she glared at Salem. "First off, why would I? Second off, you ruined my life. Third off, I have someone waiting for me so I have no reason to abandon them."

Salem raised a finger. "You would join me to become more powerful than any mortal. Nobody would be able to stand before you, not even Ozpin." Cass's eyes widened at that. She thought the great and powerful Oz was…well…great and powerful. How could Salem guarantee her more power than that? And why was she listening to Salem?

"Two, yes, perhaps I harmed what social life you could have had, but you saw how you were treated for being different. Not only you were a Faunus, which would have earned you some hate, but you were a Grimm Faunus. Don't you want revenge on this that harmed you?"

"That would literally be half of the people in, or around Vale," Cass grumbled.

"Exactly." Salem's grin became more wicked as she stared at Cass. "And what about your lover?"

"Well I'm not going to just simply leave her," Cass growled out. "I'm not a back stabbing lying bitch like someone else."

"Really now?" Salem swirled her hand in the air. A portal formed, showing Cass a medical room. Velvet was holding onto her hand, and Cass could see it all. "What if I made you kill her right now?"

Cass's eyes went midnight black. " **If you fucking lay a finger on her I'll-** "

"Oh no it won't be me," Salem chuckled. "It'll be you."

Cass's eyes reverted to normal. "What?" Cass was forced to watch as her own pale hand reached out and lifted Velvet's sleeping form up by her hair. Her other hand went out and grabbed her by the throat and began to slowly squeeze. She could feel the flesh in her own hand, in the real world, the beat of Velvet's heart.

"What are you doing?!" Cass snarled. "Stop it now!"

"Hm? Why would I do that?" Cass could feel her real hand squeeze harder. "If she's one of the things holding you back from joining me, I'll simply eliminate her now."

Cass's eyes went pitch black as she howled out, **"I said stop you fucker!"**

Salem just chuckled. "You can't do anything. You're helpless against me. I'll end her life then make you mi-" she froze half sentence, eyes going wide in surprise.

The world around them was beginning to form cracks in it. The sky was literally falling, chunks of it were crashing into the ground, revealing a starry night sky behind it. Cass's eyes were glowing with darkness as she stared Salem down, lips twisted into a snarl.

Salem chuckled softly. "Maybe I underestimated you…or maybe I just let you develop a personality for too long. I'll be back Cassandra, you can trust me on that." With that, her image began to crack. "Mind you. I hope you enjoy the new gifts you were given as well. Goodbye." Her image shattered into dust that floated away on a breeze.

Cass slowly calmed down, feeling the pressure leave her hand. Her eyes reverted to normal as she looked around. The crimson sky was now starry, and the landscape had reverted to a set of rolling green hills. She blinked in confusion. _Now what? And what were those gifts she was mentioning?_

She didn't have much time to dwell on it as a blinding white light began surrounding her. She growled as she squeezed her eyes shut, lips twisted into another snarl.

When she opened her eyes this time, it was to the steady beeping of machines. Looking around, she groaned, feeling a sudden spike of pain come from her back. She looked down and saw Velvet, head in Cass's lap from where Salem had been forced to let go.

"Velvet!" Cass gasped out, grabbing her lover by the shoulders, ignoring the pain. Lifting her up, she put her ear near her mouth. Hearing her breath come out, slow and steady, she sighed in relief. Her body went rigid as she realized something. What if she knocked her out?

"Velvet!" Cass called out again, shaking her lover back and forth. Velvet's head bobbed as she was shaken wildly. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Velvet groaned softly as she raised her head. "Huh? What the-?"

She didn't have time to respond as Cass pulled her into a bear hug, smiling stupidly wide. Tears were in the corners of her eyes as she buried her face in Velvet's neck, smiling wide. "Oh thank god!"

Velvet had trouble breathing as she was held so tightly. "A-air!" she gasped out, patting Cass's back.

Cass went rigid as the pain increased, releasing Velvet. "S-sorry," she said with a small blush, wiping the bits of tears from the corners of her eyes. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Velvet blinked in confusion, rubbing her throat. For some reason it hurt. "Isn't… that what I'm supposed to say?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

Cass smiled softly. "Sure. I guess….guess I'm just glad to be back."

Velvet wrapped Cass in a gentler hug, smiling softly. "Good to have you back," she said before giving Cass a small kiss on the cheek.

At that moment, the door burst open and in marched the doctor. "By Dust what's all the ru-" Seeing the two teens in each other's arms, he opened his mouth again, closed in, and walked back out.

Cass and Velvet looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Velvet got comfortable in Cass's arms, smiling softly as they just relaxed, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

 **It's equal parts fucked up and happy! Yay! Next chapter is much more happy happy...so ya know. It's just gonna be Velvet and Cass, chilling in school, getting back to normal life.**

 **If you honest to god believed a word I said right there, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Yeah no, still gonna be at least a little fucked up. ;)**

 **No but seriously. Follow, fav, review, and stick around cause there's gonna be more!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Suuuuuuuuuuuuup. Sorry for the delay. I meant to upload perfectly after one week but it got delayed due to IRL stuff. Speaking of IRL, I was gonna make this my upload month and end volume one of this story on the 31st. Still gonna try that, BUT I just got a new job. I will be spending around 14-15 hours a day out of home, either at work or school now. This will be a massive slash to my writing time. Add to that that my comp sci class is being an ass with the amount of work...and yeah...I'm not saying I'm taking a break, just that expect it once a week or longer, and it might not end on the 31st. It still might. Who knows? Anyway yeah...just a fair warning.**

 **Thanks to the lovely darling Blaiseingfire...A_Hypocrite didn't have time to review... :(**

 **To espada-001 and anyone else who thought like him/her. Naw. Cass isn't the kind of person to go out of her way to ask for information to help her fight, even if it would prevent her loss and/or death. Not saying she's gonna die.**

 **Maybe.**

 **Probably not.**

 **But perhaps.**

 **:3**

 **So yeah...READ!**

 **P.S...thanks new comers *hugs***

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?! DOTH THOU NOT VALUE THY LIFE?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* = Look at the end of the chapter for an explanation

 _ **Bold and Italics**_ = Grimm to Salem or Cass communication

* * *

Velvet ended up staying the night at the hospital. No, it wasn't because she was worried Cass would have a relapse or go crazy or something. It was because Cass refused to stay in the hospital.

"But the hospital's here to help you!" Velvet cried out in frustration. Her girlfriend could be a real pain in the rear with how stubborn she could get.

"I feel fine for the millionth time!" Cass grumbled. "I don't want to stay here in this uncomfortable bed where doctors pump stuff into me and everything…I want to be in a comfy bed…"

"But you need to stay here for your health! What if you get sick again or something?"

Cass looked away, arms crossed. "I don't get sick," she said with a small huff.

"But you can get hurt you know!" Cass deflated slightly at that. "You need to make sure you heal up properly!"

"I am healed up!"

"Do I need to slap your back again?" Cass shook her head no rather furiously. "That's what I thought! You need rest and the hospital is the best place to get rest!"

"But I could get rest in my too…"

"No! You stay here!" Velvet let out a tired sigh. "I'll stay with you if you'll stop trying to talk your way out of here early."

"…fine…I'll stop complaining," Cass grumbled softly. Velvet smiled softly and crawled into the bed with Cass, resting against her side.

Of course, in the middle of the night doctors woke them up, saying how improper everything was and blah, blah, blah. Cass just wrapped Velvet in her arms and pulled her closer, flipped the doctors the bird and went right on with sleeping.

The doctors left with a huff, there were more important and more severe cases to deal with, rather than two people sharing a tiny hospital bed.

Cass woke up when she felt Velvet stir in her arms. Releasing her, she smiled softly as she watched her get up and crawl out. "Sleep well?" she asked with a groan. Sitting up, pain shot through her back, but she still managed to force a smile.

Velvet let out a lazy yawn, nodding slowly. "Mhmm, what about you?"

"Well…" Cass had woken up multiple times. Whenever Velvet shifted about in her sleep, whenever her back rubbed up against the bed the wrong way, the door opened for a doctor to check on them, it all woke her up. She smiled wide and kissed Velvet's cheek softly. "I slept just fine."

"Good!" Velvet ruffled Cass's hair, making her blush softly. "You're leaving today…you ready?"

Cass nodded slowly. She reached over to pull the needles out of her arms, but Velvet grabbed her hand, stopping her. "No, no, no," she chided. "Wait for the doctor to do that."

Cass frowned. She wanted nothing more than to leave this building…the bed was not comfortable damnit! She sighed and waited, wrapping her arms around Velvet's waist. She pulled her close, resting her head in the crook of her neck. "Okay….fine…"

Velvet's cheeks lit up as she squirmed on her lap, her ears twitching. "D-do you have to hold me like this?" she muttered softly.

"Don't like it?" Cass asked. "Your heartbeat's picking up…sure it's not exciting you?"

Velvet's cheeks got darker. "D-don't talk l-like that! I d-d-didn't think you were a perv like that!"

Cass blinked in confusion. "Huh?" she withdrew her head from her shoulder. "I meant excited as in excited to be with me…what did you think I meant?"

Velvet's cheeks got darker. "N-n-nothing…" she let out a soft sigh and slumped against Cass. "Just….forget about it…"

"Oh…okay." Cass buried her head back in the crook of Velvet's neck until the door opened wide. She looked up and spotted a doctor walking in. She gently poked Velvet's spine, making her go rigid. "Get up. Doctor's here."

"Oh, right." Velvet hopped up as the doctor came closer, scowling over the both of them.

With a click of his tongue he looked at Cass. "Sit up. Let me examine your back wound." Cass did so. The doctor opened the hospital gown and examined the wound. It seemed to be healing quickly, so he simply nodded. "It's fine. You can leave now." He began pulling the different needles out of her arms while Cass turned to look the other way. She wasn't a fan of needles.

Once they were out, the doctor nodded. "The bill was sent to your headmaster. Goodbye." With that he whirled around on his heel and marched off.

"He didn't like us," Velvet said softly as she helped Cass out of the bed. "You noticed it too right?"

"Yeah. I just don't give a flying fuck," Cass grumbled as she shrugged. When she got out of the bed, she realized something. "Did you bring clothes with you…?"

Velvet's eyes widened. "Ooooh….right…oopsie?" she put her fist to the side of her head, tilting it as she stuck her tongue out. "I know what to do though!" She pulled her scroll out and dialed Coco.

It took only two rings for her to pick up. "Where were you Velvet!" Coco all but screamed into the scroll startling the two Faunuses, Velvet even letting out a small squeak. "You never came back or contacted us and-"

"I'll explain later. In a nutshell though, Cass was in the hospital and I stayed with her." She could hear Coco groan. "Oh don't act like that. Anyway I was wondering, could you bring some clothes with you and come get me and Cass? Anything that can fit her will be fine."

"Okay…" Coco groaned. "Just for you Bun Buns…."

"Love you too Coco!" Velvet smiled wide. "Just remember, I did say you could bring anything, anything at all."

"Hey now," Cass warned. "Don't go crazy."

"Oh? Anything?" Coco's voice perked up as she pretended to not hear Cass. "Well then, I guess I can find _something_ to fit her…"

"Hey now," Cass warned. "Don't do anything stupid Coco."

Coco continued to ignore her. "Well anyway Velvet, I'll be there in like, half an hour. Wait for me!"

"Okay! See you soon!" When she hung up, she turned to see Cass glaring at her. Taking a nervous gulp she raised her hands in defense. "Are you mad?"

"Kinda." Cass flicked Velvet's nose, earning her a soft squeak of surprise.

"Oh…if we cuddle…will you calm down?"

"I will until Coco gets here." Cass flopped back onto the uncomfortable bed. "Get in."

Velvet climbed in after her. Cass wrapped her arms around her, pulling Velvet's back to her chest. Sighing softly, she smiled and began to gently nuzzle the nape of her neck. "Love you stupid," she mumbled softly.

"That's my line," Velvet said as she closed her eyes, relaxing. "Oh, and thanks for giving me a reason to miss class. I like it and all but…a break every now and then is nice."

"Oh? So you're glad I got hurt?" Cass teased. When Velvet turned to protest, Cass kissed her quickly. "Just messing with you~"

Coco knocked on their door, before entering. "I brought some clothes Velvet!" she called out as she closed the door behind her. The rabbit Faunus hopped forward, smiling wide as she took the bag from her.

"Thanks Coco!" She gave her leader a quick hug.

"What are friends for?" Coco squeezed Velvet before releasing her. Cass watched the two of them with an amused grin before Coco looked at her. Lowering her aviators, a mischievous grin spread across her face as she stared down at Cass. "Oh, and I'm sure you'll enjoy those clothes."

Cass's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she just shrugged. _I can't really look a gift horse in the mouth, right?_ She reasoned with herself as Velvet walked over. She handed her the bag, smiling wide.

"Go change in the bathroom," she instructed, making Cass get up and move. "We'll be here, waiting for you."

"Alright." Cass vanished. The moment she was gone, Coco let loose a bout of laughter, bending over.

Velvet looked at her in confusion, tilting her head slightly. "What's…so funny?"

Coco leaned against the wall, still grinning. "Oh, you'll see. You'll see in a moment."

After a solid 15 minutes, Cass poked her head out from the bathroom, eyes alight with fury. "I'm breaking your legs, arms, and anything in between Coco Adel," she snarled out.

Velvet looked at the grinning Coco, then back at the glaring Cass. "Um…c'mon now. She couldn't have made you wear something so terrible, right?" Velvet began walking towards Cass. "C'mon. Let me see it."

Cass retreated into the bathroom, closing the door more and more, much to Coco's joy. "N-no. Just let me…let me just wear a hospital gown out!"

"They need to take it back after you're done!" Velvet reached the door as Cass went to slam it shut. Sticking her foot in the doorway, she prevented it from closing. She grabbed a hold of Cass's arm, making her squeak as she was pulled out. "Let me see!"

As Cass and Velvet stumbled into the room, everything went silent. Cass stared at the ground, her pale, white cheeks glowing crimson. Coco and Velvet just stared at her in shocked silence. Slowly, Coco pulled out her scroll and snapped a photo. The flash from the camera seemed to shock everyone back into action.

"D-did you just take a photo!" Cass launched herself at Coco. "G-give me it! I'll smash your throat in Adel!"

Coco merely laughed as Velvet grabbed the hem of Cass's outfit and held her still. "No Cass!" she chided. "She's my leader! You can't just kill her!"

"But-" Cass protested. She stopped fighting and stood still, bowing her head. "She made me dress like this…"

What was Cassandra dressed like? The person who went toe to toe with Salem? Who oh so recently met a cult that worshipped her? Well, she was dressed as a…maid. A white and black outfit with frills, lots of frills.

((AN: Think of Rem from Re:Zero. That fits well enough :D))

"To me it's kinda cute to see you like this," Velvet admitted as she wrapped her arms around Cass. Cass's cheeks burned as she lowered her head even more. Coco snickered to herself as she snapped another photo, this time, with the two of them together.

"I guess even the all mighty Cass can be defanged, huh?" Coco taunted. "Bun buns managed to defang the scary scary Cass?"

Velvet's eyebrow twitched as she was called bun buns. She released Cass, and pointed at Coco. "Sick her."

Cass raised an eyebrow. "Am I a dog?"

"No but…" Her cheeks burned slightly. "D…don't you want to attack her?"

"Yeah." Cass gave Velvet a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll do it with pleasure!" Cass launched herself at Coco with a vicious grin, hands out like claws. Coco turned and bolted out the door, slamming it closed behind her. Cass burst out, bat in hand, head darting back and forth. Spotting Coco sprinting down the hall, she ran after her. She pushed over priceless medical equipment, knocking down items, people, and trays alike. Velvet ran after the two of them, helping people up as she did while apologizing for her friend and lover.

"I was just joking Cass!" she called out as she pulled a blood covered doctor up. She paled when she saw his bloody handprint on her, but calmed down as she saw the now empty blood transfusion bag.

Cass either ignored or didn't hear her girlfriend as she continued to sprint after Coco. When Coco went into the stairwell, Cass followed her. She saw the other run down the stairs, but she decided to take the express route. She hopped onto the edge of the meal railing surrounding the stairs and dropped herself down the middle. The maid outfit gave her some drag as she plummeted downwards. Everyone on the stairwell not being pushed to the side by Coco got a nice sight on white panties and pale thighs.

Cass reached the bottom floor when Coco did. She reached out to grab her but Coco was just a hair faster. She managed to escape, much to Cass's annoyance. Cass burst out of the stairwell and raced after Coco. As they crossed the lobby of the ground floor, two guards tried to stop them. Coco slid under them, causing them to bend over. Cass put her foot on the back of one of them and launched herself off of him, landing on top of Coco.

"Got you now!" Cass growled out, ignoring the two guards behind her. She pinned the still grinning Coco, glaring down at her. "Now…what to do with you?"

She felt a hand on her head, rubbing her ears. Cass looked up to see Velvet there, panting for air, holding her bat's sling. "Could…you not…run so fast…please?" Velvet asked as she grinned down at her friends. "And you can release her Cass," Velvet said as she stood up tall. "I'm calm now. There's no need to hurt her."

Cass looked at herself. "I beg to disagree."

"Hey. Who was cuddling with you again?" Velvet asked, hands on her hips. Cass looked away, nodding slowly. She released the smirking Coco, letting her get on her knees before a punch landed on her head.

"Ow!" Coco could feel the lump forming on her head;. She looked up and saw Velvet shaking her hand. "What was that for Velvet?"

"That's so Cass doesn't have any harsh feeling towards you." She smiled at her lover. "Was that okay? You can forgive her for the clothes now?"

Cass grinned wide. "Yup!" She shot up and kissed Velvet hard on the lips. Holding her still, she let out a happy growl before breaking the kiss. "Damn I love you. You know just how to make me happy."

"Heh heh," Velvet looked around, noticing he stares they were getting. "Anyway~ …let's get out of here. Alright?"

The other two nodded, not noticing something very important. The two guards that had been a step away from apprehending the two of them were passed out on the ground. Large lumps were on their heads as they laid on the floor, groaning.

As they reached the exit, another group of guards came out the elevator. One of them called out to them. "Stop! You've caused a lot of problems! Get back here!"

The three of them looked at each other. For once, Coco and Cass could agree on something. Everyone made a dash for the exit and burst out the doors, Cass putting her bat in her sling before putting it on her back. They all went towards the bullhead station, grinning. The guards chased them for a few blocks but the huntresses in training were too fast for some normal security guards.

Once they lost them, they slowed down for a breather. They looked like quite the scene. There was the rabbit Faunus with massive ears that stuck out like a sore thumb, the fashionista, and the pale maid Faunus…they certainly could feel the stares they were getting.

"Snack break before we go to school?" Cass asked, patting her stomach.

Coco shook her head. "You could probably eat all of the food in Vale if you wanted to. I'm not paying for you."

"Hmph…" Cass looked away with arms crossed.

Velvet pounced on Coco, grinning. "C'mon. Just buy her one crepe. I'll pay you back even!"

Coco blushed and turned her head away, pushing her aviators up. "Fine. Just this one time though." She separated herself from Velvet. "Just keep your girlfriend under control bun buns, and we won't have a problem."

Velvet sighed. That nickname wasn't going away anytime soon. "Okay! Cass you're fine with crepes?"

"What's a crepe?" she asked, blinking in confusion.

The other two simply stared at her in shock. They looked at each other, nodded, and grabbed each of Cass's hands.

"Wha-?" the girl began to ask but she was silenced with Velvet's smile.

"To the crepe factory!" she called out, sprinting with Coco towards the store they were talking about.

Cass stared at the soft, doughy, thing she was holding. "What…is this?"

"It's a crepe! Now eat it!" Velvet bit into her own, her ears perking up as a blissful look filled her face. Coco bit into her own and went onto Cloud 9, joining Velvet. Not wanting to be left out, Cass bit into her own.

Her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden rush of sweetness. She swallowed her mouthful and looked inside. There were berries and…oh who cared? It tasted great! Cass soon devoured her first crepe. She got up and ordered another….and another…

Coco glared at Velvet. "Told you so."

When Cass got her fifth one, Velvet grabbed her arm. "C-c'mon…isn't that enough?"

"But it's so~ good~" Cass continued to devour another one, but as she tried to get another, Velvet sat down on Cass's lap. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"No more!" She leaned back, rapping Cass on her chair. "Got it?"

Cass nodded slowly. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Fine! I won't get any more! Just pay and we can leave!"

Velvet looked over at Coco. The third wheel shook her head, sighing softly. "Fine…one sec…" She walked off to pay while Cass scooted over, closer to Velvet. She rested her head on the bunny Faunus's head, smiling softly.

 ** _Kill her_** a voice suddenly seemed to scream from nearby. Cass's head shot up as she looked around in confusion.

 _What was that?_ She asked herself while Velvet looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine bun buns," Cass said with a small smile. "But I'll be better once I get changed."

"Alright then. How about we stop by- **_Kill her_** **-** and get something for Yatsu and Fox?"

Cass shook her head in confusion. "Um…yeah sure….sorry but I didn't hear what you said to be honest."

Velvet pouted slightly. "I said let's go to the dessert trolley and get something for the others."

"Alright. Let's go." Cass followed Velvet, rubbing her head. _Did Salem do something? Maybe I just hit my head harder than I thought…oh well…it's not like I can tell anyone anyway. Ooooh I hear something telling me to kill…they'd probably tell me it's stress and make me sleep it off…I'm not spending more time in bed!_ She thought to herself, a scowl crossing her face.

Velvet poked her cheek softly. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Hmm? Ah, nothing," Cass waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing. Anyway," Cass looked up and down the desert tray. "What do you think they'd like?"

"Fox likes Tiramisu. Yatsu will deny it, but he loves strawberry shortcake."

Cass blinked in shock at her. "Strawberry shortcake?"

"Yup yup!"

A little thought bubble formed above Cass's head as she imagined Yatsu sitting on a tiny chair, his massive form dwarfing the chair and tiny table in front of him. He raised a tiny fork and began eating the strawberry shortcake on a tiny plate with a tiny, dainty teacup next to the plate. Cass burst into laughter, clutching her sides as she doubled over.

Velvet looked at her in confusion, holding the two pieces in cardboard boxes in a plastic bag. "Um…what's so funny?"

"N-nothing…just imagining Yatsu eating cake," Cass said as she wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Are you sure you're right in the head?" Velvet asked, worried for her girlfriend. "You're acting really weird."

"A day of rest in my own bed will make me feel better," Cass said reassuringly. She leaned over and gave her girlfriend's forehead a small kiss. "Okay?"

"If you say so…" She saw Coco returning and waved her over. Once all three were together Velvet lead them back to the bullhead station as they finally got on their way, heading back home.

As the bullhead made its landing at the school, Cass froze. "Aw fuck."

"Language," Velvet chided. "But what is it?"

"If I go out looking like this," Cass said, raising her arms. "I would never live it down. Seriously. If I go out right now…nobody will be able to take me seriously."

"Well I mean…people are still in class," Velvet smiled wide. "It's not like it's in between cl-" Both Velvet and Cass's ears perked up as their sensitive hearing picked off the distant ringing of the school bell. They both turned and noticed many figures now in the halls walking from class to class. Velvet deflated slightly. "N…never mind…"

"Just wait until the shift for classes end," Coco said as she walked out of the bullhead.

"Departing in two minutes. Please gather your belongings and depart if this is your stop," a robotic, female voice said over the intercom.

"Both of you stop talking," Cass groaned before an idea popped into her head. She yanked her bat out and began spinning it up.

Velvet hopped off the bullhead and took a few steps back. "What are you doing Cass?" she asked nervously. "I have a feeling you're going to break something."

"I'm just gonna shoot myself from the bullhead to my bedroom window." Cass hopped off the bullhead with a cocky grin on her face. "I think I know which room is mine."

"Think or know?"

"I'm 90% sure I know which room is mine," Cass said with a dismissive wave. "I'll be fine."

"You just got out of the hospital!" Velvet protested. "You shouldn't overwork your body!"

"What? I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of my bat," Cass lied as her bat began to spark and glow blue. She crouched, her feet becoming blue as she launched herself. Sparks shot out behind her as she vanished. A white and black blur shot across the campus, trees bending in her wake as Coco clutched her hat and Velvet covered her ears. They saw the blur sail onwards, creating a nice arc before crashing into a window.

Both of them remained silent for a few moments before Coco turned to Velvet and asked, "That wasn't her room, was it?"

"Nope."

"Do you know whose room it was?"

"I have a hunch…" Velvet just shook her head. "Whatever…let's go to class."

Cass had entered the wrong room indeed. As it was, the crimson curtains were still fluttering above her head. A mess of glass lay across the room's floor while Cass laid on the ground, face first. Sitting up with a groan, she looked around.

"Oops…wrong room," Cass groaned as she made note of the room. Beds were stacked on top of each other in…interesting ways. Some poster hung on the wall, and a distinct cat and dog smell was in the room. It didn't take long to figure what the dog smell was. A black and white corki bounced up to her and sniffed her leg before barking happily.

Cass stared down at the little animal with uncaring, unflinching eyes. The animals stared back at her, tongue wagging as his little tail swayed back and forth. The two stared at each other before Cass reached down and wrapped her arms around the doggy. She brought it close and buried her face in his fur.

"So cute," she purred as she began to rub her face against the dog's. "You're so adorable~"

After a few moments passed, the door burst open. In stormed Ruby, calling out, "Zwei what did you-" she froze at the sight before her. A ruffled Cass dressed in a maid outfit was sitting on the ground, surrounded by glass from the broken window with Zwei in her arms. Neither said anything for a few moments.

"So…" Ruby said nervously. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing…you saw nothing." Ruby bobbed her head quickly. "Good…in return I won't tell anyone you're breaking the rules with your dog."

"Deal!"

Cass nodded as she released Zwei. She gave him a quick pat on the head before walking past Red into the hall. She stretched as Ruby's eyes followed the maid outfit Cass was wearing, blinking in confusion.

"That was…a thing…" she muttered before closing the door. "Guess I should ask Miss Goodwitch to fix this…"

As Cass walked to her room, she quickly closed and locked the door behind her. Her head was pounding as she slumped against the wall. **_Kill! Kill! Kill!_** The voice all but screamed it inside of her before suddenly vanishing. Cass blinked in confusion.

"I really need a nap," she groaned out. She stripped out and walked into her bathroom. "But first a bath."

Ozpin stared in shock at the piece of paper in his trembling hand. "What?"

"That's for Cassandra Char's medical expenses, including damages for 100 pieces of medical equipment, 462 vials holding drugs, 200 liters of blood, a partially destroyed stairwell, and many, many other expenses."

Ozpin felt a tick form on his forehead as he groaned softly, leaning back in his chair. "…I need a vacation…"

"With what money sir?" Glynda teased as she walked away, heels clicking on the tile.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun...anyway hope it was enjoyable! See ya later alligators! *hugs everyone***


	23. Chapter 23

**Soooooo remember how I said I was gonna update? And remember how I said I planned on ending part one by October? Heh heh...heh...eh...sorry... *hugs* I really got nothing to say but sorry. Thanks for stickin around if you have though. I will defiently have an X mas special though, it's already 2/4 done from uploading this one, and ironically (not) it's chapter 25...like ya know, Christmas is on the 25th? Anyone? Anyway...it should be up on the 24th... *hugs* Thanks for sticking around, again.**

 **thanks to blaiseingfire and A_Hypocrite as usual. Lovely little things they are.**

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?! DOTH THOU NOT VALUE THY LIFE?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* = Look at the end of the chapter for an explanation

 _ **Bold and Italics**_ = Grimm to Salem or Cass communication and Nova

* * *

Cass groaned as she rolled around on her bed. Despite her shower and being wrapped up in all her warm blankets, she couldn't sleep. She sat up when someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?"

"It's me," Velvet called out. "I just wanted to make sure you came back safe. You didn't enter the right room after all so-"

"I'm fine." She came out of the blankets and walked over to her door. Opening it, she wrapped her arms around a blushing Velvet. "Get in here."

"B-b-b-but you're naked!" She squeaked out. Velvet's cheeks burned as she squirmed in place. "F-fine let's just get into your room already! I don't want to be caught out here!"

"Thank you~" Cass all but purred as she pulled Velvet into the room. Velvet closed the door behind her with a small sigh. "Just put on some clothes okay?" Velvet shrugged her book bag off and bent over, pulling out different folders as she spoke. "I just want you to not be naked…anything besides that okay?"

"I brought all of your work that you missed while you were on your mission and stuff." Velvet set the work down on a nearby coffee table. "And I just came to make sure you were fine. If you don't need me I-"

She was cut off as Cass dragged her into a warm embrace, kissing her firmly on the lips. Velvet blinked in surprise, caught off guard as she stood there. Her blush remained as she closed her eyes and relaxed slightly. Cass broke the kiss and looked Velvet in the eyes, a small bit of emotion Cass hadn't shown before there. Helplessness.

"Stay with me," she mumbled softly. "I can't sleep well…I don't know what's up."

Velvet gave her a small, worried smile and ruffled her hair. "Whatever happened on your mission shook you up badly didn't it?" She kissed her cheek. "Well, you might be stressed out from the mission. Alright. I'll spend the night with you, even if it's only 4 P.M."

Cass's eyes lit up as she led Velvet into bed. Velvet changed into a pair of pjs she had left behind at Cass's room during a previous visit. She slid under the blankets with her lover as they wrapped their arms around each other, Cass's head under Velvet's.

"Thanks Velvet," Cass said softly. "I'll make this up to you."

"Don't worry about it." She reached up and gently patted her hair. "You're fine…this is what girlfriends do after all right? Help each other out?"

"I dunno," Cass chuckled softly. "You're my first, remember?"

"You're the same silly," Velvet reached up and gently flicked one of Cass's ears, making her squeak softly. Velvet's eyes widened in surprise. "You can make cute sounds like that?"

Cass buried her head farther into velvet's neck, hiding her burning cheeks. "…Shut up…"

Velvet kept one arm wrapped around Cass while the other reached up. Giving Cass's ears gently tugs, she drew out soft squeak after squeak, making her girlfriend squirm in embarrassment. When she scratched the base of them she began to let out a soft, happy growl.

"Aw~" Velvet cooed. "Cass~ Why don't you do that more often?"

She finally peaked up, her cheeks burning crimson. "C-cause it's embarrassing?"

"It's adorable!"

"It's silly."

"So? It's cute." Velvet kissed Cass's forehead. "Don't be ashamed to do it…it's too cute to hold back!"

"If you say so…" Cass mumbled before hiding in Velvet's neck again. She closed her eyes and focused on one thing alone. Going to sleep. Surrounded with Velvet's warmth it wasn't long till she was sleeping again.

* * *

The next morning, Cass found her arms were empty. She blinked in confusion as she sat up, the blankets falling down around her naked body. "Velvet?"

Velvet came forward, having been in the tiny kitchen Cass had. "Good morning Cass!" she leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. She looked down, blushing crimson as she pointed to Cass's naked chest. "Mind if you cover that? It's…um…distracting."

Cass gave Velvet a wolfish grin. "Like them?" she teased, squeezing them with her hands.

Velvet whirled away, cheeks burning crimson. "J-just throw a shirt on or something would you?"

Cass rolled out of bed with a groan, crawling towards her closet. She tossed a large white shirt on as she stood up, joining Velvet in the kitchen. "Breakfast?"

"I borrowed some eggs, cheese, and slices of bacon from the kitchen to make us breakfast."

"But we could just go get a meal made for us you know…"

"What? You don't want my cooking?" Velvet asked, acting offended. "You're saying the junk they make in the cafeteria is better?"

"I wasn't trying to s-"

Cass was cut off as Velvet leaned forward and kissed her firmly. It was Cass's turn to be confused as the kiss ended.

"Just kidding."

Cass's cheeks lit up as Velvet laughed at her, bouncing away. "I…you…" Cass leaned against the wall, letting out a small sigh. "You're a handful."

"And you aren't?"

"Touché." Cass walked behind Velvet, wrapping her arms around her lover. "So anyway…making omelets right?"

Velvet nodded. "Nearly done. Grab me some plates and we can start."

Cass set the table and gave her the plates. As she dished out the food, Cass leaned against the counter. "This is too weird."

Velvet looked up in confusion. "What is?"

"This," Cass said with a wave to the kitchen. "In less than a month I went on a mission, was worshipped as a god, found someone I wanted to kill who kicked my ass, spent time in the hospital, then come back to find out my bun buns can cook and it smells damn good."

"Well I mean…stuff happens you know?" Velvet said as she set down the plates of food. Cass sat down next to her and began to eat happily.

"Oh wait," she said halfway through eating. "You're not surprised about that all? The whole worshipping thing?"

"Nope," Velvet said, smiling wide. "After all, you deserve to be worshipped."

Cass blinked in confusion. "R…right?"

"I mean you're so strong and brave and sexy," Velvet continued on. She wrapped herself around Cass, her smile getting wider by the second. She stroked her arm as Cass sat there, confused. "So fierce…so…delicious~"

Cass looked down in shock. Velvet's jaw was unhinged like a snake. Cass cried out in shock and punched Velvet in her face before backing off. "Who the fuck are you?!"

The figure just laughed softly as the skin began to bubble and morph. It shifted and soon Cass was staring at herself, but it was her as she saw herself looking into the crimson pool.

 ** _"I'm you,"_** it said as it raised a black bat. **_"I'm everything you desire and everything you are. I'm your past and your fu-"_** It was cut off as Cass rushed forward, fist swinging at her face. The creature blocked it with the bat, letting out a deep chuckle.

"Like hell I'm you," Cass growled out. "Where's Velvet? What did you do with her?"

 ** _"Oh, nothing much~"_** the copy cooed, a gleeful expression on its face as it licked its lips. **_"But you'll be joining her soon enough._** "

Cass's eyes went black as she rushed forward, growling fiercely. She swung at her, hands extended like claws. Each swipe was knocked away with the copy's bat, so Cass added kicks in. Now a few hits were landing but they seemed to do no damage. After half an hour of moving about in the room, destroying the furniture to mere shreds, Cass was left panting for air.

 ** _"Is that all you have?"_** the copy asked, sounding disappointed. **_"Oh well, what's to be expected from someone weak like you."_**

Cass snarled as she rushed forward. About to land a damaging blow, her figure shifted to a terrified Velvet. "C-cass?"

Cass stopped mid swing, freezing in place. The fake Velvet grinned wide before slamming her copy bat into Cass's chest. Cass felt something break as she slammed into the wall, falling to the ground in a heap. She groaned and twisted there, rolling onto her back as 'Velvet' approached her.

 ** _"Too weak,"_** the person shifted back into Cass and looked her in the eyes. **_"Don't worry about it though. I'm here to make you stronger."_**

Cass spat on her face, letting it land on her cheek. "Fuck you."

'Cass' merely smiled. **_"Good. You'll need that energy soon."_** The fake's jaw unhinged like a snake. **_"Nighty night now."_**

Cass's vision went pitch black as she was surrounded in darkness. She didn't know which way was up, down, right or left. She just knew it was dark. So dark. Her body was heavy. So heavy. Her eyes drifted shut as she drifted off to sleep…

* * *

Cass woke up drenched in a cold sweat, heart hammering to break free from her rib cage. She looked around her room, panting for air before looking down. Velvet was still sleeping peacefully in bed. Hopping out of bed, she ran over and snatched Velvet's scroll. She checked the date and sighed in relief. It had all been a dream. It was still the day after she had left the hospital…everything was fine.

 _What's up with that dream though?_ She asked herself as she went into her bathroom. She made the water nice and warm, steam filling the room as she dunked her head under the water. Lathering soap into her hair she shook her head. _Must be something like that thing Oobleck mentioned…PTSD…stress and stuff…_

Pulling her hands out of hair she looked at her hands, balling them into fists. At least they looked normal. Cleaning herself up she came out and walked to the steam covered mirror. Wiping it clean she stared at herself, leaning against the sink. She had to do a double take. Raising a hand to her face she examined her eye. In the mirror, one eye was midnight black, the other bright crimson, the color of blood.

"What the fuck?" she muttered under her breath. "That's new." As she continued to examine her face for any other new changes, she could hear something, but just thought it was the fan or something, but it was steadily getting louder and sounded very familiar.

 ** _Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!_** She growled and began punching her own head.

"Get out of my head damnit!" she swore. "This is my head! Only I can be here!"

 ** _Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!_** The voice continued on. Soon a pounding headache joined the words filling her head. She groaned and doubled over the sink, her body shifting against her will. Her eyes remained unchanged though as her fur got longer, the bone more pronounced, her teeth getting sharper. New changes occurred as well. The underside of her body, her chest, the underside of her arms and legs, all of that remained as soft, supple flesh. Fur grew out from her back and soon coated her entire back, the back of her arms and legs even. It encroached on her face, creeping in on her cheeks and forehead. Her hands shifted into long claws, her feet becoming more beast like into almost paws. Her ears and teeth also seemed to get larger. Cass fell to the ground from the pain as bones cracked and she shifted into her new form.

Cass stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. The form wasn't as bad as what she saw in the water in her head, but it was half way through. She gulped and reached out to touch her image, but withdrew when she saw her claw like hands.

"Cass?" Velvet called out, having heard her girlfriend scream in pain. "Are you alright?"

 ** _KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!_** The voice seemed to get louder and stronger. Cass groaned as she tossed her head back and forth. She swung her hand around, cutting through the metal sink like butter. She bashed her head against the wall with each word the voice said, leaving dents in different places.

"Cass?!" Velvet called out, more worried. "What's wrong? Cass?"

Cass swung wildly around the room, snarling like an animal. She was try to fight whatever thing was trying to take control of her, but seemed to be losing the battle. Her hands whirled around, tearing the bathroom to shreds. The curtain, the bathtub, the sink, everything was left in shreds before Cass found a solution.

She slammed her fist into her cheek.

Cass stumbled for a moment before she punched herself a second time. Then a third time. The fourth one knocked her out. She fell to the ground, into the steadily rising water from the destroyed sink and bathtub, letting out a soft groan. Her body shifted into normal as she laid there, knocked out.

At that moment Velvet knocked the door down. She ran over and picked Cass up, shaking her girlfriend. "Cass?" She looked at the pure destruction, the claw marks and dents from her head. "Cass?! What did you do here?! Cass!? Cass?!"

Velvet lifted her girlfriend up and set her on the bed. She didn't have any signs of damage on the outside of her body so she didn't take Cass to the doctor. She did call Ozpin and tell him what happened.

"I'll send Miss Goodwitch over for repairs," he said, massaging his temples. "What about Miss Char? Is she alright?"

"Yes sir…I think so at least." Velvet gave Cass another one over. "She looks healthy and doesn't have signs of damage…I'm worried something happened during her mission."

"When she's awake contact me. I'll personally come to bring her to my office where she can debrief me on what happened there."

"Yes sir!" She gently caressed Cass's cheek. "Do you…think she's alright?"

"Only time will tell Miss Scarlatina. Only time will tell. But I do hope for the best. She is human after all. Humans have the most potential for good in them, and I believe she can be one of those with that potential."

"Alright, thanks sir," Velvet said with a bit more joy in her voice. As Oz hung up, he couldn't help but sigh softly.

"I do hope we can keep her on humanity's side," he mumbled to himself as he looked out his window. "She would be a terrible enemy to have."

* * *

Cass glared at herself as they stared at each other. "Alright. What's your deal? Did you do that to me?"

"Do what to you? I'm you," 'Cass' said with a small grin. "Anything I do is something you do, and anything you do is something I do."

"Cut the crap bitch," Cass snarled back, her lips twisted. "You did that, didn't you?"

"Did what?" 'Cass' shifted into the version Cass had been in the bathroom. **_"This? This is you, your future. You'll soon be this."_** 'Cass' became the version she had seen in the water (See previous chapter). **_"It's your gift from your mother."_**

Cass let out an annoyed laugh. "Wonderful gift I got from that bitch."

"It is though." 'Cass' became normal again and gestured to the space between them. A window appeared, opening quickly. A video of how she had been in the bathroom showed. It was on a constant loop of how she cut through the sink. "See? That's the power you have, but don't use. I'm actually curious now that you and I are the same," 'Cass' admitted as she sat down. "Why don't you use that power?"

Cass shrugged. "Dunno. Don't really need it, and I don't want it from Salem of all people. She's a bitch!"

'Cass' shrugged. "Oh well. Given time you'll see how great this power can be. You'll be with me by your own will or against it soon enough."

"Yeah yeah, keep talking you cheeky little shit."

'Cass' had a tick form on her forehead as she groaned. "Is this what you people call anger? This feeling where I want to bash your head in?"

"Yup. Pretty much."

"Well regardless, as I said you'll join me soon enough and then you'll realize just how great this power is."

"Well fine whatever, but can you stop it with the whole, kill, kill, kill thing? It's annoying, especially when you do it around my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" she asked in confusion. "The bunny ears person? Velvet right?"

"Yeah that chick whose face you borrowed?"

"Hey, I only did that because she seemed pretty damn important to you," 'Cass' growled back. "It seemed like I could win if I did that."

"Oh so you're some pansy ass bitch that can't even fight properly and wants to try to change me? Wow, impressive."

"Hey fuck you too!"

Cass and 'Cass' glared at each other before the fake sighed. "Fine…I'm sorry."

Cass blinked in confusion. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry skank! Didn't you hear me? I'm sorry for fucking with you like that!" The fake snarled out, going back to normal

"You think a sorry is enough?! You fucked with my life for a week!"

'Cass' threw her hands in the air. "Then what is enough?!"

"Um, your head on a spike?" Cass asked with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Bitch that's your head too!"

"Well then my head on a spike!"

"Then we're both dead!"

"Then at least change how you look so I'm not yelling at myself!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Damn right!" 'Cass's shouted before she began to shift. Her chest sank in and her hair grew shorter. Her jaw shifted. Her hips narrowed and the clothes shifted into a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. Black eyes on a pale face stared at her as a masculine voice said, "Better?"

"Um yeah…." Cass muttered as she looked him over. "What do we call you though? I don't wanna scream my own name."

"Hmmm…Cassanova?" Male Cass asked.

"Then I'm still gonna call you Cass!" Cass snarled.

"Well think of something yourself hot shit!"

"Wait a sec!" Cass raised her hand. Fake Cass went silent as he waited. "Why does any of this matter? You aren't staying in my head."

"Yes I am."

"Um, fuck no you aren't."

"Yeah I am. I got nowhere else to go." 'Cass' gestured to the space around them. "And I mean, you're not doing anything with this space, so I might as well use it."

"I don't want you in my head! Get out!"

"Fuck you." 'Cass' made a sofa and a TV appear before laying down on it, A large bag of popcorn popped into his hands as he relaxed. "I'm chilling here until you need me."

"Fuck no you aren't!" Cass walked over and knocked the popcorn into his face, making the fake sputter. "You know what, fine! Your name is Cassanova, but I'm calling you Nova, got it?"

"Sure thing, whatever, doesn't matter cause you're the only one who knows I exist." Nova shrugged. "I mean…you could tell others but you'd probably get locked up for being insane."

"Fuck you too," Cass snarled out before looking around. "Anyway…how do I get out of here?"

"Use the door." Nova raised his hand and pointed.

"What fucking do-…oh…" Cass looked at where he was pointing. A white door stood there with a golden handle. "That door."

"Yeah no shit Sherlock. It's been there for a while."

"Shut up," Cass grumbled as she stormed towards the door. "You better be gone when I get back," she said as she opened the door. "Got it?"

As the door slammed shut, Nova's eyes lit up. His lips curled into a sick grin as the screen changed to what Cass's eyes were seeing. "That won't be happening Cass, not anytime soon. I'm here to stay."

* * *

Cass's eyes flung open. She looked up and saw a worried bunny looking down at her. "Sup Velvet."

"Oh good you're fine," she said with a relieved sigh, leaning back so Cass could sit up. "Anyway what was that in the bathroom? Why was everything torn up?"

Cass's mind went blank. "Um…that was…" _Shit I can't tell her the truth…she'd flip her shit…think, think, think! What's a believable story?_ "It was a…um…spi…der?"

"A spider?" Velvet gave her a deadpanned look. "Really?"

Cass gave her thumbs up. "Yup."

"You destroyed your entire bathroom because of a spider?"

"Yup."

"…I have a bat shit crazy girlfriend don't I?"

"Yup yup." Cass pounced on her and hugged her, squeezing her close. "I love you~"

"Um, a-alright?" Velvet squirmed as Cass squeezed harder. "Love you too~" She cried out as Cass's grip got stronger. "My back! Lungs! Can't breathe!"

"Oops, sorry," Cass released Velvet and kissed her cheek. "Love you~"

"You already said that," Velvet gasped out as she flopped back onto the bed.

"I know." Cass leaned over and kissed her again. "I just felt like saying it again."

"Something wrong with you?" Velvet asked. "You're acting too sweet."

Cass pouted slightly. "What? I'm not allowed to spoil my girlfriend with kisses and hugs at random times? Do you dislike it?"

"No no no no no," Velvet said quickly as she sat back up. "I like it, I was just confused that's all. I mean…the room's a mess…you were a mess…and now I get cuddles and kisses…wouldn't you be confused in this situation?"

Cass blinked for a few moments before shrugging. "Dunno. Never been in it."

Velvet sweat dropped. "Never mind then…" she muttered under her breath before perking up. "Oh by the way, Ozpin wanted to see you."

"The old geezer?" Cass dived back under the blankets. "For what?"

"He wanted you to give your report about your mission." Velvet yanked the blankets off of Cass. "Now get up. You need to go do your report."

"Fine…" Cass grumbled as she slid out of bed. She got dressed rather quickly in her modified uniform along with another Beacon hoodie she had been given. "Get something to eat Velvet, alright? And uh…thanks for taking care of me," Cass muttered the last part, scratching her cheek in embarrassment. "Yeah…"

Velvet rolled out of bed and hugged Cass from behind. "Don't be so embarrassed," she said with a small giggle. "You'd do the same for me. I helped you out and I know you'd help me out if I was feeling bad. Now go talk to Ozpin, I'll get myself something to eat."

"Okay," Cass mumbled before turning around. She whirled back and gave her a quick kiss before walking down the hall. "Don't forget to get dressed."

Velvet was about to walk into the hall when she realized she had a bit more than a little skin showing. She squeaked and ran back into the room, closing the door behind her. The moment the door shut she could hear something rumble in the bathroom. She let out a tired sigh. _Time to clean up Cass's mess…_

* * *

Cass knocked on Ozpin's door. "I'm here~" she called out, standing patiently.

"Come in."

Cass pushed the doors open and walked in. Looking around she saw Oz standing by his desk, looking at a light blue screen. "You have some explaining to do young lady."

"Sure," Cass sauntered over and sat on the other chair, spinning on it before looking at him. "What's up headmaster?"

"I need a report about what happened during your mission. You are quite strong…it seems odd that you would be picked up by a huntsman, knocked out.

"Oh that….well…." Cass scratched the back of her head. "Should I go from the beginning?"

"Please do."

Cass explained about Salem's Grimm worshipping town, how she was treated, running into Salem and getting her ass kicked. By the end of her story, Oz's mug was empty as he sat there, a tired look on his face. He quickly composed himself as he stood up. "What about the hospital bill I have?"

Cass's face went blank. "Coco did it."

"Coco Adel?"

"Yup. Her."

Ozpin silently tapped a few buttons on his desk before turning the screen so Cass could see. It was a video of what happened in the hospital, all the way up until they went running down the street. He turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "It seems to me like you did most of the damage here."

"Yeah but Coco started it all by bringing me a damn maid outfit to wear!" Cass snarled out. "If she didn't do that I wouldn't have-"

"Miss Char," Ozpin said, becoming serious. Cass let out a startled squeak and looked away from him. "It was quite an expensive bill for me to have…I expect you to not do it again…understood?"

"Yes sir…" Cass grumbled.

"Good. Once you become a huntress, I will also expect compensation. I do not have an infinite amount of money after all."

"Yeah, yeah, sure…I'm fine with that…" Cass looked at the ground. "Seems fair."

"I'm glad you see how I do Miss Char…now…you may leave." Cass stood up and began walking away. At the door, she looked back at him, but just kept walking.

 ** _You know~ with me you can become strong enough to kick Ozpin's ass. Hell, even Salem's. He didn't seem so strong~_** Nova whispered into her ear as they walked.

 _Oh shut up you,_ Cass growled back. _Anyway aren't you with Salem? Why do you want me to kick her ass?_

 ** _Whoever said I was with Salem? I'm a part of you now…so now I'm with you!_**

 _I'm still pissed about the whole, fucking with my head thing that you did earlier._

 ** _Look I said sorry…what more do you want from me?!_**

 _Your complete destruction._

 ** _That would mean you would die!_**

 _…Fuck you._

 ** _Fuck you too._**

 _Can you be quiet for a bit?_ Cass growled again. _I just want to relax._

 ** _Fine, but we'll be talking about this later,_ ** Nova said with a huff. **_Alright?_**

 _Alright, later then._

Cass didn't hear Nova respond so she sighed in relief. Running a hand through her hair she groaned. Life was going to be a pain in the ass.

* * *

 **So yeah...sorry for the delay again...*hugs everyone one more time* Sorry.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Again, sorry for the delay. But I mean...I came out with this one fairly quickly right? I hope you enjoy. *bows before everyone***

 **I love you all for the lovely reviews *hugs everyone again* You're the best~**

 **Kudos to Blaiseingfire and A_Hypocrite as per the usual.**

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?! DOTH THOU NOT VALUE THY LIFE?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* = Look at the end of the chapter for an explanation

 _ **Bold and Italics**_ = Grimm to Salem or Cass communication

* * *

Cass drilled her fist into a reinforced bunching bag, sending it swinging back. As it neared her she drilled her fists into it in a series of rapid fire punches before giving it one more good punch. The chain broke and went flying, crashing into the wall. The others in the gym stared at her as she cracked her knuckles, not a bit of damage on them. She didn't even break a sweat. Out of everyone in the gym, there was only one other person like her in that aspect. Yang Xiao Long.

"You know," Cardin said, him and his lackeys lurking by the weights, one of them actually working out. "If it wasn't for the fact she's a damn Faunus and looks like a freak, she'd be kinda hot."

"Who? Cassandra?" Russel asked.

"C'mon look at her." They all did. Cass was in a tight fitting top that exposed her midriff and extremely short shorts, her pale skin in stark contrast to the black clothes. Her fur was matted down so it looked less like fur and more like her skin. Her hair was tied at the top so that if fell down straight, combed down, thanks to Velvet. Her red eyes had an intense stare as she looked at the fallen punching bag, tapping her foot impatiently.

"She is kinda hot," Sky muttered before looking over at Dove to see him having a nosebleed. "Dude! What the fuck?!"

"Huh?" He touched his nose and blinked in surprise. "Oh right…oops…"

Cass heard the noise and looked at them. A sadistic grin grew and all four of them froze.

 _She's still scary as shit!_ All of them thought as she sauntered over. Leaning forward she grinned up at Cardin.

"Hey…you can take a hit right?"

"Y-yeah I can!" Cardin proudly slid, pounding his fist against his chest. "I have the highest and toughest aura in our entire grade!"

"Better not disappointment me you filthy racist," Cass taunted as she sauntered off, hips swaying.

Cardin and his goons followed her to the boxing ring. Cass leaned on the side and waited, yawning as the two students on it finished their round of fighting. Cass hopped up, sliding under the rope while Cardin had to climb over it.

"Not gonna pussy out right?" Cass continued to taunt as she leaned against the ring, blinking lazily at him. "Not gonna surrender till I'm done with you?"

 ** _Bash his face in! Make him into a fine red mist!_** Nova chuckled. **_Ya know ya wanna~_**

 _I'm not gonna kill him…Ozpin would get mad at me._

 ** _We can take out that geezer no sweat._**

 _No I'm not killing him, that's final._

 ** _Ugh…why couldn't I be in someone more fun?_**

 _Trust me I want to…but then Velvet would be mad…_

 ** _True…okay, have fun!_**

Cass realized something. She and Nova were getting along pretty well, all things considered. She realized something else in that moment. Cardin had been talking.

Sticking her finger in her ear, she wiggled it around and gave him a confused grin. "What'd you say? I didn't hear you…wasn't paying attention."

Cardin grit his teeth in annoyance as he brought his fists together. "You better be ready for me then! Here I come!" He rushed her like a bull, bringing a fist back to slam into her.

Cass grinned, sliding under his punch. She stuck her foot out, sending Cardin tumbiling. He hit the rope and bounced back with a groan. Cass walked up and grinned, looking down at him.

"Missed."

Cardin growled as he bounced back up. He turned to punch her, but Cass just caught his wrist and brought his hand down. Cardin's face and neck was exposed. She swung her foot around and hooked it into his neck. Twisting, she sent him spinning off into the corner of the ring, landing on her feet.

Cass stretched lazily as Cardin stood up on shaky legs, blinking in surprise at him. "Oh…you can still stand? Nice. I thought you'd be down for the count."

"I told you…I'm strong!" he snarled out. He rushed forward again, this time low, with his arms close to his body in a boxer's stance. Cass grinned.

 _Better, but no dice._

When he got right in front of her he stopped and began sending out a series of quick punches. Cass hopped backwards, landing on the edge of the ring. Using her momentum, she made the rope pull back before she was launched. She sailed past him, arms outstretched. She did the same on the back side of the ring, Cardin turned around, confused before he saw Cass sailing back at him. Her feet crashed into his chest. Cardin's mouth fell open, eyes wide in shock as he was sent flying.

Cass let out a soft oomph, landing on her stomach. She rolled onto her back and stood up, Nova shaking his head. **_Nice form, but terrible landing._**

 _Oh fuck you that was gorgeous,_ Cass swore as she looked at the heap that was Cardin.

Cardin still managed to stand back up, Cass letting out a slow whistle. "I'm surprised you can still move."

"F-fuck you," he growled out as he got into a defensive position. Cass stood there, waiting for him, but he remained stationary. His hands were raised, fingers spread as if he was ready to grapple with her.

Cass tapped her foot impatiently before rolling her eyes. She crouched down and rushed at him, her own hands out. She hit him head on, their fingers interlocking. Both glared at each other as they slammed their heads together. It was like watching two bulls fight in a ring. Cass had a massive grin on her face while Cardin seemed to be extremely pissed off.

The ground cracked under them as they both pushed forward. Surprisingly, Cass found herself sliding back. She dug her feet in and pushed back harder, but Cardin had more muscles than her and was using every ounce of them.

 ** _Uh oh, looks like you're losing._**

 _Not right now you stupid arrogant fuck!_

 ** _I think right now is the perfect time. Hey mind if I take control?_**

 _Take control of what?_

 ** _Of you of course._**

 _Fuck no you're not gon-_

* * *

Suddenly Cass found herself in a black void. _na…WHAT THE FUCK?!_

 ** _I'll give you control in a moment,_** Nova said, his voice coming from all directions. **_For now just watch the TV, eat some popcorn and chill. You'll have your body back in no time flat._**

Cass spun around. "Shut the fuck up and give me my body back!"

 ** _Only if you let me do this one battle!_**

"No!"

 ** _Though shit. I'm doing it!_**

"You cheeky little fuck!" Cass stormed over and sat in front of the couch by the TV, growling softly. "I'll break your fucking neck next time I see you!"

 ** _Goood luck with that, now watch the show!_** Nova said with a chuckle. **_It'll be over soon enough and you'll have your body back._**

* * *

Cass in the real world, now had a pair of nice onyx eyes that stared down at Cardin. A crooked grin grew on her face as she flexed her arms, sending Cardin flying backwards. "So this is what her body feels like," Cass(anova) muttered aloud as he flexed her arms. "Not bad. I can make it better though."

Cardin snarled and rushed forward again, hands outstretched. Nova dodged and held up his hand. "One minute big guy," Nova called out as he stood there. "Let me do something."

Nova closed Cass's eyes and focused inwards. Cass's body shifted. Fur grew across her face as Nova opened her eyes, the black orbs looking straight through Cardin. Opening her mouth, Nova let out a deep growl. " **Oooooh gods this is powerful~** "

Cardin stared in wide eyes shock. "What the hell?!"

Nova licked his lips and shivered in excitement. The entire room was filled with the feeling of fear. He could taste it on her lips. The fear that filled the room was delightful! Nova rushed forward with a sadistic grin on his face. Cass's hand shifted into a claw as Nova swung forward.

Cardin blocked it with his arms, but it knocked his aura into the red. He was sent flying into the all, creating a small crater in it. Cass laughed as she walked up to Cardin's crumpled body at the base of the wall.

" **I win right?** " Nova asked with a cocky grin. Cardin didn't respond so the grin faded to a glare. " **Answer me you bitch!** " Nova brought Cass's foot back and slammed it into his chest. " **Answer me I said!** "

Nova stopped kicking when a thrump hit Cass's back. He stood tall and turned around, seeing that the rest of CRDL and a few others had their weapons out, pointing at him. " **Oh? Finally grow a pair you guys?** "

"Get away from Cardin!" Russel called out, his voice shaking. "Back off or we'll fight you!"

Nova tossed her head back and laughed. " **You three and those others around you?** " In total there was about a dozen students there. " **You can't do shit to me!** " In a blur, Cass vanished from her position and appeared behind the three of them. " **See?** "

The three of them collapsed, their clothes torn in the front as if a claw had sliced across their chests. Staring at the others with her same old arrogant grin, Cass/Nova crossed her arms. " **Any other takers?** "

The other various students rushed forward with a battle cry. Cass/Nova spread her arms and began to gather the energy around her, her body becoming surrounded in a light blue haze. " **Good!** "

Nova sat on the remains of the punching bags, her current cushions. She looked around and sighed softly, tapping her claws on the edge.

 _So anyway,_ Cass said to Nova. _Can I have my body back?_

 ** _You kidding me? I haven't even gotten a good fight yet! I want someone who I can have a nice fight with before I go back._**

 _Like who? Ozpin?_

Nova grinned. **_Ooooooh…that actually sounds like fun~_**

 _I'm warning you, it's a bad idea. He'll kick our ass. Not to mention I'd be kicked out of the school…so we're not going after Ozpin._

 ** _Fine. Just means I get this body for longer._** The doors to the training room opened. **_Ooooh? Maybe someone fun this time~_**

 _Don't get your hopes up…_

Yang waltzed in, a gym bag on her arm. She dropped it in shock once she was in. "Cass? What the hell?"

" **Correction. I'm not Cass…well I am but I'm not,"** as Nova spoke, Yang slid her gauntlets on, glaring at her. " **I'm Casanova, also known as Nova,** " Cass bowed. " **Hello Miss Xiao Long.** "

"How do you know my name?"

" **Cassandra told me.** " Nova poked her head. " **I am a part of her after all.** "

"I don't get what you mean," Yang locked her gauntlets into place. "But I'll beat some sense back into you Cass!"

" **I said I'm not Cass I'm Casano-** " he never got to finish what he was saying. Cass was sent flying backwards into the wall she had cracked earlier, her body making a second crack. He fell down onto one knee, looking up at the blonde with a large, crooked grin. " **You better have more than that blondy.** "

"Damn right I do!" she rushed forward and began swinging at Cass. Nova dodged, bobbing her head side to side as the gauntlets made holes in the wall behind her. Nova kicked up but Yang blocked with her own foot. Nova landed a punch on yang's face, causing her to stumble back in surprise. Nova took this time to rush forward, claws shooting out like thin needles, trying to cut her. She left a few, thin scratches on her cheeks that stung like hell, so Yang stopped defending. She let one hit graze her left arm while she punched forward. Her gauntlet dug into Cass's chest, sending her flying back into the wall again. It finally collapsed, creating a large pile of rubble with Nova at the base.

Yang stood there, panting for air as she looked at the ground. Her violet eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Nova meanwhile took this chance to climb out of the rubble, panting for air. When he saw what she was looking at, both Nova and Cass said it together.

"Oh fuck me…."

Several locks of goldy lock's hair was on the ground. Nova gulped and raised her arms, the fur matting down to make a shield of sorts. Yang trembled In rage as her eyes went blood red. She howled as the air around her lit on fire and she rushed forward, gauntlet swinging in a punch.

 _You're fucked._ Cass decided to quip in as the swing zeroed in on them.

 ** _Correction. We're fucked._**

The punch was halted by the fur, but that didn't mean Cass escaped damages. The fire swept over her body as she was sent flying. She smashed through the wall, out into the courtyard, and slid across the dirt, creating a fresh, new hole before she came to a stop. Nova groaned softly as she laid there, body shifting back to normal. " **You…turn… chief...** " he groaned out before passing out. Cass's eyes reverted to normal, that is, blood red, as she laid there.

"Yeah thanks, you fucked my body up then give it back," Cass grumbled as she struggled to even stand. Looking down at her arms she saw they were covered in 3rd degree burns. "Ow…" Looking up she saw Yang rushing towards her, still pissed off. "More ow incoming…"

Cass slid under the first swing but was too slow for the second punch. Her eyes widened as she felt the punch land in her back. Her fur protected her from taking any damage on her skin, but holy hell it hurt. She gasped for air as she hit the ground, a crater forming underneath her. A second, third, and fourth punch landed in her back before a fifth one slammed in.

Yang stood back, panting for air. Blood coated her arm where she had gotten sliced. Cass laid on the ground, fingers twitching as she gasped for air. Yang grabbed her by the hair with her good arm and lifted her up. "Don't fuck with my hair Nova."

"It's…Cass…dip shit…" she groaned out before passing out.

Yang blinked in surprise as her eyes went to normal. Looking around, she saw numerous scrolls on her as well as the destruction. "Aw shit…" Looking at Cass she saw blood trickling from her mouth. "Oh god no…I went too far again didn't I?"

She grabbed a hold of Cass and shook her, her head bobbing back and forth. "Hey Cass? You're tough right? You're fine right? Cass? C'mon answer me!" she began to panic. "I don't want Coco and Velvet on my ass for this! C'mon just get up!"

"Miss Xiao Long," a stern voice called out. Yang paled as she heard the click clack of heels approaching her. Very familiar heels. Heels that inspired terror in her students.

"Yes Miss Goodwitch?"

"What is the meaning of this? I checked the physical training room and there's a pile of knocked out students. I demand an explanation." Glyda tapped her riding crop, clearly pissed off.

"Well…those students got beat up by Cassandra here…so I beat her up because she cut my hair…and yeah…" Yang looked up at Goodwitch.

"Is that your story? All of it?"

"Aw c'mon, don't be Yangry at me for getting carried away," she saw Glynda's face. "B-but yes ma'am. That's my full story."

"To Ozpin's office," Glynda growled out as she raised her riding crop, fixing the grounds. "NOW!"

Yang ran off as Glynda pulled out her scroll. Soon a medical team was coming out to take Cass to the infirmary while the rest of RWBY was informed about their teammate's current state.

"I don't get paid enough for this," Glynda grumbled softly. She looked at the other students. "All of you get to class! If anyone stays here any longer they'll get detention with me for an hour after classes."

And like that, the grounds were clear.

* * *

Cass slapped Nova across his face. "What the fuck man?! Why'd you do that?!"

"I didn't know how strong she was okay?! It's not like you told me anyway!"

"Well I didn't know either, okay? But you were talking all this shit about how great and powerful you are and now look! Every student saw us get our ass handed to us by Yang!"

"So what?!" Nova snarled back. "It's not like it matters does it?"

"It does matter!"

"Why?!"

"Cause I said so!"

"Fuck you!" Nova laid down on the couch. "I didn't think she'd go berserk on me like that okay? I thought I could just kick her ass fair and square!"

Cass stormed over and punched him in the gut. "Well you clearly fucked up! And your popcorn tastes like shit!"

"Don't talk shit about my popcorn!"

"Fuck you and your nasty ass plastic popcorn!"

Cass stormed off, but in the never ending void of her mind she could still see Nova sitting on the couch, watching the TV. She walked back and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Do we get any channels in here?"

"Just whatever your eyes are seeing." Nova grumbled back

"You seriously can't get cartoons or anything? The news? Porn?"

"No I can't…I wish I could," Nova grumbled. "It's not like I can install a satellite dish in here or anything…"

"Can we eat anything besides popcorn?"

"Anything you've had before." Nova grumbled as he began to sip from a soda.

Cass made a pizza appear along with a table. "Nice…" As she chewed on the pizza she looked over at Nova. "Where even are we?"

"In your mind."

"I get that…but like…where in my mind?"

"Do I look like a damn neuroscientist to you?" Nova scoffed. "It's like a lucid dream, just think of it like that. Except both of us can control it."

"Oh…okay…" she looked at the TV, the screen still black. "How much longer till I wake up then? In real life?"

"Do I look like a person who can read into the damn future?"

"You mean a mystic?"

"Yeah. That thingy."

"Nah…"

"Well when you do get up…" Nova scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about your arms…and back…and everything that'll hurt."

"I'll get revenge one day," Cass muttered as she ate the meat lover's pizza. "Just wait. I'll get my revenge soon enough you asshat…"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

* * *

Ozpin massaged his temples as he looked over what Glynda had texted him. _It was Cass…It was always something with Cass…_ He shook his head as he heard a knocking on his door. "Come in."

Yang opened the door lowly and walked in with her head bowed. "Hey Headmaster Ozpin…"

"Hello Miss Xiao Long," she gestured to the seat in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat." She sat down. "Cookie?"

She looked at the plate of chocolate chip cookies then away. "No thanks, my stomach isn't really the best for food right now."

"Shame." He slid them towards her. "Your sister will appreciate them regardless."

Yang perked up and nodded. "Thanks!" her face fell slightly. "So…about that incident in the front of the school…"

"Ah right, with Miss Cassandra Char," Ozpin sipped from his mug. "Well…you do have to take responsibility for harming Miss Char, but the other students in the gym… we do not know who is responsible for that until Miss Char is awake…so until then judgment will be held back."

"R-really?" She looked at Ozpin, nervous. "What do I have to do because of hurting Cass?"

"Hmm…well you could pay a fine?"

"I'm basically broke."

"You could do community service."

"Hmmm…"

"Or you could miss the end of the year dance."

"Community service it is!"

"Hmm…" Ozpin hit a few buttons. "Well then…your next weekend you will spend 12 hours a day cleaning up Vale. That sounds fair correct?"

"That sounds brutal…but I'll do it…will this be on my record?"

"If you do all the work assigned to you without complaint, no."

"Hell yeah!" Yang fist pumped the air before leaning forward. "Do you have anywhere I can hide from Velvet and Coco? I think they're gonna be hunting for me."

"Sadly I do not. I also refuse to play favorites with my students, so if I did, I wouldn't be able to offer it to you." Yang deflated as Ozpin gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure if you explain yourself, all will be forgiven."

Yang chuckled nervously as she stood up with the cookies. "Yeah…sure…have a nice day sir."

"You too Miss Xiao Long," Ozpin said as the blonde left. He opened another tab and looked over the video a student had just uploaded, making notes on Cass's continued changes.

 _I do hope Cassandra chooses to remain human, rather than to join the Grimm,_ he thought to himself as he sighed, deep in thought. _Perhaps I should set up countermeasures? Just in case…_

* * *

Cass woke up with a groan in the infirmary. "Is this my second home now?" she asked herself as she slowly sat up. Looking around, she saw that nobody else was here.

 _Hey Nova?_

 ** _Sup._**

 _I fucking hate you right now._

 ** _I figured._**

 _It's a lot of pain right now._

 ** _I figured._**

 _You're a bitch you know that?_

 ** _But I'm your bitch._**

 _…ugh…whatever…just be quiet for now._

 ** _Can do._**

As a doctor walked in, Cass looked him over. He seemed to be a young man, in his late 20s, maybe early 30s with a nice, bushy mustache.

"Can I leave?"

"No." He came closer and pointed to her arms. "Look at them."

Raising them she saw they were covered in bandages. "I can't…there's a ton of bandages there…"

"Exactly. Unless you have someone taking care of you, I can't discharge you. You can barely use them right now, they need to heal."

"Awwwww, so no masturbating?"

"No masturbating."

"Well…you can still discharge me you know."

"Do you have someone to take care of you?" He pulled out his scroll. "According to this you have no family or-"

"I have a girlfriend."

"Oh…" he grinned slightly. "That solves both of the things that need to be taken care of then."

She winked at him. "Damn right."

"So is she coming to get you or i-" he stumbled forward as the door slammed open, trapping him behind it. Bun buns rushed in and looked Cass over. "Are you alright? Are you okay? What hurts? How many fingers am I holding up?" She raised her middle finger.

"Yes, yes, my arms mainly but a little of everything, and hahaha, so cute to get flipped off," Cass gave her a quick kiss. "Also you hurt the doctor."

"Come again?" She looked back and saw the groaning doctor and rushed over to him. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I was just worried you see and-"

"It's fine, it's fine," he said, blinking up at the outstretched hand. Taking it he stood up and dusted off his clothes. "I'll just file the paperwork and you two can be on your way."

"Thanks doc," Cass called out before looking at Velvet. With the door closed, the two of them were left alone. Cass looked away as Velvet approached her, meekly raising her hands in defense. "Look…it's not my fault."

"Velvet leaned over her. "Then who did it?"

"Uh…Nova?"

"Who's Nova?"

"…a part of me…" Cass mumbled softly.

"What?" Velvet blinked in confusion. "Like…multi personality disorder?"

"…do I have to explain it?" Cass asked with a small whine.

"I'm your girlfriend so yes."

"Then it'd probably just be easier to show you." _Nova get your ass out here._

 ** _Do I have to~? I'm enjoying the show._**

 _Shut the fuck up and get your ass out here. Give me my body back right away, got it?_

 ** _Yeah, yeah, yeah._**

Cass's eyes shifted to pitch black as a gentleman's smile grew. "Hello," Cass's body said, the voice a bit deeper. "I'm Casanova, Cass refers to me as Nova so there's no confusion. How do you do?"

"How do I know you're not just Cass and you just had a talent for acting?" Velvet asked, still suspicious. I mean wouldn't you be too if you found out the person you're dating had split personalities?

"Hmmm…I dunno nor do I care. Cass just made me come out." He reached up and squeezed her own breasts. "And 'm enjoying myself."

Velvet sighed and shook her head. "Just…get Cass back out here."

"Hmm, not before I have some fun." Nova grabbed Velvet, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Releasing her, he grinned over at her. "Fun."

Velvet's cheeks burned as she was released. Cass's eyes reverted to red and looked annoyed. "Damn Nova…" she blinked at Velvet. "So anyway, yeah….that's a thing."

Velvet shook her head. "Eh…you're going to make me crazy at this rate." Moving forward she kissed her softly. "Anyway…I'll take you back to your room, just promise me not to use your arms till then?"

Cass gave her a lewd smirk. "Well what if I have an itch to scratch?"

"I'll help you out."

"Oooooh~? Any itch~?" she cooed.

Velvet blushed and looked away. "S-shut up Cass!"

Cass tossed her head back, laughing before cringing. "Ow, laughing hurts…" she gave Velvet a large, cheeky grin. "Well don't worry, I don't think I'll ask you to do it."

Helping Cass into a light gray t-shirt and shorts, Velvet was still pouting. Cass leaned over and nuzzled her neck as they walked, bandaged arms hanging limp. "Aw~ Did I make the bunny mad?"

Velvet pushed her head away. "Shut up and walk…"

"Did I make you all flustered?" Velvet nodded. "Was it cause I mentioned about scratching that itch?" Her cheeks got a deeper red as she nodded again. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you so upset." She continued to gently nuzzle her.

"It's okay." Velvet patted her head. "I know you're a bit…out there."

"And you love it don't you~?"

"I do." Velvet flicked her nose. "For the most part at least."

Cass pouted slightly. "Hmph."

"Oh right," Velvet turned to Cass with a large grin. "Would you like to visit my family over the summer?"

"During the summer break I've heard rumors of?"

"Yup!"

"Sure I guess…I got nothing better to do…" Cass shrugged. "Can I come?"

"Sure!" Velvet's ears went down. "Well I mean…yeah no, I'm sure you can come!"

"Then I'll pay a visit or two or three…" she kissed her cheek. "So long as you're there."

"Shut up and walk," Velvet demanded only for her scroll to the ring. Pulling it out she grimaced. "Ozpin is calling for you."

"Ooooh…right…all those students I beat up…shit I forgot," Cass chuckled nervously. "You'll take me there right?"

"Well I do have to take care of you." Velvet wrapped her fingers in Cass's. "Doctor's orders."

Cass beamed at Velvet and rested her head on Bun bun's shoulder. "You're the best!"

"Thanks."

"Love you bun buns."

A tick formed on her head as Velvet pulled Cass into a gentle headlock. "Don't make me kick your ass back into the hospital…" she growled out.

"Heh heh, love you too~" Cass cooed softly.

* * *

 **Just saying, the season of merriement will end...afer the X-mas chapter. Okie! Hope you enjoyed! bai bai!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yeah so...I didn't get it out on time...again...I'm sorry. *hides behind wall for safety***

 **Happy Late Holidays and Happy New Year People!**

 **Also, i had nobody proofread...cause I fucked up my timing and wanted this out before the New Year (for me). Sorry . But uh, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?! DOTH THOU NOT VALUE THY LIFE?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* = Look at the end of the chapter for an explanation

 _ **Bold and Italics**_ = Grimm to Salem or Cass communication

* * *

Cass was lounging about her room, reading something very interesting on her scroll. Ruby introduced it to her. It was something called a comic? Even nova was joining in on it.

 ** _I'm rooting for the bad guy._**

 _You always root for the bad guy._

 ** _That's because he's underrated. Nobody roots for the bad guy so I'm going to._**

 _You make it sound like a noble cause._

 ** _Cause it is._**

 _Is not._

 ** _Is too._**

 _Fuck you._

 ** _Only if you really want to._**

Imagining the perverted grin he was giving her inside of her own head made her groan.

 ** _Woot woot I win!_**

 _Shut the fuck up._

The door suddenly flung open as Coco ran in. Grabbing Cass by her collar she yanked the surprised Grimm born up by her collar. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS?!"

Cass looked at her scroll, still in her hand. "December 23rd?"

"DO YOU NOT REALIZE WHAT IS IN TWO DAYS?!"

"…December 25th?" Inside her mind she could hear locks being turned and bolts being shut as Nova braces for impact.

"That's Christmas you dumbass!"

Cass just stared at her for a few moments. Silence hung over them like a curtain before a lightbulb blinked on. "Oh right…Christmas is a thing, I forgot about that…"

"How could you forget?! You have a girlfriend now! You should know about this stuff!"

"Well sorry. I spent half of my life living in the woods on the edge of society, fighting for my life. I didn't have a nice cushy life where I could savor everything society had to offer." She forced Coco's hand off of her collar. "Anyway…I still have two days right? I can get a present…oh wait…" Sticking her hands into her pocket she pulled out her wallet. Opening it a little fly buzzed and came out. "Oh right…I'm broke…FUCK!"

Coco rolled her eyes. "Don't expect money from me. You still owe me."

"After the whole maid thing, I think we're even."

"What?" Coco looked shocked. "No we're n-"

Cass brought her fist to Coco's face in less than second. "We're even. Right?"

"Yeah…sure whatever," Coco brushed Cass away but was still shaken. Cass was quite scary sometimes.

"So anyway, what do people do for each other for Christmas?" Cass sat on the edge of her bed, giving her a crooked grin. "Teach me oh wise Coco."

"Shut up with the sarcasm," coco grumbled as she sat on one of Cass's chairs. "Anyway…everybody decorates this massive tree in Beacon's main lobby, you should have already seen it a few times."

"Nope."

Coco blinked. "Wait, you haven't seen it? Its two stories tall! The teachers hauled it from the Emerald Forest! You had to have seen it sometime."

"Nope. Never saw it. I'm pretty sure you're bullshitting me."

Coco growled, grabbed Cass's wrist and hauled her up. "C'mon you idiot, let's go." As they walked she explained how Christmas had once been a holiday for them to worship their savior, Christ, who came down from the sky wielding two long swords, cutting down the hordes of Grimm that attacked the settlement of Vale long, long ago. As the head of the last beowolf fell into the snow he apparently had a large feast with everyone. He and his 12 warriors defended the town day in and day out until the entire area was free of Grimm and the people could live in peace. It ended on the last day of the year, New Year's Eve, which is also why it is such a big holiday.

"That was until the leader of the settlement heard and had him executed for being a witch."

"Oh…sucks to be him then huh?"

"Yeah but then there's some myths about him being resurrected and all that good shit and I honestly don't believe an ounce of it but it doesn't matter anymore. Now it's just a holiday to bake cookies, give gifts, and wear sexy Santa outfits that aren't really appropriate…."

"Who's Santa?"

Coco's heels, her precious heels, skid against the carpeted floor as she stopped in her tracks. Looking Cass dead in the eyes she asked, "Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah…what's a Santa? And why is it bad if one is sexy? I mean if it makes you hard or wet then-"

"Jesus Christ Cass! Have some form of control." Coco groaned. "Santa is the guy who gives us presents. That's basically it." She shook her head in shame. "I don't know how Velvet puts up with you."

"Cause she loves~ me~" Cass cooed, a goofy grin spreading across her face as her little ears twitched in happiness. "And I love her~"

"Can it with the lovey dovey crap," Coco rolled her eyes. "You don't even have a present for her!"

"…What if I ate her o-" Coco smacked Cass in the back of the head, the Grimm child laughing. "I deserved that one huh?"

"Yes. Yes you did. And I'm pretty sure that's something you would like…not her."

"Aw~ Is little Coco jealous~" Cass taunted as they walked down the halls. "It's a shame you know, maybe if you were a bit nicer and a bit cuter I'd sleep with you~…oh and if I wasn't with Bun buns."

Coco glared at her. "Anyway...what are you going to get her if you're broke and she doesn't want to see your tits?"

"Hmmm…" Cass tapped her finger to her chin. "I dunno. There's an art class right?" Coco nodded. "I'll make her something then."

"Do you have the ability to even make something sweet and sentimental?" Coco taunted, a grin growing as she spoke. "I mean, c'mon. You're a brute who thinks more with her vag than her head. You're a tomboy, not a sweetheart."

Cass flipped her off. "I'll make something for her! Anyway..." Cass looked up as they entered the main lobby. "That's a big ass tree."

Standing two and a half stories tall in Beacon's main lobby, a massive golden star stood balanced at the top. Orbs with every student's symbol and colors decorated the tree from top to bottom as more students continued to work on the tree itself, using ladders and/or their semblance to wrap lights around it from the bottom up. Already several large crates stood empty, having once housed the lights. Another group was working on testing the next crate.

"This just seems like a massive waste of time," Cass admitted with crossed arms. "I mean, I guess it's pretty and all, but what's the point?"

"Tradition," was Coco's simple response.

"Tradition? Seriously?" Cass gave her a blank look. "That's the dumbest reason I've ever heard for wasting so much energy on such a stupid project…"

"Well shut up. You haven't been here. Christmas is a pretty big deal in case you didn't know."

"I didn't."

"Case and point. But anyway, just…isn't it just nice to see it? Doesn't it give you a warm, cozy feeling inside?"

"…hmm, no." Cass crossed her arms and looked off in thought. "If I wanted a warm, cozy feeling…I'd in bed with Velvet-"

"Stop with the fucked up-"

"cuddling her…." Cass glared at the stunned Coco. "Yeah see? It's not that fucked up. I just want to cuddle her. I'm not a total perv."

"But you are."

"Well I mean…shut up…so what was the point of showing me this tree? I mean I guess it's alright…but just cause it's pretty?"

"That's not all," Coco looked around. "Where's Santa's little helper?" Looking around she saw somebody digging into a red sack on the back of a wooden sleigh. Coco crept up on the person, tickling her sides. "Surprise~!"

Velvet's head shot up out of the sack, her cheeks burning as she squirmed. "C-coco?!" she squeaked out, shooting away from her tormenting fingers. She was dressed in a modest but adorable elf outfit. "W-what are you doing here?" Cass gave a small wave from behind Coco. "A-and Cass?"

"Sup." Cass gave her a small wave.

"We're here to visit you of course." Cass glared at the back of Coco's head. She could feel the daggers digging into the back of her skull as she looked forward. "Anyway, whatcha doing?"

"Well I'm looking for the secret Santa stuff. Everyone throws in their gifts and mix them around…but I'm not sure if I threw in the gift I meant to get Cass…or the one for the secret Santa stuff…I used the same wrapping paper."

"Just throw everything out and find it," Cass said with a shrug. "It's not that complicated you know."

"Well then I might damage some of sensitive gifts!" she protested. "I don't want to ruin other people's gifts you know…" Velvet's ears went flat. "I just don't want some stranger getting what I got for you…"

 ** _And you still haven't gotten her something,_** Nova chastised. **_Naughty, naughty. You really should just tell her that you didn't know about it and be honest with her._**

 _If you keep talking I'm gonna cut your dick off._

 ** _…duly noted._**

Cass wrapped her arms around Velvet and ruffled her hair. "Would you rather have me smash all the boxes for you to find your gift?"

"What?! No! That's even worse!"

Cass kissed her forehead. "Just kidding." She saw some students gawking at the affection she was showing Velvet. Just glaring at them made them turn tail and run for the hills. "So anyway, I'll help you look. What's the wrapping look like?"

"It has a bunch of little chibi beowolves with little Santa hats on, running around with snowflakes on it," Velvet explained as she went back to looking around in the big red sack. "I tossed it in his morning! It can't be that far away…"

Cass nudged Velvet over to one side while she began digging as well. "Here, I'll help," she said, despite not knowing what a chibi was, or a Santa hat. She just looked for beowolves and snowflakes. What they found was over a dozen presents had the same wrapper as the one Velvet had used.

"Awww~ This is hopeless," she pouted. "Now we'll never know…"

"It's okay, I'm sure it's not that big of a deal anyway. I'll love whatever you get me." Cass wrapped an arm around the elf bunny, hugging her tight. "Cause you're a sweetheart, you know that?"

Velvet buried her head into Cass's neck before they heard an awkward cough come from behind them. Cass looked up and gave Coco a cheeky grin, hugging Velvet tight, gently rubbing her back.

"C'mon, let's get up," Cass said, kissing Velvet's forehead again. "We need to put the books away after all. We can't leave a mess can we?"

"No…we can't," velvet mumbled into Cass's neck as they stood up. Together, with Coco's help, they put away all of the presents they took out.

* * *

Cass gave Velvet a quick peck on the cheek before running off to do her Christmas present making, leaving Coco and Velvet alone. Velvet looked at Coco with a raised eyebrow.

"Why'd she run off like that?"

"Dunno," Coco said with a relaxed air about her.

"…What did you do?" Velvet's eyes narrowed. "Did you do something to her?"

"What?" She crossed her arm in defense. "I wouldn't do something like that."

"Yes, yes you would. Last time you did it was the dress."

Coco opened her mouth to argue, closed it, then frowned. "Well true…but I didn't do anything this time I swear."

"Promise on your beret's life?"

"…look you know it means a lot to me and it matches all my clothes and-"

"Promise?"

Coco looked nervous but nodded. "I promise."

"Good. Now…help me get these presents on the sled!"

Cass, meanwhile, was dashing through the halls. She ran into the arts room in a blur and began gathering materials. Glitter (cause it was shiny), colored paper, scissors, glue, and one of everything else. Sitting at a desk she stared at her mess of supplies in silence.

"…what should I make?" she mumbled aloud. _I don't really know what to make for her._

 ** _Ha! Ha! Told you so~_** Nova taunted. ** _You don't know what you're doin~_**

 _Oh fuck off. I'll make something great! Just watch me!_

 ** _Yeah, I'll watch you fail alright._**

 _Fuck you._

 ** _Hey I got nothing else to do so you can mind fuck yourself, I won't say no._**

 _…that's weird. Stop being so weird._

 ** _Fuck off you love it._**

 _No, I hate you. Sometimes I tolerate you, but most times I hate you._

 ** _…damn that's cold_**. Nova coughed. **_I can feel the icicles stabbing me._**

 _Good. Now let me focus on my present for her. Alright?_

 ** _Yeah, yeah._** Nova rolled his eyes and reclined in his chair. **_I'll let you focus on your failure of a project._**

 _Yeah, thanks._

* * *

Cass's head bolted up as she heard something land on her desk. Looking up she let out a tied yawn, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, hey Headmaster Oz. What's up?"

The much older man looked down at his student's work. "Who's this for?" he asked, holding up the card Cass had made.

Cass snatched it from his hand and hid it under the table. Her cheeks glowed softly as she looked away from him. "…nobody…"

Ozpin smiled softly and gave a knowing nod. "Ah I see. For Miss Scarlatina then? A homemade card is a rather sweet gesture. Although I doubt you're making it yourself out of sweetness and more out of a lack of funds. Am I correct?"

Her cheeks burned as she crossed her arms over the table, hiding her head between them. "Shut up geezer," she groaned out. "I'm tired…"

"I should say so. It's already Christmas Eve." He lifted his mug from her desk, sipping from it with a slow draw, thinking to himself. _It's been a long time since I was called geezer. Since Qrow left maybe?_ "Oh I've been looking for you by the way Miss Char."

"Oh? Yeah? What's up Mr. Oz?"

He pulled the bill for the hospital out of his coat pocket and put it on the table. "You have a large debt to pay."

She stared at the number and just laughed. When she saw Ozpin's serious face she stopped laughing and gulped. "Oh…shit….you're serious…"

"I am. But," he lifted the bill up and put it away. "If you do me a favor, I'll have all of this taken away. You'll never need to pay them back."

 ** _It's a trap,_** Cass and Nova thought together. "What do I need to do?" Cass asked hesitantly. "What kind of favor do you need from me?"

"A small one. It's not a major deal. Please follow me," Oz said as he walked off. She slowly followed after him, her card tucked under her arm. Ozpin went to her room first and gestured to it. "I would advise you to leave your gift here."

Cass pulled out her scroll and saw over a dozen messages from Velvet, the last one being a frowning emoji. She quickly texted her back: "Sorry for not responding. I was taking a nap. I'll read it all tomorrow okay? I'm still tired." She set her gift down on her table before locking the door behind her, standing next to Oz. "What did you want?"

"Come with me," he said simply. Leading her to the Christmas tree, she saw it with all of its lights off. She stood there in silence as he walked to the sled and pulled out a Santa outfit, white beard, large hat, fake big belly, red suit and pants, boots, everything.

"You're going to be our delivery Santa tomorrow night," he said simply. "You'll wear all of that," he gestured to the sack. "You'll run around the school, delivering all of the presents to every student within an hour. If you do so, I'll remove all of the money you have to pay back."

Cass looked at the suit in distaste, poking the fake belly. "Even that bit? I can't be a skinny Santa?"

"No you may not be. Santa is known for being rather large in that department." Oz took another sip, looking at her examining the outfit in the sled. "Will you take me on my offer?"

"Hmm…humiliate myself one night in return for not having to pay you back…hmmm…" Cass mumbled as she played with the Santa hat.

 ** _…You seriously can't be thinking about this can you? It's such a simple yes!_**

 _Shut up. I don't want to humiliate myself._

 ** _Oh fuck this I'm taking control._**

 _What?! No you're not!_

Cass's body trembled slightly, a shiver running up her spine. Cass whirled around, putting the Santa hat on her head as she laughed. Her eyes were blood red as she grinned. "I'll take you up on your offer gramps!"

 _…I don't even have kids…_ he thought to himself as he shook his head. "So you accept my offer then?" he asked, offering her him his hand.

"Damn right!" Nova said as they shook his hand. Cass's eyes reverted to normal as she glared at her hand, mumbling under her breath, "I'm gonna kill that son-of-a-bitch…"

Oz gave her a small smile, knowing what was going on. "Is something wrong Miss Char?"

"No, nothing…" she pulled he red cloak around herself and did a little twirl. "When do I need to do this again?"

"Tomorrow night. Preferably around midnight. You also need to finish before the sun is up tomorrow."

"Okay that's not too hard." Cass wrapped her hands around the top of the sack, closing it before lifting it up onto her back. Looking at Oz she nodded. "I can do this."

"Good. I'm counting on you." He watched as Cass placed the sack back in the sled. "Please take the clothing with you Miss Char and hide it. We can't have anyone guessing as to what's going on, now can we?"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," Cass said as she picked up everything she would have to wear the next night. As she walked past Ozpin, going towards her room she sniffed the air. "Hot chocolate?"

"Indeed," Ozpin said with a small smile. "Your strong sense of smell is something I often wish I had."

Cass thought back to all the times she was in the cafeteria where she had to ignore the amount of smells she got from all the different foods. "Yeah, no…you don't."

Ozpin just smiled softly and patted her shoulder. "What we often don't have seems much more appealing to us then it really is. Regardless, have a nice night Miss Char and do sleep in. You'll need energy for the next night."

"I know, I know," she said as she waved to him, her feet carrying her to her room. "See you around headmaster!"

Opening the door to her room she dropped all of her clothing into the closet and slammed it shut. Plopping down on her bed with a soft groan she closed her eyes. Not even bothering with the blankets, she fell asleep, too tired to care.

* * *

Cass woke up the next day with her room still dark. Usually her windows had some light coming through them, but this time they didn't. Getting up of the bed with a groan she half stumbled, half walked to the curtain. Drawing I open she saw a wall of white blocking her window.

"What the actual fuck?" she asked aloud as she opened her window. "Did somebody cover my window in white paper or-" As the window opened all the snow tumbled in and on top of her. She sat up in the snow pile and looked outside, more snow piling up out there on the lawn.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Cass howled out as she slammed her window shut. She stormed into her shower, made it steaming hot and stood in it to warm up. All the while grumbling under her breath.

 ** _God damnit woman let me sleep,_** Nova grumbled. **_What's all the noise for? We just got up…_**

 _Fucking opened the window and fucking snow poured in…_ Cass grumbled in her head.

 ** _That's your fault._**

 _Shut up. It was cold._

 ** _You're gonna have to clean it up you know. Else it's gonna make a massive mess. And how are you gonna seduce Velvet if your room's a mess?_**

 _With my fucking tits that's how._

 ** _…why am I, the Grimm part of you being the voice of reason here?_**

 _Cause I'm no very reasonable._

 ** _…I'm going back to sleep. Shoot me if you need me._**

 _Wait I can shoot you?_

 ** _…zzzzzzzzzzzzz…_**

 _ASSHOLE!_ Cass sighed aloud and stepped out of the shower. For better or worse Nova was right. She picked up the snow in her room and tossed it into the bathtub. A large wet spot remained, but she just left it to dry. Once she was done working there was a knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" Cass called out.

"Who do you think?" Velvet's voice came back. "I have a present for you~"

Cass's eyes widened. In a blur she grabbed the card she made for Velvet and hid it away next to the Santa stuff she was supposed to wear for the night. Slipping on some pjs she opened the door and grabbed Velvet's hand. She let out a small squeak as she was pulled into a warm hug.

"What the-? Cass? Is something up?" Velvet asked, confused but enjoying the warmth, hugging her back softly.

"No, nothing's up, I just wanted to hug you~" Cass cooed softly, kissing Velvet's forehead.

Velvet's cheeks glowed as she released Cass and wiggled free. She pulled out a box, the size of her head, offering it to her. "T-this is your Christmas present!" she squeaked out.

Cass took it and smiled softly. "Thanks," she said softly as she began to open it when Velvet slapped her hand.

"What're you doing!" she squeaked out.

"Opening my gift," Cass said, rubbing her hand, looking hurt.

"You open it on Christmas Day! Not Christmas Eve!"

"Ooooh…sorry." Cass set her present to the side and smiled softly. "So um…was there anything else you wanted to do?"

"No, not really…what about you? It's not like we have classes so…?" Velvet squirmed, wanting something to do.

A light bulb went off above Cass's head. Grinning she gave Velvet a quick kiss. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Cass ran off, lightning trailing after her. She quickly returned with hot coco from the dining hall. "In bed. Now."

"Um, okay. Do I need to change or anything?" Velvet asked, blushing slightly.

"No. Just lay down." Velvet did so. Cass grabbed a small coffee table and dragged it over next to the bed. Placing the hot coco she climbed onto the bed. She pulled Velvet onto her lap who squeaked softly, her shoes falling onto the edge of the bed. Cass grabbed the blankets and wrapped it around the two of them before reaching out. She placed one cup of coco in Velvet's hands while she let the other sit there, her arms wrapped around Velvet.

"Since when did you get in such a lovey dovey mood?" Velvet asked with a small, happy, relaxed smile. "Hmmm Cass?"

"I just wanna," she mumbled softly. She didn't want to mention how she was worried that she didn't have a good enough present for her. "Is it that bad of a thing?"

"Nope! I love it!" The two of them relaxed like that, wrapped, and snuggled in blankets. Velvet pulled out her scroll and opened Netflix and began searching around. She settled on a movie with the Achieve Guys in it and cuddled with Cass, sipping on her coco.

"Ever seen the Achieve guys?"

"No. Who's that?"

"A bunch of comedians, just watch it. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Wrapped in the ball of warmth Velvet could only smile softly. Cass kissed her cheek as the two sat there for hours. They sat and relaxed, watching movie after movie as the wind whipped and the snow fell in waves over the school.

Only when a growl came from Velvet's stomach was the mood ruined. Cass laughed as Velvet's cheeks burned, her face going down between her knees as her empty cup of coco, and Cass's which she drank, sat on the coffee table.

"S-shut up! I'm hungry! Don't laugh at me!" Velvet pouted as Cass continued to laugh.

"You're too adorable~" Cass cooed as she kissed her cheeks. She stood up with Velvet in her arms, the blankets wrapped around them as she moved Velvet into a bridal style carry.

"W-what are you doing?" Velvet squeaked in surprise as Cass moved towards the door. "Y-you're still in pjs!"

"I don't care," Cass grumbled with a small smile tweaking the corners of her lips as she walked with Velvet in her arms. She kicked her door open and kicked it closed behind her as she carried Velvet down the steps. Velvet clutched onto Cass, holding the blankets tight around her.

Cass ignored the looks she was given as she carried Velvet into the dining hall. Setting her down on one of the benches she kissed her cheek. "I'll grab you some food okay? A salad like usual?"

Velvet nodded meekly. Cass kissed her again, ignoring the stares as she got the two of them food.

 ** _Why are you doing this? Don't you like being seen as the tough girl?_** Nova asked.

 _I'm about to do something much more humiliating tonight anyway. I don't really care._

 ** _Oh…I see._**

 _Are you awake or-_ Cass stopped when she heard his snoring again. _Fucking figures._

Cass set the food down in front of Velvet and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her cheek. "Love you~"

"Velvet just blushed and began to eat her salad. Love you too puppy."

Cass raised an eyebrow. "Puppy? Really?"

"Well you have those wolf ears and you call me bun buns…" she pouted slightly. "It's only fair if I have something to call you in return."

Cass laughed and gently teased her rabbit ears. "Okay. You can me your pup if you want. It's kinda silly but sweet, like you~"

"T-thanks…"

* * *

After spending most, if not all of Christmas Eve with Velvet by her side, learning all botu Christmas. Cass brought her to her room, bridal style. "I'll see you later, okay?" she said softly, wrapping Velvet up.

She nodded softly, blushing a little. "I'm not a kid you know."

"Well just act like one for tonight, cause Santa's gonna come visiting."

Velvet rolled her eyes with a small chuckle. "Is Santa going to whisk me away to her bedroom?"

"Maybe? Maybe not. Just make sure to stay up." Cass felt the scroll in her pocket buzz. "I'll see you later bun buns."

"See you later puppy~!" Velvet called out as Cass walked away. She checked her scroll and was not surprised to see a message from the wizard himself, Ozpin.

"It's time. Meet me in the lobby under the Christmas Tree," was all it said. Cass ran to her room in a blur. Everyone was already in their rooms, asleep or awake, laughing with their teammates. Cass grabbed her clothing and quickly changed into it before rushing down to the tree.

Ozpin stood there, the sack at his feet. He stuck his hand out, smiling softly. "May I have your scroll Miss Char?"

Cass handed it over with a small grin. She twirled in front of him before facing him again. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Ozpin said as he worked on her scroll. Handing it back he tapped it. "I gave you an admin key. It deletes itself in two hours. You need to deliver all presents before then. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" she said with a salute, Nova laughing in her head. "So I can go right?"

"Yes you may."

Cass hoisted the bag onto her back with a grunt. Crouching down she shot forward, moving slower than normal but still plenty fast. Ozpin just watched silently, sipping from him mug as she left his field of vision and began to run in the halls.

 _Thank god Glynda isn't here…she'd be upset what with Cassandra running in the halls._

Cass bolted into team JNPR's room, the four stunned teammates staring up at the bearded Cass with a pillow stuffed belly in a red suit.

"Santa?" Nora asked before a present was beamed into her face. Jaune also got the same treatment while Ren and Pyrrha caught their presents.

"Ho, ho, ho motherfuckas," Cass said in her deepest voice before bolting out of the room, a trail of lightning following her before vanishing into thin air.

Nora sat up, a bruise on her forehead. "What the heck Santa?! We even made cookies for you! You didn't even touch them!"

Cass/Santa reappeared, grabbed the plate and the glass of milk before vanishing again.

"Oh…never mind…" Nora turned to Ren who was examining his delivered Secret Santa present. "Was that the real Santa?"

"Yes Nora, that was Santa," Ren lied. Last time someone tried to tell her Santa was fake…well…they spent the New Year regretting their decision far, far, far away from family.

Nora's eyes brightened up. "Awesome! I saw Santa~ I saw Santa~" she said in a sing song voice. "I'm glad he got better after I saw him in the mall and hurt his lap."

"Same here Nora…same here…"

"Wait," Jaune said, sitting up with a groan, Pyrrha holding him up. "What happened in the mall?"

"It's better we don't talk about it," Nora and Ren said together, sharing a look. They would NOT bring it up no matter what.

Cass meanwhile was having the time of her life. What with her being he designated Santa, her scroll could open every single door in the entire school. She was opening up dorms, whether the students were asleep, getting dressed, or doing the do, and hurled present after present at them before running off, chanting, "Ho, ho, ho! Ya'll a bunch of ho, ho, hos!"

Nova was laughing and clapping inside o her. **_Oh god I love this! Cass you're the best Santa I've ever seen!_**

 _I'm the only Santa you've ever seen._

 ** _Who gives a fuck this is great!_**

Cass just laughing aloud as she ran into the next room, CFVY's. She hurled the first present at Coco, hitting her gut, sending her tumbling to the ground. Fox and Yatsu caught their presents. Cass ran over, placed her next present on Velvet's head and kissed her softly.

"Merry Christmas my ho, ho, ho." Cass said, gently patting her head before running off, leaving the cookies and milk she took from the previous room in front of her.

When she reached RWBY's room she opened the door to have a dog attack her. For this moment she pulled a bone out of her pocket, a little bow on the top of it, putting it between the two of them. Zwei stared at the bone for a few moments before grabbing it. The each nodded o each other in understanding. Zwei bounded off, bone in mouth into Yang's bed, being quite the nimble doggy.

Cass snuck around the room and placed each present on each bed, all of team RWBY asleep. She patted Blake's bow, grinning slightly as she felt it twitch. As she went to take the cookies left for her she saw they were all gone already. Her eye twitched in annoyance. There was nothing but crumbs. Walking back over to Ruby's bed she looked in and saw that she had crumbs on her bed. She grabbed the present she had previously left for Ruby and smacked her in the head with it. She ran around, doing the same to every student in that room before storming out, slamming the door behind her.

The dazed team looked around, Yang ruffling Zwei's head. "Who was it boy?" she asked, letting out a lazy yawn.

Zwei just barked, saying nothing. He played with the bone in his mouth, grinning happily.

Cass ran around the school and finished up her job. Every awake student got a present with an express delivery to their jaw. If they were asleep she just set it by their bed, so long as they left cookies. Else they were woken up none too gently.

CRDL got it the worst. When Cass creeped the door open slowly, she heard a rattling above her head. Peaking up she sat a water bucket balanced on the top. Frowning she smacked it away, letting it clatter to the ground. Team CRDL shot out of their beds, ready to laugh at their intended victim. Instead, when they saw Cass standing there dressed as Santa, looking more like Satan.

The largest, high pitched scream came from Cardin as Cass tied them up in ribbons, shoved their presents into their mouth and dumped the water on each of their crotches so it looked like they pissed themselves. She stormed out and went back to delivering presents.

Once all the secret Santa gifts were handed out, Cass still had half an hour left. She walked down to the tree and saw Ozpin sitting there, reading from his scroll. He smiled as she came closer.

"Already done Miss Char?"

"Yup!"

"Splendid." He took the empty sack from her, looking in, surprised. "What about you?"

"I never put one in there, so I didn't get one for myself." She stripped in front of him, her pjs still on under her Santa outfit. Handing it back to him she just grinned at him. "Not to mention I have a present waiting for me in my bedroom."

"I see. Well, have a Merry Christmas," Ozpin said with a small wave as he too left to finally have some sleep.

"Merry Christmas," Cass called back as she went into bed to have a long winter's nap.

* * *

The next morning, Cass woke up with a groan. There was a pounding at the door and she had no desire to get up. With her scroll she remotely unlocked her door. "Get in here…I'm tired…" she slurred out, head flopping back into the pillows.

Velvet burst through the door, happy as could be. She pounced on the sleeping Cass, shaking her. "It's Christmas~! It's Christmas~!"

"I know that," Cass grumbled, trying to escape from Velvet under the blankets. "Five more minutes though."

Velvet began playing with Cass's ears, making her squirm as she was worked up. "No! Get up! I want you to open your present!"

Cass squirmed around before letting out a small groan. She sat up in bed, knocking Velvet onto her back, giggling softly. "Fine I'll open my present!"

Velvet got the present she had handed to Cass earlier and put it in front of her. Cass slowly unwrapped the present, gingerly setting the wrapping paper to the side. Velvet shook her head, sighing.

"You can just tear the paper apart you know…"

Cass blinked in surprise. "But you took time to wrap it and all…I can't just ruin it all…"

"It's fine, it's fine, you're supposed to tear it all up."

"Oh…okay…" Cass then proceeded to tear the present's wrapping apart until she had a small, fist sized box in her hand. Opening it she saw a little golden, tear drop shaped item in it.

"Open it," velvet said, leaning over Cass's shoulder.

Cass glared at Velvet, rolling her eyes. "That was in the plan sweet heart," Cass grumbled as she popped the item open. She could hear the tick tock as the clock in the necklace counted. On the other was an image of Cass and Velvet. Velvet's head was on top of Cass's, her arms wrapped around her lover as Cass glared playfully, a small smirk on her lips.

"When did you take this?" Cass asked softly, her face a mask.

"Coco did it when we were having lunch." Velvet looked up at Cass with a worried look. "Do…you not like it?"

Cass pinned Velvet to the bed, squeezing her tightly. She was smiling ear from ear, tearing up as her tail wagged happily. "Mmm, you're the best Velvet!" she purred out. "I love it! I love you! You're the best."

"C…can't breathe," velvet gasped out.

Cass released her, blushing. "S-sorry…"

Velvet grinned and kissed her cheek. "Apology accepted."

Cass got up and ran to her closet. Returning with the card she handed it to Velvet, squirming nervously. "I'm…broke so I…made a little something for you," she mumbled softly.

Velvet opened it and looked inside while Cass put the locket on. Inside it read;

 _Dear Velvet,_

 _Yeah so, I'm not the best with words, as you know all too well, but like, I kinda wanted to say thanks. Thanks for going on that mission and running into me, thanks for keeping me warm in bed. Thanks for always keeping me company. Thanks for loving me. I um, don't know what to say really, so um, just look up at me._

Velvet looked up and opened her mouth to ask what was going on but found Cass kissing her. It was domineering, it wasn't forceful, it was soft, sweet, and gentle. It was almost like Cass was scared. Velvet leaned into the kiss. The two separated after a few moments, Cass laying down with velvet restating her head on her lover's chest.

"Do you like it?" Cass asked softly.

"Mhmm, it was sweet," Velvet mumbled as she smiled up at Cass. "Wanna just be here? Alone, just the two of us for today? We can just relax and cuddle all day…"

"I'd like that," Cass mumbled, blushing slightly as she kissed Velvet's forehead. "I'd like that a lot…"

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the delay. But hey, I got it out before the new year (for me anyway). Anyway, Happy New Year! I hope it goes better for everyone, me, you, and the world. :D See ya'll in 2017! :3 *cuddles you all***

 **P.S. I love you all for sticking around. Ya'll a bunch of beautiful people in my eyes.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long time no see fanfiction readers...um, yeah dunno what to say. A lot has happened IRL combined with me just...being a piece of shit and not writing I never got around to it...but hey here's a chapter! I'll explain a bit more in depth what happened while I was gone at the end, in case you're curious, but I'll say this much.**

 **Thank you anyone and everyone who's still sticking around after so long. People like** **andthen132456, who's been messaging me to continue the story, and people like ShugoYuuki123 who told me to continue kept me going. Also seeing that a lot of you were still reading this even when I wasn't uploading was like...wow...damn...I had to continue it! I love you all! (platonically) *hugs all the people***

 **Happy Halloween People! (No Halloween Special in the making sorry)  
**

 **I will try to be back as much as I can but life is life...But anyway!  
**

 **ENJOY THE READ~!**

 **P.S: Nobody proof read/ edited this...kinda just decided to do it.**

 **P.P.S: I removed the 2 chapters about aplogys and will save them on my desktop...so yeah...felt like I should cause they were sitting there for too long**

* * *

 **Bold =** WHY DID YOU PISS HER OFF?! DOTH THOU NOT VALUE THY LIFE?!

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

Normal = Normal conversation

* = Look at the end of the chapter for an explanation

 _ **Bold and Italics**_ = Grimm to Salem or Cass communication

* * *

Cass sighed softly. She was stretched out lazily on the roof of the school, sunbathing, watching the students get in bullheads and leave in flocks. A little black birdy flew down and rested next to her, burying its head in its wing before looking at her.

 **"…you're just sitting here? Watching them?"**

"Yup," Cass slid a lazy look over to the bird. "What do you want?"

 **"You know why I'm here. I need my meal."** The bird frowned. **"What's wrong Cassandra? Did something happen? You're not usually this lethargic."**

"It's this bastard inside me…he came in and fucked me up hard," she groaned out, rolling onto her stomach. "I feel so drained cause of him…"

 **"Oh my…"** Alfred's little eyes widened. **"Did you sleep with a human and get pregnant?"**

Cass swung at him, causing Alfred to flutter backwards with an offended caw. "I have a chick I'm into…why would I sleep with a human? She's a faunus you know!"

 **"Oh right…forgot…then what were you talking about?"**

"I have someone else in my head. Nova."

 **"Can I meet this…Nova?"**

"Sure. One sec."

Cass closed her eyes. Her body shook for a few moment before a pair of crimson eyes looked at the bird with a half open stare.

"What the fuck do you want with me birdy?" Nova yawned loudly, scratching his stomach. "I was taking a nice nap before Cass booted me awake."

Alfred just sat there, staring with wide eyes at Cass. Grimm could sense fear, especially when people were scared. This version of Cass was the opposite. Say you were looking for heat signatures in an area. This version of Cass was an anomaly, a negative for fear when everyone, even Cass, at least had some signature.

"Well birdy?!" Nova snarled out, glaring at him. "Da fuq you want?!" Alfred blinked in confusion, saying nothing for a few moments.

 **"Are you…Nova?"**

"Yeah I am! You messed up my nice little nap! …Yeah, yeah I know I'm napping all the time Cass, I can hear your ranting you know!"

 **"…Honestly you just seem a bit insane…more than usual Cassandra,"** Alfred grumbled out. **"How do I know you're another person?"**

"You don't and I don't really care if you do. That's between you and Cassandra. Not me."

 **"Well can you return Cassandra to me? We still need to talk."**

"Hmph. Fine." Nova closed his eyes and soon Cass was looking at Alfred. "Yeah?"

 **"She's on the move again."**

Cass narrowed her eyes. "Salem?" Alfred nodded. "Shit…and when nobody's going to be here…any idea what she's doing?"

 **"What I heard from the other Grimm is something about metal buildings where they're ordered to go in and not come out. Mind you I think they're talking about bullheads, but I'm not sure."**

"Bullheads? Why though? Who would work with Grimm? It's kinda crazy to be honest…unless you're myself…or Cinder I guess, I know she's with Salem…"

Alfred shrugged his wings. **"Your guess is as good as mine."** He looked out at the students leaving. **"Speaking of bullheads, why is everyone evacuating the school?"**

"It's not an evacuation dipshit…it's vacation."

 **"Vacation?"** Alfred asked, ignoring the jab.

"Yeah, the thing where people take a break because unlike some," she made the ball of darkness in her hand. "they can't just survive off of this junk."

 **"You don't know how good this junk is."** Alfred lowered his beak and dug in.

"Hmph…I don't want to know…" Cass dangled her feet over the edge of the roof and swung them slowly. "Sucks I have to be here…but Velvet said I can visit so that's a plus…but I have to do work for the faculty now…"

 **"You have to work for the teachers?"** The bird gave her a smug grin and flapped his wings, puffing out his chest. **"I wonder what kind of idiot I know would be able to cause such a problem for herself?"**

"Shut up," she growled out. "It's 5 days a week and I only have to help out…it's not a big deal…" Her ears twitched. She went to launch the bird off but he was already flying away. The door behind her opened and out came Velvet with a large bag on her shoulder.

"What're you doing up here all alone Cass?" Velvet asked as she set her bag down.

"Hey Velvet," Cass looked back at her as the rabbit Faunus came forward and hugged her from behind, causing her to smile softly. "Just relaxing and thinking…"

"You know you have a comfy bedroom that can be used for exactly that."

"…and I'm watching the maggots at this school leave one by one…"

Velvet flicked Cass's nose. "Be nicer."

"Make me."

"Do you really want me to?" Velvet asked with a small grin.

"…Well I mean now that you asked I-" Cass was cut off as Velvet pulled her in for a kiss. Cass's cheeks burned, caught off guard. When velvet stopped she sat down next to Cass and leaned against her shoulder, smiling slightly.

"I win~" she cooed.

"…yeah whatever," Cass grumbled as she sat there, still blushing.

Velvet reached up and poked her cheek. "Heh heh…cute~"

Cass's pale cheeks seemed to get only deeper as she squirmed in place. "So…when do you leave?"

"Kinda…in half an hour," Velvet said softly. "Want to fly with me? Meet my family?"

Cass shook her head no. "I'm not sure how they'd feel about you dating another girl, let alone a girl that looks like me," she said as she leaned back against her.

"I'm sure they'd be fine with it," Velvet said with a small smile. "They're not bad people…they'd look past your Grimm side…" her brow furrowed. "At least they better."

Cass chuckled softly. "Sometimes I wonder if you're really all sweet as you seem."

"What are you trying to say?" Velvet stood up and put her hands on her hips, frowning playfully. "Are you saying I'm not sweet? That I'm a sour puss?"

Cass raised an eyebrow and just smirked, looking at the other students. "I dunno…maybe I am?" She shot her a coy grin. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Velvet wrapped her arms around Cass and pulled her back. She squeaked in surprise as she landed on her back on the roof, staring up at the still smirking Velvet. The bunny hopped down and sat on Cass's stomach, wrapping her legs on either side so she couldn't escape. Her hands slid to Cass's rips and began tickling them.

Cass writhed as she laughed and laughed, legs kicking and arms flailing. "O-oh god stop! Stop!" she begged as she kept laughing.

"Never!" Velvet cried out as she continued to tickle her girlfriend, watching her squirm and laugh with a grin of her own. Velvet continued tickling her, ignoring her cries for help, a break, or that her sides and lungs were hurting. She stopped only when Cass admitted that she was adorable and sweet.

Velvet stood up with a giggle, allowing the exhausted and aching Cass to lay there, panting for air. "Heh heh, I should probably get my stuff," Velvet said as she smiled down at Cass. "I'll see you soon okay? Make sure to call and we'll set up some dates and everything okay? And I'll text you my address in case you want to visit."

"That'd…be….great…" Cass gasped out from her position on the roof. She heard her scroll buzz as it was texted to her but ignored it, too tired to move.

"Well…I'll see you around then," Velvet said as she went for the door to head back down, only to feel a hand wrap around her ankle. She stopped and looked down at Cass, blinking in confusion.

Cass got up with a groan and tossed her arms around Velvet, drawing her close. She kissed her hard, holding her there for several moments before releasing her. Velvet smiled softly at that and went back to walking, but now with Cass's hand in her own.

"Want me to carry your stuff to the bullhead?"

"That'd be nice of you!" Velvet cooed, a small hop of her step as they walked.

When they got to CFVY's room Cass picked up both of Velvet's bags with a grunt. "The hell you have in here? Rocks?" Cass asked with a groan. Both were heavy even by her standards.

"Nope. Textbooks for studying, clothes, my weapon, and a few other things." Velvet smiled up at Cass. "It's not too heavy right?"

"No, just heavy enough." Cass kissed Velvet's forehead. "C'mon now. Lead the way."

Velvet took the lead to the bullhead, not that they needed much help. They could have just followed the throng of students heading in the same direction if they needed to get to the bullhead. Cass helped Velvet find the one going to her side of town and placed her bags with her in the bullhead. Cass bounced back and forth on the balls of her feet as she stood outside the bullhead, and Velvet was inside it.

"So…um…we'll video chat right?" Cass asked softly, scratching behind her ears.

"Of course!" Velvet saw the nervous look in Cass's eyes and smiled softly. It was kinda cute to see the brute all flustered and nervous. "Want me to call you when I land? So you know everything's alright?"

Cass relaxed slightly and nodded. "Please."

The bullhead's pilot announced they would be departing momentarily. Cass gave Velvet a small wave. "See you later then?"

Velvet waved back with a small giggle. "It won't be that long silly." The doors began to close slowly. "I'll be sure to call mkay?"

"Okay.." Cass watched the doors close and continued waving, all the way until the bullhead was a speck on the horizon. With a small sigh she turned and began walking back to the school. Students kept a small distance between her and them, so it almost looked like wherever she was walking, the students were parting like the sea for that one guy from that one book.

Cass flopped into her bed like a limp noodle. With nothing to do she simply laid there, waiting for someone to call or text her on her scroll.

* * *

The next week passed uneventfully. Cass was the teacher's errand girl, getting items they left behind, helping them get things in hard to reach places or carrying massive stacks of papers. Sometimes students came back to pick up things they left behind but otherwise Cass only saw the teachers and a few cooks who stayed to cook for them. Every night, so long as she wasn't busy, Cass and Velvet would video call and chat.

Two weeks into vacation Cass's scroll rang as she was eating breakfast. She ate separate from the teachers out of respect. Looking at it in surprise she opened the message from Velvet and quickly read it. She shot out of her seat and appeared next to the teacher's table in a flash, a strong gust blowing around her.

"Hey ~" she cooed. "Mind if I take the day off?"

He just smiled and nodded. "I don't see why not. It is your vacation after all, even if you are paying off your debts."

"Thanks still!" she ran back and finished up her meal. Her fork was a blur as she shoveled food down, swallowing it in chunks. Running out the building, the doors slamming behind her she sprinted for the bullhead. Hopping on the first one to Vale she bounced around excitedly.

 ** _Stop the bouncing, you're making it hard to sleep._** Nova growled out in her head. **_Why are you so excited anyway? You see Velvet all the time in school…_**

 _Yeah but she invited me to her house!_

 ** _Didn't she say you can visit whenever you want?_**

 _Are you trying to put me down?_

Cass heard him groan. **_I just want to rest m'kay?_**

 _Fine, rest, but I'm going to stay excited!_

 ** _Why~?_** He groaned, flopping around on the couch. **_The brain activity wakes me…it's like sleeping next to a bullhead station!_**

 _Because I haven't seen her in a while and I want to go swimming with her._

 ** _Swimming?_**

 _She invited me to the beach and her house…wonder if it's a nude beach…_

 ** _You think Velvet would take you of all people to a nude beach?_**

 _But I would take her to one if they had one._

 ** _Not the point here Cass._**

 _Weren't you going to sleep?_ Cass grumbled, getting tired of arguing with him.

 ** _Well now somebody's gone and riled me up so I don't feel like sleeping._**

 _You going to quietly watch then?_

 ** _Probably. If you get in a fight though I call dibs._** His knuckles cracked.

 _I promise nothing. I don't like handing control over to you…_

 ** _Well unless you learn to control me you won't be having a choice anytime soon._**

 _Fuck you…_

 ** _I mean if you really wanna~_**

Cass growled under her breath.

 ** _I'm just messing with you. Look. You have fun. I'll just relax and watch okay?_**

 _Why are you being so understanding all of a sudden?_

 ** _What I can't be a nice guy once in a while?_**

 _Well you can be…it's just…_

 ** _It's just what?_**

 _It's weird._

 ** _…so you want me to ruin your date with bun buns and her parents?_**

 _FUCK NO!_

 ** _Then shut up and let me be nice._**

Cass sighed as she massaged her temples. _God damn him to hell…_

By then she was already landing in the city. Climbing off with one of the janitors, she hummed softly as she walked through the city. She ignored the stares she was given as she wandered through the streets, heading to where she thought Velvet said her house was. Instead she found herself completely lost. She was doing circles in the city and somehow ended up walking on the street, boarded up stores on either side of her and hobo fires burning.

"Where the fuckity fuck am I?" She mumbled to herself as she scratched the back of her head. She pulled out her scroll as she walked to call Velvet. At that time someone with green hair bumped her and she felt her pocket get lighter. She swiftly hid her scroll and grabbed the person's wrist, growling in anger.

"I'm seriously not in the fucking mood!" she yanked the person onto the ground and sat on top of them, straddling them. She saw the girl had green, short hair, red eyes, and black skin. "Give me my wallet back!"

She chuckled nervously and raised her other hand in defense. "What do you mean Miss? I would never steal your wal-"

The concrete next to her head smashed into dust as Cass glared at her. Her fist had been so fast Emerald didn't even register it had swung next to her. "Next one goes in your pretty little face if you don't hand it over," Cass snarled.

Emerald fished the wallet out of her pants and offered it to her. "Here you go!"

Cass quickly counted the Lein and nodded. "Good. Do not steal from me," She snarled. Cass got up, kicked Emerald in the side, and walked off. Getting up with a groan, Emerald rubbed her side.

"That monster's a bitch," she groaned, hobbling to her hideout. "Better tell Cinder she's in the city…"

Cass meanwhile was calling Velvet who picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hey Cass? Where are you?"

"I'm in between 24th and 5th street…next to some closed up Jen and Berry's."

"Oh my Oum Cass! You're blocks past where I live. Go up 24th till you get to first then go right until you get to 12th."

"Uhhhh…alright…I'll try again. See you soon hopefully."

"See you soon!" Velvet said as she hung up. Cass continued to walk around, taking the directions given to her. She ended up on the right street and called Velvet. "Where are you now bun bun?"

Cass felt someone tackle hug her from behind, causing her to stumble forward. "Right here!" she cooed, kissing Cass's cheek. "Wanna get some ice cream?" she asked, gesturing to the not boarded up Jen and Berry's right next to them.

"Sure!" Cass grabbed a hold of Velvet's legs and pushed her up so she was riding on her shoulders. "Let's go in." Cass began walking forward as Velvet giggled from her spot above everyone else. "Watch your head," she warned as she stepped up to the doorway. Velvet ducked under it as Cass carried her in.

The worker behind the counter looked up in surprise as Velvet was carried in. Cass set her down and gave her a quick kiss. "You first."

Velvet got herself a scoop of strawberry cheesecake, cookie dough, and raspberry with sprinkles while Cass got herself chocolate fudge brownie, cookie dough, and caramel. Walking out with her, both of them eating their ice cream, Cass smiled softly.

"This is nice…" she looked over and bumped hips with Velvet. "Where's the nearest park?"

"Two streets down. Why?" Velvet asked as she sucked on her ice cream.

Cass shrugged. "Just curious…also do you think you having a bathing suit that can fit me?"

"Huh? Why?" She blinked, eyes going wide. "oh right, you probably don't have one do you?"

"I mean I could always just wear my underwear…"

"Are you even wearing underwear right now?"

Cass took a long, slow lick of her ice cream. "Great weather we have. Really like this ice cream too."

 _That wasn't even subtle…_ Velvet shook her head at her. "We'll go shopping before we go to the beach, okay?"

"Hell yeah!" Cass hummed happily as the two of them walked over to an apartment complex in a middle class area of town. Cass followed behind Velcet as she swiped a card to enter. They rode it to the top floor where Velvet took her to a corner apartment.

Opening the door Cass peaked her head in. "Please tell me your parents aren't home."

"They're not. Both of them are out working. My sister is probably home."

"You have a sister?"

"Of course! You know what they say, we fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" Velvet looked over at the TV and saw a small head popped up. "-udge! We love fudge! Hey Ginger. Come say hi to Cass."

Cass peaked out of the hall and gave her a small wave. "Hey."

Ginger hid behind the couch. "She's a grimm…"

"No, no, she's a Faunus like us," Velvet cooed as she walked over to her sister, tip toeing. "She's a good person too. Just cause she looks different doesn't mean you can judge her."

"But she's scary…"

"Not as scary as me when I'm mad," Velvet grumbled before launching herself. Her sister squeaked in surprise as she was knocked off the couch and onto the ground, Velvet hugging her tight and nuzzling her cheek. "But I'm in a good mood."

"H-hey! Stop that!" Ginger whined as she squirmed in her arms. "Staaaahp!"

Cass snickered as she watched the two of them roll around on the floor. "You two are pretty close huh?"

"Yeah I guess," Velvet said as she laid on top of her sister who was much weaker than the huntress in training, flailing weakly. "We do this a lot. I always win. No say sorry to Cass for judging her so early."

"No! She's scary!" Ginger grumbled as she pouted, looking away from both her sister and Cass. "She's a Grimm!"

"It's fine," Cass gave a dismissive wave while Velvet still looked upset. "It's not the first time someone's reacted like that to me, won't be the last either."

"But-"

"No buts. Not unless…" Cass's grin became ten times more lewd. "You know~"

Ginger looked confused while Velvet's cheeks went crimson. "S-shut up Cass!" Velvet grumbled as she released her sister and stood up. "Want a snack Cass?"

"Sure…assuming you have more than just veggies of course."

"Of course we do! Just because we're rabbit faunuses doesn't mean we only eat greens!" Velvet led Cass to the kitchen while Ginger pouted and went back to her show.

Cass slid her arms around Velvet as they entered the kitchen, nibbling on her neck softly. "Couldn't we go to your bedroom…and you know? I think I'm hungry for some bun buns after all~" Cass cooed.

Velvet grit her teeth and gently pushed Cass's head back away from her neck. "Not with my sister here…we share a room after all…maybe another time okay?"

Cass continued to nibble on her neck and slid her hands up her shirt, one rubbing her stomach while the other gently squeezed her chest. "C'mon~ I'll be nice to you~ It'll feel really good too~ You know it does."

Velvet's cheeks burned as she slowly walked towards the fridge, feeling Cass grope her. She gently grabbed her arms and pulled them out of her shirt before kissing Cass on the cheek. "Later okay? When nobody's home…"

"Awwwwww…okay~" Cass just hugged her as she peaked into the fridge. "…you guys only have veggies…"

"We have peanut butter too! And butter! And beans! And bread! None of that's veggies!" Velvet protested.

"But that's all basic stuff." Cass peaked around Velvet's head. "Do you have any meat? Any chicken? Beef? Fish or anything else?'

"Uh…well I uh…" Velvet scratched the back of her head. "I know we have some cookies…or we could make PB and J for a snack?"

"Cookies? What kind?"

"Chocolate chip I think and-"

"I finished the chocolate chip cookies!" Ginger called out from her position on the couch. Velvet glared at her and let out a small sigh.

"PB and J?" Velvet asked.

"PB and J."

Cass went to the pantry and grabbed some bread, PB and the J needed for her sandwich, while Velvet walked out towards Ginger. Cass snickered to herself as she heard the arguing going on out there, smiling to herself as she heard Velvet chastise her for eating all the cookies

 _Must be nice to have a family._ She mused to herself as she made herself a sandwich. _Kinda makes me miss my own…_ As she was about to bite into it she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and squeeze her gently. She looked back and saw Velvet grinning up at her.

"Make me one too?"

Velvet shrugged. "Mhmm, 'ure 'hy 'ot" (Sure why not) she said with a mouthful of food. As she was making one for Velvet who was still holding onto her, she looked down at the bunny. She smiled slightly, seeing Velvet's closed eyes and soft ears pressing into her side. She felt a tug at her pants and looked at the smaller figure of Ginger.

"Can I have one too Miss Cassandra?"

Cass swallowed and nodded. "Sure. Call me Cass dear." She reached down and ruffled her hair. "You don't have to call me Miss either, I'm Velvet's age."

As she went ahead with making the sandwiches she smiled to herself. _Why am I asking for a family? I have one right here…well at least I have Velvet._

 ** _AHEM!_** Nova made himself known, causing Cass to jump slightly. Velvet opened one eye, ready to ask what was wrong but Cass just patted her head, calming her down. **_And what am I? Chopped liver?_**

 _You're the annoying cousin who comes to the party, drinks all the booze and falls asleep on my couch after puking everywhere. You're family but you're unwanted family._

 ** _Hmph…rude…and what about your crow? What's his face…_**

 _Who Alfred? Yeah he's family too…but I mean like a human family._

 ** _She's not human._**

 _…fuck off you know what I meant!_

Nova snickered to himself and quieted down as Velvet handed a sandwich to the little girl who happily ran off with it. Velvet poked Cass's ribs, causing her to let out a startled squeak as she glared down at her.

"What was that for?"

"I asked first but you made her sandwich first…" Velvet grumbled, pouting slightly.

Cass sighed, lowering her hand to press a finger into Velvet's cheek, frowning at her. "You are older than her and can be more patient. Don't start this…"

"Oh I'm starting this alright~" Velvet pulled away and placed her arms on Cass's sides. Her fingers began dancing along her ribcages, causing Cass to buck and writhe in her arms. She was trapped between the kitchen counter, the Faunus behind her, and her arms as she writhed in place, laughing constantly.

"Oh god! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Cass begged as she kicked and writhed, falling onto the counter. "L-let go Velvet! My sides! My sides!"

After at least 15 minutes of tickling torture Cass was released, gasping for air. She slumped against the counter, resting her cheek on the cool surface.

"You…suck…."

"Mhmmm well make me my sandwich first next time." Velvet said as she gave her a gentle poke on the cheek, smiling as if nothing happened.

"Yeah yeah…" Cass got up and made the last sandwich for her. Velvet dug in, smiling as if she was an angel while Cass just rolled her eyes, relaxing against the counter. "So uh, besides the ice cream and the park, which I loved, wanna do anything else? You have me all to yourself today!"

Velvet perked up. She raised a finger to tell her to wait as she dug into the sandwich. Cleaning the roof of her mouth with her tongue she walked over, linked arms with Cass and called out, "Gingy we're going out for a bit okay? Keep the house safe."

"Yes Mom two~" Ginger called out. "And don't call me Gingy!"

Velvet lead Cass out the front door and down the streets, all the while holding onto her. Cass looked confused but her thought was, _Eh, fuck it_ as she was lead along.

Velvet took Cass to the city's edge and pulled out her student ID. "Do you have yours with you?" she asked Cass.

Cass pulled out her own. "Yup! We're going out of the city?"

"Yup! They increased security cause of the increased Grimm attacks. They're only letting students out, or armed escorts."

They showed their ID cards to the guards and were able to walk out the gate. Velvet lead her towards the coast and moved closer, hugging Cass's arm. Cass rolled her eyes, smiling slightly as she ruffled Velvet's hair.

"Romantic walk on the beach?"

"Mhmm."

"We making a fire?"

"Yup yup."

"We going to cuddle under the stars?"

Velvet looked up at her. "Are you going to keep asking questions with obvious answers?"

Cass squeezed her tight. "Okay I'll stop, but we need to go a bit farther from town before we make a fire…you know, not to upset the guards."

* * *

After trekking through the sand and dirt for 2 hours, as the sun began to set, Cass stopped walking. "This is a good a place as any," she said, standing on a large stretch of beach, the broken moon casting a pale glow over everything. "Want me to get some wood?"

"Please." Velvet said as she gathered rocks to make a small circle for their fire.

Cass walked through the woods for a few minutes returning with a large bundle of sticks which she threw into the sand, in the center of the rock circle.

"Wait…how are we lighting it? We don't have any matches or kindling…" Velvet complained, finally realizing one glaring issue.

Cass rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, setting off a spark. "Hello~? My semblance?"

"Oh…right…"

Cass got down and grabbed a log. She held onto it, building up the energy from the air around her, before she basically let loose a lightning bolt into the log. It exploded into fire, pieces of flaming wood flying everywhere. But the fire was lit.

Cass coughed and swung her hand around in the air, clearing the air as she looked at the stunned Velvet. "You okay dear?"

"Y-yeah just…wow that was a big…kaboom!" she said, mimicking an explosion with her hands. Cass smiled and got up, moving herself over so she was shoulder to shoulder with Velvet. Looking up into the sky she saw the stars come out as the sun set, the broken moon twinkling in the sky as she wrapped an arm around Velvet.

The two of them just sat there in silence, enjoying one another's company. Cass soon felt Velvet's shoulder move slightly and looked down, just to see that Velvet had her eyes closed. Velvet's body slowly slumped and then fell, her head in Cass's lap as she continued dozing. Velvet smiled softly as she reached down and gently stroked her hair, eyes closed, enjoying the sensation.

That was until she felt someone, or something, approach her from behind. She opened her eyes and turned her head, building up energy from the air again. The fire flickered slightly as she stared out into the woods.

"Who's there?"

 **"Not who so much as what young one."** A voice called out, not human, not even speaking in a human tongue, yet Cass understood it. **"You are…not whole are you?"**

"If you don't fucking show yourself this instant I will burn the entire forest down and sift through the ashes to find your corpse!" Cass growled, lips turning into a snarl as her eyes began to darken.

 **"I have no desire to fight nor need to. Not anymore."** A white Beowolf came out of the woods. Where the black should have been there was none. It was just a pure, white, Grimm. Covered head to toe in the armor it looked quite fierce but seemed to show no desire to fight. **"I have lived long young one and never seen something like you…so I was curious."** Its crimson eyes focused on her, then looked down at Velvet. Cass growled softly, eyes flashing as she glared daggers at it, bring its attention back to her. **"You are…weak."**

"Weak?" she scoffed. "Bitch please I kill Grimm like you for shits and giggles and I've been doing it for years and you're calling me weak?"

 **"Yes. You are weak. But can be strong. Much stronger. If you accept** ** _her_** **deal."**

Her eyes narrowed. "Who's her?"

 **"Please don't play dumb. You know very well** ** _who you're talking to._** " The voice changed from a masculine growl to a feminine voice. **_"Come and join me darling. I can easily clear a seat at my table for you. Cinder is useful but she's not a must have if I have you. So what do you say sweety? Care to come and join your mother at your rightful place?"_**

Cass stood up, gently placing Velvet's head on the sand as she stood up. In a second her body changed from human like to Grimm like as she vanished. A hand, dancing with sparks, grabbed a hold of the Grimm's muzzle.

 **"You dare to even try to talk to me again you fucking bitch and I will gut you like a god damn pig!"** She pumped the Grimm with volt after volt of electricity, sending the shockwaves through the eye sockets into the Grimm's weak inner body. It spasmed in the air, a blood curdling feminine screech filling the air before it slumped over, dead. Velvet woke up at the screams.

"What's that? Who's that?!" She saw the panting Cass and got up. "C-cass? You okay?"

The Grimm dissipated before her eyes as Cass turned back. She changed back to normal, albeit a bit slowly, before wrapping her arms around Velvet. "yeah…let's go back okay?"

"Uhm…s-sure…you alright? Really Cass…you seem tense…."

"Don't worry about it." She gave Velvet a quick peck on the cheek. "Let's just go to your place…I'm gonna crash if that's okay with you…" she mumbled, hugging her gently before walking with her, heading back to Velvet's home.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! I really, really want reviews so I know what was good and bad and where I can improve! I wrote about 2/3 of this a long time ago and finished it today...so yeah...it might be messed up. I've also forgotten a lot about what I was writing so I do need to brush up. But anywho id you're curious about me and what's been up I'll put it at the bottom.**

 **I hope it was to your liking and I hope to see you next time! Ciao~**

* * *

Okay so IRL talk. Well, I stopped writing for a while cause life kinds kicked me in the balls, Had to do some community service cause of one fuck up...graduated, had to move across the entire country and let me tell you, do NOT drive a Penseke truck from the East to West coast...also Penseke sucks ass. Our truck broke down mid trip...fucking sucked. Anywho~ Moved across the country, that was a good bit of stress, getting used to everything, blah blah blah and yeah! Here I am! TBH I'm kinda half assing this cause I don't wanna talk too much but basically, life was a stressful sack of shit for a long time so I ended up ditching fanfiction for a while...hell I haven't logged in for weeks or months at a time...but anywho I hope to be back! WOOT!


End file.
